TO ARU LOVE RU
by shinigami railgun
Summary: touma y tsuchimikado investigan una serie se desapariciones y reapariciones en ciudad academia, esto los conduce a transportarse a través de un agujero negro a un mundo paralelo, con la ayuda de rito y su harem al igual que accelerator y hamazura tendrán que lidiar con la organización causante de esto y cerrar los agujeros negros,
1. Chapter 1

cierto día en un colegio, cierto chico de cabello de puntas, disfrutaba su almuerzo tranquilamente en su pupitre, pero, el día de hoy no estaba como de costumbre, su imagen podría compararse al de cuando un oficinista o un mangaka estuviesen en la fecha limite se su entrega, y para entregarlo, necesitarían no dormir mucho para que al último terminaran pálidos, además de esa apariencia, marcas de dientes se encontraban en partes diferentes de su cuerpo, pero donde se distinguían mas era en la cabeza, su uniforme estaba maltratado y arrugado aparte mojado, cada vez que llevaba un bocado de su almuerzo a su boca, temblaba, cuando mastico su ultimo bocado pensó.

\- ( como puede terminar así?)  
mientras recordaba, 2 voces se acercaron a el, aunque estaba de mal humor intento atenderlos

\- KAMI-YAAAAAAAAAAAAAN, que te sucede hoy te ves fatal nya?

el primero en hablar fue Motoharu Tsuchimikado, Un adolecente rubio que siempre usa gafas de sol y camiseta hawaiana incluso en su uniforme de escuela. compañero de clase y vecino de su dormitorio, ciscón amante de las maids y su hermanastra, pero en realidad Tsuchimikado es un agente y espía de Necessarius, Ciudad Academia y otras organizaciones desconocidas.

-cierto, cierto, acaso quieres parecer un vago para que nuestra linda sensei te preste atención y me dejen al lado, eso es injusto, estás jugando muy sucio kami-yan-

el segundo en hablar fue su compañero Aogami Pierce un pervertido, lolicon, otaku y masoquista que disfruta meterse en problemas y ser regañado por komoe

-idiota, no estoy así porque quiero

respondió mientras guardaba su almuerzo

-ayer fui al supermercado para comprar comida, mientras iba de camino me encontré con fukiyose, quien me recordó que para mañana se entregaba el proyecto de historia, fui corriendo a mi cuarto y al abrir la puerta se me olvido por completo que deje la comida en frente, me desvele haciendo el trabajo, y en la mañana cierta monja se enfadó mucho conmigo porque no había nada que comer, cuando fui a ver la comida que deje en la puerta aplaste los huevos y otros condimentos, se me hizo tarde, fui corriendo, tropecé y caí de las escaleras, una toma de agua se rompió y me empapo con todo y mis cosas y hoy se entrega el trabajo con el que me desvele haciéndolo, FUKOUDAAAA

aunque su explicación era muy larga tsuchimikado y Pierce sintieron algo de lastima por él, y a la ves querían contener su risa, viendo esto el chico de cabello de puntas no tuvo más opción que suspirar, aunque esto se escuchase extraño, el nombre de este chico es kamijou touma, también conocido como portador de un poder que le ayudo a enfrentar al esper más poderoso de ciudad academia, a pelear contra magos, enfrentar al grupo conocido como el asiento ala derecha de dios, terminar la tercera guerra mundial de un puñetazo, y sobrevivir a la destrucción y reconstrucción de su mundo por un ser al nivel de un dios, además de obtener un gran harem. el "imagine breaker" que también le destina mala suerte

-nya creo que te desvelaste en vano kami-yan, fukiyose aviso a todos por correo que el proyecto se entregaba la próxima semana, al parecer hubo algunos inconvenientes que la maestra debe atender y no tendrá tiempo de revisarlos

el ciscón dijo mientras sujeta su teléfono frente a la cara de kamijou para que lea tal mensaje,

-FUKOUDAAAAAAAAAA

un grito lanzado a los cuatro vientos se pudo oír por todo el instituto

\- ¿porque nunca me llego el mensaje?

-kami-yan recuerda que borraste accidentalmente tus contactos

argumento Aogami

-dejemos eso aparte nya

dijo tsuchimikado al ver la cara de kamijou a punto de llorar

escucharon las noticias, hay rumores de que personas desaparecen por varios días y vuelven a aparecer diciendo que no se acuerdan de nada nya.

-asi es. escuche que la última vez que paso fue cuando una chica de la Escuela Media Tokiwadai desapareció por una semana, y ayer en la tarde apareció de repente frente a la misma tienda de convivencia

agrego el lolicon

-mmmm creo que ya llevan 5 casos registrados en los últimos 2 meses, y con este ultimo 6, que estará pasando?

kamijou se preguntó así mismo mientras sostenía su barbilla con una mano y cruzaba su pierna como si fuera un detective

-¿no sería acaso obra de un esper o algún experimento secreto dentro de ciudad academia?

-no-respondió tsuchimikado-según el Judgment y anti-skill no hay ningún poder dentro del banco que pudiera hacer eso, y no encontraron pruebas que pudiera ser parte de un experimento.

-chicos, buenos días

una pequeña voz de una niña llego a los oídos de los 3 idiotas mientras discutían, eso fue el indicador para que esta semana aburrida comenzara, la profesora en miniatura llego y dio inicio a su clase

-hey kami-yan acabando la escuela necesito hablar contigo

susurro el siscon en la oreja de touma, mientras este iba a tomar asiento

-ok

fue la vaga respuesta de kamijou, tiempo después, cuando las clases cesaron Tsuchimikado y touma se dirigieron a la azotea de la escuela

-dime kami-yan has oído sobre el multiverso?

pregunto, tsuchimikado mientras bajo sus lentes de sol, sus ojos mostraban signos de preocupación

-si

\- sabes lo que es? ¿o por al menos tienes una idea de que son? nya

-no se mucho sobre el tema, pero sé que son universos cercanos al nuestro, pero quien creo que tenga más conocimiento de esto es othinus-san

-exactamente kami-yan como veras desde que nacemos conocemos una sola realidad en la cual vivimos, pero según algunas personas podría haber varias. a esto se le conoce como el multiverso o universos paralelos, y generalmente, aunque es una hipótesis no se ha podido comprobar al 100%, pero tu kami-yan has experimentado algo como viajes a universos paralelos cuando te enfrentaste a othinus

kamijou acento con la cabeza mientras seguía escuchando la explicación de tsuchimikado

-aquellas noticias que hemos escuchado de personas desaparecer y reaparecer, se debe a que esas personas entran a lo que podría ser un agujero de gusano que los transporta a un universo paralelo, pero momentáneamente nya

\- ¿dijiste agujero de gusano que es eso?

pregunto kamijou mientras veía con mas preocupación el problema

-Se les llama así porque se asemejan a un gusano que atraviesa una manzana por dentro para llegar al otro extremo, en vez de recorrerla por fuera, los agujeros de gusano son atajos que Permiten unir dos puntos muy distantes y llegar rápidamente que si se atravesara el Universo a la velocidad de la luz nya. El túnel que los conecta está en el hiperespacio, que es una dimensión producida por una distorsión n del tiempo y la gravedad. los agujeros de gusano que en este momento se encuentran dentro de ciudad academia son de Interuniverso o agujeros de Schwarzschild, agujeros que conectan dos Universos distintos.

-espera un momento, no entendí miserablemente ninguna de tus palabras, pero ¿me estás diciendo que estos agujeros son los culpables de las ultimas noticias que pasan dentro de la ciudad?

\- así es nya, Los científicos creen que un agujero de gusano tiene una vida muy corta. Se abre y vuelve a cerrarse a veces estos agujeros pueden mandarte al futuro

dijo mientras recordaba más información de su mente

\- creo que si el agujero no es tan poderoso puede expulsarte tal y como se lo hizo a la última chica y a los primeros, pero en un tiempo diferente, nya

-entonces si alguien se mete en uno de estos podría salir dentro de 50 a os en el futuro

-no, si los agujeros no son tan poderosos entonces te expulsarían en una semana en el futuro kami-yan

-tsuchimikado, me llamaste aquí para que te apoye en hacer algo con este problema

-así es, los altos mandos me dieron una orden de buscarte y que ambos nos internáramos en un agujero de gusano

-espera y eso de que serviría, ¿mi imagine breaker no lo negaría?

pregunto con preocupación

\- nya, no te preocupes al parecer tu imagine breaker no lo anulara, porque se encontró un agujero de gusano lo suficiente poderoso como para que una persona entrara y pudiese pasar sin problemas a otro universo y estuviese abierto por lo menos un mes nya, además una organización que no se sabe si es mágica o científica se adentró en uno de estos agujeros y no sabemos que es lo que pueden sacar y como podría afectar ciudad academia, nuestra misión es descubrir quiénes son y detenerlos, pero no te preocupes, mandaran más tarde apoyo nya

-sigue esperando, si nos metiéramos y podríamos salir y regresar a nuestro mundo, ¿no estaríamos en el futuro?

-no, aquí el tiempo transcurriera como allá, ya que este agujero no muestra signos de irregularidades por ser menos débil nya

-y donde esta exactamente ese agujero

-esta justo frente a nosotros

\- eh?  
frente a los 2 una figura borrosa en forma de ovalo se hizo presente, tenía el tamaño de 2 hombres y de ancho de un hombre, poco a poco una imagen multicolor empezó a verse, y lo que parecía un túnel sin fondo se podía divisar en el centro, el chico de cabello de puntas no tuvo tiempo de decir otra cosa, al momento de agacharse para ver con mas detenimiento, una patada lo lanzo al túnel sin fondo y fue tragado por el portal multicolor

-TSUCHIMIKADOOOOOOOOOOO, HIJO DE PUTAAAAAAAAAAAAA TE MATAREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

su grito se fue perdiendo en el sin fondo

-ESPERAME KAMI-YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN

grito su nombre mientras se lanzaba con una gran sonrisa burlona como un clavadista dentro del vórtice

después de unos momentos un fuerte golpe sintió kamijou en el lado costado de su cuerpo lo que hizo despertarle

-¡HAAAAAAAA! ¿dónde estoy? ¿Qué PASO?

se preguntó así mismo mientras se levantaba del suelo con gran dolor, mientras volteaba a ver su entorno, se encontraba en lo que parecía ser el patio de una escuela, edificios con salones estaban a su alrededor que él no reconocía, mientras revisaba grito el nombre de aquel ciscón que lo metió en tal situación

-TSUCHIMIKADO ¿DONDE ESTAS?

-(espero que index y othuinus-san no se preocupen, y tampoco cuando regrese índex trate de morderme)

Pensó temblando ante tal escena, mientras seguía gritando y caminando por la escuela

\- oye tu ¿quién eres?

la voz de una chica llego a sus oídos por detrás que lo tomo por sorpresa, y en modo de reflejo salto hacia adelante dando una vuelta para visualizar a dicha chica

\- ¿tú qué haces aquí?, al parecer tu uniforme no es de esta escuela, ¿de que escuela dentro de ciudad saínan eres?

\- ¿ciudad saínan?

-preguntare una vez más, ¿quién eres?

algo cambio en la chica, su pelo dorado empezó a tomar formas de cuchillas y sus ojos color rubíes lo vieron con intención de amenaza

-si no me respondes quien eres, te tomare como un invasor


	2. la mala suerte es a veces dorada

**Aquí les traigo el capítulo 2 de TO ARU LOVE RU, espero le guste y me sigan apoyando, acepto cualquier crítica e ideas para este crossover, soy nuevo, así que cometeré algunos errores que espero me ayuden, si más que decir comencemos**

Capítulo 2: la mala suerte es a veces dorada

Kamijou touma se encontraba frente a frente a cierta chica que lo había llamado, al principio no supo que responder, lo único que se le vino a la cabeza fue esto.

\- ¡ha!, perdón…, perdón al parecer… mi gato… se escapó de mi casa… en mi búsqueda lo seguí …y terminé buscando dentro de esta escuela

Aunque su voz mostraba mucha nerviosidad, trato de mantener la calma, pero la mirada intensa de esa chica lo mantuvo a raya para que no dijera mas

\- (ESPERO Y SE CREA LA MENTIRA)

-entonces, ¿un gato?

Las cuchillas que la chica había creado, empezó de nuevo a tomar forma de su cabello dorado, una vez terminado, aparto su vista del chico y dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta de entrada y salida,

-mejor busca afuera, es más seguro que haya salido, los gritos que estabas dando lo debió de asustar

-muchas gracias, creo que iré afuera a buscarlo, lamento las molestias- decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza y se dio la vuelta, cuando caminaba hacia la salida de la escuela pensó- (me creyó, más bien. ¿QUE DEMONIOS ES ESA CHICA?) -antes de salir se detuvo

\- ¿Cómo voy a salir si la puerta está cerrada? - dirigió su pregunta hacia la chica

\- ¿cómo entraste si la puerta está cerrada? – pregunta la chica sarcásticamente

-bueno… salte el… muro- respondió con gran desconfianza hacia sí mismo

-entonces salta otra vez el muro

Kamijou pensó por un momento hacer caso a la chica, pero pensó que no sería buena idea, así que mejor se dirigió a la salida de la escuela, y pensó que por ahí será más fácil trepar, aunque con mucho esfuerzo pudo cruzar la puerta, solo le faltaba dar un salto para caer limpiamente en la banqueta, pero al parecer, a kamijou se le olvido una cosa, ¡su mala suerte lo acompaña hasta el final!

\- ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Su pie resbalo al dar el salto, por lo que su cabeza hizo un sonido casi tan fuerte que se pudo escuchar el choque contra el pavimento, su brazo izquierdo cayo de mala manera que pensó que se le dislocaría. ante su preocupación, la chica dio un gran salto al aire, la luna a su espalda deslumbraba su figura

-oye, ¿estás bien?

-si estoy bien, o eso creo

al tratar de levantar la vista hacia ella, el contenido debajo de la vestimenta negra de la chica se pudo ver, al percatarse de eso, kamijou no tuvo tiempo de pedir perdón, lo único que recordó es que un puño dorado golpeo su cara tan fuerte que lo saco volando después de escuchar las siguientes palabras

-ODIO A LOS PERVERTIDOOOOOOOOOOOS

Dijo la chica completamente sonrojada, mientras bajaba con sus 2 manos la falda negra

\- FUKOUDAAAAAAAAAA

Grito en el aire antes de caer y perder todo conocimiento.

La distribución en planta es una tarea fundamental en la reducción de costos y el incremento en la productividad, Las decisiones sobre distribución implican la determinación de la localización de los departamentos de oficinas, área de producción, estaciones de trabajo y así mismo la distribución de las áreas de recepción, embarque, áreas de estacionamiento, etc. La distribución en planta se refiere a organizar estos elementos de tal manera que se garantice un flujo de trabajo uniforme en una fábrica o en una organización de servicios, aunque en este momento. cierta fábrica abandonada ya no contaba con tales funciones, la posición alejada de la ciudad de esta, privilegiaba a los intrusos del otro mundo a seguir con sus planes

\- ¡traten de levantar las cajas grandes con grúa, tenemos que llevar y preparar todas las cajas antes de una semana y media, y pasar a dejarlas a ciudad academia!

cierto hombre de apariencia de 60 0 70 años le estaba dando instrucciones a 20 personas dentro del área de embarque, todos al parecer armados con pistolas y cargando cajas de diferentes tamaños que van desde el tamaño de una caja de zapatos, hasta el de una camioneta

\- ¡si rompen algo serán asesinados!

tsuchimikado miro con gran sigilo lo que los trabajadores hacían, las grandes cajas iban poco a poco llenando los tráileres de carga, aunque no sabía si eran de este mundo o del suyo, trato de no hacer mucho ruido para llamar la atención y que lo lastimasen o el lastimase a una persona, se encontraba cerca de una de las cajas escondido en un pequeño arbusto que creció con el tiempo en la fábrica abandonada

\- (esto es malo, muy malo,)

pensó mientras tensaba más las manos con la pistola que traía consigo

\- (me tienen rodeado, si salgo en este momento las personas que están en el segundo piso me verán y dispararan ya que afuera, parece más un campo de futbol, si me escondo en el estacionamiento tengo más posibilidades de que me encuentren, sus vehículos están dispersos por ahí)

chasqueo la lengua de forma molesta, mientras cerca de él, veía una puerta grande que no sabía dónde lo conduciría si se adentrase

\- (tendré suerte si esto me lleva al área de producción abandonada, ahí tendré más porcentaje de esconderme) … bien allá voy

Dijo en voz baja mientras Se paraba lo suficiente para que no entrase en el campo de visión de las personas de ahí, poco a poco se acercó a la gran puerta, y poco a poco la fue abriendo, una vez abierta, entro.

-eso estuvo demasiado cerca, ahora el problema es cómo salir de aquí

30 minutos antes, fue la ocasión cuando llego a este mundo, generalmente el agujero lo llevo a la azotea de la dichosa fábrica, alrededor de esta se extendía la ciudad, la fábrica ocupaba un gran terreno, incluso había espacio a los lados de esta, tan extensos como campo de futbol, pero con vegetación crecida, calculaba que la fábrica había sido abandonada 40 o 30 años antes, después de un rato buscando las escaleras, pudo llegar al primer piso sin problemas y fue cuando escucho lo siguiente

\- ¿Cuánto tardaras en llenar los camiones?

La voz pertenecía a la de un hombre de alrededor de 20 o 25 años, llevaba traje de oficina, era rubio y su figura parecía al de un atleta olímpico por sus músculos resaltados atreves del traje, ojos color azul y daba la impresión de ser un hombre carismático

-alrededor de semana y media

Respondió un hombre de 60 o 70 años de edad, tenía bigote y cabello canoso, de cuerpo esquelético y cara con muchas arrugas, llevaba un traje y un sombrero que le parecería ser de clase alta, con un bastón elegante y largo del cual se apoyaba

-los jóvenes de hoy no tienen tolerancia a los ancianos como yo, siempre quieren todo a la hora-Protesto el anciano

-pido disculpas, es que tengo miedo de que alguien descubra lo que estamos haciendo aquí, si lo hicieran tendría que callarlos, y eso no me gusta hacer-dijo con una gran sonrisa en su cara

-los jóvenes de hoy tan blandos, en mi época yo era el que callaba para siempre incluso a una mujer o un niño

-eres demasiado cruel anciano

-si, como sea, ¿Por qué quieres llevar estas cajas a ciudad academia?

-buena pregunta, yo también quisiera saber ¿porque?, el sábado me llamaron para un trabajo y terminé cruzando un portal a un mundo que para mí es desconocido, me encontré con la persona que me contrato y me dio instrucciones de lo que tenía que hacer

\- y lo que tenías que hacer era ponerte en contacto conmigo, ¿cierto?

-así es, me dijeron que tu traes la mercancía, ¿qué es lo que hay dentro?

-si te lo dijera tendría que callarte, sabes

Tsuchimikado termino por escuchar ahí, ya que se escucharon pasos, tuvo que huir y esconderse.

ahora devuelta al presente él se encontraba fuera de la fábrica, había huido cuando cruzo la gran puerta, encontró un sistema de ventilación lo suficiente grande para que quepa, entro y se escabullo hasta llegar a la salida detrás de la fábrica, lo que tuvo que hacer era sencillamente saltar el muro que rodeaba el gran terreno, ahora ya que sabía el escondite del enemigo, tendría que encontrarse con kamijou elaborar un plan y salir de este problema lo antes posible

\- ¿Dónde estarás, kami-yan?

La mañana llego como todos los días, el canto de las aves era simplemente bello, los rayos del sol penetraban por lo huecos que los arboles dejaban en sus hojas y ramas, las personas que pasaban por ahí daban la impresión de que la ciudad era muy pacífica y que nunca podría pasar algo malo

\- ¡LALAAAA! QUE HACES DESNUDA, TE DIJE QUE YA NO ANDARAS ASI POR LA CASA

Un solo grito basto para que la mañana perdiera su brillo, dentro de una casa, un chico completamente sonrojado, tapaba sus ojos con sus 2 manos para no ver la escena que estaba frente a el

-perdón rito, tan solo quería darme un baño en la mañana

Dijo una voz suave, la voz provenía de una chica de cabello color rosa, con un cuerpo que daría envidia a cualquier modelo, sus pechos y otras partes debajo de sus caderas se veían a simple vista, ella era "lala satalin deviluke" princesa del planeta deviluke

-por favor, ponte una toalla, no te vayas a resfriar

Dijo su prometido yuki rito, un estudiante de 15 años

-lala por favor ponte una toalla, y rito tu aléjate de aquí

La hermana menor de yuki rito, "yuki mikan" apareció a la escena, aunque era menor, era más madura que su hermano

-siempre es lo mismo con ustedes todas las mañanas, y más con Momo, ya no sé qué hacer

Después de un suspiro, el timbre de la puerta sonó, a lo cual, para escapar de la situación, rito bajo a atender

\- ¡¿yami?! ¿Qué heces aquí?

-tengo un problema y necesito ayuda

Dijo yami mientras en su mano derecha sostenía el cuello de la playera de un chico con un líquido color rojo que se secó en la parte superior de su cara, su aspecto en este momento parecía a la de un delincuente después de una riña o pelea callejera y terminase muerto después un golpe en la cabeza

-y…o soy el… que …ne…ce…sita… ayuda

Dijo kamijou con voz débil

\- (siento que mi mala suerte aumentara, no se ¿porque?, pero siento que algo malo esta por ocurrir)

Pensó con ojos llorosos antes de perder de nuevo el conocimiento


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola de nuevo amigos, aquí les traigo nuevos capítulos, del capítulo 3 al 4, se me olvido decir que el tiempo en el que se desarrolla la historia es después de la saga de othinus del volumen 10 del nuevo testamento en to aru majutsu no index y hasta donde abarca la adaptación del anime en "to love ru darkness" en la siguiente semana tratare de publicar otros 2 capítulos más. ¡Comenzamos!**

 **Capítulo 3: ten cuidado, esos 2 chicos unidos, ¡son peligrosos!**

Kamijou touma no sabía dónde estaba, los rayos de luz de la luna, pasaban por la oscuridad de la noche hasta llegar y atravesar por la ventana de aquel cuarto iluminado por una lámpara que opacaban aquellos rayos, estaba recostado en una cama, un monitor y un pañuelo ensangrentado en una bandeja se encontraban sobre un estante al lado de él, la pequeña pantalla prendida, mostraba una linda noticiera presentando un informe sobre las ultimas noticias de esta semana, al parecer ya no tenía su uniforme, más que su pantalón puesto, al parecer le habían quitado todo de arriba y le pusieron una bata de hospital en su lugar

\- ¿Qué paso?

Se preguntó mientras llevaba su mano derecha a su cabeza, sintió varias vendas envueltas y no solo allí, descubrió que su brazo izquierdo también tenía vendas y estaba enyesado, dirigió su mirada a la televisión en la parte donde se divisaba la hora

-8:43, ya es de noche, y es muy tarde, espero que index y othinus hayan comido algo

Mientras decía eso, recordó lo que había pasado, una chica lo noqueo después de ver accidentalmente el contenido debajo de su falda, cuando despertó de nuevo, aunque fuera por unos instantes, se encontraba frente a la entrada de una casa desconocida, y según un chico había pronunciado el nombre de ella

\- ¿ya…mi?

El sonido de la puerta siendo abierta lo saco de sus pensamientos y más cuando una hermosa mujer madura con lo que parecía ser una blusa rosa puesta debajo de una bata de doctor se acerco

-¡oh! Al parecer ya despertaste, ¿estás bien?, ¿te duele algo?

Kamijou no pudo responder a la pregunta, como cualquier otro adolecente promedio, sus ojos se enfocaron en el escote de la mujer, sus pechos eran grandes que era lo que más se notaba, y kamijou respondió con vacilación

\- ¡ha!..es…toy bien…. No…no me duele…nada

-es bueno saber que estas bien, mi nombre es mikado. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-mi… nombre es … kamijou touma

-muy bien kamijou-san. ¿Dónde vives?

\- ¡¿he?!

-tienes el número de tus padres, o algún familiar que pueda venir a recogerte

Kamijou recordó que este no era su mundo, había llegado a este mundo como si nada después de que un idiota lo había pateado por la espalda cuando este solicito su ayuda, llego aquí sin nada preparado: dinero, papeles, alojamiento, ropa. todo lo necesario para sobrevivir no estaba al alcance de sus manos, fue como mandar a una tropa a la guerra, pero sin armas

-ese maldito siscon de mierda

Murmuro en voz baja, para sí mismo

-tengo un primo aquí y vine de visita para verlo, pero me perdí

\- ¡ho! Así que fue eso, me dijo yami que te metiste en la escuela cuando perseguías a tu gato, y cuando trataste de salir tuviste un accidente ¿verdad?

-así es (¡DEMONIOOOOS SE ME HABIA OLVIDADO ESOOO, ¡AHORA QUE HAGO, DIJE OTRA MENTIRA QUE NO TIENE QUE VER CON LA PRIMERA!)

-no entiendo, ¿Cómo es que tu gato escapo si tu no vives aquí?

\- es que…. Lo tenía en su jaula, y para él es como su casa

-¿?

Aun confundida, mikado dejo hasta ahí el tema del gato y pregunto

\- ¿tienes la dirección de la casa de tu primo? Tal vez pueda ayudarte a encontrarlo, o no me digas que lo perdiste

-sí, si lo perdí

Respondió lo más rápido posible para no verse sospechoso, aunque tuvo el efecto contrario

\- ¿hasta dónde vives?

Kamijou no podía decir que venía de una ciudad de 20 o 30 años más adelantado que el resto del mundo, ni tampoco que venía de otro universo para salvar este y el suyo,

-Yo vengo del este de Tokio

-eso es bastante lejos, como veras, sería muy difícil dejarte hasta allí, no tengo más opción que buscarte un lugar para que te alojes, la enfermaría de la escuela no es un buen lugar

\- ¿estamos en una escuela?

-si es la misma escuela en la que te colaste por la madrugada, al parecer yami te encontró a las 5 de la mañana y a las 8 te llevo a la casa de yuki después de curar más a menos tu cabeza, está muy arrepentida por lo que te hizo, y espero aceptes sus disculpas.

-la chica que me noqueo y me trajo a este lugar se llama ¡yami!, ¿Qué es esa chica?

Antes de que la doctora respondiera, la puerta de nuevo se abrió, y en ella un chico entro a la escena

-mikado-sensei ya traje las medicinas que pidió

\- ¿quién es él?

pregunto kamijou mientras trataba de sentarse en la cama

-soy yuki rito, soy el que llamo a la doctora para que te atendiera, ¿estás bien?

-yo soy kamijou touma, mucho gusto y gracias por ayudarme, estoy bien muchas gracias.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de mikado cuando ambos se presentaron, pensó que algo más iba a pasar entre estos 2 que un simple saludo, algo muy, pero muy grande. su encuentro significaría algo

Mientras tanto en una cafetería de algún centro comercial

\- ¿Que pasa momo?

\- nada, sentí un escalofrió en la espalda nada mas eso, haruna-san a ti ¿qué te paso?

-sentí algo parecido

-tengo un mal presentimiento

Ahora volviendo a la enfermería, Después de la presentación, rito le dio algunas medicinas a touma, para el dolor de su cabeza, mientras este trataba de pararse y agarrarlas, la doctora pregunto

\- ¿dónde está yami?

\- al parecer dijo que iba a comprar algo para disculparse de lo acontecido

\- no hacía falta, saben, ya me siento bien

-pero a ella le preocupo cuando te noqueo

-buenas noches ¿puedo entrar?

Otra vez la puerta se abrió y una voz intervino en la discusión, entro aquella chica que había conocido touma al entrar a este mundo la vez anterior, la única diferencia es que ya no tenía el atuendo negro, llevaba un uniforme que podría ser de esta escuela,

-toma, por favor discúlpame por lo acontecido

Yami había entregado una pequeña bolsa llena de teiyaki al chico, después bajo la cabeza para pedir perdón, aunque anteriormente ella no era así, se había vuelto mucho más suave con las personas después de pasar por un tiempo en la tierra, y se había olvidado de que era una asesina cuando encontró paz en ciudad saínan

-gracias, yo también debo pedir una disculpa por el malentendido

Agradeció y pidió perdón el chico cuando inclino su cabeza hacia adelante

-bien, ahora que ya se arregló el asunto, ¿qué vas a hacer kamijou-san?, no sabes donde vive tu primo, y tu casa está verdaderamente lejos, no tienes dinero y un lujar para alojarte, además estas herido y es de noche

La mala suerte dada por el imagine breaker, había actuado sin que el propio kamijou se hubiese dado cuenta, en cierto detenimiento de las cosas, esto era muy malo, ¿ahora que va hacer?

-tiene razón, estoy en un gran problema

Justo cuando la doctora iba a recomendar algo, una vibración viajo atreves del muslo derecho de kamijou, era su celular, lo saco y respondió

-bueno

-nya, hola kami-yan, como te va, ¿dónde estás?

-tsuchimikado hijo de….

Cuando iba a insultarlo y maldecirlo, recordó que estaba al lado de ciertas personas

-bueno, no sé dónde te encuentres, pero quiero que vayas y preguntes a cualquier persona que esté cerca de ti, donde esta tal dirección que en este momento te mando como mensaje, nos vemos ahí, es una casa temporal así que estaremos bien en ese lugar, prepararemos un plan y dormiremos en esta noche ahí, mientras arreglamos este trivial asunto, te daré información de mi investigación, nos vemos

Colgó. un enojo llego al centro del ser de kamijou cuando escucho su voz, para evitar otro dolor de cabeza, suspiro

\- ¿es tu primo el que te llamo?

-sí, me envió de nuevo la ubicación de su casa

\- ¿Cuál es la dirección?

Cuando rito pregunto, kamijou acerco el teléfono al rostro del chico para que pudiera ver la dirección

-esa dirección yo la conozco, paso ahí cuando voy de camino y de regreso a la escuela

-sería una molestia si me llevas ahí rito-san

-no, pero yo que me acuerde, esa casa estaba en renta

-si… es que mi primo se acaba de mudar aquí

Touma respondió y se rio con un poco de vacilación mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-puedes levantarte, si es así, ¡en marcha!

Anuncio rito. cuando este se acercó para ayudarlo a pararse, su pie resbalo y cayó sobre la persona más cerca que estaba de su lado

-KYAAAAAAAA

-HAAAAAA

Después de un sonido de caída, rito encontró su cara y sus manos sobre los pechos de mikado, había bajado su blusa y sostén y dejo ver el contenido magistral, que solo un hombre podría ver en el paraíso, además la rodilla derecha de rito se encontraba en medio de la entrepierna de la madura enfermera tocando partes que debían ser censuradas al público, kamijou miro con perplejidad la situación, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, cuando de nuevo la chica cambio su hermoso pelo dorado a filosas cuchillas y a varios puños.

-yami-san por favor cálmate, solo fue un accidente

Dijo la doctora cuando reacomodaba su blusa tímidamente y se paraba del suelo cuando rito se levanto

-¡perdóneme mikado-sensei¡

Dijo rito mientras se reacomodaba y se echaba para atrás al ver a yami viéndolo amenazantemente, fue cuando touma se paró de la cama dando un salto y trato de agarrar el hombro de yami para que se tranquilizara y no se acercase más a rito

-ESPERAAAAA

lo que no sabía touma es que el uniforme había sido creado con el poder de yami, con el contacto de la mano derecha con el hombro, ya saben lo que paso…

-¿?

-¿?

-¿?

-¿?

Pedazos de tela se dispersaron por el aire, dejando ver solamente la ropa interior de yami, un enrojecimiento en la cara de la chica se pudo ver notablemente por la timidez

\- ¿Qué…? ¿acaba de pasar?

Pregunto rito con perplejidad, Cuando este trato de acercarse resbalo de nuevo y termino sobre el duro suelo, pero al tratar de sostenerse de algo, lo único de lo que se sostuvo fue de las bragas que le bajo a yami, lo bueno es que los pedazos de tela que flotaban en el aire taparon la parte más importante de la entrepierna, por lo tanto, kamijou y rito tuvieron una censura perfecta.

-yo…. Odio…. A…. los…. ¡PERVERTIDOOOOOOOOOOOS!

Grito mientras con un brazo tapaba su pecho y con la otra la entrepierna,

\- ¡CORREEEEEEEEE!

Esta vez dijo kamijou mientras abría la puerta y salía corriendo con rito, mientras eran perseguidos por cuchillas y puños por los pasillos

\- ¿QUE DIABLOS ES ESA CHICA?

-UNA ALIENIGENA

-FUKOUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Ambos se fueron corriendo y terminaron por abandonar la escuela

-siento que ese chico terminara otra vez a mi cuidado

Mikado dijo, también pensó:

(este chico es muy extraño)


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: los héroes a veces son niñeras**

ciudad academia es reconocida mundialmente por ser una ciudad avanzada con tecnología envidiable con 20 o 30 años que hacen poner a otras naciones rojas de ira, por tener un sistema de protección que evita cualquier fuga de información, por tener a la mejor computadora del mundo en el espacio, y un elevador que te lleva a las estrellas, las mejores escuelas de cualquier nivel, etc. pero lo que hace que esta ciudad sea verdaderamente reconocida, es por la creación de esper, individuo que es capaz de utilizar su cerebro para controlar un poder,

cierto esper paseaba en el distrito 6, distrito destinado a áreas de recreación ya que contaba con cines, teatros, galerías, museos y hasta un gran parque de diversiones, sonaba un poco molesto, ya que había sido traído aquí por métodos de chantaje y risa

\- ¡ahora iremos al parque! Dice misaka mientras misaka toma tu mano y corre hacia el puesto de taquilla

-mocosa no corras, te caerás

\- ¡HAAAA!, MI MANO, MI MANO DICE MISAKA MIENTRAS MISAKA LLORA Y GRITA

-tch

El esper alvino de ojos rojos había sido traído aquí ya que cierta niña lo empezó a chantajear de acusarlo con yomikawa de que no había seguido el tratamiento al pie de la letra, y como odia que la gente lo regañe, acepto.

-si no te levantas en este momento me iré

-no es justo, acorde encontrarme con una amiga aquí. dice misaka mientras misaka se levanta y trata de calmarse

-mocosa, para eso me llevaste, porque no pudiste irte sola con tu amiga o con worst

-es que la función dentro del parque empieza a las 2:00 y solo te dejan entrar con alguien mayor por niño, además worst es mucho menor que yo así que no nos dejaran entrar. Dice misaka mientras te da más información

-no sé si te das cuenta, pero no soy mayor de edad

-no te preocupes, podemos utilizar tu posición del número de uno de ciudad academia para entrar sin problemas, dice misaka mientras misaka revela su carta de triunfo

\- ¿qué tipo de función me vas a hacer entrar?

La pequeña last order señala hacia el cartel de anuncios, donde se puede ver a un gekota con vestido azul, a otro vestido como un sombrero loco, y otro como una reina

-iremos a ver a ¡GEKOTA EN EL PAIS DE LOS GEKOTAS! Dice misaka mientras misaka grita alegremente

Mientras tanto

-esencialmente tardas demasiado en vestirte hamzura

-fremea por favor, deja dar un pequeño descanso

-¡oh! Ahí estas, ¿me estuviste esperando?

\- no apenas acabo de llegar, dice misaka mientras misaka dice que llego antes que tu

Las 2 pequeñas niñas amigas empezaron a hablar entre sí, mientras que 2 personas se encontraban de nuevo

-¡acceleretor!

-tch

\- ¿qué haces aquí?, no me digas que vienes aquí a hacer un trabajo.

-idiota, estoy aquí con la misma misión que tú, ¿vienes con esa otra mocosa?

-si, al parecer tu vienes con esa otra niña

Ambos quedaron mirando a las 2 niñas mientras estas sonreían y jugaban con 2 pequeños peluches de gekota, hamazura y accelerator se conocían hace no mucho tiempo, y tuvieron un poco de conversación antes, ambos trabajaron para cuidar de fremea de los novatos (la nueva oscuridad de ciudad academia) trabajaron junto con kamijou para detener los ataques de gremlim, tanto como en ciudad academia y Hawái, y antes de eso participaron en la tercera guerra mundial en el mismo lugar sin que se diesen cuenta.

\- ¡hoooooo!

Los ojos de last order se iluminaron como faroles por la noche, una gorra en forma de gekota le había llamado mucho la atención

-quiero ese dice misaka mientras misaka tira fuertemente tu playera y mano

\- ¡oye! Sabes que no soy un banco

-pero…

Last order puso ojos llorosos, aunque sabía que era un chantaje, no tuvo más remedio que cómpraselo

-gracias dice misaka, mientras misaka da vueltas con su nuevo artículo ¡yeiiiii!

\- ¿tú que miras?

-nada, solo que no conocía ese lado tuyo, las veces que te he encontrado siempre eres serio y frio

\- ¡¿quieres que te mate?!

-hamazura no es justo, esencialmente yo también quiero una gorra que luzca así

-ok, pero deja de jalar mi playera

Después de que ambos terminaran sus compras en las taquillas, aunque tuvieron dificultades en pasar, pudieron tomar sus asientos y ver la obra

-te dije que tu posición del número uno nos ayudaría, dice misaka mientras misaka come sus palomitas con argullo

-cállate, yo fui el que necesitaba ayuda

2 horas y media pasaron para que la función terminara, los niños gritaban de alegría y saltaban de emoción, pero para hamazura y acceleretor fue un infierno total

-por fin se acabó la jodida función

-ahora ya sé porque mugino y las otras chicas no quisieron acompañarla

Ambos se veían cansados, así que cuando salieron pensaron que se iban a separar, pero las 2 niñas tan llenas de energía, se quedaron juntas, para jugar mas

-tch, pensar que esto nos llevaría todo un día, que fastidio

-por al menos debemos de agradecer que se quedaran sin ganas de mas

Accelerator y hamazura, se sentaron en el interior de una cafetería, aunque no era una cafetería común y corriente, tenía un vasto espacio como la de un restaurante, podías pedir tu comida con tan solo tacar la mesa, se podría decir que la mesa donde estaban era como la pantalla de una computadora gigante, con tan solo tocar la superficie te mostraba el menú de las bebidas, de la comida y postres, también estas mesas te mostraban los ingredientes e información nutricional de cada alimento, podías ingresar a internet, utilizar formatos de textos, meter USB, discos, audífonos y poder conectar tus dispositivos móviles para cargar, perfecto para trabajar, estudiar y jugar mientras comes, aunque el que te traía la comida no era un robot, sino un humano de carne y hueso, las niñas a sus lados comían y tomaban plácidamente sándwiches de jamón y jugo de fruta, mientras jugaban en la pantalla Mario bros

-vamos index, deja de pedir más, mi billetera sabes que tiene un tope y limite

-styl tú me dijiste que touma te mando a cuidarme ¿Dónde está touma?

-eso es un secreto, incluso yo no sé dónde esta

\- ¿dónde está othinus? No la trajiste con nosotros vedad

-no, se quedó dormida por el cansancio después de su intento de escapar del gato

Los ojos de hamazura se habían movido Asia la mesa de atrás, la niña vestida de monja blanca que comía como si su estómago no tuviera un fondo preciso platicaba con un joven vestido de sacerdote, cabello rojizo, y un tatuaje de barras en una de sus mejillas

-oye accelerator ¿esa no es la niña que acompaña al maestro?

\- ¿maestro?, te refieres a ese imbécil

-si

-tch. no me importa

Accelerator respondió de una manera como si no le incumbiera, pero también volteo a ver si cierto chico de cabello de punta estaba ahí

noticia de último momento se le informa que, si ve a esta persona, póngase en contacto con autoridades de anti-skill, si lo ve trate de no acercarse, ya que es posible de ser peligroso, es sospechoso de robar 30 millones de dólares a empresas privadas por medio de transferencias bancarias.

Accelerator y hamazura tan solo escucharon el anuncio que de la nada apareció en la superficie de la mesa interrumpiendo la partida de ambas niñas, pero no tomaron interés de ver la foto del criminal, accelerator se paró y se dirigió a los sanitarios

-quédate aquí, entendido

Hamazura también se paró y se dirigió a la puerta

-voy a hacer una llamada solo quédense aquí, no se muevan

Ambas asentaron bajando la cabeza, pero mientras iban de nuevo a retomar la partida, el anuncio se hizo mas llamativo

-el criminal se cree que se encuentra a los alrededores del distrito 19, 6, 4 y 5, el criminal se puede identificar por ser rubio, ojos azules, cuerpo atlético, estadounidense, viste un traje de negocios negro, el nombre del sospechoso es Steve Smith Dalton, de 24 años de edad

-escuchaste eso, dice misaka mientras misaka esta emocionada

-sí, lo escuche, al parecer alguien muy sospechoso anda merodeando por aquí

-tal vez pueda ser él dice misaka mientras misaka hace pose de detective

Last order señalo a una persona empresaria que se divisaba a lo lejos

-él es rubio, pero no lleva un traje de negocios negro, esencialmente, estas equivocada, yo creo que es aquel

-pero el lleva ojos color negro, no es el, dice misaka mientras misaka te corrige

Por un tiempo las 2 niñas siguieron jugando a adivinar quién es el sospechoso dentro de la cafetería, hasta que…

\- ¡es el!

\- ¡es el!

Ambas señalaron a un sujeto que apenas había entrado y sentado cerca de la mesa de entrada, tenía el mismo aspecto que el de la foto, pero lo único que estaba fuera de lugar era la gorra en forma de gekota en su cabeza

-debe ser él, dice misaka mientras misaka se para para acercarse

-esencialmente es el, pero no te acerques demasiado puede que sea un esper

el hombre volteo a la dirección donde Last order y fremea se encontraban, dio una alegre sonrisa carismática, se paró y salió por la puerta de entrada

\- ¡se está escapando!

\- ¡tras él dice misaka!

Ambas niñas salieron corriendo en la dirección donde aquel hombre se encontraba, pasaron donde hamazura se encontraba de espaldas hablando por celular con kinuhata sobre películas y series de tv que tan solo ella conocía

-¡¿?!

Accelerator había salido apenas del baño y se había dirigido en el lugar donde específicamente estaban las niñas, al no encontrarlas en sus asientos dirigió su mirada a todos lados, y fue cuando se dio cuenta

\- ¡esa mocosa ¡

Dijo un tanto enojado, se dirigió a la salida, y pudo ver de espaldas al idiota con un teléfono en la mano que se suponía estaría cuidándolas.

-sabes que no entiendo las clasificaciones de películas que tú me dices kinuhata…. no te entiendo…. tonta, estas hablando de películas para adultos

Accelerator llego por la espalda, con tan solo el toque de su dedo hamazura salió volando de su lugar y termino rodando sobre el asfalto

\- ¿qué diablos haces? Sabes que es de mala educación interrumpir a alguien que esté hablando por teléfono

-no me importa. ¿Dónde están las mocosas?

-están sentadas en la me…sa

hamazura se había levantado y acercado por la puerta para ver que las niñas no estaban.

el hombre se encontraba caminando en los límites del distrito 6 para adentrarse en los límites del distrito 4, también conocido como el distrito que produce alimentos y los reserva, también es conocido por sus campos experimentales para cosechas e invernaderos, metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón para sacar su móvil y marco un numero

-anciano, el plan está saliendo perfectamente, las niñas me siguen

El hombre dio un pequeño vistazo hacia atrás, 2 sombras se paseaban y se escondían en los obstáculos que había en el camino, paredes de edificio, botes de basura, esquinas, etc.

-muy bien esto nos permitirá poder atrapar al número uno y hamazura shiage, ambos son peligrosos dentro de la ciudad para nuestros planes.

-utilizar como carnada a 2 niñas de primaria, que frio eres anciano

-calla, le costó mucho tiempo a mi colega poner tu asquerosa cara, solo en el monitor de esas niñas

-pero decir que me robe 30 millones, es demasiado, solo robe el dinero suficiente para este trabajo, eres muy malo conmigo

-Steve, no te pago para que te quejes, te pago para que acates mis ordenes

\- ¿y qué haremos con los alienígenas de allá?, ¿no serían un problema?

-no te preocupes, de eso me encargo yo

La llamada termino, el hombre al saber que tarea debía hacer solo suspiro, se detuvo frente a un invernadero, abrió la puerta y entro

-debe estar adentro, si nos acercamos tal vez pueda descubrirnos, dice misaka mientras misaka toma medidas preventivas

-esencialmente tienes razón, ya que sabemos dónde está su escondite, podemos llamar a hamazura y al niño blanco para que se encarguen de el

-pero qué tal si tiene un escondite más secreto en el fondo, dice misaka mientras misaka especula

-si tienes toda la razón, no lo dejaremos salir con la suya

Ignorantes del peligro, despacio se aproximaron a la puerta, al abrirla quedaron asombradas por lo encontrado ahí, no eran flores de diversos colores y olores, no eran plantas gigantes y extrañas, no eran frutas de apariencia apetitosa y tropicales, era más que eso

\- ¡woooooo!

\- ¡woooooo ¡

Un agujero multicolor se encontraba en la parte del fondo del invernadero, tan llamativo y misterioso

-es muy lindo

La primera en acercarse fue fremea, tan solo al acercarse medio metro de tal cosa fue absorbida

\- ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-NO DEJARE QUE TE VAYAS!

Grito Last order después de tomar la mano de su amiga, pero la fuerza de atracción del agujero termino por succionar a las 2

Hamazura se dirigió a los invernaderos después de rastrear a fremea con el GPS de su celular, le había puesto un pequeño chip anteriormente en la parte de su muñeco recién comprado en el parque, aunque esto era una violación de privacidad ante la ley, se lo había puesto como petición de mugino por seguridad de que algo malo sucediera, aunque lo haga parecer un pervertido

-por ese invernadero, deben de estar ahí

-ok, iré allá

Accelerator que estaba detrás de el utilizo sus poderes de nivel 5 para dar un salto y caer en la entrada del invernadero,

\- ¿Qué mierda es eso?

\- ¿un agujero?

Los 2 se quedaron atónitos cuando sus miradas toparon con aquel extraño agujero, en el piso se podían ver las gorras de las niñas que recién compraron

\- ¡FREMEAAAAAAAA!

Grito hamazura con preocupación mientras se dirigía a toda velocidad a aquel lugar

\- ¡idiota espera!

En su logro de querer detenerlo ambos fueron succionados por el agujero, el silencio reino por unos instantes antes de que una explosión desapareciera el lugar, y el portal se cerrara

 **Espero y les haya gustado estos 2 capítulos, en el tercer capítulo quise dar un toque de comedia cuando ambos protagonistas de las 2 historias se conocen, espero y haya funcionado, en el cuarto capitulo me enfoque en querer meter a accelerator y a hamazura en la historia, aunque no tengo intención de meter a misaka tratare de mencionarla, tengo pensado hacer unas batallas de personajes de "to love ru" con el de "to aru" en el próximo capítulo, la semana que viene subiré por si acaso otros 2 capítulos**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: los preparativos de la guerra. "la batalla de los 5 min."**

Los días calurosos de los veranos eran sumamente calientes, las personas en su búsqueda de refrescancia utilizaban ventiladores y aires acondicionados instalados en su cuarto, comer paletas de hielo e ir a la playa, pero si las personas que no tenían acceso a estos servicios, se veían obligados a encontrar espacios menos calientes como tiendas de convivencia e interiores de centros comerciales.

\- ¡waaaaa!, momo, no crees que hace mucho calor, inclusive siente que el piso derrite mis zapatos

-así es, ni siquiera nos queda más dinero para comprar paletas de hielo, lo demás de nuestra mesada se quedó en nuestra habitación

2 chicas de cabello rosado estaban sentadas en una de las bancas que estaban disponibles dentro de los centros comerciales, utilizaban en este momento un vestido común de verano, nana utilizaba un vestido color rojo mientras que momo utilizaba un vestido color verde, ambas eran gemelas. Pero lo que hacía notable las diferencias era por el cabello corto de momo además Tenia más atributos que nana,

-no te preocupes nana pronto regresaremos a casa con onee-sama, dentro del refrigerador hay helado que guarde para todos

-eso suena excelente, pero el ventilador se rompió cuando el bestia cayo sabré mikan-san y lo rompió, solo falta a esperar a que mikan-san termine sus compras

\- ¡momo! ¡nana! Lamento haberlas hecho esperar, ya compré lo que necesitamos

Mikan, la hermana menor de rito llego con 3 bolsas en la mano, dentro de ellas había ingredientes para la cena de esa noche, detrás de mikan se encontraba lala con otras 5 bolsas más en la mano,

-lala-san ¿Qué compraste?

\- ¡ha! Mikan-san, compre muchas cosas eléctricas en esa tienda para poder reparar el ventilador que se rompió, además, tengo pensado hacer un nuevo experimento para rito, ¡tengo muchas ansias de ver su expresión!

-onee sama ¿Qué tipo que experimento?

Pregunto momo mientras todas caminaban y se dirigían a la salida, antes que lala pudiera contestar

\- ¿esa no es haruna y oshizu-chan?

Nana intervino con otra pregunta, cerca de la salida una gran multitud de personas se encontraban reunidas como si un pequeño espectáculo se estuviese presentando, dentro de la gran multitud se podía divisar tres figuras, haruna la chica de la cual rito está enamorado y oshizu, una chica fantasma que en este momento tiene un cuerpo con el cual puede interactuar con los vivos, y además mea que al igual que yami ella era una asesina que fue creada como un arma

\- ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué está sucediendo?

\- lala-san, no sé cómo explicarlo, yo me había encontrado con oshizu-chan y después con mea-san en el parque, todas nos dirigimos al centro comercial, hasta que de la nada ese chico cayo frente de nosotras.

Todas quedaron viendo a la persona que yacía en el piso, era alvino y con piel pálida, además vestía con vestimenta blanca y un bastón un poco extraño a su lado, también tenía alrededor del cuello un accesorio parecido a un collar, parecía bastante joven, un adolecente como la edad de rito, pero con rostro más maduro,

accelerator abrió los ojos como si fuese un niño que lo acababan de despertar para ir a su escuela, y lentamente hablo

\- ¿Dónde…estoy?

-¡ho! Este bien

\- ¡llamen rápido a un doctor ¡

\- tráiganle hielos, tal vez este lesionado

\- sí, allá voy

\- ¡llamen rápido a una ambulancia! ¡no ven que es un discapacitado!

La gente a su alrededor se alarmo tan pronto despertó, eso hizo que el número uno chasqueara la lengua de forma molesta por el escándalo producido, trato de levantarse, pero su bastón estaba lo suficiente lejos para no alcanzarla

-ten

Dijo mikan mientras tomaba el bastón y se lo entregaba, también oshizu y nana quisieron ayudarle a levantarse, pero lo que recibieron fue

-no molesten yo puedo hacerlo solo,

Respondió de forma rápida, Sonaba de una forma exasperado, enojado y frustrado, como si un cantante ganara el odio del mundo por el estrés concentrado al no dar y terminar un buen concierto, dirigió su mirada y pregunto a la chica que le había entregado el bastón

\- ¿Dónde estoy?

\- no sabes donde es, pues estas en la entrada de un centro comercial

-más importante ¿estás bien?

Pregunto haruna con un poco de miedo de que respondiera enojado

-eso no te interesa

-oye que tipo de acciones son esas, nosotras queremos ayudarte, no es para que te pongas en contra, ¡idiota!

Reclamo nana con serio descontento al ver que haruna le habían respondido de una forma grosera, momo paso a tranquilizarla y alejarla un poco ya que se había acercado para reclamarle

-tch que mocosa tan molesta

-oye no sé quién eres, pero no le abres así a mi hermana

Momo paso a detener a nana a defenderla y además también se había acercado para reclamarle,

-ya ustedes 2, relájense, creo que el nada más está teniendo un mal día

-sí, saben que no es bueno enfadarse

Dijeron haruna y oshizu para calamar a las gemelas

accelerator cuando pudo poder ponerse de pie, dio unos cuantos pasos para recobrar el movimiento de sus pies entumecidos y se dirigió a una banca cercana, aunque iba tambaleando la chica que le había dado el bastón lo había acompañado para que este pudiera sentarse sim problemas, aunque ella quiso ayudar al chico un misterioso sentido le decía que no debía tocarlo, el ahuyento a las personas que se habían alarmado diciendo que estaba bien, y pidió que cancelaran lo de la ambulancia para no armar un escándalo más fuerte, además él sabía que para que un hospital pudiera ayudarlo a fuerzas necesitaría que fuera de ciudad academia, las únicas herramientas para su cuidado estaban ahí

-mocosa no molestes

Dijo accelerator cuando se sentó, era turno de que lala hablara

-disculpa a mis hermanas, apenas son menores y no saben cómo comportarse

Dijo sonriente y feliz mientras veía al chico con cara de estar molesto

\- ¿en qué distrito me encuentro?

-¿?

\- este es el distrito 7, ya no me encuentro en el distrito 4 ¿verdad?

Todas se quedaron dudosas ante las preguntas de accelerator, con ver que no entendían dijo

-no importa, díganme ¿Dónde queda el puesto de anti-skill más cercano?

\- ¿anti-skill?

Todas dijeron al unisonido

-si no saben dónde está anti-skill llévenme con el juicio

\- ¿de qué hablas?

\- niña tonta estas en ciudad academia y no sabes nada de esto

-¿ciudad academia? No estamos en ese lugar, estas en ciudad saínan

\- ¿Qué?

-tu caíste de la nada frente a haruna, mea y oshizu-chan

Accelerator se paró tranquilo y salió hacia afuera a echar un vistazo, sus retinas no divisaban las grandes hélices de las turbinas de energía limpia que mantenían activa ciudad academia, no se encontraban los robots de limpieza que iban de un lado a otro, no se divisaba el globo que circundaba en los cielos de ciudad academia dando noticias y tiempo meteorológico, ni si quiera el gran edificio sin ventanas indestructible ante la abrumadora fuerza de una bomba nuclear se podía ver ante los ojos de accelerator, en su lugar había edificios, centros comerciales, casas y familias enteras

\- (esa cosa me envió fuera de la ciudad)

Un pequeño sonido salió cerca del cuello de accelerator, su collar había cambiado su punto de luz verde a rojo, eso indicaba que la batería del electrodo se estaba acabando.

-demonios mi electrodo estaba prendido sin darme cuenta, yo que recuerde nunca lo prendí, esto es sospechoso

En ese momento

\- ¡HOHOHOHOHOHO! LALA-SAN TE ENCONTRE, ESTA VES TERMINAREMOS NUESTRO DUELO ¡HOHOHOHO! NO ES ASI AYA, RIN.

\- sakí-sama

\- ¿QUE PASA RIN?

\- sabe que no es bueno gritar en publico

Tres personas aparecieron por detrás de las chicas, a lo que accelerator no hizo caso

\- ¿Quién es él? ¿un amigo tuyo lala-san?

-no

-apenas lo conocimos

Dijo haruna mientras ella llevaba una botella de agua al chico que estaba a una distancia de por lo menos quince metros, tal vez pensó que estaba un poco deshidratado y beber un poco de agua lo ayudaría a recordar un poco más lo que le había pasado, accelerator tenía cara de una persona confundida, un rugido se pudo escuchar, una explosión inundo la parte del primer piso con humo negro

-cof cof cof ¿Qué diablos fue eso momo?

-nana no sé, pero onee-sama ¿estás bien?

-sí, haruna, oshizu, sakí, aya, rin ¿se encuentran bien?

-si todas nos encontramos bien

\- y ¿mea?

-se había ido antes a comprar un helado, de seguro ella está bien

Respondió mikan mientras veían como es que el humo se dispersaba

-Ahora que recuerdo, ¿en qué dirección se hizo aquella explosión?

Mientras mikan recordaba y se preguntaba hacia sí misma, dirigió su vista a la dirección en la que el chico estaba

-No puede ser

Mikan se levantó y corrió más allá de la salida

-mocosa, vete con tus amigas de aquí, esto se va poner feo

Dijo el número uno haciendo una sonrisa burlona, hacia el frente del centro comercial 5 camionetas negras se estacionaron lejos de la puerta principal a una distancia de por lo menos 50 metros, cerca de 30 hombres salieron corriendo y se ocultaron detrás de las camionetas con armas apuntando hacia él.

\- ¿Quiénes son? … ¿Ustedes me trajeron a este lugar?..., bueno no importa dejare algunos vivos para sacar información, mientras tanto me divertiré con ustedes así que…. ¡PUEDEN DESCANSAR EN PAZ!

Dijo y Grito de forma alegre, presiono el botón de su electrodo para reactivarlo, aunque sabía que su electrodo no tenía más de 5 minutos, no necesitaría más de 5 minutos para acabarlos, pateo el suelo con la punta de sus pie derecho, esa única acción hizo que las camionetas salieran 50 metros en el aire y de nuevo se estrellasen con el duro asfalto atrapando por lo menos la mitad del grupo en una explosión, ruidos ensordecedores de ametralladoras, pistolas y escopetas opacaban los gritos de las personas, casquillos volaban por todas partes, liquido rojo se podía ver fluir como un rio, y el fuego de las camionetas daba un toque artístico macabro, en menos de 10 segundos las balas cesaron dejando poder escucharse los gritos, la fuerza de treinta hombres había sido repelida sin que el enemigo se moviese del lugar,

-¿Qué demonios es ese sujeto? Es un monstruo

Dijo uno de los sobrevivientes mientras se arrastraba dejando una línea de sangre saliendo de sus piernas, accelerator se acercó despacio mientras el golpe de su bastón contra el ensangrentado piso parecía el segundero del reloj de la muerte

-oye, vamos no puedes moverte, tus amigos me pusieron de buenas hoy.

Dijo con voz burlona

-pero ¿Dónde se encuentra Last order?

Era lo único que le importaba, desde que la conoció la ha protegido y querido como si fuera su hermano, aunque mostraba una personalidad fría ante ella desde el fondo de su corazón quería que no lo pasase nada, se preocupaba desde cuando iban a comprar juntos, jugaba en el parque, en la casa, en la calle, en el hospital. Nunca le ha quitado la atención, esa pequeña niña, Last order, era la razón por la que se había vuelto mucho más fuerte que cuando mataba a los clones militares creados a partir del ADN de misaka mikoto.

-si no me dices tendré que matarte y preguntarles a esos 2 idiotas de allí

Cerca de un pequeño arbusto se encontraban 2 hombres que apenas y podían respirar, ya no se escuchaban los gritos de las personas, en su lugar sirenas de patrullas se escuchaban a lo lejos, el silencio hubiera reinado si no fuera por las flamas tostando algunos cadáveres. Pero en medio de eso, el viento fue cortado y una figura apareció en medio, tenía la figura de una joven mujer, pelo rojo atados por unas partes, vestimenta negra que dejaba algunas partes de su cuerpo a la vista, hubiese parecido una chica normal si no fuera porque algunas partes de su pelo se hubiesen convertido en diferentes armas, accelerator al saber que antes se aproximaba una presencia oprimió el botón de su electrodo reflejando el ataque que corto el aire.

-demonios, tan solo fui por un helado y encuentro tal situación, chico al parecer eres una persona fuerte y problemática…al igual que un asesino

Mea kurosaki hizo una pausa para ver la masacre creada por el chico para terminar su frase

-tch, ellos fueron los que querían problemas yo nada más les di lo que querían, además estoy buscando una persona importante para mí y ellos saben donde esta

\- y ¿Cómo sabes que ellos lo saben?

\- me di cuenta que no estoy en mi ciudad, estoy fuera de ella, y solo las personas de mi ciudad me conocen y no me hubieran atacado en primer lugar, pero al parecer contrataron y enviaron a idiotas que no me conocen

Accelerator dio una pausa, dirigió su mirada hacia atrás, a lo lejos cerca de la entrada varias chicas se encontraban mirando, aunque no pudieron ver con detenimiento ya que el humo del fuego de los coches no les permitía ver tan siquiera lo que había detrás. Tan pronto dejo de ver, otro ataque de mea lo había reflejado

-¿?

Mea ni siquiera sabía porque sus ataques no funcionaban, siguió atacando, pero cada corte de sus cuchillas rebotaban sobre el como si fueran pequeñas pelotas golpeando un muro, así que se alejó y cambio su mano a un arma de cañón y disparo repetidamente, pero sus balas de energía seguían rebotando, al terminar mea tenía algunas cortadas y ocho de sus balas habían impactado contra ella, pero había reducido el daño ya que se había cubierto por sus propias cuchillas, intento varios ataques pero todo fue en vano, sus ataques fueron reflejados sin que él se moviera. Mea sabía que esta persona era peligrosa y también tenía muchas dudas así que quería atraparlo.

-maldito mocosa, no tengo tiempo para esto. (además solo faltan 3 minutos para que se me acabe la batería, tengo que escapar de aquí)

Accelerator utilizo su poder de vectores para dar un salto hacia atrás y caer sobre un edificio al costado de un tinaco de agua

-no te dejare escapar

Dijo mea mientras se aproximaba a gran velocidad, pero vio que su contrincante puso su mano sobre la superficie del tinaco, la iba agarrar y lanzarla, eso pensó, pero fue algo más que hizo que lo tomo por desprevenida

-si mis cálculos están bien, esto debería ser suficiente

Según las leyes de la ciencia la materia nunca está firme y estable si no que vibra, cuando los pequeños átomos de algo vibran con mayor intensidad crea calor, un ejemplo de esto es un pedazo de metal que tiene poca vibración ya que sus átomos están juntos que impide los movimientos libres de estos, pero al aplicarle fuego, este hace que los átomos del metal se puedan separarse lo suficiente para que sus átomos pueden moverse libremente y poder generar más calor que el que le están aplicando, ¿Qué pasaría si los átomos del agua se mueven rápidamente gracias a que alguien manipulo los vectores de la vibración del agua? Eso crearía calor en el agua dando como resultado agua a una temperatura elevada.

-eso es agua hirviendo,

mea no pudo frenar a tiempo ya que su velocidad era demasiada alta, pero.

\- ¡¿he?!

Accelerator había aumentado la temperatura del agua hasta hervir, pero ¿Qué estado del agua faltaba aparte del sólido y liquido?

-esto es mucho vapor, ese idiota escapo utilizando vapor para ocultarse, es un tipo muy hábil, ¿pero cuantos poderes tiene?

Mea ya no pudo seguirlo ya que perdió su rastro, dio un salto y regreso donde estaban las otras chicas, cerca las patrullas y ambulancias estaban restringiendo el paso para que la gente no viese tal masacre, sus amigas estaban ya fuera del lugar a una cuadra del centro comercial.

A lo lejos accelerator había escapado y se había escondido dentro de un callejón, su respiración se escuchaba cansada y agitada

-mierda, tan puedo utilizar un minuto de mis poderes, esa perra me hizo perder mucho, mucho tiempo, necesito una forma de recargarme y encontrar lo antes posible a esta mocosa

Mientras accelerator descansaba un poco, un sonido se pudo escuchar en el fondo del callejón oscuro

-hola accelerator, no te ves tan bien, parece que tu batería se acabo

\- ¿tsuchimikado?

\- ¡¿accelerator?!

Otra voz salió de la espalda del chico con camisa hawaiana y lentes oscuros, la figura pertenecía al portador del imagine breaker

-ustedes ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Después de terminar su pregunta, accelerator se dirigió hacia donde ellos estaban y además otra figura se pudo ver

-y el otro idiota también está aquí

-hola

Hamazura dijo mientras deba una sonrisa forzada, pero no lo daba por ver de nuevo accelerator, sino porque quería mantener la calma al no saber porque está aquí

-pronto les explicare…no hay tiempo que perder, ¡síganme!

Declaro tsuchimikado, las espaldas de los cuatro héroes se desvanecían por la oscuridad del callejón sin fondo al final ya no se pudieron divisar, pero una risa se presentó en el techo de los edificios que componía los callejones

-jijijijiji al parecer esto se verá un poco interesante

 **hola de nuevo, espero y este capitulo haya cumplido con algunas de sus expectativas, no pude sacar el otro capitulo ya que tuve algunos pendientes escolares, en el siguiente cap. tratare de relacionar la magia con yuki rito y meter a kamijou touma para que ayude a este en una situación riesgosa y meter mas personajes que fueron omitidos del mundo de to love ru, como celine, kotegawa, tearju, honegawa (el maestro que imparte clases) y mas.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6: el reencuentro**

 **-** entonces eso es lo que está pasando

4 personas estaban reunidas en la mesa de un restaurante de comida rápida, en esos días calurosos kamijou se encontraba bebiendo un refresco con hielos, hamazura y tsuchimikado estaban enterrando sus cucharas en 2 helados frente a ellos y accelerator había pedido tan solo un vaso de agua, hace no mucho tiempo todos ellos se habían encontrado en un callejón después que accelerator había terminado su pelea, como eran nuevos en esta ciudad tsuchimikado se perdió al tratar de encontrar la casa temporal donde residía y no tuvieron más opción que alojarse en la esquina interior del restaurante para hablar sobre los asuntos importantes

-como ven esa es la información del porque estamos aquí

Dijo el siscon mientras llamaba a la linda camarera con peinado de cola de caballo para que le trajera 4 hamburguesas

\- ¿Qué más van a querer? Yo invito nya

-tsuchimikado de donde sacas dinero de este mundo si no somos de este, además ¿Cómo conseguiste esa casa?

-kami-yan debes saber que un espía siempre tiene sus formas de estar preparado para la ocasión, además el dé como conseguí esto es un secreto

Para no alargar más el asunto, kamijou ya no quería preguntar y aguantarse sus ganas de curiosidad, accelerator fue quien hizo otra pregunta

\- ¿entonces sabes dónde está la base del enemigo?

-no, solo supe dónde estaba una de sus bases, pero al parecer se movieron de la fábrica donde caí cuando llegue a este mundo, así que en este momento estoy en ceros,

-¿Cuántos días han estado aquí?

Pregunto hamazura mientras agarraba cuidadosamente la hamburguesa que le había traído la hermosa camarera con papas y sobres de cátsup

-nada más hemos estado 2 días, ayer en la mañana y hoy que es tarde, aunque yo había estado inconsciente el primer día

Dijo kamijou mientras apuñalaba con su tenedor las papas y se las llevaba a la boca

-oye idiota, cómo pudiste terminar en un mal estado apenas y comienzas la misión, además se ve que estas adolorido ya que cojeas al caminar

-es una larga historia

Respondió a la pregunta de accelerator mientras recordaba cómo era perseguido junto a rito la nueva persona que conoció, por una chica cuyo cabello había sido transformado en poderosas armas y puños después de desnudarla accidentalmente. Para luego llegar a la casa temporal donde tsuchimikado lo esperaba, no espero a la explicación que le iba a dar, tan solo llego y se quedó dormido en un sofá que se encontraba en medio de una habitación

-ahora que lo pienso, este mundo es extraño

-por qué lo dices maestro

Hamazura ya terminando su hamburguesa se concentró en terminar el helado incompleto a su lado mientras preguntaba a kamijou

-bueno…. Después de despertarme conocí a un chico…. Si mal no recuerdo se llama yuki rito y a una chica que me había noqueado que se llama yami, después de terminar en un embarazoso accidente esa tal yami había cambiado su pelo por armas y me había atacado a mí y a rito, aunque por mi mala suerte tropecé y rodé por las escaleras, pero pude escaparme más rápido de la paliza que dicha chica me iba a dar, además yami fue la primera persona en conocer de este mundo.

-dijiste que su cabello se había transformado en ¿armas?

Accelerator se centró en lo que había dicho kamijou, ya que él había peleado con una chica que hacía lo mismo.

-y dime ¿esa chica tenia pelo rojo?

-no, lo tenía de un tono dorado, ¿Por qué preguntas accelerator?

-la persona con la que pelee en el centro comercial había cambiado su pelo por armas y su brazo en una especie de pistola

-será que algunas personas de este mundo tengan esas habilidades

-no creo hamazura, además ese chico me dijo cuándo le pregunte que era esa chica, dijo que era un alienígena

\- ¿un alienígena kami-yan?

-si estoy seguro que me dijo eso.

-kami-yan seria buena idea que conocieras más este tal rito, de el podemos conseguir más información de este mundo, además ¿sabes dónde se encuentra?

La respuesta de kamijou había sido cortada ya que un grito de mujer se había escuchado, al voltear pudo ver a yuki rito, o más bien a yuki rito con su cabeza debajo de la falda de una chica mostrando a todos los presentes las bragas color verde

\- ¡¿QUE DIABLOS CREES QUE HACES?¡

-KOTEGAWA, LO SIENTO MUCHO

Mientras el chico se paraba, su pie se tropezó quien sabe cómo, pero sus manos y cara pudieron tocar algo realmente suave

-rito-kun no delante de tanta gente quieres

\- ¡¿RUN?!

-oye primero me lo haces a mí y luego a ella, eres muy indecente rito

Mientras yuki rito y las 2 chicas peleaban, los 4 aun sentados en la mesa miraron con escepticismo al chico, el primero en hablar fue hamazura

-creo que alguien está a tu nivel maestro

-oye no me digas así, aún no se si tiene buena suerte o mala suerte como yo

-yo diría que tiene buena suerte nya, tu ¿Qué crees accelerator?

-no me importa

El primero en dar un paso adelante fue kamijou, se dirigió donde rito se encontraba, puso su mano en el hombro del chico y le dijo

-rito-san sabes que para hacer eso hay una ocasión, fecha y lugar donde hacerlo, pero al parecer tú no tienes conocimiento de eso

\- ¡¿kamijou-san?!

-si quieres hacer eso por al menos ve a un hotel o tu casa estará bien, aunque lo mínimo aceptable seria en un callejón oscuro, pero por favor no lo hagas en publico

-tu estas malentendiendo eso ¿sabes?, lo que paso fue un accidente, tan solo me tropecé

\- ¿desde cuándo un tropiezo te conlleva a meter cara y mano en las partes que necesitan ser censuradas de las chicas?

-fue tan solo un tropiezo normal

Dijo moviendo sus manos rápidamente y con cara muy roja, run y kotegawa tan solo veían a kamijou con desconfianza mientras ambos discutían

-¿normal? Creo que tienes un problema en el que no me quiero meter, pero necesito hablar contigo ¿me acompañas?

Aun con cara completamente roja acepto

\- ¿tú quién eres?

Pregunto run

-Kamijou touma, conocí a yuki rito ayer en un problema que tuve y como soy nuevo en la ciudad quería preguntarle algunas cosas, además quería pagarle por el favor

-espero que no hagan indecencias como las que haces con saruyama, yuki rito

Digo kotegawa sonrojada y enojada por lo paso hace unos momentos

-yo no hago eso

Negó rápidamente

-no sé si eras mala influencia, pero por lo que escucho parece todo indicar que eres un pervertido, aunque te entiendo, chicos de tu edad esconden revistas para adultos debajo de sus camas u otras partes secretas y difíciles, al igual buscar cosas obscenas por internet y después borrar parte de tu historial para que nadie sospeche, aunque debes saber controlar esos instintos de hombre que tienes ya que terminaras siendo adiado por las mujeres y difícilmente puedas encontrar una pareja

\- ¡¿de dónde sacaste esa conclusión de mí?! ¡ya te dije que todo fue un accidente, además no sé si tú eres el pervertido por lo que le hiciste a yami ayer!

-eso si fue un accidente, y no sé cómo pudo terminar así, además tú le bajaste las bragas

-pero tú la desnudaste

Ambos pararon cuando las miradas de las personas de alrededor se fijaron en ellos, sus miradas parecían rifles disparando y sus balas atravesaban todas las partes de sus cuerpos, un sudor frio recorrió la frente de los 2, cuando kamijou sintió otro tipo de miradas volteo lentamente sudando para encontrar la mirada de hamazura, tsuchimikado y accelerator sorprendidos por lo que acabaron de escuchar

-kami-yan creo que ambos son pervertidos

-maestro no puedo creer que haya ido tan lejos como para hacer un trio, y que paso con las incontables chicas que dejo en casa,

\- ¡hamazura tus palabras están empeorando la situación!

Casi grita kamijou para callar a hamazura, pero la mirada de accelerator era más aterrorizante

-tratare de alejarme de ti por unos años

\- ¡TODOS USTEDES ESTAN MAL INTERPRETANDO ESTO!

Mientras tanto run y kotegawa miraban a rito con duda

\- ¡ustedes también están malinterpretando esto!

Dijo rito, después de armar tal escándalo kamijou touma y rito fueron sacados de lugar y botados de por vida, para terminar la conversación del asunto todos los demás decidieron acompañarlos, ya estando en una de las bancas del parque kamijou y rito aclararon el asunto

-vamos kami-yan, no nos des esos sustos

-perdón maestro por mal interpretar las cosas

-ambos son idiotas y los idiotas se llevan bien

-algo más que decir para herirme accelerator

Kamijou con lágrimas en los ojos dijo, mientras del otro lado rito había igual aclarado el asunto con sus chicas

-lamento lo de hace un momento rito-san

-no te preocupes, he pasado por situaciones similares, tengo una pregunta ¿quiénes son ellos?

-ellos son unos amigos

-a quien le dices amigo

Protesto accelerator

-ellos son tsuchimikado, hamazura shiage, y accelerator

-mucho gusto yo soy yuki rito

-Gusto en conocerte

Dijeron todos al unisonido, mientras tanto kotegawa se había acercado para oír de lo que hablaban, mientras tanto run

-rito-kun me llamo mi productor y dice que me quiere tan rápido en el set, al parecer van a hacer otro concierto

Dijo para después marcharse

-¡wooo! Chico ¿tienes una novia ídol o algo así?

\- ¡no…no..es mi novia!

Rito respondió con cara sonrojada a la pregunta de hamazura

-ya está claro que este chico tiene suerte

Dijo tsuchimikado, iba decir más, pero kotegawa interrumpió

-en serio los hombres solo piensan en mujeres hermosas como tontos, en vez de enfocarse en eso deberían enfocarse en sus estudios

La presidenta de la clase protesto en forma seria para que los hombres la escuchasen, pero accelerator y hamazura se veían concentrados en otra cosa

\- ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?

\- no es de tu incumbencia imbécil.

\- Es que accelerator y yo perdimos a fremea y a Last order antes de que llegáramos acá

\- ¿Quiénes son esas personas?

Pregunto kotegawa

-son solo mocosas molestas

-estas diciendo que unas niñas se perdieron

Rito se paró de repente al oír eso, que unas niñas se perdieran era algo muy grave, pero lo que no sabía era que estas niñas aun perdidas no les pasaría nada

-y ¿Por qué no las buscan?

-es lo que tratábamos de hacer, pero no sé dónde empezar, esta ciudad es desconocida para mi

Hamazura tenía cara de preocupación, aunque no se veía accelerator también

-yo les ayudare a buscarlas

-y ¿tú quién eres?

Kamijou dirigió sus palabras a la chica

-mi nombre es kotegawa yui

-mucho gusto kotegawa-san

-para encontrar a una persona perdida lo primero que tenemos que hacer es pensar como la persona extraviada, pero como son niñas deberían estar en una zona donde los niños regularmente se juntan, ya que ustedes 2 son los que cuidan ¿Dónde creen que podrán estar?

Kotegawa espero a que los 2 idiotas respondieran, pero después de un rato dijeron

-fremea le gusta siempre aventurarse por lugares siniestros y se mete en problemas, pero las veces que se ha extraviado….

Hamazura en un momento recordó las veces en las que extravió a la niña, y las veces en las que pierde casi la vida, al momento de recordar esto hamazura se puso demasiado pálido

-t. e…nemos …que …encontrarlas

Temblorosamente abrió los labios para decir eso, accelerator también recordó las veces en las que Last order estuvo igual en situaciones de peligro de vida y muerte

-tch, demonios

Con tan solo ver sus caras llenas de preocupación, kotegawa pudo saber que en realidad si era una mala situación

-bueno, creo que esto por lo que se ve muy malo, díganme ¿acaso tienen fotografías para saber cómo son?

-no

-Yo sí, tengo una foto de fremea cuando una vez fuimos al parque de diversiones con otras chicas

Hamazura saca de su bolsillo un teléfono con la foto dicha, 5 personas aparecían dentro de la foto, una mujer con un abrigo y cabello castaño al igual que otra chica menor con cabello castaño corto guiñando el ojo coquetamente, hamazura aparece abrazando a una chica con ropa deportiva rosa, y al lado una niña con un lindo vestido rosa, cabello color rubio, ojos azules, piel blanca y rostro extranjero, parecía una pequeña princesa

-es una niña muy linda

-si tenía una hermana

\- ¿tenia?

-sí, pero en un accidente falleció

Hamazura tal vez se dio cuenta de que fue muy mala idea sacar ese tema a flote, así que mejor se quedo callado

-yo tengo la foto de la hermana mayor de la otra niña

Dijo kamijou para tratar de salvar a hamazura de su descuidado al tratar de desviar el tema

-es muy parecida a ella

Kamijou mostro la foto de una chica de edad de secundaria con cabello castaño corto

-ella es su hermana mayor, y ¿Dónde está?

-ella está en su casa

Dijo rápidamente, kotegawa después de tener una idea de cómo se veía la otra niña quiso dirigirse a las autoridades para tener apoyo policiaco, pero tsuchimikado la detuvo

-no creo que sea necesario

-y ¿Por qué?

Pregunto con cierta curiosidad rito, tsuchimikado nunca vio venir esa situación, al no saber que responder, bacilo, mientras su mente estaba procesando una respuesta bien hecha, pero una serie de voces lo tuvieron que sacar de su trance de pensamiento.

\- ¡rito!

\- ¡¿lala?!

-rito-sempai aléjate de él, es peligroso

Varias cuchillas filosas se dirigieron al lugar donde accelerator se encontraba, accelerator presiono su electrodo para reflejar los ataques, pero… ¿no le sobraba menos de un minuto de poder, o más bien menos de 20 segundos?

-tch maldita perra

Con lo último que le quedaba, pateo en suelo para dirigirse hacia la chica, tan solo tenía menos de 20 segundos, los necesarios para acabarla de una vez y que dejase de molestar

\- ¡ALTO DICE MISAKA MIENTRAS MISAKA TRATA DE DETENER ESTA PELEA ¡

Para que los poderes de accelerator funcionaran, él tendría que calcular y hacer operaciones tan precisas como si fuera una computadora para que no tuviera fallas mientras peleaba, pero el grito de Last order lo hizo sacar de sus cálculos, al verla bien un pequeño alivio lleno todo su cuerpo y su cuerpo se relajó, también podía ver a su compañera de juegos a su lado, ambas tenían caras preocupadas,

\- ¡ACCELERATOOOOOOR!

Tan solo un error de cálculos significaría la muerte, un sonido desgarrando la carne, lleno los oídos de todos los presentes

-¿?

-¿?

-¿?

-¿?

Algo inesperadamente ocurrió, parte del suelo quedo manchada por liquido rojo que goteaba desde una mano.

\- sí que tengo mala suerte…. creo que tendré que volver de nuevo con esa doctora


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7: ¡TRAICION!**

mientras los eventos del parque sucedían, a las afueras de la ciudad a más de 30 kilómetros de la ciudad, el olor a hierro de la sangre se disipaba atravesando el grueso y denso bosque. Autos se encontraban levantando grandes llamaradas después de que estos habían estallado y llevándose consigo a la gente cerca de él. Alrededor de 50 cadáveres se podían ver, todos hombres uniformados con pistolas a sus lados y otros hombres vestidos como aquellos doctores durante la edad media en la que se ocupaban con gente de la peste negra, se encontraban con hoyos y huecos hechos por las balas de plomo, en medio de esa situación la silueta de un hombre se podía ver, llevaba en su mano derecha una cruz con el cuerpo representativo del hijo de dios, y en la izquierda una espada de 3 metros de largo, Sobre su cabeza llevaba una pluma muy colorida de un pájaro de américa conocida como quetzal y sobre su cintura se encontraba colgada un frasco con polvo del colmillo de un elefante de áfrica. Era rubio de ojos azules, cuerpo atlético, estadounidense, viste un traje de negocios negro, debajo de la suela de su zapato se encontraba la cabeza de un anciano de edad aparentada de 60 o 70 años de edad

\- ¡ESTEVE! ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO?!

Steve Smith Dalton miraba al anciano con una gran sonrisa carismática mientras este se encontraba gritando, el cuerpo del anciano tenía una gran quemadura en la espalda, se podía divisar a simple vista ya que lo negro de la quemadura había hecho que la ropa del anciano se fusionara con su carne chamuscada, su cabeza sangraba sin parar que hizo que cerrara un ojo cuando entro sangre.

\- ¡SABES QUE ESTO ES TRAICION! ¡PRONTO TE ENCONTRARAN Y MATARAN, DEJARAN TUS EXTREMIDADES EN UNA BOLSA CUANDO TE CORTEN EN PEDASITOS Y MATARAN A TU HIJAAAAAA ¡

-no me importa.

Fue la respuesta corta y sincera del hombre, aun cuando el anciano lo había amenazado el seguía manteniendo una sonrisa en la cara

-no me mal intérpretes, lo que hago no es por poder del grupo ni siquiera por dinero de los superiores, esto es más bien personal

\- ¡¿personal?!

-si personal, ¿dime era necesario matar a mi hija en este plan?

Aun con esa declaración Steve no bajo ni siquiera un musculo de su sonrisa a pesar de que aquella dichosa noticia pondría triste a cualquier padre, el anciano aun tirado en el piso con el pie en cara, trato de voltear arriba para ver esa perturbadora sonrisa.

\- ¡ERES UN MONSTRUOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-oye anciano, aun no me has dicho cuál es tu nombre, no me lo quieres decir.

\- ¡PUDRETEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

El anciano cuyo nombre desconocido hizo un último intento de levantarse, quito con su mano disponible el pie del hombre, aunque esto le costara caro ya que esta acción abrió más la herida de su espalda. Pero Steve ni siquiera hizo otra acción más que poner un poco más de peso para que el anciano se contuviera, de nuevo con la cara enterrada en la tierra escucho la pregunta de Steve

\- ¿dime cual es el punto de esto? ¿Qué plan tenían en mente? O … ¿Por qué quieren destruir ciudad academia?

-MALDITO COMO SUPISTE ESO

El anciano se alarmo cuando vio que el plan de destruir ciudad academia salió de la boca de él. ¿Cómo es que lo supo?, el anciano se pregunto

-supe que iban utilizar el contenido dentro de las cajas de los tráileres para exterminar por completo ciudad academia, conseguí esta información cuando maté a uno de nuestros superiores, dicen que es tecnología extraterrestre de un planeta llamado deviluke, también escuche que las 3 princesas de ese planeta viven aquí. Dime ¿tu propósito es matar a aleister crowley?

El anciano se quedó sin palabras, el que matara a un superior y le diera tal información significaría que el hombre también sabía que….

-tu eres uno de los tres superiores de este plan, pero fingiste ser un simple empleado contratado para espiar si hay conjeturas en el plan con la gente que contrataste, pero te tomaste tiempo en supervisar a los demás que ni tiempo te dio para investigarme, pero por si acaso de que me investigaras puse trampas para que no me marcaras como sospechoso

A un en el suelo, un temible sentimiento recorrió y lleno todo su cuerpo, ira, coraje, envidia al igual que miedo, terror, ganas de gritar y salir corriendo de aquel temible hombre, esos sentimientos se incrementaron más cuando pasaba el tiempo, un minuto parecía una eternidad ante el hombre que no dejaba de sonreír.

-inclusive me sé todo su plan, primero este plan nació cuando ustedes escucharon que en 1954 un hombre llegó al Aeropuerto de Tokio con un pasaporte de un país inexistente: Taured. Fue detenido por el supuesto de usar papeles falsos, pero él decía que era un país europeo y que tenía papeles para probarlo. Eso paso 8 años después de que la noticia de que aleister crowley muriera. Algunos magos querían investigar eso y tenían pensado visitar el mundo de aquel hombre, inclusive algunos científicos querían buscar las respuestas de esta supuesta aparición y buscar una manera de conectar nuestro mundo con el de aquel sujeto. Después de que magos y científicos se unieran y apoyaran el plan para crear el portal, ciudad academia estaba en plena construcción

Steve quito su pie sobre el anciano y con sus dos manos agarro 2 cadáveres y los apilo para sentarse en ellos y seguir con su explicación, el anciano no hizo nada para escapar, la fuerza a su edad se esfumo y el intenso dolor en su espalda lo mantuvo en el suelo

-después de años de estudios entre ciencia y magia, ustedes fueron los únicos que ignoraron por completo las leyes puestas entre la línea divisora de ciencia y magia para cumplir su objetivo, además se escondieron muy bien durante estos años, nadie se dio cuenta de su existencia, hasta que aleister crowley, una persona supuestamente muerta, los descubrió y saboteo sus planes,

Como su asiento le molestaba fue por un tercero y cuarto cadáver y siguió con su explicación

-una parte de sus planes sobrevivió y con eso siguieron encaminando su objetivo, pero el deseo de visitar un mundo se esfumo y se concentraron en sacar provecho de aquel mundo para destruir ciudad academia como parte de una vengativa. Destruir algo que el construyo por varios años para que aquel sentimiento que los había inundado en aquel entonces lo sintiera el… saben ustedes son muy rencorosos.

La gran sonrisa se intensifico mas

-las armas más poderosas de ciudad academia no son robots y armas de última generación, sino los esper, me contrataron a mí, una persona que sabía mucho más acerca de ciudad academia, caminos y distritos lo sabía de memoria, supieron que yo había sido un mago que se había infiltrado a ciudad academia sin ningún problema para sacar información, me utilizaron para atraer a accelerator ya que este se había internado en el mundo dela magia con la ayuda de birdway al igual que hamazura shiage, también supieron que kamijou touma sería enviado aquí a investigar los portales, ja que idiotas son

El hombre ya cansado de sentarse se levantó y se dirigió a un tráiler cercano, abrió la puerta y saco una de las muchas cajas, de nuevo regreso a su asiento y le mostro al anciano la caja que había traído, su largo era del tamaño de un brazo y de ancho como unos treinta centímetros, al abrirla saco una espada de aspecto extraño, su mango tenia botones y diferentes colores, después de apretar un botón el filo de este se alargó hasta tener 5 metros de alto y después lo guardo

-wooo sí que tienen juguetes bastantes divertidos.

\- ¿co…m…o podrás derrotar tu…solo a …. ¿Esos 4?

La voz del anciano era débil y apenas podía respirar. Su pregunta se había referido a las personas que cayeron en este mundo y también tenía pensado decirle como acabara con aquellos de este mundo.

-uniré magia y ciencia para estar en estado equilibrado

-¿?

-viejo para tu edad no sabes mucho de esto, la magia y la ciencia son como pasteles, puedes tener los ingredientes suficientes para preparar 2 pasteles, pero quieres que un pastel sea cuadrado y el otro redondo, lo único que cambia es la figura, ambos tendrán el mismo sabor, el mismo peso, el mismo color, etc. Lo mismo pasa con la magia y la ciencia, una pistola asta hecha de metal y pólvora al igual que el plomo, estos materiales inclusive los puedes utilizar para un hechizo con el mismo efecto de destrucción de una pistola. Los ingredientes para sacar tanto la ciencia como la magia está en la realidad en la que nosotros vivimos, ambos lados interactúan sin que las personas se den cuenta y se crea un equilibrio.

Era realmente inteligente, aterradoramente inteligente, tratar de unir magia y ciencia era loco, styl es un ejemplo ya que este para crear sus runas utiliza una impresora, las personas van a la iglesia a orar y rezarle a dios, pero aprovechaban la ciencia en su vida cotidiana cuando utilizan celulares, tele, medicamentos. Etc. Pero no hubo una unión como tal, tan solo hubo interacción entre los 2

\- ¿eres…idiota? el imagine breaker está con ellos…. tus planes van echarse para abajo

-tu eres el idiota, se con exactitud cómo funciona el imagine breaker y tengo una idea de cómo poder utilizar tal poder en su contra, tengo diferentes planes para contrarrestar cada uno de ellos, inclusive a los alienígenas de este mundo.

\- ¿Cuál es tu fin?...que ganaras con esto

-eliminare el mal, aleister crowley es uno de los que más mal crea, al igual que sus piezas de ajedrez, como veraz yo no creo en dios no soy católico, pero creo en el Brahmanismo religión de la India, creo en la reencarnación del alma en otro ser vivo, también creo en la doctrina que creo "Sidarta Gautama" (buda). puedo salvar mi alma a través de estado nirvana, que es la felicidad.

Era la razón por la que el siempre sonreía, inclusive con la noticia de la muerte de su hija él sabía que su hija reencarnaría. Además, su hija apenas tenía un año de haber nacido, pero él creía que al ser niños eran felices. Por eso no se preocupaba. Antes de terminar su discusión el anciano hizo otra pregunta.

\- ¿Qué…? tipo de… magia… utilizaste?

-todo tipo de magia utilice, utilice un hechizo basado en la pluma del quetzal para pasar por desapercibido entre todos ustedes

cuando los españoles conquistaron el área mesoamericana y en ella Guatemala, el ave guardó silencio y no se había vuelto a escuchar ese bello canto. Derivado de eso, la tradición oral afirma que el quetzal solo volverá a cantar cuando la tierra sea verdaderamente libre **.** El hombre utilizo la historia para crear un hechizo para camuflase y atacar.

-También utilice un hechizo basado en el castigo del hijo de dios para matar a unos cuantos magos

El hijo de dios había sido azotado y sus manos y pies fueron clavados en una cruz, utilizo un hechizo con este objeto ya que la cruz representaba el dolor de Jesucristo, al igual que en ese tiempo la cruz representaba el destino y muerte a los pecadores, utilizo el pecado de algunos magos para recibir el mismo dolor que el que sufrió Jesús

-utilice un hechizo que yo mismo cree con el polvo de elefante.

Los elefantes son poderosos y muy salvajes, si un humano tuviera por un momento la conciencia de un elefante por miedo atacaría y trataría de huir arrasando lo que este a su paso, este hechizo hizo lo mismo, pero sin perder la esencia de un humano, elefantes en temporadas de apartamento se ponen más peligrosos y peleoneros por una hembra, por eso Steve al utilizar el hechizo libero una pequeña proporción de hormonas de mujer que tenía en una pequeña botella para que las personas en el grupo se pelearan entre sí a muerte, como resultado de esto, todos murieron matándose entre sí y dejando una imagen muy perturbadora en medio del denso bosque

-¿?

El viejo quedo impactado, poder manejar diferentes tipos de hechizos a la ves significaría que Steve no es un mago común y corriente, él estaba aún nivel superior por eso no tuvo problemas en destruir toda la organización.

-bien ya creo que fue bastante charla, lo siento anciano, pero creo que es hora de terminar con esto

Steve saco la espada de tres metros, pero había algo muy extraño en esa dichosa espada, tenía grabados de letras en oro de la lengua de la india y lo más extraño es que lo hoja era realmente flexible, era una "urimi", en algunos lugares se le conocía como Aara, esta mortal herramienta de origen indio. setrata de una espada larga (que en algunos casos podía alcanzar hasta los tres metros de longitud), pero con una hoja en extremo flexible. Como el acero utilizado para su elaboración era bastante maleable, sus ataques eran similares a los causados por un látigo, pero con resultados de mucha mayor gravedad.

-esta es nuestra despedida, espero que revivas bien y alcances el estado nirvana, hasta nunca anciano

La cabeza del anciano se alzó por los cielos dejando un camino de sangre, con un sonido suave cayo en medio del bosque. Steve se paró y se dirigió al tráiler de afuera del bosque, se puso el cinturón y con mucho cuidado enrollo la espada urimi al lado de su asiento

\- Bien creo que es hora de ponerse en marcha

Sin más encendió el tráiler y se dirigió a la ciudad saínan, el sol se estaba ocultando extinguiendo los rayos de luz, al igual que se había extinguido una organización por un hombre

 **Hola de nuevo, en este capítulo me concentre en crear el villano de la historia, al principio cree a Steve con la idea de que ayudara a kamijou touma y a yuki rito a pelear contra la organización, pero mejor cambie la idea de que el mejor fuera el enemigo, este personaje ya lo tenía pensado desde hace mucho y lo quería meter con la religión oficial de la india, el** **Brahmanismo. quise que el fuera un mago calculador y fuerte al igual que carismático, por eso lo describí que él podía utilizar cualquier magia de cualquier cultura y parte del mundo, un digno rival para kamijou. Quise poner a otro tipo de enemigo, pero vi que no funcionaría como la manera que yo quise. Espero y les haya gustado este capítulo, en el siguiente veremos el desenlace de lo que le pasa a todos en el parque,**

 **p.d: en el siguiente saldrá yami**


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8: REVELACION**

 **Hola de nuevo, hoy les traigo 2 capítulos más de este fanfict, espero los lean y les agrade la historia, como tengo mucho tiempo tratare de adelantar este proyecto para su agrado, sin más que decir comenzamos nuevamente**

El sonido del aire entrando por la ventana daba una sensación de relajación, el viento de la mañana golpeaba su cara con tranquilidad, el canto de los pájaros y las cigarras se podían escuchar a lo lejos, aunque había calor la habitación era fresca. Kamijou parecía estar en una escena llena de paz, pero el portador del imagine breaker nunca obtendría una paz adecuada,

-…me duele mucho

la cama en la que se encontraba recostado era muy incómoda ya que era de enfermería, su brazo derecho estaba enyesado, después de que su brazo izquierdo se había recuperado y pudo quitarse esa molesta venda, ahora el derecho se encontraba en peores condiciones. No había comido bien desde ayer por lo que estaba hambriento y sin fuerzas para levantarse y pedir comida

-….. ¿cómo llegue hasta aquí?

Kamijou recordó lo que estaban haciendo ayer. Cuando había encontrado a hamazura en un bote de basura inconsciente lo despertaron y le había dicho algo a tsuchimikado, después encontraron accelerator en un callejón oscuro cuando este había terminado su pelea, todos fueron a discutir en un restaurant y fue cuando se reencontró con yuki rito, cuando fueron expulsados del restaurant se dirigieron al parque donde se habían puesto de acuerdo para encontrar a las 2 niñas perdidas, pero cierta persona apareció y ataco a accelerator

-rito-sempai aléjate de él, es peligroso

Ese grito hizo que kamijou volteara a ver hacia atrás y ver a una pelirroja transformando parte de sus cabellos en armas

-tch maldita perra

mientras accelerator maldijo había pateado el suelo y se había dirigido hacia ella, ante lo sucedido kamijou pensó

-(cuando había encontrado accelerator tenía 20 segundos de batería ¿estará bien?)

Cuando pensó su mirada se había vuelto hacia rito, tenía cara preocupada y estaba mirando a la chica pelirroja, su cara preocupada mostraba signos de….

-(¿no me digas que es una amiga tuya? Si accelerator la termina lastimando esto sería muy malo)

\- ¡ALTO DICE MISAKA MIENTRAS MISAKA TRATA DE DETENER ESTA PELEA ¡

Un grito de otra persona preocupada se había hecho saber ante la situación, pero kamijou noto que accelerator había perdido su concentración en cálculos y esta vez el seria el lesionado

-(¿tiene que ser una broma? Ahora el será lastimado ¡maldición!) ¡ACCELERATOOOOOOR!

Grito con todas sus fuerzas ante la situación en cámara lenta, se dirigió hacia adelante, su plan era negar las cuchillas que la chica había dirigido hacia accelerator, tan solo necesitaba negar una para que las otras dejaran de ser armas mortales, además accelerator tenía mucho más riesgo de perder la vida, pero.

-….. ¿he?

se tropezó con una piedra lo que cambió el rumbo de su mano, tan cerca estaba de negar una cuchilla, pero su trayectoria se fue hacia abajo haciendo que el arma filosa pasara a través de su carne y el hueso como papel, pero no todo el brazo fue atravesado, tan solo ¾ partes salió ilesa, por suerte su mano había tocado otra cuchilla en el cambio de trayectoria, tal como lo esperaba su cabello había vuelto a la normalidad con tan solo tocar una cuchilla, cayo hacia abajo, y no solamente el, accelerator había calculado mal el tiempo que le quedaba, al momento de reflejar los primeros ataques tan solo le quedaba 5 segundos y no 20 como el esperaba

\- sí que tengo mala suerte…. creo que tendré que volver de nuevo con esa doctora

\- ¡kamijou-san! ¡¿estás bien?!

Pregunto con tono serio y alarmado rito, se dirigió corriendo hacia donde él estaba, pero la misma piedra lo hizo tropezar

\- ¡haaa!

Su mano toco algo realmente suave al igual que su cara, cuando pudo reconocer de quien era esta sensación, se le vino un nombre a la mente.

\- ¿kotegawa?

-es increíble que sepas que soy yo sin saber que caíste sobre mí, me reconoces por mis pechos, además este no es el momento para que hagas esto, ¡eres INDECENTE!

Una cachetada de la sonrojada y vacilante presidenta de la clase lo mando un poco lejos e hizo que se tropezara, ya no había nadie parado ahí para que lo pudiera frenar, tal vez nadie estaba parado, pero si alguien en el suelo.

\- ¡ERES IDIOTA!

Grito kamijou en el suelo, un ruido como de comedia se escuchó en el aire, la cabeza de los 2 habían colisionado, antes de perder de nuevo el conocimiento grito desde lo más profundo de su corazón

\- ¡FOKUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

De regreso al presente

-ese imbécil

Sentía en este momento un pequeño enojo, cuando movió su brazo pudo ver que había sido cosido la parte cortada, al lado vio las mismas cosas que la vez anterior pero la bandeja con mucha más sangre y herramientas

-tenía la impresión de que regresarías aquí

\- ¡mikado!

La linda doctora se hizo presente con una bandeja con diferentes alimentos y un gran plato lleno de sopa, detrás suya venia otra mujer

\- ¿yami?

-al parecer conoces a mi hermana

\- ¿hermana?

-se podría decir que soy la hermana de yami, soy Tearju Lunatique

-yo soy kamijou touma, mucho gusto

En verdad miro que había un gran parecido con la otra chica, pero la hermana mayor se veía más madura y con mejores atributos

\- ¿dónde están mis amigos y los demás?

Pregunto un poco serio al tratar de recordar lo que había pasado

-no te preocupes todos están bien, inclusive hay otro a tu lado

Mikado dijo, quito la bandeja con las cosas y le pidió a Tearju que lo llevara a otro lado, dejo los alimentos y quito las cortinas para ver la otra cama

\- ¿ACCELERATOR?

\- después de que terminaras inconsciente un amigo tuyo detuvo a mea que estaba a punto de acabarlo en el suelo, tus amigos me dijeron que él había recibido un disparo en la cabeza hace ya tiempo y que utilizaba aquella cosa de su cuello para seguir manteniéndose en pie, pero tenía que utilizar batería y un tiempo límite que al parecer se acabo

\- ¿Quién le dijo eso?

-alguien con una camisa hawaiana

La plática llego a su fin cuando una chica vestida como una enfermera interrumpió, tenía una bandeja llena de jeringas, vendas, alcohol, algún tipo de ajuga y un sedante

-mikado sensei aquí traje lo que me pidió

-gracias oshizu-chan, era lo único que necesitaba si quieres regresa a tu clase

-si

La chica acento felizmente miro a kamijou y le dijo

-no te preocupes, mikado-sensei es una buena doctora y te curara lo más rápido posible, además alguien viene a visitarte

\- ¿alguien?

Kamijou vio como de nuevo que la puerta se abría, mea kurosaki y detrás suyo, yami, entraron. Cuando yami vio de nuevo al chico de nuevo en la cama de la enfermería de la escuela pregunto

-mikado-sensei ¿Qué paso con su clínica? ¿Por qué utiliza la enfermería de la escuela?

-bueno es que surgió un gran problema con la corriente eléctrica, me dijeron que es grave y lo tendrían listo dentro de 5 días

-hola yami-san

-Me disculpo por lo que te hice ayer

Mea se disculpó bajando la cabeza en el momento en que kamijou había saludado a yami

-disculpa a mi hermana por lo que te sucedió

-espera, ¿es tu hermana?, pero no se parece nada en ti, excepto por lo de las cuchillas,

-mi onee-chan y yo somos armas, tenemos la habilidad de cambiar cualquier parte de nuestro cuerpo en armas poderosas, aunque no nos conocimos cuando nacimos, la conocí muy bien cuando llegue a este planeta

\- ¿llegue a este planeta?

Eso le había llamado mucho la atención a kamijou, lo último que dijo mea lo repitió

-sí, nosotras somos alienígenas

-… ¿he?

Mientras la plática seguía, en otro lugar de la escuela, en un salón los chicos se mostraban muy alterados e inquietos

-wooooooooooooo eso se ve bien

-tienes tazón

-cambia la pagina

Los chicos se habían reunido en la esquina del salón sobre una de las bancas y murmuraban cosas

-saruyama ¿qué están haciendo?

-rito ven aquí y mira esto

El chico se acercó a ver lo que estaban mirando, para su sorpresa era una revista para adultos

\- ¿s… s…sa…ruyama que?

-cómo puedes sonrojarte si tienes la posibilidad de ver a lala desnuda todos los días en tu casa

\- ¿Por qué diablos dices eso de mí?

-Sabemos que a todos los chicos les gusta espiar a las chicas mientras se bañan, de seguro haces eso

-yo nunca haría tal cosa como espiar chicas bañándose

-ustedes ¿qué diablos hacen haya?

\- ¡kotegawa!

Rito al pronunciar su nombre los chicos se alarmaron y comenzaron más o menos a susurrar preocupados

-guárdala

-Es la presidenta

-Saca la revista de deportes

-no la tengo

-si nos descubre estaremos muertos

Mientras trataban de esconder tal tesoro alguien detuvo a kotegawa

-kotegawa no deberías molestar a los chicos, deja que ellos gocen un poco de su libertar

\- ¡risa-san y mío-san! ¿Qué creen que hacen?

Las 2 pervertidas del salón encontraron un buen momento para abrazar a kotegawa mientras deslizaban sus manos por todo su cuerpo encima de su uniforme, ante tal acción kotegawa se puso totalmente roja.

-oigan paren, eso es indecente

\- ¿he? Pero si se ve que a ti te gusta kotegawa-san

dijo coquetamente risa mientras llevaba una mano bajo la falda de kotegawa, ante esa situación empujo a las 2 y pudo salvarse.

-demonios, con ustedes 2 son lo mismo cada día, además.

Dio una pausa y dirigió su mirada a rito.

-Necesito hablar contigo acerca de ese chico

-ok, ¿él se encuentra bien?

-ambos chocaron cabezas, pero el apenas se había recuperado de una lesión en la cabeza ayer, te aseguro que no está del todo bien, pero se encuentra estable

-eso es bueno, no paso a ser algo mayor, pero ¿su brazo estará bien?

-mikado nada más me dijo la condición de su cabeza, pero no la de su brazo, por lo que recuerdo el corte fue profundo

Esas palabras llenaron a rito con mucha preocupación, edemas él había sido culpable de que la cabeza del fuera dañada peor,

-terminando las clases voy a ver como esta

Cuando las clases cesaron, rito, lala, haruna, momo, nana, mea, kotegawa y yami se dirigieron a la enfermería para ver el estado del chico, pero como eran muchos tan solo entro yuki, yami, mea, momo y kotegawa

\- ¡HAAAAAAAAA! ¡QUEMAAAAAAA!

\- ¡¿qué diablos paso?!

Rito alarmado entro rápido, vio a kamijou con lágrimas en los ojos, un plato roto estaba varado en el piso y Tearju parada perpleja, se podía ver que la sopa estaba muy caliente ya que vapor emanaba desde el estómago del chico acostado.

-lo siento kamijou-san se me resbalo de las manos y…

Tearju como no supo más que responder bajo su cabeza repetidas veces mientras decía "lo siento", rito miraba a kamijou mientras este hacia todo lo posible para parar el dolor con una almohada.

-kami-yan se ve que tu mala suerte no ha disminuido para nada

El siscon con camisa hawaiana se encontraba sentado en un banco en medio de las camas de accelerator y touma, al percatarse de la presencia de más personas saludo.

-hola, buenas tardes nya

-buenas tardes

rito Pregunto

-kamijou-san ¿te encuentras bien?

\- ¿por qué preguntas cosas que a simple vista te da la respuesta?

-siento mucho lo de ayer, sé que estas molesto conmigo, pero por favor perdóname

-¿Por qué bajas la cabeza de repente? No te estoy culpando por el accidente, igual tu mea-san y yami-san

\- ¿las conoces?

Pregunto momo

-sí, yami me dejo inconsciente la primera vez que la conocí,

Todos quedaron mirando a yami quien se puso un poco nerviosa.

-fue un accidente

Respondió ante la mirada de todos haciendo un puchero, también mea se escondió detrás de yami por vergüenza que la miraran.

-también fue un accidente lo mío.

-oigan, quieren dejar de molestar trato de descansar

Accelerator despertó cuando kamijou había gritado, pero se quedó en silencio mientras la practica seguía hasta ahora. Mea se puso delante de todos y estaba preparándose por cualquier ataque,

-ya, ya, ya vamos a calmarnos quieren, dejen de hacer esta atmosfera tan pesada, accelerator cálmate quieres, igual tu chica pelirroja

Tsuchimikado trato de relajar las cosas, pero necesitaba apoyo.

-mea déjalo

-si yami onee-sama

Con esto la atmosfera pesada desapareció, kamijou miro a las otras 2 chicas que estaban y escucho voces detrás de la puerta. Ante sus dudas pregunto

\- ¿Quiénes son?

-mi nombre es kotegawa, presidenta de clase

-mi nombre es momo satalin deviluke tercera princesa del planeta deviluke

-…. Repites lo último que dijiste por favor

-soy la tercera princesa del planeta deviluke, mucho gusto.

\- ¿estas interpretando el personaje de algún anime?

\- hablo muy en serio

Eso dejo a kamijou un poco confuso, accelerator mostro un poco de interés ya que miro a momo, tsuchimikado quedo sentado como si nada y le dijo a kamijou

-se me olvido decirte que este en mundo habitan alienígenas kami-yan

-¡TSUCHIMIKADO HIJO DE PUTA!

Kamijou le dio un buen puñetazo en la cara del siscon que lo saco volando

-tan enfadado estás conmigo kami-yan

-¡calla! Tu siempre me metes en problemas y nunca me das la información suficiente para saber lo que me rodea o con lo que lidiamos

-tch, maldito cuando ibas a decirnos esto

Accelerator también contesto de manera muy enojada, tanto que su mirada se volvió fría y miro al siscon en el suelo, una atmosfera pesada de nuevo se presentó en el cuarto.

-e… esper…esperen los 2, se los iba decir en el momento indicado. Si se los decía antes tenía grandes posibilidades de que no me creyeran

Un sudor desagradable bajo por la frente de tsuchimikado al ver a los 2 con miradas amenazadoras,

\- ¿de qué hablan?

pregunto kotegawa

-creo que es hora de decir el de por qué estamos aquí

Respondió tsuchimikado aun con escalofríos.

-Nosotros no somos de este mundo, somos de otra línea temporal y espacial de este mundo, algo así como visitantes de otro universo paralelo

-¿?

Los rostros confusos de todos los presentes se hicieron notable. Tsuchimikado dio una explicación del porque están aquí, su propósito, la organización y sobre los agujeros abiertos recientemente en su mundo al conectar este, además sobre una breve explicación de que son los esper, Rito dijo lo siguiente

-¿magia? Acaso eso existe

-en nuestro universo la magia existe para aquellos que no fueron beneficiados con algún don. La magia es utilizada por aquellos para alcanzar a los que sí lo tienen.

-pero ¿Qué es ciudad academia?

Kamijou esta vez contesto a la pregunta de rito

-ciudad academia es una ciudad 20 o 30 años más desarrollada que el resto de nuestro mundo, cuenta con un valor estimado de 2.3 millones de pobladores, el %80 son estudiantes.

Momo mostro un poco de interés en el tema, se acercó al chico con gafas y le pregunto

\- ¿Qué busca esa dichosa organización?

-no lo sabemos a ciencia cierta, pero nuestros superiores creen que afectara a ambos mundos si es que no los detenemos, pero en este momento estamos en cero, se movieron del escondite donde los encontré por primera vez, además eliminaron todo rastro de su presencia en la fábrica así que no los puedo rastrear ni con magia

Accelerator se sentó en la cama, llamo a tsuchimikado y le dijo algo relevante.

-tal vez si podemos saber dónde se encuentran.

-tienes alguna pista

-Yo no lo tengo, pero recuerdo que hubo algunos sobrevivientes cuando me atacaron


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9: AMIGOS**

era una mañana común y corriente, los estudiantes iban de camino de su casa a la escuela, pero esta vez lala se mostraba más energética que de costumbre

\- ¿Qué tienes lala, acaso sucedió algo bueno hoy?

\- ¡sí!, rito hoy le dije a haruna y a las demás que íbamos a una nueva cafetería que abrió muy cerca de los puestos de teiyaki donde yami compra. Además, me dieron cupones gratis para comprar muchas coas

Dijo estirando los brazos y dando saltos de felicidad que dejaba ver el contenido debajo de su falda peligrosamente

\- ¡ahí esta haruna-san! Buenos días haruna

-lala-san, buenos días

-buenos días sairenji.

-Buenos días yuki-kun

Con el fin del saludo los tres siguieron el camino habitual, lala y haruna hablaban sobre el nuevo café al que iban a ir y sobre qué hacer después de salir del café. Rito seguía caminando y pensando

\- (¿cómo es que esto paso?, ¿acaso afectara a lala o a los demás?)

Mientras seguía pensando, lala y haruna viendo a rito preocupándose por algo se acercaron, al darse cuenta de que habían dejado de hablar y se acercaron pregunto

\- ¿Qué pasa?

-rito te ves un poco preocupado ¿paso algo?

-yuki-kun ¿sucedió algo con el chico del accidente?

Al ver la cara de haruna preocupada y la de lala, rito se sonrojo un poco ya que ambas se veían adorables.

-no pasa nada

-rito si te pasa algo

-no es nada

-yuki-kun ¿Qué sucede?

-ya les dije que no es nada (es mejor que no sepan sobre el problema, no quiero que se vean involucradas al saber esto)

Pensó, cuando pasaron al lado de una persona, rito pudo ver que este llevaba un periódico con la noticia de: "masacre de 27 personas, 3 son los sobrevivientes", esa noticia tuvo un fuerte impacto no solo en la ciudad, sino el en mundo entero, desde ayer reporteros de diferentes partes del mundo se encontraban frente a la escena del crimen, dando discursos como:

"se cree que el responsable utilizo tecnología para aplastar a las personas armadas" "en este lugar se dio una pelea que posiblemente sean partes de conflicto de mafias o yakusas" "ser aniquilo a personas de una organización desconocida" "experimento humanoide se revela ante sus creadores" etc. Más de estas noticias y rumores salieron a la luz por distintos medios de comunicación. Inclusive si prendían la tele se podía ver a los noticieros hablando del tema a diario, esta ciudad calmada nunca había tenido de estos sucesos y situaciones, siempre era una ciudad tranquila y a la vez un poco extraña por sucesos alienígenas, pero que la gente tomaba como broma, pero esto sí tuvo impacto social, tanto que las personas no salían de sus casas por seguridad

-esto se puso muy problemático

-rito

-si lala

\- ¿de qué hablaron tú y esas personas ayer?

\- ¿no escuchaste?

-estaba con las demás a fuera de la puerta y no pudimos escuchar nada, así que salimos de la escuela y pensamos comprar teiyaki donde yami suele comprar, y fue cuando nos encontramos la nueva cafetería que te dije.

\- (conque eso fue lo que paso) no te preocupes, no estábamos hablando de algo serio, tan solo sobre la condición de touma y el otro chico

-pero uno de ellos había hecho tal ataque, ¡¿puede ser un asesino contratado para acabar contigo?!

-no, no lo creo, el ataco en defensa propia

-yuki-kun, pero ¿era necesario hacer algo como eso?

Las palabras de haruna tenían razón, él era mucha más fuerte que ellos y podía despedazarlos en un momento si el quisiera, pero existiría la razón de que era necesario hacer eso.

-tienes razón, hablare con el cuándo lo vea

Llegaron a la escuela y se prepararon para entrar en el salón de clases, entrando se podían escuchar las voces de sus compañeros hablando sobre la masacre del dia antepasado

-risa-san tu qué opinas

-mío es que hablar sobre ese tema me pone los pelos de punta, saber que un asesino anda suelto da mucho miedo

No solo ella mostraba miedo, la mayoría de la clase decía que tenía miedo del asesino y que podrían ser las siguientes víctimas. Rito se sentó en su asiento, después de que dieran el saludo al maestro, honegawa-sensei dio un anuncio

-rito, al parecer la maestra mikado necesita tu presencia en la enfermería

\- ¿para qué?

-es sobre un asunto

-ok

Rito aun con algunas dudas de lo que le podría ser sucedido se dirigió a la enfermería, entrando pudo ver a cuatro personas: kamijou, accelerator, tsuchimikado si es que recuerda bien su nombre y otra persona que había visto con anterioridad, pero sin saber su nombre, además una gran caja cuadrada en medio de la habitación

\- ¿tú eres rito?

-sí y ¿tú eres?

-mi nombre es hamazura shiage mucho gusto

-o rito-san que bueno que viniste, necesitamos tu ayuda en algo.

La voz de tsuchimikado llego a sus oídos

\- ¿mi ayuda?

-tú conoces mejor esta ciudad, así que cuando tus clases terminen podrías guiarnos al hospital donde los tres sobrevivientes se encuentran.

\- ¿para qué quieren ir?

-los 3 supervivientes son parte de la organización, así que tal vez saben dónde se encuentran sus escondites o su ubicación exacta en este momento, lo que quiero conseguir es información.

-ok, yo los guiare

-bien contamos contigo

\- (espero y no termine esto mal)

De pronto rito recordó algo mas

\- ¿Cómo entraran a la habitación si hay muchos periodistas fuera?

-no te preocupes, un espía como yo tiene sus técnicas de infiltración, ¿no es así kami-yan?

-¿?

Después de las clases lala y las demás chicas se encaminaron a la nueva cafetería, en el trayecto del camino oshizu se acercó a lala

-lala-san ¿Dónde está yami y mea-san?

-¡oshizu-chan! Yo también quisiera saber dónde están, tenía suficientes cupones para todas

-lala-chi y ¿rito?

-rito dijo que hoy tenía algo que hacer después de clases, haruna quería acompañarlo, pero él se negó, ¿no es así haruna?

-sí, yuki-kun parecía muy preocupado en la mañana, además va hablar con el chico del otro día del accidente, ¿Qué estará pasando?...¿qué pasa mío-san?

-que tal para levantar el ánimo de rito-san le compran algo, como un presente o algo comestible, además también quiero conocer a ese chico que comentan, ¡si tengo suerte lo conquistare!, ¿no es así risa-san?

-así es, pero mío-san no me dejes afuera también, yo también quiero conocer a ese chico, así que yo también no me contendré

Mientras seguían caminando entre risas y un poco de chisme, un gran camión de entregas paso cerca de ellas, y peque quedo mirando al camión por un buen momento, después el camión desapareció al dar la vuelta en la esquina

\- ¿Qué pasa peque?

-no es nada lala-sama, solo tuve un presentimiento de ese camión

Cerca del hospital un gran camión de entregas se estaciono, abrió las puertas y saco una gran caja de madera, con un montacargas la bajaron y lo metieron en la bodega de la parte de atrás

-eso sería todo, por favor firme aquí

-ok… listo ya está, muchas gracias

El operador y el encargado se despidieron, el encargado se acercó a la caja dentro de la bodega y llamo a un trabajador cerca

-no me dijeron que iba a recibir un encargo, ¿tu sabías algo?

-no. ¿vemos que hay adentro?

-no, déjala en la bodega, vamos tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer

Los 2 salieron y cerraron la puerta de la bodega, con esto se retiraron entre pasos y platica

\- ¿ya no hay nadie?... ¡rito quítate!

-auch, oye esa es mi pierna, no la aprietes

-quita tu brazo de mi espalda, tu codo me lastima

-no es cierto, tu rodilla se está enterrando en mi estomago

2 voces de más salieron dentro de la caja, al parecer tenían una pelea por el espacio disponible dentro de esta, 2 minutos después pudieron quitar la tapa de la caja. Aunque les costó mucho esfuerzo ya que la sellaron con clavos

-a pesar de que tengo tanta mala suerte por lo menos hubo hoyos que dejaron pasar aire y oxígeno,

Suspiro

-pensé que moriría

-hey kamijou-san ¿Qué paso?

Ambos recordaron el momento antes de terminar en la caja desde el punto en el que rito pregunto

\- ¿Cómo entraran a la habitación si hay muchos periodistas fuera?

-no te preocupes, un espía como yo tiene sus técnicas de infiltración, ¿no es así kami-yan?

-¿?

De pronto tsuchimikado quita la tapa de la gran caja que estaba en medio de la habitación, miro a kamijou y luego rito, al parecer ya sabían lo que tsuchimikado trataba de insinuar

-maldito siscon, ni loco voy a hacer eso

-hablas en serio, yo adentro y con el

-kami-yan, rito-san, en la bodega se encuentran batas y camisas para doctores, hagan el favor de meter 2 en esta bolsa de plástico y pónganse unos también, llamare por teléfono para su siguiente acción

Con el fin de sus instrucciones tsuchimikado, hamazura y mikado sacaron mascaras para gas, menos accelerator

-y ¿para qué son esas mascaras?

-para nada importante nya

De pronto la habitación se llenó de humo morado

-mald….

\- ¿Qué est…?

Ni rito y kamijou pudieron terminar sus oraciones ya que se habían desmayado, de vuelta al presente

-ese maldito hijo de perra

-kamijou-san, ¿tsuchimikado siempre es así?

-ya sabes la respuesta, esta acción responde tu pregunta, aaaah, inclusive una vez me tiro de un avión y caí en un rio de Francia, casi muero

-si que tienes mala suerte, ¿Por qué será?

-¡¿he?! ¿No te dije?

\- ¿decirme qué?

-mi mano derecha

Rito quedo mirando la mano derecha de kamijou por un breve momento, no noto nada fuera de lo ordinario, tan solo se veía una mano derecha común y corriente

\- ¿Qué tiene?

-tengo un poder dentro que anula cosas sobrenaturales

-¿a qué te refieres?

-¡imagine breaker! Un poder que anula magia y poderes esper del lado científico, también es la causante de mi mala suerte, al parecer anula mi suerte

-en serio, y por qué tienes tal poder

-no lo sé, no me acuerdo, perdí la memoria, tal vez tenía más conocimiento de este poder antes, cuando desperté no sé qué fue lo que hice, pero de un modo terminé entrado al reino de la magia y el lado oscuro de ciudad academia, tan solo sé que cuando mi mano entra en contacto con algo sobrenatural lo anula

-esa es la explicación de por qué hiciste regresar el pelo de mea a su forma natural.

-es un alienígena, no tenía idea de que también los alienígenas utilizaban poderes sobrenaturales

-ella en sí, fue creada como un arma por una organización maligna, al igual que yami, pero en yami utilizaron el ADN de la maestra Tearju para crearla, por eso son tan parecidas

-eso suena malo, igual accelerator fue criado en un laboratorio y utilizado como un experimento, por eso es el esper más poderoso de ciudad academia.

-por eso tiene esa personalidad fría

-supongo, aunque cuando lo conocí era un maldito asesino, pero creo que se dio cuenta de sus errores y trato de enmendarlos con buenas acciones. Ha madurado lo suficiente como humano

Siguieron platicando mientras buscaban las batas en el almacén, cuando pudieron encontrarlas se pusieron unas y se dirigieron a la salida, vestidos como doctores se sentaron en uno de los asientos de espera, se sentían muy angustiados de que descubrieran que no son doctores y llamaran a la policía, pero paso un tiempo y siguieron sin levantar sospechas,

-¿me pregunto si tsuchimikado nos marcara? Ya ha pasado media hora

\- yo quiero ir a mi casa y comer,

-yo igual necesito comer, además no he comido bien ya que tengo una gorrona en mi casa y se come todo lo que tengo en refrigerador, no solamente come comida, se va comiendo mi dinero mientras ella come lo que le guste

\- hoy me acuerdo de que lala me dijo que hoy iba a cocinar algo para mí, espero que no le ponga materia negra como la otra vez

\- ¿lala?

-sí, es la chica que la otra vez viste en el parque, la que tiene pelo rosa largo, es hermana mayor de momo, igual tiene otra hermana que se llama nana

-si tienes razón, la recuerdo, se veía muy preocupada cuando te encontró

-es que soy su prometido

\- ¿en serio? Ser prometido de dicha belleza, tu sí que tienes buena suerte

-no es cierto, si me caso con ella todo el peso del universo entero caerá sobre mis hombros

\- ¿todo el universo?

-así es, lala es la primera princesa de deviluke, hija de Gid, el rey y conquistador del universo

-eso si suena ser importante, pero sabes yo tuve que resistir a ser enviado por un dios a millones de mundos diferentes tan solo para romperme, ¡así que no te quejes! ¡yo he sufrido más que tú!

\- ¡¿te enfrentaste aun dios?!

-así es, aunque antiguamente había peleado vs magos, me enfrente al más poderoso de ciudad academia, a las fuerzas de la iglesia católica romana, pele contra los 4 miembros del "asiento a la derecha de dios", estuve en Rusia durante la tercera guerra mundial y me enfrente contra fiamma de la derecha el que ocasiono la tercera guerra mundial, de un puñetazo termine la guerra y luego me enfrente vs el ángel Gabriel en la estrella de belén cayendo directamente sobre el mar ártico, sobreviví y me enfrente a "gremmlin" una organización mágica liderada por un dios mágico, etc. Etc…. sabes algo. Mi vida está llena de batallas y mala suerte.

Rito se quedó impresionado, una persona que hiciera tales cosas no existe en este mundo, era como un gran superhéroe, el tan solo se iba convertir en rey del universo, pero peleara para conquistar partes del universo, kamijou peleo para defender su propio universo, rito en ese momento sintió su presencia como algo diminuto ante el.

-de un modo u otro eres fantástico kamijou-sensei.

-me estás diciendo de otra manera, que paso con el "san"

-creo que para convertirme en el rey de todo el universo necesito aprender de alguien que protegió uno,

Por un lado, kamijou se sintió orgulloso de que alguien le respetara y comprendiera todos sus logros, por otro lado, se sentía apenado por que alguien lo reconociese como grande, y por un último lado se sentía inseguro de que al seguirlo terminara en malos pasos (muerte), iba decir algo más, pero la llamada que tanto espero hizo su aparición

-tsuchimikado, ¿dónde nos vemos?

-ya no hace falta que nos veamos, ya conseguimos la información

\- ¿que?

-la linda doctora de la escuela tiene lazos aquí, así que solicito si podía hacer unos chequeos a los sobrevivientes, gracias a ella pudimos pasar por la prensa y sacar la información posible

-¿entonces para qué diablos nos metiste en esa caja?

-la doctora me había dicho que ya había hecho la cita antes de que te metiera con rito en la caja, pero me lo dijo cuándo te entregue a paquetería.

-eres un….

\- ¿Qué pasa kamijou-sensei?

Pregunto rito

-nada

-kami-yan se me olvido decir que nos veremos en la entrada del hospital, nos vemos.

Con esto el espía colgó, kamijou realmente en ese momento estaba furioso, había aguantado tantas bromas por parte de él, así que hoy tomaría venganza.

-ven tengo que conseguir pintura

Ya eran cerca de las 7:00 PM, la primera en irse fue mío ya que tuvo que hacer unos cuantos mandados, pero acompañada con risa, nana dijo que tenía tarea que hacer así que se dirigió a la casa sola, run tenía algo que discutir con su representante y tenía que estar con kyoko al día siguiente, las únicas que quedaron fue: lala, haruna, oshizu y kotegawa, ellas se encontraban paseando por el distrito comercial.

-que malo que mikan-san no nos acompañara

Dijo lala cuando estiraba los brazos y se adentraba a una tienda de frutas y vegetales

-ella sabe que elegir para cocinar, haruna-chan ¿tú sabes cocinar?

-ha, si

-que me recomiendas para darle a rito-san

-¿he? Yo, yo no sé qué le pueda gustar.

Dijo tímidamente mientras recordaba a rito, mientras ellas agarraban un canasto y discutían que le proporcionarían a rito para la cena, kotegawa las miraba un poco pensativa

-(¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que algo está por ocurrir?) aaaah tal vez me preocupo demasiado

Ella recordaba la plática que tuvieron la vez pasada, sobre aquella organización y lo peligrosa que seria, al término de la conversación del cuarto, tsuchimikado le había dicho que guardara esto como un secreto y que no dijera nada para no levantar miedo.

-kotegawa-san

-oshizu-chan ¿Qué ocurre?

-no nada, eso te lo debería preguntar a ti, desde hace rato te veo un poco pensativa, algo como si te preocupara.

-o nada, no es nada

-ayer tú te quedaste dentro del cuarto, ¿de que hablaban?

-nada importante, tan solo de la condición de esos 2 chicos.

-¡oshizu-chan, kotegawa-san! Ya tengo todo listo, volvamos

Dijo alegremente y dando saltos, haruna se detuvo ya que a lo lejos podían divisar la figura de un chico

\- ¿ese no es yuki-kun?

-¡ho! Es cierto, ¡ritooooo!

Al parecer lala se veía muy feliz ya que esa noche cocinaría para la persona que más le gusta, fue corriendo y se abalanza dando un salto hacia el chico tirándola en el suelo

\- ¡lala! ¡¿qué diablos haces?!

\- rito adivina que te voy a hacer para la cena de esta noche

-¿le pondrás materia oscura?. verdad

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-lala ya te dije que no le pongas cosas raras a la comida

Kamijou que estaba al lado, sonrío al ver tal escena.

-ves te digo que tienes mucha suerte

-no es cierto, el que una chica se te lance y quedas en la mirada de todos los presentes no es suerte, pueden malentender esto.

-creo que tú no eres el centro de atención en este momento, ¿no es así tsuchimikado?

Detrás de ellos se encontraba el chico con gafas de sol rubio cubierto por pintura de diferentes colores por todo su cuerpo, ya no se podía ver una parte de su cuerpo sin ser cubierto por pintura, además tierra y basura se encontraba pegada a él y plumas de una almohada, lo hizo parecer una escultura llena de basura, lenta mente abrió su boca

-esa fue una buena jugada kami-yan y rito-san

 **ESPERO Y LE HAYA GUSTADO, SEGUIRE SUBIENDO MAS EN LA PROXIMA SEMANA ASI QUE POR FAVOR ESPEREN UN POCO MAS, LA VERDAD TENIA PENSADO QUE ESTA HISTORIA TUVIERA 10 CAPITULOS, PERO NO CALCULE BIEN, ASI QUE CREO QUE TENDRA POR LO MENOS 15 CAPITULOS (ESPERO). TENDREMOS MAS ACCION EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, ¡ESPERENLO!.**


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10: EL BOSQUE MUERTO**

Kamijou touma se encontraba fuera de los baños públicos comiendo un helado acompañado de rito, estaban en compañía de haruna, lala, oshizu y kotegawa.

\- ¿Por qué diablos hicieron eso?

Pregunta kotegawa un poco enojada, rito respondió

-el que tuvo la idea fue kamijou-sensei, además, él tuvo la culpa, nos hizo meter en una caja sellada con clavos, lo bueno es que pudimos salir, pero todo fue en vano.

-es lo que dice rito, pero, a mí me ha troleado mucho en estos días, así que una pequeña venganza no es tan mala.

Kotegawa quedo mirando a los 2 mientras pensaba más que decir, la puerta de la entrada para los baños se abrió, tsuchimikado se encontraba limpio con una camisa hawaiana nueva del mismo color que la habitual que había comprado antes, tenía unos pantalones exactamente igual que la de la escuela y un suéter de igual manera, sus lentes se habían salvado de ser ensuciados y se le podía ver de nuevo puestos con ellos, se veía exactamente igual como de costumbre,

-bien ya estoy listo, y lamento lo de la caja.

-aun no te he perdonado siscon

\- ¡¿Qué!?, pero les compre un helado aun cuando yo estaba cubierto de pintura por todas partes mientras la linda chica que me atendía se alejó de mi porque me veía como bicho raro, esa fue suficiente humillación kami-yan

-me ocultaste mucha información, así que no estoy tan satisfecho con lo que te hice ahora

-nunca pensé que fueras tan vengativo kami-yan

-al parecer nunca me has conocido cuando estoy en modo serio ¡TSU-CHI-MI-KA-DO!

Un aura muy peligrosa se podía sentir salir de kamijou mientras este veía siscon que al parecer se quedó paralizado al sentir tal presencia.

-b. bien, dejé…dejemos eso a un lado y concentrémonos en la información que conseguí

Dijo vacilantemente. algo que los 3 idiotas nunca se dieron cuenta es que estaban ante la presencia 3 chicas ajenas de la situación, excepto kotegawa,

\- ¿están hablando sobre la organización que vino a este mundo rito?

Las palabras de lala ante su pregunta pura, dejo a Los 3 congelados, (¿Cómo DIABLOS SUPO ESO?) pensaron los 3, la única que lo sabía era kotegawa ya que se había quedado en la plática del otro día, sus miradas cambiaron de lugar de lala a kotegawa

-perdón, les dije lo que pasaba mientras ese chico compraba sus helados

Tal vez kotegawa se sentía mal al ver a una de sus amigas preocupada por la persona más importante de su vida, kotegawa sabía lo que pasaba y se lo había estado ocultando, pero verla preocupada la estaba quemando por dentro, así que para no sentir ese sentimiento terrible se lo dijo

-te habíamos dicho que no dijeras nada

-perdón, pero no se lo quería ocultar a una de mis amigas importantes

-kotegawa

Rito la llamo por su nombre, tal vez se dio cuenta de que ella se estaba preocupando por lala más que él. Rito nunca se dio cuenta de que ella estaba realmente preocupada y nunca se tomó la molestia en ver cómo afectaría sus acciones a las personas más importantes de su vida

-gracias kotegawa, y….

Volteo a ver a lala que estaba junto a haruna, inclusive haruna sentía lo mismo que lala, su cara lo decía todo.

-perdón lala, perdón haruna, debí decirles lo que pasaba y contar con su apoya, lo siento mucho

Se sintió verdaderamente culpable, así que, bajo la cabeza como ofrecimiento de disculpa, haruna y lala respondieron

-no te preocupes rito, nosotras somos las culpables, debimos saber antes que algo peligroso se estaba aproximando.

-yuki-kun tú no tienes culpa de nada, además me siento relajada al saber que no estás haciendo algo malo, me siento feliz al saber qué haces algo bueno

Kamijou y tsuchimikado se sentían un poco incomodos ya que eran ajenos a sus problemas. El sonido del celular rompió con esta aura incomoda

\- (estamos salvados)

\- (estamos salvados)

Pensaron lo mismo, pero el celular era de tsuchimikado, así que él era el único salvado

\- (espera tsuchimikado, no me dejes abandonado)

Con una sonrisa burlona salió de escena.

-(¡fokoudaaaaaaa!)

Grito dentro sí mismo, después de unos minutos de incomodidad mientras avanzaba la plática entre ellos 3. Kamijou miro a la chica que estaba comiendo un helado de chocolate, al darse cuenta de que la estaban mirando se acercó al chico

\- ¿así que tú eres el chico de la mala suerte?

\- ¿cómo es que sabes que tengo mala suerte?

-bueno estuviste en cama 2 veces con mikado-sensei, además como soy su asistente me quede cuidándote las veces que quedaste inconsciente

-ahora te recuerdo, eres la chica que me dijo que no me preocupase ya que estaba en manos de una buena doctora

\- ¡ho! Vaya, me reconociste, pensaba que no me ibas a reconocer ya que no me hablaste cuando te vi de nuevo

-no te hable ya que no te recordaba bien, pero es bueno saber que tú me cuidaste mientras estuve en cama, gracias.

-no, no te preocupes, estoy muy al cuidado de tu salud, eso me preocupa más ya que cuando mikado y yo te quitamos la ropa, nos quedamos impactadas por varias marcas de heridas que vimos en tu cuerpo, un luchador como tu debe cuidar más su cuerpo

Kamijou se sonrojo, el que una chica le dijera que lo habían desvestido y además en compañía de otra mujer y que vieran su cuerpo, eso para él era un poco vergonzoso

\- (¡una chica me vio desnudo!)

-además mikado-sensei te quiso quitar algo más que los pantalones, lo bueno es que la detuve para no pasar a mayores, aunque fuera una broma, me la creí completamente

\- (¡¿Qué cosa quiso ver de mi esa doctora?!)

Kamijou se imaginó a mikado con una pose troleadora y guiñando un ojo

-aun no me he presentado, me llamo oshizu

-yo soy kamijou touma, mucho gusto marasame-san

-no seas tan formal, mejor llámame oshizu, touma-san

-muy bien entonces te llamare oshizu-chan

Tsuchimikado salió de la nada interrumpiendo lo que cada uno hablaba,

-kami-yan, rito-san, chicas, ya ubicaron donde posiblemente pueden estar la organización.

\- ¿en serio?

-así es, ya contacté a hamazura para que nos venga a recoger, nos encontraremos con accelerator y esas 2 chicas cerca de las afueras de la ciudad, al parecer la princesa momo también nos espera allí

\- ¡¿he?!, mi hermana momo está ahí, y, ¿a qué te refieres con esas 2 chicas?

-hablo de mea y yami.

-nosotras también vamos

\- ¿haruna?

Rito se vio sorprendido por la respuesta inesperada de haruna

-pero esto puede ser muy peligroso

-no importa, tú y ese chico va a ir a algo peligroso, no puedo quedarme de manos cruzadas mientras yo sepa que estas en riesgo.

-rito, yo también voy, recuerda que unos simples humanos no son rivales para mi

Dijo orgullosamente lala inflando el pecho de orgullo al ver que puede ser de utilidad al chico.

-pues no hay tiempo que perder, vamos nuestro transporte espera.

Anuncio tsuchimikado, en el momento en que rito iba a dar un paso, una pequeña piedra lo hizo tropezar

\- (¿Qué diablos hace una piedra en un centro comercial)

Pensó desesperadamente cuando caía

\- (espera, ¿esa no es la piedra de la otra vez)

\- ¡kyaaaaaaaaaa ¡

\- ¡ritoooo!

Un golpe se escuchó por toda la zona, rito al abrir sus ojos pudo divisar la parte inferior de su boca tocando el contenido de la falda de haruna, mientras su mano agarraba algo suave y grande

\- (esta sensación ¡¿es lala?!)

-rito por favor no toques ahí

-yuki-kun…. ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Haruna a una velocidad sorprendente se levantó y una fuerte bofetada hizo que rito se lamentara por el echo

\- ¡LO SIENTO HARUNA-SAAAAAAAAN!

Quito su mano del pecho de lala y se levantó avergonzado, pudo ver la expresión de los otros presentes

-esto es un malentendido

Dijo rápidamente levantando sus manos hacia ellos,

-kami-yan, yo creo que este chico tiene la misma suerte que tú en chicas.

-oí idiota, de donde sacaste eso

Kamijou reclamo levantando la palma de la mano indicando que tsuchimikado se callara, Cuando kamijou se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la salida su mano aun arriba toco algo suave

-¿?

-… ¿oshizu-chan?

Kamijou había cometido otro peor error de su vida, tocar los pechos de una mujer era una muerte cálida pero mortal, kamijou quito su mano rápidamente, y se cubrió con la mano para recibir una bofetada, pero….

-¿?

No pasó nada, tan solo vio que la chica se alejaba tapando su pecho poniéndose un poco roja

-no toques ahí

-…

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿eso es todo? Pensé que ibas a gritar algo así como ¡kyaaaa pervertido! O al menos me ibas a golpear o atacar con algún tipo de poder

\- ¿Por qué crees que haría algo así?

-no sé, creo que es algo que se espera que haga una chica

-kami-yan, debes recordar que en nuestro mundo si haces eso te electrocutaran, te morderán, golpearan y te pondrían como algún tipo de pervertido, pero en este mundo por lo visto puedes tocar lo que sea

Dijo tsuchimikado señalando al chico rito

-oí, este mundo no es cómo crees, yo tengo un serio problema que nadie más tiene en termino de meterme en problemas y caídas

-kami-yan, rito-san. Veo un gran parecido entre ustedes 2 en términos de meterse en problemas,

-deja de malentender todo quieres

Grito rito en protesta, terminaron la discusión, kotegawa que había estado en todo momento en silencio, dijo que no iba a acompañarlos por seguridad propia, pero fue llevada a la fuerza por oshizu ya que se dio cuenta de que kotegawa estaba preocupada por rito

\- ¡vamos! ¡vamos! Kotegawa-san

-oshizu-chan no empujes

Llegaron a la salida y encontraron una camioneta familiar lo suficiente grande para que quepan todos,

-hola maestro

-hola hamazura,

Kamijou y hamazura se saludaron

-todo esta listo tsuchimikado, estamos listos para partir

-bien, vamos a abordar

-tsuchimikado

\- ¿Qué pasa kami-yan?

\- ¿de dónde sacaste este coche?

-cuando fuimos enviados a este mundo nuestros superiores nos dieron herramientas para esta misión.

-entonces esta misión debe valer la pena como para que nos den un coche

-este coche lo consiguió hamazura

\- ¿no dijiste que te dieron herramientas para esta misión?

-así es, herramientas, literalmente, como martillos, destornillador, alambre, pinzas, etc.

\- ¿por qué diablos dan esas herramientas si vamos a salvar 2 mundos?

-no te preocupes, por al menos sirvió de algo, con la experiencia de hamazura como delincuente y las herramientas que nos proporcionaron estaremos bien.

-siento que algo malo va a suceder

-no pienses tan negativo, así tu mala suerte nos afectara a todos

-aunque piense positivo mi mano derecha le va a dar una vuelta para burlarse de mí.

Terminando esto, todos subieron al coche, tal vez ya que era de noche tardaron media hora en salir de la ciudad y otros 10minutos para llegar a donde estaban los demás.

-yuki rito, se puede saber ¿Por qué trajiste a la princesa y las demás a este lugar?

\- ¡yami-san!, es que las quise detener, pero consiguieron creerles para que fueran conmigo

-onee-sama ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¡momo!, conseguí que rito me trajera aquí

-Rito-san debes ser muy cuidadoso al traer a mi hermana aquí, y también a las demás chicas.

-si

Contesto algo apenado, mientras tanto kamijou pudo ver a alguien mas

-accelerator

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- ¿Quiénes son esas personas?

Tres personas con vendajes y uno en una silla de ruedas se encontraban custodiados por la chica pelirroja

-son los 3 sobrevivientes

Contesto mea mientras se acercaba a accelerator y a kamijou.

-Pudimos sacarlos a escondidas del hospital ya que se aceptaron dar información,

Kamijou se acercó a los tres sobrevivientes, el de la silla de ruedas fue el primero en hablar

-ya concluimos con nuestra parte, ahora quiero que me den lo que quiero

Se lo dijo a kamijou en la cara,

\- ¿Qué le prometieron?

-Un coche para largarme de aquí

En eso el sonido de unas llaves en la mano se pudo escuchar, tsuchimikado se acercó y les mostro las llaves de un coche, tan pronto las quiso agarrar tsuchimikado las aparto rápidamente.

\- ¿no me las van a dar?

-claro que sí, pero quiero la respuesta de una pregunta de mas, ¿has sabido de algo sobre tu organización últimamente

-no. había perdido contacto con ellos desde que me internaron, tan solo sé que me van a matar si me quedo más tiempo aquí, a ellos no les gusta que un cabo suelto este dando información de la organización como lo hago ahora, por favor dame las llaves no quiero estar aquí por mucho más tiempo al igual que mis compañeros

El hombre parecía muy asustado, el sudor salía de su frente y se mostraba intranquilo, el siscon le dio las llaves de la camioneta, con gran esfuerzo pudieron subir al sujeto al coche y guardar su silla de ruedas en el maletero, el más apto encendió el coche y arrancaron con mucha velocidad como si estuvieran apurados. Tsuchimikado volteo a las demás personas y les dijo

-de un modo u otro ustedes estarían involucrados en esto, estas personas robaron tecnología de deviluke y la iban a utilizar para destruir ciudad academia y con ella al director general de ciudad academia por una simple venganza de hace más de 50 años, la organización se llama "Taured", se llama así en honor al país de un viajero de un universo paralelo distinto que llego a nuestro mundo en 1954.

esta vez la atmosfera estaba más seria que antes, todos sabían que se iban a enfrentar contra una organización realmente fuerte, así que estaban preparados para lo peor

-chicos vamos

Ese fue el grito de guerra, con excepción de las chicas humanas que se quedaron junto a hamazura seguras y fuera del peligro, los demás se acercaron al denso bosque con cautela.

-Estén preparados, puede que estén preparando un ataque

Mientras avanzaban se dieron cuenta que algo no cuadraba, pasaron 10 minutos desde que entraron al bosque y no encontraran a alguien rodeando por ahí, ni siquiera a personas vigilando,

\- ¿Dónde están?

Pregunto yami mientras volaba por el cielo, saco su teléfono móvil y marco a rito

-yuki rito. ¿puedes ver algo?

-nada, no veo nada extraño

Mientras kamijou se ocultaba detrás de un árbol y miraba desde su posición que na había enemigo cerca, se acercó a rito que estaba cerca de unos arbustos.

\- ¿yami puede ver algo?

\- no

Pasaron otros 30 minutos tratando de buscar si alguien estaba ahí, pero no encontraron a nadie.

-esto es una pérdida de tiempo

Replico mea cuando aterrizo cerca de tsuchimikado

-de seguro nos dieron información falsa

-calma, calma, sé que algo está sucediendo aquí ya que lo presiento

Mas sonidos se escucharon moviendo ramas y hojas en su camino, eran todos los demás que se cansaron de buscar y se acercaron dónde estaba tsuchimikado.

-oí, idiota, creo que estamos perdiendo tiempo aquí.

-no estoy tan seguro

Respondió tsuchimikado a la molestia de accelerator

-Ves esa roca de allá

Todos voltearon a ver a dicha roca señalada, se veía como una roca normal, se acercó y la levanto y se lo lanzo a kamijou

-piensa rápido

Kamijou pudo atrapar la piedra lanzada por el siscon en el aire, un sonido como de vidrio rompiéndose se escuchó salir de la roca que se hizo añicos entrando en contacto con el imagine breaker

\- ¿esto es magia?

-así es, utilizaron un hechizo para alelar a la gente y tapar su base con una cortina invisible, las piedras simbolizan su perímetro, con tan solo destruir otra piedra de más, el hechizo se romperá y podemos ver su base

No era fácil, había muchas rocas en el camino por lo que era difícil saber cuál era otro pilar del hechizo, o eso creyeron

-aquí esta

Oshizu encontró otra piedra igual, aunque en la superficie se veía como una piedra normal debajo tenia líneas cursivas y palabras escritas en latín, era muy diferente al hechizo que había utilizado kanzaki kaori, una de los 20 santos en el mundo, cuando kamijou y ella habían hecho su primer encuentro. No hubo tiempo de prepararse de nuevo, la piedra fue destruida usando los poderes telequineticos de oshizu,

-espera

Grito rito cuando los pedazos de la piedra cayeron al suelo, una parte del bosque se pudo ver, estaban dentro de la base sin que se dieran cuenta, pensaron que armas de diferentes poderes los atacarían, pensaron que hechizos y maldiciones caerían directamente hacia ellos, eso era lo que esperaban

\- ¡qué diablos!

Todos se quedaron sin palabras, un fuerte olor que pensaron que destruirán sus narices si lo olían de nuevo llego a ellos tan pronto la barrera mágica se desmorono, un olor fuerte y desagradable para el humano e inclusive para las alienígenas de allí, no fue hasta que miraron hacia el suelo y gritaran

\- ¡CADAVERES!

Varios cuerpos en estado de descomposición se encontraban regados por toda la tierra del lugar, tsuchimikado calculo que podrían haber muerto 2 días antes, pero de una forma u otra el hechizo que los rodeaba los hizo descomponer más rápido, las hormigas subían y salían de los cuerpos como si se tratara de un centro comercial o una nueva colonia, no solo las hormigas, insectos de otras variedades se podían ver caminar por los cuerpos sin vida, al contarlos, mea dijo que por lo menos 50 personas estaban aquí

\- ¿Por qué sucedió esto?

-no lo se

Mea pregunto a yami, mientras se tapaban la nariz, pensaban la situación con detenimiento el ¿Qué sucedió aquí?, yami volteo hacia donde estaba rito, al parecer no pudo soportar ver cadáveres y se alejó a vomitar en los arbustos, kamijou pudo ver que bastante cerca tiendas de campaña y unos cuantos tráileres estaban colocados allí, todos se acercaron a esas tiendas y cada quien superviso lo que había dentro, no encontraron nada relevante, ropa, calzado, comida, agua, teléfonos, todo lo necesario para sobrevivir un tiempo se encontraban ahí. Kamijou pudo divisar que en medio de todas las tiendas se encontraba una tienda de campaña más grande que otras, al entrar pudo ver varias cosas como de animales enfrascados, al igual que plantas y piezas humanas, papeles con símbolos raros, esquemas y una gran mesa en medio, sobre la mesa hubo algo que ha kamijou le llamo mucho la atención,

\- ¿un libro?

Kamijou iba a extender la mano para sostener el libro encontrado, pero oshizu lo detuvo

\- ¡no lo toques!

\- ¿Por qué?

-siento algo muy misterioso en ese libro, debe ser peligroso ya que emite un poder fuerte

-entonces esto es un grimorio

-¿grimorio? Te refieres a esos libros mágicos que se ve a menudo en películas o series animadas, y que te otorgan un poder infinito

-no creo que sea tan infinito, nada más te otorga poder a través de diferentes hechizos, es dependiendo de cómo los uses,

-eres fantástico kamijou-san, sabes muchas cosas en esto de la magia, me pregunto ¿sabes hacer magia?

-desafortunadamente no, tan solo se de magia y un poco de grimorios ya que convivo parte de mis días con una monja que se traga mi dinero en comida como si se tratara de una vampira,

-no sé si eso suena malo a bueno

Otra voz interrumpió la discusión de oshizu y touma, era momo. se acercó y tomo el libro

-¡espera! Los grimorios te brindan mucha información si tan solo les la primera página, no podrás aguantar tanto poder, los grimorios son como veneno para mentes débiles

Abrió el libro, pero,

\- ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Su grito llego a los oídos de todos, tiro el libro, que por suerte cerrado llego al suelo, y callo en el suelo, se veía sudando y su rostro mostraba muchos signos de dolor

\- ¡MOMO!

Rito se encontraba cerca, se había reunido con el grupo después de recuperarse, y era el que se encontraba más cerca, corrió se agacho y sostuvo a momo con sus 2 manos hincado en el suelo

\- ¿SENSEI QUE OCURRIO?

-cálmate, esto durara poco, creo.

\- ¿CREES?

-KAMI-YAN TOCA SU CABEZA

La voz de tsuchimikado penetro sus oídos, tal como se lo dijeron el toco.

\- ¡funciono!

Dejo de mostrar signos de dolor y el sudor había parado, además su respiración se calmó, en ese momento se encontraba durmiendo, pero aun así estaba herida, sangre salía por su nariz.

-ya todo paso, kami-yan ¿Dónde está el grimorio?

-está en el suelo

\- ¿Qué paso?

Todos los demás se quedaron mirando desde la entrada, la única que se acerco fue lala, quien se hinco y abrazo a su hermana

-estarás bien

Le dijo con voz dulce mientras la quitaba de las manos de rito y la cargaba

-Debemos de transportar este grimorio con cuidado sin que nadie lo lea, la cantidad de información y poder dado les hará daño al igual que ella,

Yami se acercó y con sus pelos dorados envolvió el libro con extremo cuidado, y convirtió su pelo en una fuerte caja.

-ok déjamelo a mi

-cuento contigo

Lala y rito se pararon con la dormida momo, tsuchimikado les dijo que regresaran a casa y que mea los escoltara. Una vez fuera de su visión kamijou recordó el nombre del grimorio que estaba en la portada

-pi… ¿picatrix?


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITILO 11: EL CABALLERO Y EL MAGO**

Ciudad academia, una de las más prometedoras del mundo con su auge y crecimiento de tecnología que rivaliza a las potencias que se llamaban así superiores de todo el mundo, en sus diversos distritos cosas fantásticas se creaban minuto a minuto impresionando inclusive a los residentes más antiguos

-este es nuestro prototipo de robot que sustituirá a los camareros dentro de algunas instalaciones de la ciudad

El distrito 6, el distrito que se concentraba más en el comercio se encontraba dando una exposición de los últimos inventos tecnológicos que los alumnos podrían comprar, una chica se encontraba parada en un escenario con otras 5 chicas vestidas como camareras, pero ella era la única humana.

-estas camareras ciborg se encargarán de atendernos y traer nuestra comida, aunque parezcan unas hermosas chicas, están equipadas con lo último de tecnología anti-robos y anti-motines, pero tengan mucho cuidado de no confundirlas con las reales

Cerca de la exposición, cierta monja comía un helado excesivamente grande como para que entrara todo en su pequeño cuerpo, pero llevaba comido la mitad del gran helado, su mirada se encontraba fija en la exposición de camareras ciborg detrás de la ventana del local

-es increíble que ciudad academia haya construido golem para que atiendan a las personas.

Aunque index no era particularmente muy familiar con la ciencia, ella le fascinaba mucho, pero a veces la relacionaba con la magia

-index, deberías saber qué ciudad academia se centra más en la ciencia, aunque esas cosas parezcan golems tiene diferentes características que la hacen especial.

\- ¿pero tiene la función de un golem? ¿Verdad?

-se puede decir que si

-entonces puedo quitar el pergamino con la palabra mágica de su boca si es que no me obedece verdad.

-creo que estas confundiendo esto de nuevo

La persona con la que hablaba index era sobre un chico que tenía un cigarro en la boca, aunque con anterioridad le habían dicho que dejara de fumar no había apagado su cigarro, un código de barras se encontraba debajo de su ojo, tenía pelo rojizo y vestimenta negra de una iglesia. Era Styl Magnus, un mago de Necessarius cuyo nombre era fortis931, contaba con catorce años de edad y en este momen6to se encontraba con index en un paseo.

-styl ¿Cuándo volverá touma?

-la verdad no estoy seguro, pero según lo que me dijeron tardar una semana por al menos

Preguntar ¿dónde estaba? Era ya una pérdida de tiempo, index se lo había dicho por al menos 10 veces cada día, por lo que sabía ya la respuesta de styl, y además se había cansado de preguntar, lo único que podía preguntar era ¿Cuándo iba a regresar?

-index, preocuparte a tu edad es malo, aun eres niña, debes divertirte

-tienes razón, vamos a ver que otras exposiciones hay.

-no te muevas tanto que me caeré

Una voz salió arriba de su cabeza, era othinus que se encontraba comiendo la mitad de una galleta que se le había caído cuando index se levantó de repente.

-lo siento.

-no debes moverte así, ten en cuenta de que sigo sobre tu cabeza, además esa bestia me sigue mirando.

El gato calicó de index se encontraba a su lado del asiento, había comido la galleta de su presa que se le había caído, ahora era turno de la presa ser atacada.

\- ¡phinix! No lo hagas, touma se enojará si sabe que te comiste a othinus, además sabes que te causará dolor de estomago

-niña, me estas defendiendo o te aliaste al gato.

Una de las meseras se acercó a styl

\- ¿le apetece algo más?

-yo no quiero, index, ¿quieres algo más?

\- ¿señorita?

Index quedo mirando a la camarera detenidamente.

-da tres vueltas

-creo que le estás hablando a una camarera real.

Styl corrigió a index en su error, ya pagada la cuenta y saliendo del restaurante, styl le pidió un favor a index

-me puedes acompañar a comprar una impresora.

-la otra vez me dijiste que te habías comprado una recientemente ¿Qué le paso?

-digamos que cierta santa en su enojo la destruyo

\- ¿Mmm?

-es una historia muy larga

En su recorrido a la tienda de computación styl podía ver a ver varias personas vestidas como algún personaje de anime o comic

\- (ahora que recuerdo, la cultura japonesa tiene la cualidad de vestir como algún personaje ficticio ¿Por qué les gustara vestirse de manera ridícula?)

-disculpe, sabe ¿Dónde estoy?

Styl siguió su camino ignorando la voz que apenas llego a sus oídos

\- ¿me escucho? Le pregunte ¿Qué lugar es este?

Styl entro a la puerta del local, index quedo mirando a styl y le dijo

\- ¿sabes que es de muy mal modal no ayudar a personas?

-ok, le diré

Cuando dio la vuelta y se encontró frente a frente con aquella persona le dijo

\- ¿quieres saber dónde estás? ¿verdad?, pues estas en ciudad academia en el distrito 6. Si buscas el evento de cosplayer está al fondo a la derecha

Styl le pareció muy extraña esta persona, llevaba una gran armadura en todo su cuerpo, era alto y se veía fuerte tenia pelo color verdoso muy claro.

-gracias, pero me puede decir cómo puedo salir de esta ciudad y entrar a ciudad saínan

-lo siento, no soy japonés, soy de Inglaterra así que no estoy muy familiarizado con las ciudades cerca de esta. (aunque nunca había escuchado ese nombre de ciudad antes)

-qué extraño, nunca había escuchado el nombre de ciudad academia cerca de ciudad saínan. Tengo otra pregunta ¿Dónde puedo consultar para más información?

\- ¿estas tratando de salir de ciudad academia con ese disfraz extraño?

-este traje no es un disfraz, es mi uniforme de trabajo

-nunca había escuchado de un trabajo que utiliza trajes, ¿acaso serás algún tipo de payaso para fiestas infantiles?

\- ¡no es eso! Deja presentarme primero, soy zastin, ¡capitán de los guardaespaldas de la familia real del planeta deviluke!

-oye, no eres demasiado mayor como para vestirte de manera ridícula e imitar un personaje.

-ya te dije que no es así, soy real

Styl pensó que era una pérdida de tiempo hablar con ese sujeto, así que entro a la tienda donde index se había metido y lo esperaba.

-tch, las personas en el día de hoy están demasiado infantiles

-oi, no me ignores por al menos dime lo último que te acabo de preguntar.

Una sensación extraña sintió styl, no sabía lo que era, pero lo hizo detenerse y estar en guardia, inconscientemente saco algunas runas de su manga listas para encender, y no era el único, también zastin sintió eso y desfundo su espada.

-oi ¿lo sentiste?

-sí, espera ¿Cómo es que un inmaduro como tu puede sentir eso?

-con eso a que te refieres

-no lo sé, pero siento algo mirándonos

-tu eres un simple humano, deja que un verdadero espadachín se encargue de esta presencia negativa.

\- ¿un simple humano? Acaso eres algún tipo de ser mitológico o algo así

-no es de tu incumbencia humano

\- ¿crees que no soy muy fuerte verdad?

-si

-eso lo veremos cosa no humana

Mientras ellos discutían, las personas a su alrededor pensaron que era algún tipo de espectáculo así que se reunieron alrededor de ellos

\- (nunca me fije que las personas podrían malinterpretar esto)

Styl no sabía qué hacer para alejar a las personas, hasta que diferentes gritos y pasos acelerados salieron de la nada

-ahí está,

-atrápenlo

Eran 10 o 15 personas uniformadas y armadas dirigiéndose hacia zastin, y del otro extremo el mismo número de sujetos, las personas se alarmaron al ver varias personas armadas, muchos entraron en pánico y salieron corriendo en todas las direcciones.

-index no te separes

Se dio cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde, index no estaba en la tienda, tal vez los trabajadores salieron por la puerta de atrás y se llevaron con ellos a index, pero…

\- ¡SUELTAME!

\- ¡cállate niña! Llévensela

Al parecer el jefe de los matones tenia a index en su poder, a más de 50 metros de donde estaba styl y zastin, al ver que estaba en una situación desesperada, en chico pelirrojo lanzo varias runas por los aires mientras decía un hechizo

\- ¡uno de los elementos mayores que crearon este mundo, el gran Fuego de génesis, la luz de la bendición que alimenta la vida, la luz del juicio que castiga la maldad, mientras trae una gran fortuna. ¡Al mismo tiempo es la gélida desgracia que aniquila la fría oscuridad! ¡SU NOMBRE ES EL FUEGO, SU ROL LA ESPADA! ¡MUESTRATE DEVORANDO MI CUERPO Y MUESTRAME TU PODER!

Un fuego abrazador lleno la zona en la que la gente normal había abandonado, los uniformados aun con pistolas en mano no hicieron ningún ataque, se quedaron sorprendidos al ver algo que nunca supieron ver venir, inclusive zastin se alejó de styl mientras decía su conjuro, ya que el metal de su armadura atraía el calor.

-INNOCENTUS!

Un gran monstruo salió entre las llamas del remolino de la mano de styl, los sujetos apenas pudieron y dispararon, pero fueron calcinados por el abrumador poder del monstruo, no quedo nada de ellos más que ceniza y metal fundido de sus armas

-ellos no son la presencia que sentí antes, ¡la presencia está arriba!

Un gran estruendo callo en el lugar, inclusive el piso se agrieto por todas partes, no era solo una presencia, eran demasiadas.

\- ¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?

-oye ¿estás bien?

Zastin pudo levantarse después de que aquel estruendo lo sacara volando, se paró y miro atreves del polvo levantado, tenían forma de tambores, una luz roja parpadeaba repetidas veces al igual que su sonido habitual, eran los robots que se utilizaban en los bancos para repeler ladrones, estos robots estaban fuertemente equipados con armas para desestabilizar agresores, pero para styl esto era un poco extraño.

-estas máquinas ¿tienen magia?

Varios destellos de luz salieron de los cañones de las armas de aquellos robots,

Styl se ocultó detrás de la esquina más cercana, zastin se ocultó detrás de un pilar cerca de styl, e index se agacho con la cabeza abajo, "innocentus" aun activo lanzo una llamarada tan caliente que fundió algunos robots, pero no lo suficiente como para liquidar a todos.

\- (si esto sigue así le harán daño a index)

\- ¡¿Qué maquinas son esas?, nunca había visto ese tipo de tecnología

Zastin grito desde el pilar donde se encontraba, su armadura hecha con un material resistente, fue perforada por un rayo de luz dándole en el brazo izquierdo, el dolor hizo que hiciera muecas de enojo, desenvaino su espada otra vez listo para un ataque sorpresa.

-¿?

-¿?

Las maquinas cesaron en su ataque violento, pensaron que se habían quedado sin municiones, zastin pudo sacar su cabeza para saber por qué se detuvieron, también styl, las maquinas dieron la vuelta y se retiraron

\- ¿Por qué se retiran?

-no lo sé, tal vez tenían algo más que hacer

Zastin respondió a la pregunta de styl, index se había agachado bien, por lo que no tuvo una lesión

-styl, tenemos que salir cuanto antes no sabemos si regresaran.

Acento ante las palabras de index.

-oye tu chico con armadura, ¿estás bien?

-no estoy tan bien, se supone que mi armadura fue construida con un material resistente de metal de un planeta lejano, esas cosas son muy fuertes.

\- ¿planeta lejano?

-sí, pero más tarde te explico, hay que hacerle caso a la niña de ahí.

Un ruido nuevo los puso en guardia de nuevo, no podían ver la máquina que se acercaría y atacaría ya que no sabían de dónde provenía su fuente.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios?!

\- ¡por arriba!

Varios vidrios y pedazos de concreto hicieron añicos el techo del centro comercial, su apariencia era como la de un matiz gigante de 5 metros, 2 brazos, piernas y hasta unas hoces, alas traslucidas en su armadura al igual que un tambor, era la FIVE_OVER RAILGIUN, un arma basada en la tercera esper nivel 5 de ciudad academia, su principal arma es un "railgun gatling" que puede disparar municiones a mas velocidades que la del sonido

\- ¡CARRAMOS!

Una ráfaga de disparos hizo añicos el pilar donde se encontraba zastin, inclusive barrio con otros objetos frente al pilar

\- ¡ESTO TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA! ¡MALDICIOOOOOOOOON!

Zastin maldijo mientras corría detrás de styl, "innocentus" se esfumo ya que la mayoría de las runas fueron despedazadas.

\- ¡huir no nos servirá! ¡tenemos que enfrentarlo!

\- ¡ESTAS LOCO, ESA COSA ES MUY PODEROSA!

\- ¡PERO NO HAY OTRA OPCION, NOS SEGUIRA SI ES QUE NO LO DETEMOS!

Llegaron a la salida del centro comercial, index se encontraba muy cansada y sin fuerzas.

\- ¡index quédate aquí!

-pero que pasara con ustedes

\- ¡no te preocupes, ves a esos oficiales de anti-skill de allí, ve con ellos!

\- ¡entendido!

Tal vez index supo que styl se preocupaba mucho así que para no ser una molestia le hizo caso, los oficiales anti-skill se acercaron, pero tuvieron que retroceder al igual que zastin y styl, los disparos del FIVE_OVER RAILGUN penetraron por completo la pared, e hicieron un hueco que traspaso y se mostró frente a ellos 2

-ESPERA IDIOTA ¡¿Qué HACES?!

Zastin se dirigió con una velocidad impresionante hacia la maquina

\- ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Con su espada de energía corto la máquina, o eso creía

\- ¿una imagen?

La velocidad del FIVE_OVER RAILGUN era realmente rápida que inclusive dejaba una imagen en el camino

\- ¡DISTRAILO?

Styl al parecer tenía un plan, así que zastin hizo lo que dijo, trato varias veces de cortarlo con su espada de energía, pero al parecer quien quiera que fuera el que maneja la maquina se estaba burlando de zastin al moverse rápido y evitar sus ataques, como si un cazador estuviera viendo la desesperación de su presa al estar con vida,

\- ¡VAMOS DISPARA, TE ESPERARE EN EL INFIERNO MALDITA COSA!

Styl con runas creo una espada de fuego y una, la puso en el suelo y con ella dibujo un cuadrado muy grande, puso runas ahí y dijo algunas cuantas palabras. Los oficiales de anti-skill no pusieron atención en lo que hacía, tan solo apuntaban sus armas en contra del FIVE_OVER RAILGUN sin dañar a zastin quien intentaba cortarlo con su espada,

-bien es hora

Styl con espada en mano se abalanzo por detrás del FIVE_OVER RAILGUN, pero con gran precisión la maquina no lo toco, el FIVE_OVER RAILGUN cuenta con un sistema de sensores que registran amenazas en los 360° de visibilidad del campo de batalla, por lo que puede saber la posición del enemigo, también puede evaluar el tipo de amenazas y diferenciarlas entre civiles y armados.

\- ¡MALDITA COSA, TE BURLAS DE NOSOTROS!

\- ¡ABAJOOOOOO!

Un oficial de anti-skill había echado una granada, styl y zastin retrocedieron y la explosión se escuchó, pero no fue una explosión como se ve regularmente, tan solo exploto cerca y la maquina se detuvo.

\- ¿Qué lanzaron?

-es una granada que sirve para interferir con las radios y sistemas controladas remotamente, también sirve para paralizar y dañar maquinas creando ondas que destruyen el circuito eléctrico.

El FIVE_OVER RAILGUN tenía escudos que lo protegían, por lo que no pudieron destruir el circuito, pero si interferir la conexión del quien lo controla, pero duraría muy poco. Los miembros de anti-skill lo sabían perfectamente y abrieron fuego, los escudos son lo suficiente fuertes que incluso las balas rebotarían como si fuesen ligas, así que lanzaron una granada explosiva, pero el resultado fue lo mismo

-contacta con otra unidad anti-skill, que traigan armas antitanques

-crees que resulte, esa cosa esta construida por fibra de carbono y otros materiales duraderos, no creo que le haga mucho daño.

\- ¡ATRÁS IDIOTAS!

Styl alerto a los oficiales, el FIVE_OVER RAILGUN había entrado en el cuadrado que styl dibujo anteriormente.

\- ¡lo siento, no se quien sea que controle esta máquina! ¡PERO SE METIO CON EL EQUIVOCADO!

La línea divisora, del cuadrado levanto grandes llamaradas llegando a lo menos de 6 o7 metros de altura, un gran remolino de fuego se concentró dentro del cuadrado tragándose la máquina.

\- ¿lo logramos?

Un oficial de anti-skill pregunto al ver que ya no había movimiento, styl centro su mirada dentro de las llamaradas de su ataque, zastin se levantó con espada en mano para atacar por si acaso

\- ¡NO! ¡AUN NO HA TERMINADO!

Zastin alerto a todos, algo que se les había olvidado a todos, es que el FIVE_OVER RAILGUN está construido para ir a velocidades supersónicas, por lo que sus materiales deberían estar hechos para soportar grandes temperaturas creadas a partir de la fricción del viento.

\- ¡ESTA VEZ SI TE CORTAREEEEE!

Zastin se abalanzo y corto una de las patas de la máquina, styl tampoco se quedó atrás, con una de las runas que le quedaba creo una espada de fuego y corto las 2 hoces de la máquina, tal vez se les fue más fácil cortarlo, ya que la temperatura del fuego dejo al metal un poco más blando que antes, pero seguía siendo lo suficiente duro como para aguantar balas

-VETE A DORMIR MAQUINA ESTUPIDA!

-VETE A DORMIR MAQUINA ESTUPIDA!

Las 2 espadas cruzaron los escudos y terminaron por cortar la maquina por la mitad, y cayó en el suelo.

-apenas te conozco e hicimos un buen equipo ¿cómo te llamas humano?

-soy styl Magnus, mi nombre mágico es "fortis931",

-es un gusto conocerte styl, déjame presentarme de nuevo, soy zastin ¡capitán de los guardaespaldas de la familia real del planeta deviluke!

La máquina dejo escapar un sonido como si sus motores se estuviesen apagando, pero una pequeña compuerta se abrió y algo realmente rápido salió proyectado dejando una estela de humo que llego al suelo, 3 de esas cosas cayeron cerca de anti-skill, no hubo tiempo de reacción y todos los antis-skill cayeron al suelo

-HAAAAAAAAAAA

-HAAAAAAAAA

\- ¿QUEOCURREEEEEEEEEE?

-CALLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN ESO

Eran armas que emiten sonido y ensordecen y aturden a quien esté cerca, generalmente estas armas se usaban para repeler manifestaciones, pero se utilizaban sobre camiones grandes y eran pesadas, pero la tecnología de ciudad academia la había comprimido en una pequeña granada para ser más volátil y fácil de utilizar.

-eso estuvo cerca

-styl Magnus, ¿sabes por qué nos atacó esa cosa?

-no lo sé, pero estoy seguro que lo sabremos después,

Ambos habían escapado de la explosión de la granada dando un salto hacia atrás para alejarse

-se me olvido una cosa, ¿Qué será?...¡index!

Styl se acordó de la presencia de dicha monja, al darse la vuelta

-mira styl, es touma

\- ¡¿Qué?!

Finalmente, el chico de cabello puntiagudo hizo su aparición en compañía de:

\- ¡rito-dono!

Grito zastin al ver a ese chico

-zastin ¿qué haces aquí?

-la verdad no lo sé, fui a comprar materiales para el manga, vi una cosa rara multicolor en un callejón, cuando me acerque a averiguar me trago y me trajo a esta ciudad, y tu ¿Qué haces aquí?

-es una explicación larga, pero tenemos que irnos de aquí.

Varias de esos robots en forma de cilindro se acercaron listos para atacar y asesinar a sus objetivos.

-nos dirigiremos a mi habitación, corran

Con esto kamijou emprendió con toda su velocidad al igual que los otros.

 **HOLA DE NUEVO, ESPERO Y QUE MAS PERSONA LEAN ESTO, EL SABADO PUBLICARE OTRO CAPITULO, Y ESTARE UNACTIVO POR UN MES, HASTA AGOSTO ESTARE DE REGRESO PARA TERMINAR ESTE PLOYECTO, COMENTEN Y SIGAN APOYANDOME.**


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12: LA LIMPIEZA SUELE SER APASIONANTE**

Antes que de los eventos del centro comercial pasasen, tenemos que saber por qué nuestros personajes están ahí, así que nos transportaremos 7 HRS hacia atrás en la mañana del mundo de rito, aunque esa mañana hubiera sido normal si no fuera por el grito de dichoso chico al ver a cierta chica en ropa interior y puesta con una camisa suya en su cama

\- ¡MOMO!

-Mmm, buenos días rito-san.

esta situación todas las mañanas ya era de costumbre, pero la razón de que gritara era por otra cuestión

\- ¡¿estás bien!?

\- ¿Qué dices rito? Claro que estoy bien, siempre y cuando despierte contigo todas las mañanas

\- ¡no! ¡no me refiero a eso!

-¿?

\- ¿lo que trato de decir si tu cabeza está bien?

-mi cabeza ¿Qué le paso a mi cabeza?

-no recuerdas lo que paso ayer en la noche.

\- ¿ayer en la noche? Mmm. No recuerdo nada

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¡BUENOS DIAS RITO, MIKAN YA HIZO EL DESAYUNO!

\- ¡HAAAAA LALAAA!

La chica peli rosa lala, entro por la puerta completamente desnuda, al parecer se estaba tomando un baño en la mañana, y como era de costumbre, ella no tenía vergüenza andar desnuda en casa ajena

\- ¡YA TE DIJE QUE TE PONGAS TOALLA CUANDO TE BAÑES!

-lo siento rito, ¡momo! ¿ya te sientes bien?

Pregunto al ver a su hermana al lado de la cama

\- ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Paso algo importante ayer?

\- ¡momo ¿no te acuerdas que tocaste ese libro y te quedaste inconsciente?!

-tan solo recuerdo que llegue a la casa, cene con ustedes me bañe y me fui a dormir.

\- (¿Qué le está pasando?)

Rito tenía toda su mente en conflicto, ayer en la noche, momo toco un libro extraño que la hirió y la dejo inconsciente, con ayuda de lala cargaron a momo y mea los acompaño, después divisaron a los demás, haruna y kotegawa se sorprendieron mucho al ver a momo inconsciente, pensaron que hubo una pelea y termino herida, pero rito explico lo que paso, así que con ayuda de hamazura que tenía un auto de repuesto se dirigieron a la casa de cada quien, una vez estando en la casa de rito:

-gracias hamazura-san

-no te preocupes chico, preocuparte más por esa chica

-tu sabes lo que le paso

-No, pero no lograras nada si sigues preocupándote, debes ser positivo, esa chica estará bien en la mañana te lo aseguro.

-gracias de nuevo hamazura-san

-sí, déjanos el resto a nosotros

Con esto se despidieron, rito tuvo que dar una explicación de que lala, momo y el habían jugado un poco y que momo se había cansado y se durmió, aunque fue difícil que mikan y nana aceptaran una explicación tan vaga, terminando esto rito no comió, y se fue a la cama a dormir, aunque no concilio el sueño por mucho tiempo al final se quedó dormido.

-necesito hablar con ese tal tsuchimikado de esto.

-sí, necesitamos hablar con esos chicos.

Lala también apoyo, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y…

\- dice mikan que bajes a desayunar… ¡¿QUE HACES CON MOMO Y ANUE-UE?

\- ¡NANAAAAAA!

Una vez encaminados hacia a la escuela, con unos cuantos moretones, rito se dirigía por el camino como de costumbre, se encontró con haruna en el camino con la que entablo una charla.

-yuki-kun ¿momo está bien?

-sí, el problema es que no recuerda nada de lo que paso ayer

-quieres decir que no recuerda absolutamente nada de ayer.

-sí, lala le pregunto cosas que pasaron ayer, pero momo recuerda cosas del día anterior de ayer.

\- ¿por qué paso esto si nada más toco un libro?

-eso es porque ese libro no es un libro normal, es un grimorio

Oshizu con su uniforme escolar se acercó a la conversación,

-oshizu-chan ¿tú sabes algo?

-sí, sé que los grimorios se aparecen muchas veces en películas y libros ficticios, pero en realidad son libros de gran saber y de gran poder, en ella se dice que están escritas cosas relacionadas con la magia, inclusive muy poderosas como para afectar al mundo entero.

-Aquel libro que momo abrió ¿era un grimorio?

-touma-san me dijo que los grimorios son muy poderosos, pueden llenar tu cabeza con mucha información y dar un poder a tu cuerpo que no la resistirías, después de que tú te fueras kamijou-san me dijo que conoce a una chica que nos pueda ayudar en ese grimorio.

-en serio, eso suena bien.

-pero dice que está en su mundo.

-entonces ¿está fuera de nuestro alcance?

-no creo.

Otra voz se hizo presente, aunque el tono de la voz le hizo enfadar porque recordaba que lo había metido en una caja sellada con clavos dentro del almacén del hospital

-tsuchimikado

\- ¡BUENOS DIAS! ¡CHICAS!

Se veía que a simple vista que el siscon tenía mucha energía, detrás de él se encontraba kamijou, tenía la ordinaria playera color naranja y blanco que siempre llevaba en su uniforme, pero esta vez con una notable raya con una serie de líneas negras encima

-kamijou-sensei ¿Por qué llevas esas líneas,

-iba caminado y me resbale en medio de la avenida, después me paso una moto encima

\- (creo que tu poder te afecta demasiado)

-muy bien de que querían hablar conmigo

-tsuchimikado, quería hablar contigo sobre lo de ese libro, ¿Qué puede hacer esa cosa llamado grimorio?

-yo también quisiera saber eso.

\- ¿no sabes?

-así es

Esta vez haruna y lala preguntaron

\- ¿encontraron algo allá?

\- ¿Qué hallaron esta noche allá?

-bueno la verdad encontramos muy poco

Kamijou contesto la pregunta de las 2 chicas, se acercó a lala y le hizo otra pregunta

\- ¿tu hermana está bien?

-no te preocupes, le dijimos a momo que se quedara en casa ya que ella se preocupó por lo que dijimos, además se veía más cansada de lo habitual así que también mi otra hermana se quedó a cuidarla,

-por al menos sé que no fue muy grave.

-kamijou-sensei ¿Qué fue lo que encontraron?

Antes de que pudiera decir algo tsuchimikado dijo.

-kami-yan no digas información en público, será mejor que charlemos en una parte más privada.

Kamijou y rito asentaron, al igual que haruna y lala. Pero.

\- ¡NO PUEDE SER, YA NO PODEMOS ENTRAR A LA ESCUELA!

El grito de oshizu alerto a todos los que asistían a la escuela.

\- ¡es verdad, la escuela esto se ve muy mal.!

Rito también se mostró preocupado ya que perdería su clase, haruna se mostraba más preocupada, ella era muy buena chica que nunca faltaba a las clases y se sentiría mal si es que faltaba un día de clases, lala se mostraba sin mucha preocupación, y abrió la boca

-creo que no es el momento de que no nos preocupemos de la escuela, ya que si no solucionamos este problema cuanto antes ya no habrá más escuela a la cual asistir

Lala hablando así se veía más madura, tsuchimikado y touma asentaron.

-creo que no irán solos después de todo

Otra voz se unió, todos se veían muy sorprendidos por la dichosa aparición

\- ¡KOTEGAWA-SAN!

-con saber lo que pasa no puedo estar de manos cruzadas, sé que no tengo un gran poder o algo parecido, pero quiero ayudar en lo más posible.

Kotegawa se presentó con ropa normal, una blusa azul y una falda blanca, tal vez ella no pensaba en sí, ir a la escuela

-dejemos de hablar y vayamos a un lugar seguro.

Todos se dirigieron a la casa que se utilizaba como cuartel ya que estaba cerca, era más o menos del tamaño de la casa de rito, cuando entraron la casa era verdaderamente un desorden, mucha basura de comida rápida envases, periódicos, papeles, polvo y restos de varios libros, se encontraban por diferentes partes de la sala de estar, no había suficientes muebles como una casa ordinaria, tan solo tenía lo que más se utilizaba dentro de las familias. pasos bajaron por las escaleras de pronto 2 niñas muy energéticas salieron a recibir.

\- ¡accelerator! ¿Dónde has estado? Dice misaka mientras misaka trata de… ¿? ¿no ha llegado accelerator? Dice misaka mientras cambia su pregunta con voz desanimada.

-esencialmente ningún hombre aquí es de fiar, hamazura ni siquiera llego ayer en la noche

Mientras fremea y Last order se mostraban desanimadas, haruna pregunto

\- ¿estas niñas son las del día de la pelea de mea y ese chico?

-sí, ellas también son de nuestro mundo, al parecer ellas llegaron aquí primero antes de los otros 2.

\- ¿sabes dónde está hamazura?

Frámea se acercó a kamijou y lo tomo por la manga jalándolo, igual Last order pregunto dónde se encontraba accelerator.

\- ¡oye mocosa! ¡¿Por qué hay tanta basura en la entrada?!

\- ¡accelerator!

Sin darse cuenta de que la puerta se había abierto detrás de ellos, entraron hamazura, y accelerator. Aunque accelerator y hamazura casi caen por perder el equilibrio ya que las 2 niñas se abalanzaron contra ellos.

\- ¿Qué es esto? ¡Aquí hay 2 niñas las cuidan con este desorden, ¿qué tipo de personas son ustedes?, esto es realmente inmoral!

Kotegawa se mostró un poco molesta, accelerator en si chasqueo la lengua y todos los demás quedaron callados,

-¡no podemos hablar con este desorden! Deben de limpiar por al menos

Kotegawa en si era la más madura de todos en ese momento, además formaba parte del consejo estudiantil, por lo cual ella sería la más disciplinada y respetuosa, y toda persona así debería mantener por al menos su casa y cuarto en perfecto orden, así las personas no hablarían mal de ella, pero al ver tal desorden eso quería decir que estos chicos no tenían disciplina y respeto, aunque tengan respeto les faltaría disciplina.

-bueno tal vez tengas razón, kamijou-san siempre mantiene su cuarto en orden, lo malo es que esto es una casa, y lo malo es que no tenemos ni siquiera una escoba para barrer.

-kami-yan, ¡claro que si hay!

Esta vez tsuchimikado saco por arte de magia una escoba.

-¡¿dónde diablo estaba?!

-bueno, hace rato la compre en el trayecto hasta aquí

-¡¿he?! Espera. ¿espera en serio? ¿Cuándo fue que te detuviste y compraste una escoba?

-se ve que no prestas mucha atención a lo que hago

-generalmente no, pero es bueno saber que por al menos sabes hacer algo

-¿me estás diciendo inútil? Idiota

-no para nada, tan solo digo que haces algo bueno

-se podría decir que tú eres el inútil aquí.

-yo no soy inútil he ayudado en mucho

-ja, quedar prácticamente inconsciente 2 veces en la cama de una escuela no le veo lo útil.

-he y que me dices de ti, hasta ahora no tenemos mucha información y lo único que hiciste ayer desde la mañana fue burlarte de nosotros 2

Dijo kamijou señalando a rito.

\- ¡oigan ustedes 2! Les sugiero que paren de pelear en este instante

Ni siquiera la voz de kotegawa furiosa los pudo calmar, eso tan solo daba la impresión de que estos 2 son prácticamente unos idiotas

-lo más importante de aquí tsuchimikado es ¿sabes hacer la limpieza?

Esta ves tsuchimikado puso una sonrisa y le brillo un ojo por un instante, luego balanceo la escoba como si fuera un karateka

-he estado viviendo al lado de mi hermana maid, y he aprendido gracias a ella muchos trucos de limpieza que solo las sirvientas conocen, estas técnicas son de gran utilidad y funcionamiento, así que mi grado de hacer limpieza va mucho más que la tuya

Termino dando una pose como si su escoba se tratara de una espada clavada en la tierra

-muy bien, ya que tsuchimikado sabe limpiar el hará la limpieza

\- ¡espera! ¿Qué?

-él sabe limpiar más que todos nosotros, además los invitados no deben de limpiar

\- ¡espera idiota! ¿Me estas abandonando?

-no es eso, creo que alguien como kamijou-san, accelerator y hamazura que no tienen experiencia en la limpieza nos vendría bien aprender viendo a alguien que lo sabe hacer

\- ¿tan solo se van a aquedar sentados y mirándome como si se tratara de un maldito mono? Kami-yan tu no escaparas de esto, también tu accelerator…. ¿Dónde está accelerator?

-dijo que iba a comprar bocadillos

Le respondió haruna

-hamazura, tú me ayudaras

-lamentablemente no puedo, necesito… necesito…

Esta vez hamazura se mostraba preocupado al buscar una excusa para no hacer limpieza, aunque él también sabía hacer limpieza ya que aprendió durante su instancia en ITEM, pero de muy mala manera, adiaba hacerlo, buscaba frenéticamente una excusa volteando su cabeza a los lados

\- ¡ho! Olvide algo en el coche, regresare enseguida

Con esto desapareció de la escena

\- ¡OI!, ¡NO ME IGNORES!

Suspiro.

-bueno kami-yan tú me ayudaras.

-eso es imposible, tan solo hay una escoba y no tenemos otras cosas para hacer más limpieza, ¡olvide por completo de servir te a los invitados!

Kamijou tomo un poco de dinero y las llaves que estaban cerca de la entrada de la casa.

-volveré enseguida, iré a la tienda a buscar bolsas de té y unos cuantos vasos desechables para tomar en ellos, ahorita los veo

Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, una mano tomo la parte superior del cuello de su playera deteniéndolo por completo.

\- ¿a dónde crees que vas?

-kotegawa ¿verdad?, bueno iba por té y unos bocadillos

-los bocadillos ya los fue a conseguir el otro chico albino

-bueno unos demás no harán daño.

La mirada de kotegawa penetro a kamijou, esto lo puso más nervioso, al parecer la pelea de no querer limpiar termino en la derrota de kamijou y la victoria de kotegawa, aun sabiendo su propia derrota kamijou seguía persistente

-bueno veras, no tenga mucha ropa más que la de mi escuela, esta que fui a comprar en una tienda y una sudadera, así que si me ensucio no tendré mucha ropa de repuesto

-que tiene eso de malo, puedes usar tu uniforme ¿verdad?

Esta vez sin más que decir kamijou se puso manos a la obra, después de 2 horas tediosas de limpiar la basura termino dentro de un gran contenedor.

-esto si que es impresionante, pero por al menos no desperdicie mi dia por no ir a la escuela.

Con un suspiro rito se sento en el sofá en la sala, también haruna y lala.

-yuki-kun, tienes razón, además nunca habia limpiado asi.

Lala en si no se sentía para nada cansada, pero de todas formas se sento en el sofo para hacerles compañía.

-rito, eso fue divertido, nunca pensé que limpiar fuera tan bueno

-ja, cierto, además creo que para el no fue tan divertido

Kamijou se encontraba tumbado en el suelo con las extremidades extendidas y un bote de agua con el cual trapeo al lado de su pie izquierdo, se mostraba muy cansado, tal vez para el limpiar una habitación era tarea fácil, pero hasta donde recuerda nunca había limpiado una casa completa.

-kamijou-san no pudo de mas, así que estoy muy cansado por limpiar el desorden, además esa tal kotegawa me vigilaba y me daba indicaciones de que hacer

En la mente del recordaba como es que cierta presidenta del consejo estudiantil le daba indicaciones de como limpiar la cocina, lavar los trastes, limpiar el baño e inclusive el tejado

-me da la impresión de que hay mucha más suciedad, y lo peor es que accelerator y hamazura no aparecen

-kamijou-sempai, te llevas bien con ellos.

-rito-san, cuando es que me cambiaste el sobrenombre, ¿Qué paso con el sensei?

-creo que llamarte kamijou-sensei sería un poco raro ya que somos de la misma edad, además creo que se escucha mejor que antes.

-pues la verdad si… se puede decir que no me llevo muy bien con ellos.

Lala mostro interés asi que pregunto.

-dime ¿Cómo conociste a esos 2?

\- a accelerator lo conocí en una situación que tal vez no les pueda decir lo que paso, pero peleamos y yo termine en el hospital

-no sabía que se podía hacer así amigos

Dijo lala mientras encontró una forma de hacer amigos

-oye no hagas relaciones amistosas así.

Dijo kamijou con una risa irónica.

-Y ¿hamazura?

-a él lo conocí en otra situación de riesgo, igual terminé en el hospital.

-kamijou-sempai, tu mala suerte es una de las peores.

Mientras kamijou se levantaba del piso su pie por error tiro el bote de agua con el que trapeo echando agua a su pantalón

-mi mala suerte en serio es de la peor.

-haruna puedes traer una toalla

Dijo lala a haruna

-si, en un momento regreso

Con esto, rito, lala y kamijou se quedaron solos en la sala.

-touma

\- ¿Qué se te ofrece lala?

-creo que tengo una idea estupenda de cómo lidiar con tu mala suerte

Dijo lala sacando un bastón raro.

-lo único que necesito son tus tenis, pero antes iré por otras cosas en mi casa.

Con esto lala se dirigió a la puerta, una vez ya afuera corrió con una velocidad que hacía que el viento se retirara, igual levantaba algunas cuantas faldas de colegialas

-rito-san, tu esposa dejo un espectáculo digno de ver, ¡esas eran bragas rosas!

-kamijou-sempai, deja de mirar ya que…

\- ¡oigan ustedes 2 dejen de holgazanear y pónganse a limpiar!

Kotegawa se acercó a los 2 por detrás, después miro a kamijou

-¿Por qué diablos estas mojado de los pantalones? ¡Será que…? ¿te orinaste?

Esta vez kamijou se congelo en su lugar y le dijo

-oye espera, no mal entiendas esto

en eso oshizu se acercó con otra escoba

-Jamas pensé que limpiar fuera tan divertido

Dijo dando vueltas y riendo como niña pequeña, después de mirar a kamijou.

-touma-san, no pensé que seguías haciendo ese tipo de cosas, pensé que eras mas maduro

En protesta kamijou le dijo

-¡tú tampoco mal entiendas esto!

\- ¡KAMI-YAN!

Esta vez kamijou movió rígidamente su cuello al origen de esa otra voz. Era tsuchimikado quien con otra escoba y un cepillo se dirigió a donde estaban los demás

-¿qué pasa nya?

-touma-san se orino

\- ¡OYE, ¡NO DIGAS ESO, TAN SOLO SE MOJO MI PANTALON POR QUE SE CAYO UN BOTE DE AGUA ENCIMA! ¡NO ES QUE ME HAYA ORINADO!

-ho, ya entiendo kami-yan, ¿te dio miedo después de ver de mis dotes de limpieza?

-¡ACASO QUIERES PELEAR MALDITO SISCON!

-¡YO DEBERIA DECIR ESO!

Antes de que dos puños chocasen, una ráfaga de viento con una silueta de chica con cabello rosado llego

\- ¡rito! ¡ya llegué!

\- ¡LALA! ¡CUBRETE LA FALDA!

Rito y kamijou pudieron ver el contenido debajo de la falda de lala, además por la ráfaga de viento creada, ambos salieron volando junto con tsuchimikado, eso dio la posibilidad de que rito dijera eso en el aire mientras igual veía ese contenido, con el sonido de una caída rito abrió los ojos

-¿?

Tal vez su caída no dolió nada ya que…

\- ¡¿esto son pechos?! ¡HARUNA!

Una temblorosa y sonrojada haruna con la blusa bajada y sostén bajo mostrando aquellos pechos de tamaño promedio se quedó inmóvil, después de reaccionar quito a rito de un empujón cayendo este sobre su trasero.

-no te preocupes, fue un accidente.

Dijo tapándose con su brazo lo expuesto, aunque esto le paso a rito, ¿qué le paso a kamijou? Ambos dirigieron sus miradas hacia ellos, pero quedaron totalmente rojos ante la escena

-¿?

-¿?

Kotegawa se encontraba tumbada en el piso, ella era la única que tenía pensado no entrar a la escuela desde un principio, por lo que su bruza color azul estaba demasiado holgada, además la falda que tenía dejaba por expuesto su contenido de bragas color verdes. Pero había algo más, sus bragas estaban siendo tocadas con gran presión por la rodilla de un chico, todo el cuerpo del chico estaba sobre el de kotegawa, pero eso no era todo, sus rostros estaban tan cerca que incluso un movimiento en falso terminaría con un beso de ambos labios.

-(qu…Qu…¡QUEEEEEEEEE!)

Por la mente de kamijou paso eso, además incluso el podía oler el dulce aroma de la chica, sus miradas estaban cruzadas, estaba tan cerca que incluso podía escuchar su respiración y sentir el cálido calor corporal, esto lo sentían ambos

-a.…a…aaa…a…! ALEJATE!

Con ese grito alejo de la misma manera en la que haruna habia empujado a rito pero con mas fuerza.

-¡HAAAAAA!

Con ese grito todo el eje del cuerpo de kamijou fue desviado haciendo que cayera boca abajo, pero no del todo, cuando se dio cuenta, la parte trasera de su cabeza cayo sobre algo realmente suave

-ka…ka… ¿kamijou-san?

-o…o.… ¿oshizu?

La cabeza de kamijou cayó sobre los suaves pechos de oshizu, además su mano tocaba sus muslos suaves, esponjosos y cálidos de la chica.

-LO SIENTO MUCHOOOOOOOOO!

Después se escuchó un sonido de una mano estampándose en su cara

-FUKOUDAAAAAAAAAA

El sonrojado chico termino con una marca de mano fina en su mejilla derecha, lala sonrió ante la escena ya que le pareció divertido, rito y haruna se quedaron pasmados ya que casi kotegawa y kamijou se besan, además, ¿Dónde quedo tsuchimikado?

-¡oigan chicos! ¡AYUDENMEEEEEEE!

La cabeza de tsuchimikado quedó atrapada dentro de la cubeta de agua y le era imposible ver.

-chicos ¿Dónde están?

-espera idiota ahorita te lo quitaos

Con un poco de esfuerzo kamijou puso sus manos en la cubeta para sacársela a tsuchimikado

-¡ESPERA IDIOTA, EN VEZ DE SACARME LA CUBETA, ME SACARAS LA CABEZA!

Después de un breve tiempo la sacaron

-bien. Lala ¿qué vas a hacer?

Dijo kamijou sentándose en el sillón

-aquí tengo unos guantes y un chaleco que tal vez te puedan ayudar a terminar tu mala suerte

A simple vista, los guantes se veían que eran en sí de metal con algunas partes hechas de goma tal vez para hacerlas parecer un poco más suaves, con colores negro y rosa, el chaleco se veía como uno normal del mismo color que los guantes.

\- ¡tan solo tienes que ponértelos y veraz que tendrás un día normal!

Esta vez rito se puso muy alarmado

-¡lala! Espera, ¿probaste por al menos si funcionan esos guantes y el chaleco? Recuerdo que a veces tus experimentos son fallidos

\- ¡rito! No te preocupes, estos guantes tienen la habilidad de alejarse de objetos peligrosos y funcionan con gravedad artificial, el chaleco en si absorbe impactos.

Explico lala mientras se imaginaba a kamijou recibir el impacto de un misil y caer y levitar con los guantes.

-ahora solo necesito tus tenis

\- (porque siento que tengo un mal presentimiento de esto) será mejor que lo dejes así, aunque muchas gracias de todas formas de querer ayudarme

Le respondió kamijou mientras se alejaba

-quería probarlos contigo, quería saber si funcionaban a la perfección

Lala se mostró triste

\- ¡¿me viste cara de conejillo de indias?!

Pregunto con desdicha, en eso rito se acercó a los artefactos, los agarro y

-¿?

Una explosión humorística se produjo.

\- ¡LALA! ¡¿Por qué CADA VEZ QUE TOCO UN EXPERIMENTO TUYO TIENE QUE EXPLOTAR O METERME EN PROBLEMAS?

la explosión llena a todos los presentes de humo negro y mancho toda la habitación de negro, además saco volando algunas bolsas de basura ensuciando de nuevo la habitación

-FOKOUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Kamijou grito

 **HOLA DE NUEVO A TODOS, ESPERO QUE SE LA HAYAN PASADO BIEN ESTAS VACACIONES, AQUI LES TRAIGO UN CAPITULO MAS, ASI QUE DISFRUTENLO, SUBIRE UN CAPITULO MAS ESTA SEMANA**


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13: oscuridad**

 **Hola, cuanto tiempo sin publicar, aquí les traigo otro nuevo capítulo, en esta se enfocará en las acciones de accelerator mientras kamijou, rito y los demás limpian, espero y los disfruten**

Accelerator para escaparse de la tediosa tarea de limpieza, puso la excusa de ir por bocadillos, o ¿esa es la verdadera razón?

-que molestia

Dijo agarrándose la cabeza con una mano

-esto no es lo mío

Sus palabras no eran directas a lo de la limpieza, simplemente estaba incomodo por aquellas personas. Si tomamos en cuenta como es él. se niega a aceptar con facilidad a cualquier persona. Y más si es que tuvo problemas con el antes

Mientras caminaba cierta compañía lo perseguía

-adónde vamos dice misaka-misaka mientras misaka salta lo más alto posible

La pequeña Last order jugaba en la calle. Daba saltos con el cuidado de no pisar ninguna raya que se topara en el camino.

\- no te quiero escuchar llorar cuando te caigas.

\- ¡no lo hare!

Dijo con gran orgullo, en ese momento se dirigían a una tienda de convivencia más cercana.

\- (esto sí que es extraño)

Después de llegar a la tienda y entrar por la puerta se mostró pensativo

\- (simplemente no puedo dejar de pensar en eso, hay algo muy malo, algo que no encaja)

con la cesta en su mano agarraba cualquier cosa considerada bocadillo, como papas, galletas, barras y dulces.

\- (esto está yendo muy tranquilo y bien)

Era lo que incomodaba a accelerator

\- (una organización trata de perjudicar ambos mundos y no ha hecho otro movimiento más que cuando me atacaron aquel día, además, no creo que lo que hallamos en el bosque sea toda la organización completa)

Había otra cosa que le molestaba

\- (se supone que hay cámaras de vigilancia en los centros comerciales, ¿Por qué camino como si nada?)

Los centros comerciales tienen grandes redes de vigilancia, en cada tienda por lo menos hay 2, además últimamente las redes se conectan a servidores externos para que si en algún punto se borrara la información intencionalmente pudiera rescatarse la información por esa línea externa. Escucho eso que se estaba utilizando en este mundo

-(durante el ataque la cámara de la entrada ¿fue destruida?)

Se paró frente al mostrador y pago con dinero de ese mundo, una vez terminada las compras salió de la tienda mientras Last order disfrutaba de un dulce que contenía un juguete gratis que le compro accelerator.

-(no recuerdo. Además, debió de haber más cámaras que pudieran firmar mi rostro, como el del estacionamiento a la cámara de la calle principal)

Mientras caminaba, Last order se detuvo

\- ¡vayamos a ese parque a jugar! Dice misaka misaka mientras misaka te jala de la mano

-mocosa, recuerda que tengo un maldito bastón (aunque a decir verdad me siento un poco aliviado ya que esto no le ha afectado a ella)

Accelerator detuvo su pensamiento

\- (pero. ¿Cuánto es que durara?)

\- ¿tú eres?

Otra voz salió de otra dirección, tenía pelo castaño con una cola de caballo, parecía ser una chica menor que el, aunque fuera menor daba la sensación de que ella era muy madura, tenía un short que le llegaba hasta los muslos y una blusa de un verde demasiado claro, sus labios se habían abierto para preguntar y dirigirse hacia el alvino a lo cual el contesto

-tu eres una de esas otras del centro comercial

Accelerator la reconoció de inmediato, era la misma chica que se había preocupado por el, en el centro comercial,

-mi nombre es yuki mikan, mucho gusto.

Se presentó de forma natural

-tch, viste lo que hice aquel día, ¿Por qué me hablas de forma tan natural?

-bueno la verdad…

Mikan se quedó callada por un instante, no es que ella tuviera miedo de él, aunque no lo vio directamente sabe que masacro a mucha gente y termino convirtiendo el frente del centro comercial como una imagen de lo que podría ser el infierno, no es que ella tuviera miedo de su actitud y su habla ofensiva o lo misterioso que pueda ser él, era algo más que capto mikan en este chico.

-esos ojos son los mismos que antes tenía ella

Murmuro mikan. Accelerator escucho muy poco ya que la vos de mikan fue bastante apagada, no entendida lo que ella quería decir, pero sentía que ella había entendido algo que él nunca tomo en cuenta.

-lo que digas, vete.

Dijo mostrándole la espalda, pero mikan con voz alegre le contesto

-ni siquiera con tu actitud fría me harás a un lado

-no quiero nada que ver contigo, vete.

-no

Accelerator voltio su cara con una mirada penetrante hacia la chica. Pero ni siquiera ella se inmuto

-no

-tch, que persistente.

-así que… ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-¿tanto te interesa lo que hago?, vete

-mi hermano se ha comportado extrañamente, pensé que tenía que ver con la pelea de la otra vez

-no me interesa (hermano, acaso ella es hermana se ese chico)

Pensó. Last order que había estado callada durante ese tiempo daba miradas de alejamiento a mikan con el fin de quitarla,

-¿Quién eres? Dice misaka misaka mientras misaka se pone alerta

-mi nombre es…

-no eso, misaka reformulara la pregunta, dice misaka misaka mientras misaka piensa

\- ¿Por qué dices tu nombre varias veces?

-¿Qué eres para accelerator? Pregunta misaka misaka mientras misaka omite la pregunta que tu hiciste

\- ¿mau?

Una nueva figura apareció, era tan pequeña como un bebe, su cabello era de un tono verdoso que combinaba perfectamente con su pequeño vestido azul, pero la más llamativo de ella era que tenía una flor tan grande adornando su cabeza.

-¿?

Quedo mirando a accelerator por un segundo para después abalanzarse hacia su cara y abrazarlo

-¡wa! Quítame esta cosa de la cara

-¡quédate quieto! ¡dice misaka misaka mientras misaka mueve las manos en confusión sobre que hacer

Last order parecía bastante alarmada en cómo es que la niña había saltado una gran distancia hasta llegar a tapar la vista de accelerator con un abrazo.

-al parecer le caes bastante bien, celine-chan ¡ven ¡no molestes al este chico

Después de que celine la escuchara salto hacia los brazos de mikan donde ella la atrapo con ambas manos en el aire.

-perdón, ella es celine-chan, usualmente hace eso con gente que le agrada

-tch

Accelerator chasque la lengua por disgusto, después se dirigió a la salida del pequeño parque para irse, hasta que…

-jajajaja, espera, dice misaka misaka mientras misaka saca su mejor carta de triunfo

La pequeña Last order se encontraba interactuando con celine a lo cual accelerator cambio si vista hacia mikan que le estaba haciendo indicaciones con la mano de que tomara asiento con ella en una de las tantas bancas del parque.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿Por qué crees que me sigue interesando?

Le contesto mikan con otra pregunta

-bueno, se puede decir que me sigue interesando, pero al parecer estas angustiado de que si me lo cuentas me meteré en problemas ¿verdad?

-no me importa lo que te pase

-se que mi hermano está metido en algo de lo que yo no tengo conocimiento y pueda que resulte herido durante el proceso

Dijo ella mirando el cielo

-pero siempre fue así, desde que éramos niños no le gustaba que personas sufrieran y apoyaba en lo que podía, aunque él no es una persona que se lanzaría al peligro por un completo extraño, pero tampoco es alguien que se queda de brazos cruzados si pasa algo

Accelerator también conocía a cierto chico de cabello de puntas que hacia ese tipo de estupideces a lo que él lo había nombrado como héroe, inclusive él también fue llamado héroe, pero por diferentes situaciones contrarias a él, sin embargo accelerator se pondría la capa molesta de ser un héroe para proteger la sonrisa de alguien que aprecia, además no solamente la de ella, si no más personas que tuvieron relaciones con el tan profundas como cierta mujer parte de anti-skill y una gorrona que antiguamente era investigadora de un experimento inhumano llevado a cabo desde la sombras de una apestosa ciudad.

-¿acaso crees que me importa lo que haga tu hermano? No me importa tu pasado, ni siquiera tengo interés de lo que te pasara a ti y el en el futuro

-cuando dices "el" te refieres a mi hermano, supongo que ya lo conoces, no preguntare lo que esté pasando, tan solo sé que con estar con gente tan buena como tu todo saldrá bien

Accelerator se paró tan rápido, y con la punta de su dedo toco la frente de mikan mientras con su otra mano toco el interruptor del electrodo de su cuello, su mirada amenazante se enfocó en las pupilas de la chica

-no sabes con quien te estas metiendo, no hables como si me entendieras y conocieras, será mejor para ti y tu hermano se alejasen de esto

-quieres alejarme del peligro con amenazas, eso tan solo te pone en la categoría de ser el chico bueno y no del malo como tú piensas

Mikan no tenía miedo de lo que podría hacer este chico, Accelerator apago el electrodo de su cuello, dio la vuelta y con bastón en mano se dirigió a la salida

\- ¿A dónde vas?

Pregunto la chica

-a hacer mi trabajo

30 minutos después dentro de las instalaciones del centro comercial donde ocurrió la masacre, 5 guardias de seguridad que tenían un gran cuerpo que al parecer lo habían formado para establecer una forma de comunicación con chicas y obtener sus halagos, estaban en el suelo inconscientes,

la puerta al parecer había sido sacada a volar con una fuerza tremenda que inclusive dejo abolladuras y un gran hueco en su superficie que se podría decir que antes era lisa, el cuarto contenía diferentes pantallas apiladas una sobre otra mostrando imágenes del exterior e interior del centro comercial y de sus diferentes tiendas departamentales, 3 diferentes teclados estaban siendo tecleados como si el que las estaba utilizando tuviera un brazo demás, sus delgados dedos pálidos se detuvieron cuando sus ojos rojos se cansaron de repasar las imagines más de 16 veces

-nada

el más fuerte de los esper, aquel que estaba en la cima de los estudiantes normales y anormales se levantó de la silla, estaba muy molesto por no encontrar nada.

-los datos fueron alterados

Al parecer las imágenes de los hechos que pasaron aquel día no se encontraban, ni un rastro de ellas

\- ¿Por qué?

Se preguntó a el mismo

-la cámara que grababa la entrada está en perfectas condiciones, e inclusive no se ve que la cambiaran por una nueva.

Siguió revisando

-Otras cámaras cercanas también están en perfectas condiciones.

Siguió tecleando

-las imágenes fueron cambiadas, la escena de la explosión fue sustituida por lo que parece ser un día normal.

Y siguió pensando

\- ¿ellos fueron?

Accelerator sabe que al mismo tiempo que luchaba en el centro comercial, "ellos" habían sido asesinados en una lucha tal vez interna.

-no, alguien más está metido en esto.

El sonido de la puerta siendo abierta interrumpió sus pensamientos, de pronto la figura de una chica se apareció, su cabello largo dorado al igual que sus ojos rubíes y su vestimenta negra le daban una impresión de que estaba muy fuera de lugar en cualquier sitio, aunque a él no le importaba eso

-oscuridad dorada

El pronuncio ese apodo. Ese apodo se le dio a una de las mejores asesinas del universo, esta asesina tenía la habilidad de cambiar partes de su cuerpo en armas

-hola

Ella saludo con un tono frio.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- tan solo iba de paso, sabias que aquí venden buenos tokayakis

Aunque ella era muy a menudo vista comiendo otra cosa, la bolsa que contenía tokayakis estaba destinada a la boca de otra persona

\- ¿solo viniste para eso?

-no

Ella negó

-también sentiste que algo no estaba bien, yo igual sentí lo mismo

Yami puso la bolsa encima de una de las pantallas y se sentó en una silla cercana

-mea también tenía ese presentimiento

Agarro la gorra de uno de los guardias de seguridad y le empezó a dar vueltas con uno de sus dedos

-así que ella fue a ver la línea externa que conecta estas cámaras, tan solo fue ubicar el lugar, aún no ha hecho nada como revisarlas, y yo fui a ver qué información tenía la policía de nosotros para eliminarlas

\- ¿y?

-alguien se nos adelanto

Eso confirmaba las sospechas de accelerator

-hay un tercero interviniendo

-así es

Yami se cansó de dar la vuelta a la gorra así que la lanzo de nuevo a la cara del guardia

-estas o esta tercera persona no quiere que la policía se involucre ya que se le será muy difícil hacerse cargo de nosotros si se acercan

Si la policía interviene los movimientos del enemigo se verá afectado ya que no tendrán libertad de tomar acciones si es que alguien es detenido por la policía, la policía sabrá que hay otros metidos en esto y trataran de pisarle los talones, además resultaría muy difícil lidiar con algo tan basto que es la policía

-es una jugada limpia, ellos no quieren involucrar a personas normales en esto, quieren que sea un problema entre nosotros

-una guerra desde las profundidades

Agrego accelerator, pero…

\- ¿y qué me dices de esas chicas? No están metidas ya en esto

Pregunto. yami ya sabía de quienes se trataban

-no te preocupes, ellas son bastante habilidosas para no salir heridas.

Dijo yami recordando cosas bastante locas sobre estas chicas

-haruna y kotegawa no son tan débiles como tú crees, además la princesa y oshizu pueden defenderse sin ningún problema

-eso está bien, pero,

Accelerator reflexiono

\- si la policía se da cuenta de que su información fue borrada, les resultaría muy sospechoso e investigarían más intensamente

Accelerator sabía que eso intensificaría más las sospechas y que no solo sellarían los movimientos del enemigo, sino también la de ellos. Yami igual pensó de la misma manera, pero…

-a no ser que pongamos falsas pistas para alejar su atención, o tal vez estos terceros ya las hayan puesto y por eso esta situación esta tan tranquila

Al ver que a tal punto llego la situación, accelerator ya sabía a donde dirigirse, se levantó de la silla frente a los monitores y se fue a la salida

\- ¿te acompaño?

-era mejor hacerlo solo, pero yo no conozco esta zona, así que claramente me tienes que acompañar

Los 2 salieron de aquella habitación después de apagar las cámaras de seguridad, en una de las paredes de la salida y entrada del centro comercial se encontraba cierta pelirroja comiendo una paleta de hielo color rosa.

-… ¿pensé que se iba a negar?

Dijo mea

-no traten de simpatizar conmigo por el simple hecho de que nuestros pasados se parecen

Replico accelerator.

yami y mea intercambiaron la mirada, era cierto que ellos tres tuvieron acontecimientos parecidos durante su infancia, encerrados en laboratorios donde los investigaban, desarrollaban y mejoraban para fines caóticos, donde se les privo una manera adecuada de vivir, donde les lavaron el cerebro para manipularlos, todo eso, no era un buen tema de conversación

-sí, no te preocupes por eso, la única razón por la que queríamos aliarnos contigo era porque tú y nosotras sabemos movernos desde las profundidades de la oscuridad

Le respondió yami

-tch, acabemos rápido, deje a una mocosa encargarse de otra mocosa

Accelerator se detuvo ya que sintió que algo temblaba desde su pierna, era su celular, la agarro y al revisar quien era, su cara se puso un poco molesta

\- ¿Qué quieres… héroe?

-accelerator

Esa voz es la de kamijou touma, su voz se escuchaba agitada ya que su respiración se oía fuerte, accelerator hizo otra pregunta de forma sarcástica

\- ¿Qué? ¿están bajo ataque? ¿o es que ya de nuevo salvaste a alguien?

-no

Negó el poseedor del imagine breaker desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica

-tan solo estoy cansado ya que esta tal kotegawa me está haciendo limpiar el tejado y no había apartado su vista de mi

Desde el otro lado de la línea, kamijou tenía en su mano una escoba y estaba sobre el tajado, sabe que su mala suerte le propinara una caída desde esa altura al suelo bastante dolorosa, kotegawa por otro lado estaba abajo regañando a un chico que por error había caído y estaba entre la entrepierna de una princesa del universo

-¡rito no toques ahí!

-lala no era mi ¡igb!

Un golpe en la mejilla del chico sello sus palabras de disculpa hacia su prometida, era kotegawa que al escuchar un pequeño escandalo bajo

\- ¿Cómo puedes hacer cosas indecentes en plena luz del día?

\- ¡LO SIENTOOO!

Grito el chico, kamijou veía esta escena bastante humorística desde arriba, cuando kotegawa había bajado, también había quitado su atención sobre él, así que aprovecho esa oportunidad para hacer una llamada

-sé que no saliste a hacer una simple compra de bocadillos, también sé que no eres muy gentil como para comprar algo y compartirlos, pero como pusiste la excusa de traer bocadillos tienes que traerlos

-ve al punto idiota

Kamijou dio una pausa, al parecer estaba reflexionando en algo

-ten cuidado con tsuchimikado

-¿he?

-no sé qué plan está haciendo en este momento, pero te aseguro que tú también sentías que algo no estaba bien.

Era el punto clave de las dudas de accelerator, desde su llegada a este mundo, tsuchimikado ya tenía preparado el alojamiento y dinero disponible suficientes para 4 o más personas, ¿tsuchimikado ya tenía en mente traerlos en este mundo? ¿acaso los altos mandos tenían preparado esto? ¿acaso accelerator no había llegado aquí junto con hamazura por mera casualidad o por los fines enemigos? Además ¿ya sabían los movimientos del enemigo y los utilizaron para crear esta situación? Tal vez era verdad o no, pero sentían que algo estaba fuera de lo normal y era extraño, ¿Acaso el plan de tsuchimikado cayo cuando la organización fue erradicada en este mundo y al no salir bien había actuado extrañamente? Y otra cosa más, ¿A caso esa era esa la organización completa?

-tsuchimikado ya no es de fiar, tenemos que estar preparados contra el

Kamijou decía esto mientras desde arriba veía al siscon sacar la basura

\- ¿Qué propones?

Pregunto accelerator que estaba volando con cuatro torbellinos unidos a su espalda con una velocidad estable, mea seguía su velocidad saltando de edificio en edifico y yami volaba con alas parecidas a la de un ángel detrás de el

-no sé, tu eres una mente maestra, puedes idear un plan

-no es tan fácil idiota

Accelerator llego a lo que sería un gran edificio de por al menos 25 pisos, era de una marca de sistemas de seguridad de ese mundo, gracias a que mea pudo localizar donde podría estar la línea externa saben que dentro del edificio había un software que conecta con el centro comercial

-el sistema que conecta las cámaras está en el 12 piso

Mea sabía dónde estaba el sistema y como entrar.

-tenemos que idear una forma de entrar, he ideado 2 diferentes formas de entrada y 25 formas de escape.

Mea convirtió su cabello rojo en una llave dorada y su ropa en una de oficinista, yami con ver eso ya sabía cómo iban a entrar, accelerator con el celular en mano le dijo a kamijou

-debemos idear el plan sin que sospeche nada, además, meter al otro idiota no servirá de nada

Advirtió accelerator

-bueno…. Ok

Kamijou se mostró pensativo, al parecer no le agradaba la idea de no incluir a hamazura en esto

-ten cuidado, en esta ciudad pasan cosas realmente raras

Accelerator sabía que con la palabra "raras" aparecerían personas, alienígenas, fantasmas y monstruos con grandes poderes como las chicas que están junto con el en ese preciso momento, incluso en este momento estaba viendo debajo entre las calles a un sujeto bastante alto y con una armadura muy llamativa

-le diré a saiba-sensei que no encontré todo lo necesario…. Um que extraño siento algo raro por esa dirección

Dijo zastin viendo a un callejón oscuro, aunque a accelerator no le llamaba mucho la atención lo que hacía este sujeto

-lo tendré en cuenta

Accelerator aparto su vista del sujeto y miro a las 2 chicas que de un momento para otro tenían ropa de oficinista, después, colgó, kamijou que se encontraba sobre el tejado había visto a accelerator a lo lejos volar con otra figura y una saltando entre los edificios antes de que colgara

\- (en esta ciudad cosas muy fuera de lo normal suceden)

Dijo mientras veía cómo es que un sujeto gordo corría por la calle totalmente desnudo y con una revista en su mano para lectores de más de 18 años, mientras perseguía a una mujer

-¡jijiji, ven a mi escuela para estudiar, te aseguro que serás una muy buena alumna con buen promedio

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAA! ¡PERVERTIDOO!

Con tan solo ver eso, kamijou pensó

-(realmente raras),…(¡QUIERO VOLVER DE NUEVO A CIUDAD ACADEMIA!)

Pensó sin ánimos

Accelerator ya con más pistas miro a las 2 chicas

-bien, creo que es hora.

10 min. Después, mas guardias de seguridad se encontraban inconscientes fuera del lugar custodiado por ellos. Diferentes componentes con un gran cabreado tan grandes como un refrigerador se encontraban formadas, por lo menos había 10 de esas cosas en una inmensa habitación,

Las cámaras reciben y transmiten la señal de imagen. El almacenamiento se realiza en disco duro. Existen diferentes tratamientos según se trate de un banco, una comunidad vecinal, etc. La Ley obliga a cancelar los datos en el plazo máximo de un mes desde su captación, y en el caso de bancos. 15 días salvo que la autoridad judicial o la marca determinen lo contrario. En las empresas tienen un máximo de un mes para eliminar imágenes, salvo aquellas que registren alguna infracción o incumplimiento de deberes laborales. En la vía pública no se pueden captar como regla general.

Pero esta corporación había desecho esto, así que tenían imágenes de por lo menos 6 meses, además guardaba los videos de las empresas que invertían ella en una nube creada por ellos, al parecer esta empresa tenía uno de los mejores servicios guardando videos en estas inmensas cajas

-esto va ser más difícil de lo que imagine

Dijo yami

-si

Accelerator dijo con los ojos muy abiertos, pensó que esto era fácil, pero se equivoco

-no se preocupen

Mea dijo entrando por la puerta, además llevaba arrastrando algo

-con la ayuda de este nerd será más fácil

\- ¡OTRA VES NOOOOOO! ¡POR FAVOR TENGAN PIEDAD DE MIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Grito el extraño chico con los mocos fuera de su nariz y sus ojos llorando

-¡si no te callas en serio te matare!

Accelerator dijo tapándose los oídos. Más tarde

-no hay nada

El extraño chico aun temblando en su silla frente al monitor les dijo

\- otro grupo antes de ustedes me amenazaron con borrar la información de los datos de la nube de videos del centro comercial.

Informo el chico

-me dijeron que si no lo hacía me iban a hacer cosas realmente horribles, ¿ustedes me harán lo mismo?

-no

Comento mea aburridamente

-si ellos están cerca no me dejaran hacerte nada

Finalizo su comentario con un guiño de ojo para después recibir un golpe de yami en su cabeza

-compórtate, quieres

-sí, yami onee-chan

Accelerator se acercó a el

\- ¿y la policía no te dijo nada?

-una de ellas me dijo que se encargaría de eso

\- ¿ellas?

Comento extrañado accelerator

-¿quieres decir que hay 2 mujeres detrás de esto?

-si

Yami también se acercó al chico

-¿sabes cómo eran esas dos?

El chico por un momento se había callado, después de pensarlo abrió sus labios

-una de ellas tenía una muy extraña manera de vestir

Agarro una hoja de papel como para hacer un retrato de la ropa

-tenía un vestido blanco elegante con medias negras y zapatos del mismo color que el vestido, también tenía ojos azules y cabello rubio corto, además llevaba algo en la mano como si fuese una varita mágica

Cuando acabo de dibujar mostro la imagen

-Y tenía alrededor de 12 años

Accelerator reconocería esas descripciones y retrato, fue cuando una organización conocida como "gremmlin" ataco en Hawái, él había acompañado a esta niña.

-la otra parecía mayor, tenía un kimono negro y sandalias, era bastante morena y tenía el pelo negro largo

Con esas descripciones el chico dibujo otro retrato

-esa es…

Yami y mea se quedaron calladas, sabían quiénes eran

-¡te dijimos que no hablaras! ¿verdad?

Otra voz provino detrás de ellos, de pronto varios hombres uniformados se encontraban parados a los lados de 2 chicas

-hace mucho que no nos veíamos accelerator

-Leivinia Birdway

Accelerator dijo su nombre

-yo también diría, ¡cuánto tiempo chicas!

-maestra

-Némesis

Némesis y leivinia birdway aparecieron como si nada, el nerd temblaba muy fuerte.

-no te preocupes, hiciste un buen trabajo

Le dijo birdway

-te recompensare, olvidaras todo de lo que tenga que ver con nosotros

Un grito horripilante se escuchó, momentos después la puerta trasera del edificio se abrió y varias figuras salieron de ahí

\- ¿con que propósito viniste aquí?

Accelerator pregunto

-fue una molestia venir hasta acá, pero tengo asuntos pendientes que necesito acabar.

\- ¿a qué te refieres?

-a decir verdad, también esa molesta organización contra la que pelean me ha estado molestando y metiéndose en planes de nosotros

-a mí también

Dijo némesis

\- ¿y?

-no vengo con el propósito de ayudarlos, vengo con el propósito de que me ayuden

-¿?

-además hay otro problema,

Birdway se paró frente a un coche lujoso

-acaso crees que esta será la única organización contra la que se enfrentaran

\- ¿hay más organizaciones?

-al principio pensamos que lo de un portal que te enviaba a otro mundo era pura ficción, e inclusive, habíamos escuchado de una organización que quería que esto fuera posible, pero creíamos que eran rumores hasta que una noticia nos llegó el pasado ayer, aunque no solamente a nosotros, varias organizaciones y grupos se les informó de que dentro de ciudad academia había de esos portales.

Birdway una vez dentro del coche dio indicaciones de que todos se metieran, una vez todos dentro Némesis siguió explicando.

-organizaciones secretas de ambos mundos tuvieron cierto interés de si esto es real o no, así que enviaron unidades a ciudad academia y ciudad saínan para encontrar dichos portales, una vez encontrados podrán ir al otro lado para aprovecharse y sacar ganancias, aunque esa tal ciudad academia pueda ser difícil de lidiar.

Yami dirigió su mirada a némesis y pregunto

-¿difícil de lidiar?

Némesis y birdway sonrieron

-pronto lo sabrán

-pronto lo sabrán

Dijeron a unisonado, birdway miro por la ventana ya que el coche se estaba moviendo.

-primero para empezar a explicar bien las cosas tenemos que ir con ciertos héroes

Era el turno de preguntar de mea

\- ¿Quiénes?

-yuki rito y kamijou touma.


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 14: EL PLAN DE REGRESO A CIUDAD ACADEMIA**

 **Hola, ya paso un tiempo desde la última vez que publique, esta historia será muy larga para cuando termine, espero y sigan leyendo, habrá muchas más sorpresas en capítulos próximos, pero todo a su respectivo tiempo, quiero agradecer a las personas que me apoyan en este proyecto ya que se han presentado conflictos y no he tenido tiempo para escribir, por suerte pude terminar estos 2 capítulos y espero les agrade, si más que decir ¡comenzamos!**

Después de otra hora de limpieza terminaron con una reluciente casa, la sala brillaba y olía tan bien, aunque eran épocas de calor en ese mundo la habitación mantenía una frescura agradable que ni siquiera necesitarían un ventilador o utilizar el sistema de ventilación viejo de la casa.

-muy bien, creo que es hora de empezar

Indico tsuchimikado sentado en una silla al lado del sillón de la sala, por otro lado, lala, oshizu, haruna y kotegawa se encontraban sentadas en el sillón, kamijou y rito se encontraban parados a una distancia considerable frente al sillón, accelerator y hamazura que apenas habían llegado se encontraban sentados en 2 sillas cerca de rito, y no solamente ellos, Némesis y Liviana Birdway estaban sentadas en 2 sillones realmente elegantes y detrás de ellas mea y yami.

-la verdad no sé por qué la líder del color del amanecer si no mal recuerdo ese era su nombre ¿está aquí?

Birdway no mostro una expresión facial más que el de la aburrides,

\- ¿y tú eres?

-tsuchimikado motoharu

\- ¿acaso eres un mago o un esper?

tsuchimikado estaba realmente serio, la sala estaba repletamente bañada en un sentimiento muy serio donde el menor ruido lo hará explotar, inclusive se podía decir que el sonido que hace cuando cae una gota de agua será el gatillo que detonara un mar de sangre, la atmosfera era parecida a los enfrentamientos como en las películas de vaqueros en el viejo oeste

-acaso crees que te lo diría

Respondió de manera burlona

-me lo temía

Rito en si su vista se enfocó sobre Némesis, ella al parecer había notado su mirada por lo que puso una sonrisa y pose coqueta para simpatizar, pero la mirada de rito se mostró aun molesta con ese hecho

\- ¡Némesis!

Hablo

\- ¿tú también porque estás aquí?

-calma, calma, a eso venimos a explicar, pero, si no quieres escucharme con mucho gusto me voy

-no te molestes

-¡ho! Vaya, creo que te hice enojar, aun sigues molesto por los problemas que te causé

-no es eso

\- ¿entonces?

-tus sabias sobre la situación de ahora, ¿Qué planeabas hacer con nosotros?

\- ¡wooo! Así que era eso, no te preocupes, nada iba a hacerles a ustedes, después de todo me sirvieron bien al principio, pero no vi significado en seguir utilizándolos en esto que es nuevo.

Rito se mostraba un poco molesto, cuando había conocido a Némesis lo había utilizado para despertar un ser dentro de yami que hubiera podido traer una devastación en toda la tierra, le molestaba el hecho de que lo había utilizado y además gente salió herida durante el proceso, tan solo se sentía molesto, a rito no le gustaba la idea de odiar a Némesis ya que quería llevarse bien con ella.

-birdway

\- ¿qué quieres?

Kamijou touma se mostró molesto al igual que rito

-tú también

-acaso te molesto algo de mí. ¿o sigues molesto por eso?

Kamijou también había tenido la misma mala suerte de ser utilizado por birdway hace mucho, durante la batalla contra gremmlin en Hawái sus acciones originaron la separación de organizaciones y cooperaciones ligadas a ciudad academia creando así a los "guardianes de la ciencia Anti-ciudad academia", en baggage city se originó una batalla entre kiharas y magos de gremmlin para detener a estos guardianes, donde incluso kamijou tuvo una papel importante, pero como pieza de ajedrez, ya que kihara kagun lo había utilizado para detener todo el problema, también recordaba algunas cosas dentro de ciudad academia como la destrucción del muro del baño, kamijou paso por malos momentos por su muro destruido

-no se preocupen no venimos con esos fines, venimos a que ustedes nos ayudaran

\- ¿Qué?

-no te muestres tan sorprendido, desde que te conocí me has ayudado mucho, además quisiera pagarte por todo lo que has hecho en beneficio de mí.

-no

Kamijou se negó

-y yo pensaba en contratar prostitutas para ti

Esas palabras rompieron aquella atmosfera seria de la habitación

\- ¡OYE¡ESPERA¡A ESO NO ME REFERIA! ¡NO QUIERO ACEPTAR NADA DE TI NO POR EL HECHO DE QUE TE AYUDARA O EL QUE ME HAYAS UTILIZADO, TAN SOLO NO LO VOY A ACEPTAR YA QUE TODO SE RESOLVIO! Excepto lo del muro, claro eso está.

Termino con un murmullo

-¡ha! ¿Así que sigues queriendo ser el chico normal de preparatoria que se encuentra en cualquier lado?

Birdway cambio su cara aburrida por una sonrisa, pero no por cualquier sonrisa, una muy, pero muy burlona

-lo siento, pero un héroe como tú no tendrá ni un pequeño descanso, además decir que quieres regresar a una vida normal dentro de una ciudad donde se hacen experimentos inhumanos desde la oscuridad o cosas malas pasan, te aseguro que no te quedaras de manos cruzadas y saltaras al peligro

Su sonrisa se volvió una carcajada realmente fuerte

-por cierto, ¿acaso no tienes varias faltas y estas a punto de perder un año?, ¿quieres ser conocido como el chico problema dentro de un nuevo salón ya que reprobó un año?

Kamijou se tumbó sobre el suelo apoyado con sus 2 palmas y rodillas, birdway toco un fondo que kamijou trataba de no decirle a rito.

-espera ¡PARA DE REIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR!

-además en este momento ¿no estas acumulando faltas?, a este paso de seguro serás motivo de burla por tus compañeros

Kamijou pensó por un momento, e imagino la siguiente escena

 _-ese no es kamijou-san, ha, es el chico que no pudo pasar su primer año_

 _Decía fukiyose_

 _-vaya kami-yan, pensé que entre nosotros tres yo era el idiota, pero superaste mi expectativa_

 _Decía cierto lolicon_

 _-kamijou-chan, espero y no te vuelva a ver en clases suplementarias, ya que tu ni siquiera tienes salvación, ¡desaparece ¡_

 _Decía cierta profesora que parecía de primaria_

\- ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Kamijou grito desde el suelo, ya había abandonado el reino de la fantasía, la realidad era muy cruel para él, mientras tanto birdway carcajeaba ya que le gustaba ver la escena frente a ella

\- ¿? ¿kamijou-sempai?

Rito se acercó ya que kamijou estaba tumbado con lágrimas en los ojos

\- (un motivo de que vaya a perder un año es motivo del imagine breaker ¿no?)

Rito sintió la mirada de Némesis aún más intensa, al percatarse de ello voltio a su dirección.

-bueno ya que tu humillaste a tu chico ¡deja humillar al mío!

Dijo con gran esbozo.

-espera ¿Qué vas a decir de mí?

-que eres un pervertido

\- yo no soy un pervertido, ¡lo que pasa son puros accidentes!

-ver el contenido debajo de una falda y que tu boca probara aquel contenido eso no te hace peor que un pervertido

\- ¡HAAAAAAAAA! "muy bien ya dijiste algo muy penoso! ¡para por favor!

-pero hay más, una vez mientras te vigilaba…

Némesis dio una pausa para sacar una foto.

-no sabía que chicos de tu edad seguían durmiendo con osos de peluche

En la imagen se miraba a rito abrazando a un oso de peluche, tuvo suerte que no mostrara una cuando momo se metía a dormir con él por las noches, además mordía y babeaba el peluche en la foto

Rito quedo estupefacto, ya que recordó que chicas estaban delante de él, una de ellas era haruna.

\- (¿qué dirá haruna de mí?, espera puede ser que piense que soy patético ¡NO PUEDE SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR)

Mientras tanto haruna

\- (yuki-kun se ve realmente tierno)

Oshizu daba una mirada a la foto con ojos brillantes

\- ¡waaaaaa! Pareces un bebe

Kotegawa se veía molesta.

-pensaba que esto sería una reunión estratégica, pero si van a hacer un circo dentro será mejor que me largue

Hablo mientras se paraba

-tch, que molestia

Accelerator sentía lo mismo

-bueno no importa, tarde o temprano tocaremos fondo en esto

Dijo yami

\- ¡si!

Ya que lala se había quedado callada, quiso decir algo para no quedarse así, pero ese algo le incomodaba, una sensación extraña podía percibir, miro al techo, o mejor dicho sentía que una pelea a proporciones gigantescas se estaba llevando a cabo en una parte del universo

\- ¿Qué pasa lala-sama?

Peque sentía lo mismo, pero aun así le pregunto

-nada

Dijo rápidamente lala.

Por otro lado, Mark estaba escuchando una risa familiar, estaba fuera de la casa en un coche negro en el asiento del conductor.

-al parecer la señorita birdway se divierte.

comento un subordinado

-sí, tienes razón, niñas de su edad deberían ver el lado positivo de la vida, además la señorita birdway no había tenido tiempo para divertirse.

Otro de los subordinados del asiento trasero pregunto

\- ¿la señorita birdway no creen que se ha comportado raro últimamente?

Ante esa pregunta Mark dice.

-supongo que sí, últimamente ha estado viendo revistas de "que ropa es más atractiva", "la mejor forma de envolver un corazón" o "que hacer cuándo un chico no te hace caso", revistas de tercera las compra o me envía a cómpraselas

-de seguro también debe de estar checando el horóscopo para el amor, aunque es bueno saber que la jefa tenga interés en esas cosas y se enfoque en algo más que el trabajo.

\- ¡ja! Si hubiéramos dicho esto frente a ella de seguro no podríamos ver de nuevo el amanecer

Dentro de la casa, birdway tuvo un presentimiento

\- (tengo las ganas de hacer que Mark y los demás tengan un castigo) bien vamos a volver al tema. Así que… ¿Qué quieren saber?

-todo

Respondió tsuchimikado

-se me olvidaba, primero hay que hacer las presentaciones ¿no lo creen?... mi nombre es Liviana Birdway, líder de la cábala mágica más importante hasta el momento "la luz del color del amanecer" mucho gusto a todos

Birdway se presentó agarrando 2 extremos a los lados de su vestido y dando una pequeña inclinación hacia adelante, tal como una princesa.

\- (¿cábala mágica?) mucho gusto, soy kotegawa yui

Aunque kotegawa no creía mucho en los sobrenatural, ya estaba acostumbrada a vivir con ella, así que el termino magia no era de gran importancia

-mi nombre es haruna sairenji

-mi nombre es oshizu marasame

\- ¡aquí! Mi nombre el lala deviluke

Lala se presentó muy energética.

-mucho gusto a todas, aunque ya me sé algunos nombres de aquí preferiría no me lo repitieran

Birdway voltea hacia los chicos

-aunque no se me tu nombre, de casualidad ¿eres ese tal yuki rito?

-si

-Muy bien ¿y la de ustedes?

-mi nombre es yami

-mi nombre es kurosaki mea

Después de esas presentaciones, Némesis se levanto

-ahora quiero saber sus nombres

-mi nombre es hamazura shiage

-accelerator

Se presentó sonando irritado

-kamijou touma

-mi nombre es tsuchimikado motoharu

\- ¡bien! ahora se sus nombres.

Se sentó de nuevo en el sofá. Tsuchimikado levanto la mano para que todos se enfocaran en el

-es hora de empezar

Aquella atmosfera tan tensa volvió.

-Primero ¿quiero saber que planean ustedes 2?

-creo que ya aclaramos ese punto.

-así es, queremos su ayuda

\- ¿contra qué?

Birdway saco debajo de su manga unas cuantas fotografías, aquellas fotografías mostraban gente de diferentes nacionalidades, con cosas escritas en la parte superior de cada foto,

-lo que está escrito ahí. ¿son nombres?

Pregunto kamijou

-sí, estos son los jefes de cada organización que está siendo atraída a ciudad academia.

Aquellos que estaban dentro del cuarto y que pertenecían a ciudad academia tensaron sus miradas, sabían que mucha gente importante ahí para ellos correría mucho peligro.

\- ¿qué tratas de decir? ¡birdway!

-a accelerator ya se lo esplique al igual que a estas chicas, pero a todos no, hubiera esperado un poco más para decírselos.

Némesis hizo un gesto con su mano para pedir permiso para seguir explicando, birdway se lo concedió.

-como verán las cosas se están poniendo aún más feas por aquí. Pero hay que aclarar unos cuantos puntos desde el inicio

Némesis se puso cómoda en el sillón.

-Primero hablaremos como se originó este problema

Birdway tomo la palabra

-todo se originó En 1954 cuando un hombre llegó al Aeropuerto de Tokio con un pasaporte de un país inexistente, "Taured". Fue detenido por usar papeles falsos, pero él seguía manteniendo que era un país europeo y que tenía otros papeles para probarlo. Lo detuvieron en un hotel, pero desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Némesis siguió

-El hombre hablaba varios idiomas, incluyendo el japonés. su lengua materna era el francés, pero cuando le mostraron un mapa del mundo manifestó que su país no estaba en él. El misterioso pasajero dijo a los funcionarios que Taured se encontraba entre España y Francia, lugar donde se encuentra andorra

Un hombre bastante alto apareció por arte de magia al lado del sillón de birdway, tenía una charola con 2 platos, ambas contenían 2 piezas de pastel que al parecer daban una elegancia y estatus por sus refinados toques, también una pequeña mesa apareció en medio de los 2 sillones de némesis y birdway, el hombre dejo esos pasteles apetitosos junto con un tenedor y 2 tazas de té, birdway cogió uno de esos platos con pastel, metió su tenedor con mucha elegancia y con finos movimientos se llevó a la boca un pedazo, después de tragar el contenido continuo

\- En el hotel, dos funcionarios de inmigración se les dio la orden de no permitir que el

hombre saliera de su habitación. Después de comer una pequeña cena proporcionada por el

servicio de habitación del hotel, el hombre del país desconocido pasó la noche en su habitación.

Los guardias se mantuvieron en su puesto fuera de la habitación del hotel. Según informaron los dos funcionarios, en ningún momento se escucharon sonidos provenientes del interior de la habitación. A la mañana siguiente, los guardias descubrieron que el extraño hombre desapreció. La única salida de la habitación era por la puerta y ventana que había en la habitación no tenía cornisa exterior, además de que estaba en un piso de gran altura y muy por encima de una calle muy transitada.

A diferencia de birdway, Némesis había cogido con su tenedor el pastel completo y se lo llevo todo a la boca cuando birdway estaba explicando, Némesis ya había acabado su rebanada y con crema batida en su mejilla siguió

\- Los funcionarios de la aduana, inmigración y la policía de Tokio, prepararon una intensa

búsqueda para poder encontrar el misterioso viajero, pero después de varios días finalmente

se dieron por vencidos. El hombre del país desconocido no existió oficialmente y no se le volvió a ver.

El hombre grande trajo otra rebanada de pastel en otro plato, retiro el plato vació de Némesis, ella al ver que le habían traído otro, movió con su mano el plato hacia birdway

-no solamente en el mundo de ella paso esto, también en nuestro mundo ha surgido varios casos iguales.

-esta organización se creó a partir de esta aparición, y entre científicos y magos buscaban una forma de establecer una conexión con el otro mundo o inclusive con otros más mundos, pero simplemente tenemos esa pequeña parte de información sobre ellos.

Accelerator pregunto

\- ¿Cómo es que se llama esta organización?

\- "Taured"

Birdway por fin revelo el nombre de su enemigo

-como esta organización ha estado moviéndose desde lo más profundo de las sombras durante mucho tiempo, muy poca información se sabe de "Taured", pero, anteriormente no se sabía si en realidad existían ya que se hablaba de "Taured" como una leyenda o rumores muy vagos., aparte, como su nombre se deriva del país de ese extraño sujeto que vino a nuestro mundo, muchas veces se confundía con el relato del sujeto

Accelerator pensó en el portal que lo había traído aquí

-así que estas cosas estaban desde antes y han hecho que personas vayan a otros mundos, pero, ¿exactamente qué son?

-son distorsiones en el tiempo y el espacio.

Le respondió lala

-como verán, en el reino deviluke tienen aparatos que nos facilitan ir de un lugar a otro lugar en el espacio ya que es bastante extenso, pero de lo que yo tengo entendido es que lo crean a partir de dos puntos de referencia

Lala agarro una pequeña papa frita y un pedazo de galleta, las puso en el suelo uno alejado de la otra.

-Un punto de referencia seria la fritura

Señalo la papa frita

-imaginemos que es un planeta y quiere ir al otro planeta

Dijo señalando la galleta

-si van a ella en una nave tardaran mucho, y más si es que están alejados por años luz, los portales de agujeros de gusano sirven para estar ahí más rápido, pero es muy tardado crear estos portales y complicados de conectarlos ya que cada uno debe tener una frecuencia igual.

Lala agarro una naranja que nadie supo donde la saco, la puso en el suelo junto a la fritura.

-además se necesita una gran cantidad de energía para que puedan seguir estando abiertas por periodos prolongados, por lo que su uso es muy poco frecuente ya que se necesita absorber la energía de una estrella dependiendo que tan lejos este el lugar donde quieras estar

Señalo la naranja

-mi padre utilizo esta tecnología para conquistar diversos planetas y contaba con los recursos para abrir los portales, pero aun así acabo con la energía de miles de estrellas tanto pequeñas como este planeta o tan grandes como el sol

-tu padre es realmente un demonio

Anuncio hamazura

-pero es lo mismo que mi aparato de tele transportación.

Saco una pulsera que rito reconoció rápidamente, era lo mismo que había traído a lala desnuda en la bañera de su casa, así como los problemas que lo dejo en varias situaciones embarazosas,

-la tele transportación utiliza un agujero de gusano, pero este se abre y cierra rápidamente, por lo que puedes llegar a un punto rápidamente y no necesita consumir energía ya que se abre por un tiempo pequeño, si la abriera por más tiempo necesitara mucha energía

Rito se sonrojo ante la actitud de lala, a rito le gustaban mucho las chicas tímidas y lindas, pero también le gustaba las chicas inteligentes, aunque sabía que lala era muy inteligente no muy a menudo mostraba ese comportamiento

\- ¿estas tocando el tema de agujeros intrauniversales?

Pregunto tsuchimikado

-así es, tengo entendido que así se le llaman en la tierra a este tipo de agujeros, aunque estos agujeros pueden llevarte de un punto a otro punto dentro de tu mismo universo

-pero en este momento no estamos hablando de agujeros intrauniversales, estamos hablando de agujeros de Interuniverso o agujeros de Schwarzschild que son los que conectan dos Universos distintos.

-pero ¿Cómo es posible que estos portales puedan abrirse si es que necesitan la energía de una estrella?

Pregunto kotegawa

-es por esto

Tsuchimikado señalo algo, en una pequeña caja que tenía debajo de los pies, se encontraba un libro de aspecto antiguo

-picatrix

sus palabras fueron suficientes para que birdway abriera los ojos muy sorprendida

-así que utilizaron esto

-¡¿qué diablos es ese tal grimorio?¡

Pregunto rito

-esa cosa hizo que momo se pusiera mal y olvidara lo que paso ayer, ¿qué es lo que hace?

-tranquilo chico, para empezar este grimorio no es un estúpido libro ordinario de hechizos que ves a menudo en anime, manga o series de televisión, los grimorios tienen un fin en específico y además son colecciones de diferentes hechizos difíciles de hacer, algunos son de lenguaje desconocido y tienen diferentes traducciones como el "libro de la ley" escrito por aleister crowley.

Birdway termino de comer su pastel, así que para quitarse el empalagoso sabor dulce empezó a tomar pequeños sorbos de su té

-el picatrix es un libro representativo en la magia

Birdway puso una mueca, al parecer no estaba del todo contenta por su té, así que pidió un té helado

-de lo que yo tengo conocimiento el picatrix tiene la habilidad de extraer energía de los planetas.

Todos se mostraron sorprendidos, inclusive lala que tenía un vasto conocimiento del universo nunca había escuchado algo igual, se puede decir que había escuchado el termino magia muy pocas veces, decían que era un arte oculto y que era muy difícil entenderlo, pero que muy pocos planetas podían utilizarlo libremente pero muy difícil encontrar uno.

-no solamente eso, el picatrix tiene la habilidad de invocar seres bastantes poderosos y utilizar sus poderes, pero sus métodos son bastantes asquerosos, ya que los rituales utilizan sangre, orina, cera de orejas e inclusive cosas que nuestro cuerpo ya no necesita.

Explico tsuchimikado.

-tal vez en este libro se encuentra un hechizo lo suficiente poderoso como para extraer la energía de una estrella y "Taured" lo utilizo para abrir estos portales.

Kamijou se mostraba confundido así que levanto la mano para hacer una pregunta

-este grimorio ¿no se encuentra en la cabeza de index?

-por supuesto que sí.

Tsuchimikado se sentó de nuevo en la silla y miro al hombre que había traído él té helado

-(¿puedo darle la orden de que me traiga algo?)

-no

Dijo birdway sabiendo sus intenciones

-¡aaa! Seguiré explicando, index en si tiene la habilidad de memorización perfecta y como leyó más de 103,000 grimorios es fácil para ella entender bien este grimorio

Rito pregunto

\- ¿Quién es index?

-es una gorrona que hace desaparecer el dinero de la comida de una semana en un solo desayuno.

Kamijou recordó una ocasión en la cual index pidió en un restaurante lo que parecía ser un buffet para cinco empresarios, en ese momento ya cuando la comida había desaparecido se preguntó.

-(¿a dónde es que va toda esa comida dentro de ese pequeño cuerpo?)

En una ocasión pensó que tal vez todos los nutrientes en un futuro aumentarían algunas partes delicadas de index como su pecho, pero lo que él deseaba mas es que llegaran a su cerebro.

-ella tiene memorización excelente, puede recordar cualquier cosa que le digas y no importa si es que se lo dijiste hace 1 año o 5 años, ella puede recordarlo perfectamente.

-eso es impresionante

Némesis de tanto estar sentada se levantó del lujoso sillón y se acercó a rito

-¿Némesis?

De pronto rito siente como el peso de la chica ataca sus piernas.

-este si es un buen asiento

Némesis se sentó sobre los muslos del chico, aunque él podía sentir una temperatura cálida saliendo de ella

-bien, sigue explicando

\- ¡cómo puedes decir eso!

\- ¿acaso te incomoda? ¿Cómo es que te pueda incomodar esto? Si ya estás acostumbrado a sentir cosas que cualquier chico moriría por sentir

Dijo coquetamente

-déjense de tonterías

Advirtió birdway

-para tener más conocimiento de este libro tenemos que regresar y preguntarle a index, ya que ella tiene el original

-¿original?

Esta vez kotegawa se acercó, ante lo molesto que era explicarle a la gente cosas que no entiende, birdway hizo un puchero mientras respondía

-el original fue escrito hace mucho tiempo en árabe, pero, entre los siglos XV o XVII un cierto rey mando a traducirlo en latín y más tarde se perdió y fue olvidado por la historia, el grimorio que tenemos aquí es la traducción que mando a hacer este rey.

-¿pero qué rey?

-¿acaso me ves cara de buscador?

Kotegawa frunció el ceño ante el maleducado comentario de birdway. Así que para molestarla un poco más pregunta otra cosa

-hace un momento dijiste que íbamos a regresar, pero, ¿regresar a dónde?

-a ciudad academia

Mientras tanto 2 pequeñas figuras escondidas desde las escaleras escuchaban la conversación.

-interesante, así que paso eso, dice misaka mientras misaka se muestra sorprendida

-esencialmente hablan cosas raras

Last order y fremea les pareció muy extraña la conversación, pero ese último comentario les llamo mucho la atención

-¡regresaremos a ciudad academia! ¡dice misaka mientras salta de alegría!

Pero de pronto se detuvo en saltar, algo la estaba llamando desde el interior de su cerebro

-ya que la red misaka pasa información constantemente tenemos cierto entendimiento de lo que pasa, asegura misaka 16379.

-aquí misaka 17934, misaka también tiene cierto conocimiento ya que he leído mucho de estos libros, además misaka 17849 ha empezado a leer libros que tienen que ver con el amor, dice misaka mientras misaka elije otro libro del estante

-eso no es afirmativo, dice misaka 17849 para negar lo que dices

-misaka 10563 se une a la discusión, ¿Qué hará el héroe de esta historia? Pregunto misaka refiriéndose al chico que nos salvó de le experimento y tratando de cambiar el tema

-los más seguro es que el héroe le quitara al chico sus chicas. Asegura misaka 19445

-eso está bastante claro, pero en esta situación ¿qué haremos nosotras para apoyarlo? Pregunta misaka 10563

Last order con esa conversación pensó un poco

-qué tal si ustedes preparan algo para nuestro regreso, dice misaka mientras misaka baja las escaleras para escuchar con más detenimiento la conversación

-las únicas unidades dentro de ciudad academia son muy pocas y algunas tendrán problemas para salir ya que están en mantenimiento y no podrán ayudarnos, dice misaka 16379 explicando un nuevo problema

-no importa, ellas deben de estar informadas de nuestro problema, tarde o temprano según como les vaya con su tratamiento se nos unirán dice misaka poniendo algo de fe en ellas

Una nueva misaka se unió a la conversación

-para misaka no hay problema, esperare a accelerator y le daré un gran abrazo destructor cuando este con su guardia baja

La voz de esta misaka era realmente burlona

-¿cómo es que te uniste a nuestra conversación? Pregunta misaka 17849 si es que…

-tengo mis métodos

Misaka worst, aquella que recibía lo negativo de toda la red se desconectó rápidamente, fue interrumpida por otra misaka

-aquí misaka 10032, misaka número de serie 20002 le negué la entrada, dice misaka un poco triunfante

Misaka 10032, también conocida como misaka imouto, la más representativa de todas las sister apareció

-hay que poner un plan, primero tenemos que saber en qué punto de la ciudad llegaran, ¿alguna pista? Pregunta misaka ala pequeña misaka

-no, niega misaka.

-ya que no sabemos dónde estarán hay que dejarlo para después, primero hay que conseguir medicinas, alimentos, hospedaje y otras cosas para la venida de ellos y más si es que todos en esa habitación vendrán, propone misaka esperando su aceptación

\- "BIEN" me gusta ese plan, misaka espera que misaka y las demás misakas hagan un buen trabajo, dice misaka esperando grandes expectativas

Mientras la conversación avanzaba fluidamente Last order se percató de que fremea seguía a su lado.

-esencialmente tú estás loca

-no es cierto, misaka hablaba con las otras misakas por la red de las sister a través de ondas cerebrales, explica misaka la situación, aunque creo que una niña un poco tonta como tú me entendería perfectamente, dice misaka para terminar.

-no es cierto, la brigada hamazura está llena de expertos a todos los niveles, una niña como tú no puede ponerse frente a ellos

Después de unos jalones de cabellos las niñas dejaron de pelear ya que escucharon lo siguiente

-bien creo que esto nos servirá a todos

Tsuchimikado que había salido de la escena por un momento apareció con varias hojas, los trazos de las hojas representaban cuadros y nombres escritos, a cada uno le dio una de estas hojas

-sabía que tarde o temprano íbamos a ir a ciudad academia así que prepare esto de antemano

Las hojas eran mapas de 2 ciudades distintas, para rito fue Fácil saber cuál era el de ciudad saínan, pero no reconocía la otra

\- ¿esta es de ciudad academia?

Pregunto para despejar sus dudas

-por supuesto que si

Contesto tsuchimikado

-como podrán ver marque algunos taches y rutas en ambos mapas, los taches representan el lugar donde se encuentran los portales.

Dentro del mapa de ciudad academia se encontraban 27 taches y dentro de ciudad saínan solo 9.

-si nos metemos en uno podríamos salir en cualquiera de los 27 puntos de ciudad academia, y hay más riesgo si es que uno de los hombres presentes aquí termina cayendo dentro de las instalaciones de chicas ricas donde no se permite ningún hombre.

Hablo mirando a kamijou, en ese momento birdway se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a kamijou.

-muy bien ya que tenemos nuestros mapas es hora de partir… se me olvido decirle unas cuantas cosas… pero no recuerdo

Incluso Némesis se le había olvidado

-¡ha! Ya lo recuerdo, sobre las organizaciones.

Con un fuerte estruendo la habitación fue volada en mil pedazos,

-cof, cof , cof. ¡¿Qué DEMONIOS?!

Kamijou se levantó entre los escombros.

se dice que la fuerza destructiva de un camión estrellándose a altas velocidades contra un objeto es tan poderoso que toneladas del peso terminan por dejar irreconocible aquel objeto, ahora bien, ¿Qué pasa si se estrella en una casa con varias personas dentro?

-CHICOS, CHICAS ¿ME ESCUCHAN?

-KAMIJOU-SEMPAI, ALEJATE ES PELIGROSO

-RITO, ¿Dónde ESTAS?

Se detuvo ya que alguien agarro su mano

-por ahora será mejor dividirnos, ¡TODOS ESCUCHEN, ¡NOS REUNIREMOS EN EL PUNTO 12! ¡DEL MAPA DE CIUDAD SAINAN, SEPARANSE POR AHORA!

Con esta declaración birdway sosteniendo la mano de kamijou se alejaron de los escombros, pero,

-¡NO DEJEN ESCAPAR A NINGUNO CON VIDA, MATENLOS A TODOS!


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO 15: REY VS DIOS**

Ciudad academia, la gran base de la ciencia y tecnología en el mundo envidiada por potencias mundiales, con calles limpias gracias a sus robots de limpieza, cuidada por el anti-skill, por el judgment y robots de última tecnología para propiciar un sentido de paz en los estudiantes transeúntes, grandes espacios de recreación y diversión estaban situados por todos lados. Las risas de los estudiantes inocentes se escuchaban por doquier, estudiantes metidos en problemas escolares con maestros era muy común en esta ciudad, andar libre era un tesoro para estos estudiantes

-te matare, te matare, te matare, te matare, te matare

Unos pequeños murmullos salían de la boca de cierta persona además de que su presencia rompía ese sentido de paz, él estaba sentado en una de las bancas libres del parque, estaba encapuchado, cruzado de brazos y con la cabeza baja para que nadie pudiera escuchar sus murmullos, sus manos tenían una marca en línea alrededor de sus muñecas, si alguien pudiera desnudarlo notaria que en su espalda tendría una horrible marca en su espalada hecha por el azote de una puerta de un tráiler

-te matare, te matare, te matare, te matare, te matare

Su nombre era Fugan Ryuuzou, también era conocido por la oscuridad de ciudad academia como un experto en hacer planos de armas y venderlas, si alguien le pedía un arma con ciertas características en la dibujaba y las enviaba, una vez aceptadas podía dibujar sus planos para crearlas, pero una vez que alguien cambio eso.

-t..t…tsuchimikado motoharu

Una noche había escuchado sobre un incendio en unos apartamentos para estudiantes en el distrito 7, mientras compraba bebidas para abastecer su refrigerador cierto chico pateo la puerta donde el quedo en medio dejándole unas marcas horribles en su espalda, lo golpeo y le rompió algunos dedos para después dejarlo esposado en el camión donde transportaba su oro, además el había manipulado su celular para llamar a lo que podrían ser ladrones para robar su preciado oro que había conseguido ensuciándose las manos en esta podrida ciudad, él se había escondido debajo del camión y vio cómo es que después de que anti-skill llegara después de que gran parte de su oro fuera robado, anti-skill decomiso su oro y fue detenido, aunque las marcas de las esposas no se habían quitado en esa escena donde él quería vivir sin importar que.

-¿?

Alzo la mirada para encontrase con un sujeto bastante extraño, era un hombre rubio y con una chaqueta delgada que había ignorado lo extraño que él se veía y pregunto con facilidad.

-hola, me podría decir dónde queda este restaurante

El hombre mostro un volante

-te matare, te matare, te matare, te matare, te matare

Siguió murmurando fugan Ryuuzou, ante esto el hombre mejor lo dejo y decidió preguntarle a alguien mas

-disculpa, ¿eres del judgment?

-si

Respondió una chica con una decoración de flores en su cabeza, tenía uniforme de marinero y en su mano llevaba un pequeño dispositivo que iba tecleando, parecía que ella iba en secundaria, respondió un poco nerviosa ante la inesperada pregunta mientras caminaba concentrada en otra cosa.

-quiero saber dónde queda este restaurante,

-vamos a ver, ¡ha! Este restaurante queda por allá

Uiharu señaló hacia una dirección, con esto el hombre siguió las indicaciones que le dijo

\- ¡ollerus!

Escucho su nombre siendo pronunciado.

-si

Dijo con una gran sonrisa. Él era ollerus, una persona que una vez había alcanzado el nivel de un "majin" un ser capaz de controlar magia para deformar este mundo, también alcanzaba un poder tan destructivo, había ayudado para detener a gremmlin en la creación de la lanza de Odín y aunque fallo había hecho un grave daño a una diosa que estaba en un nivel superior a él, simplemente el debió de convertiste en un ser cuyos pies pisarían el territorio de dios, él era un dios mágico incompleto.

-¿con que estabas ahí Silvia?

-¿Qué haces caminado aquí como si nada? Deberías saber que estamos en territorio enemigo

-no te preocupes, todo está en perfecto orden, además ¡bgh!

Sus palabras fueron selladas cuando una lata de gaseosa fue estampada en su frente lanzada desde un callejón oscuro

-que idiota

Silvia era una mujer cuyo comportamiento con ollerus era así todos los días a pesar de que él tenía el poder de matarla, Silvia era una de los pocos santos en el mundo, ella era como una sirvienta para la familia real, llevaba un par de gafas grandes que se utilizan en su frente en construcciones o actividades poco ortodoxas para mujeres, llevaba un delantal blanco encima de su suéter negro, pero esta vez llevaba guantes de cuero en sus manos, esta unión de ropa no era la que utilizaban las criadas pero su combinación daba la sensación de que si era.

-tu puedes sentirte seguro ya que tienes un gran poder, pero yo tengo que esconderme bien, la última vez que termine aquí pelee contra un sujeto raro.

-te refieres con el que cambie de identidad

-si

Este alguien era el mismísimo Thor, un miembro del antiguo gremmlin.

-así que ¿Por qué estamos en esta ciudad?

-se puede decir que vengo aquí ya que una conmoción grande surgió desde las profundidades, si no la detengo puede que sus grietas se extiendan hasta la superficie de esta ciudad y pueda afectar a todo el mundo

-y ¿qué está haciendo aleister?

Silvia pregunto mientras desde el callejón asomo su cabeza para ver el edificio sin ventanas que era tan resistente como para aguantar la explosión de una bomba nuclear directa

-tal vez este monitoreando la situación

-eso quiere decir que también sabe de nuestros movimientos

-está vigilando nuestros movimientos, además esta conversación está siendo escuchada.

-simplemente es molesto

-tal vez

Algo cambio alrededor de ollerus, los estudiantes normales que pasaban alrededor de él no sintieron ningún cambio más que el viento pasar sobre ellos, Silvia que tenía un conocimiento basto de la magia pudo notar este cambio

\- ¿qué es este hechizo?

-tengo entendido de que aleister monitorea todo a través de una red de vigilancia tan pequeña, aunque son tan pequeños que me da aburrimiento destruir toda esa red, tan solo cree un pequeño punto ciego para hablar

-bien, ya que estamos seguros ¿qué vas a decir?

-kamijou touma se adentró a una realidad que básicamente es diferente al de nosotros, las protuberancias de las personas que están detrás de estos sucesos se extienden como grietas por ciudad academia, si no la detennos pueda que este mundo pueda dejar de existir o peor aún, este mundo y el otro mundo puedan dejar de existir

Silvia no entendió bien lo que dijo ollerus, al percatarse de esto ollerus aclaro

-quiero decir que kamijou se adentró a un mundo paralelo y varias organizaciones se han movido para sacar provecho de ambos mundos, si esto sucede puede que una guerra dimensional se propague causando la destrucción de ambos mundos.

-ya entendí, pero ¿ocuparse de organizaciones que buscan algo para sacar provecho de ese otro mundo tan rápidamente sin conocer que les espera del otro lado, no es un poco apresurado?

-así es, estas organizaciones han sobrevivido a grandes azotes y son débiles, buscan una manera de hacerse más fuertes y tener algo que solamente ellos tengan y así sacarle provecho, tan solo este hecho muestra que están apresurados ya que son muy pero muy débiles

-no es lo mismo decir que ellos son como niños apresurados para encontrar algo mejor que otro niño mostro como único.

-es un ejemplo.

-y tú ¿quieres encárgate de esto?

Ollerus negó con la cabeza

-no tengo interés en encargarme de esos grupos, kamijou touma y ciertos héroes de este mundo ya debieron de unir fuerzas con los héroes del otro mundo para encargarse de esas organizaciones molestas

-entonces ¿cuál es tu punto?

-voy encargarme de sellar la grieta más grande y problemática

El espacio exterior era de diversas formas tan vasto, se podía decir que era tan basto que diferentes formas inteligentes se encontraban en gran diversidad, las estrellas, planetas y sistemas eran de diferentes colores y tamaños. Grandes choques entre estrellas, muerte de algunas y nacimientos de otras eran muy normales en algún punto del espacio exterior.

\- ¡traigan todo! Y cuiden esa maquina

Grandes piezas de color blanco y rosadas se alzaban para dar forma a un circulo de un diámetro de 100 metros, varias figuras humanas con colas y lo que parecía ser un traje de metal cubriendo su cara y cuerpo se encontraban por doquier en un planeta iluminada por la lava ardiente que corría como riachuelos con grandes piedras adornando el paisaje, en medio de todo eso una figura pequeña se hacía deslumbrar entre todos.

-esto simplemente es una molestia, le diré a una flota que se haga cargo de lo que está pasando en la tierra

Su nombre era Gid Deviluke, también conocido como el gobernador de todo el universo, su pequeña figura se debe a que antes había utilizado una parte de su poder para destruir una raza completa en un planeta que él había ido personalmente a conquistar

-tengo que mantenerlo en secreto de mi esposa, se alarmaría demasiado.

Gid se imaginó a si mismo recibir varias quejas molestas por parte de su esposa mientras el temblaba de miedo.

-sí, tengo que tener demasiado precaución

Dijo con gran preocupación

\- ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

\- ¡CORRAN!

Todas esas figuras que estaban trabajando se movieron alarmados en todas direcciones, la rueda cayo y se destruyó partiéndose en dos

\- ¡¿QUE DIABLOS PASO?!

-LO SIENTO MUCHO SU MAJESTAD!

Dijo alarmado alguien que estaba cerca

-elegimos mal la ubicación, había un túnel subterráneo debajo de la estructura, el túnel no aguanto el peso y colapso

-bien ¡eso pasa por no estudiar bien el subsuelo!

Gid miro a la estructura destruida, ese gran circulo era un sistema que podía obtener energía de una estrella y poder abrir un agujero de gusano lo suficiente grande para que cupieran naves medianas y largas, este era un agujero de gusano Interuniverso o agujeros de Schwarzschild que son aquellos que conectan dos Universos distintos.

-¡che! Esto estará más difícil

De pronto una explosión aun mayor se escuchó, al parecer este planeta tenía mucho oxigeno ya que las llamas alcanzaron los 15 a 30 metros de alto

-¿qué diablos paso? ¿los transformadores de energía estallaron?

-no

-¿el túnel subterráneo tenia lava y salió como agua a presión?

-espere su alteza, me están comunicando lo que paso

Mientras el soldado tenía un aparato de comunicación en su mano pudo escuchar gritos, al principio pensó que los trabajadores habían sido lastimados y por dolor o susto gritaban

-¡¿?!

-¡¿?!

Gid y el soldado escucharon disparos de sus armas devastadoras, los gritos poco a poco fueron apagándose e inclusive los disparos se podían escuchar por el objeto de comunicación

-[disparen, disparen, ¡BGH!]

-[es un monstruo]

Los gritos se extinguieron por completo, no se escuchaba absolutamente nada, las grandes llamas se extinguieron al igual que la de sus trabajadores y soldados, el silencio era como la de cuando un anciano vivía solo en una casa alejada de toda civilización.

-¿Qué….

El soldado se quedó sin palabras, aunque las llamas habían cesado, el carbono que expidió las cosas al ser quemadas dejaron una cortina de humo negro denso, pero dentro de esa densidad 2 figuras se divisaban, la silueta de una mujer y la de un hombre con ambas manos detrás miraban aburridos, o eso es lo que sentía el soldado

\- ¡¿Qué… haremos su alteza?!

Gid no dijo nada, tan solo esbozo una sonrisa

\- ¿Qué es esto? ¿una pareja enfada por meternos en su sitio?

Dijo sarcásticamente

\- ¿Qué es esto? ¿niños jugando a ser constructores?

Respondió sarcásticamente ollerus

-pensaba que esta raza de devilukianos eran fuertes, pero dan mucha lastima

Anuncio Silvia

\- ¿Qué quieren?

Esta vez Gid hablo de forma intimidante

-queremos que te detengas antes de que salgas herido

\- ¿tú eres?

-mi nombre es ollerus, soy alguien que por poco pisa los terrenos de los dioses, soy un dios mágico incompleto

\- ¿dios mágico?

-así es, sé que tú te llamas Gid Deviluke y que eres el máximo conquistador de este universo rey de muchas razas diferentes, ¡encantado de conocerte!

-se ve que bienes muy bien informado

-a diferencia de ti yo me di tiempo de investigar un poco este universo.

0llerus paro de caminar y le dijo algo a Silvia, ella al terminar de escuchar lo que le dijo dio la vuelta y se fue

-bien, creo que es hora de hablar

-¿de dónde bienes?

-soy del universo al que quisiste entrar hace poco

-tu pareces un simple humano, aunque te creo, la palabra "dios" me da una idea de cómo es que pudiste llegar aquí tan rápido y cómo puedes resistir la gravedad aplastante de este planeta, incluso mis soldados tenían que utilizar ese traje metálico para sobrevivir.

-gracias por el alago, llegué aquí gracias a que encontré un portal, una vez sabiendo donde estabas me dirige del planeta tierra de este universo hasta aquí, pero, para ser flanco es la primera vez que piso otro planeta y hablo con un alienígena, si lo pienso un poco, es una escena extraña para mí,

-pero tu cara dice que estas aburrido y que no sentiste nada en especial cuando derrumbaste a mis soldados y trabajadores.

-tus soldados están inconscientes al igual que tus trabajadores, yo no me especializo en matar, se lo que vale una vida.

Gid no era un tonto, sentía algo dentro de este tal ollerus, algo desde el interior surgió, su deseo de experimentar algo nuevo salió a flote, por eso sonreía, había peleado con varios seres realmente fuertes en todo el universo, pero nunca había encontrado un buen oponente, desde antes de que empezara la batalla Gid sabía que él iba a ser el ganador, pero, en esta ocasión era diferente, no estaba la sensación de que el ganaría, había otro sentimiento que decía que cualquiera de aquí puede ganar.

-se ve que esto será muy divertido.

-Debería preguntar ¿Por qué?

-pareces un humano, pero no lo eres, eres algo que es desconocido para mí y despiertas mi interés.

-si quieres. pronto tu y yo tendremos un combate, pero quiero que respondas a mi siguiente pregunta

\- ¿Cuál?

\- ¿Por qué tienes miedo?

Un ataque desapareció el área donde ollerus se encontraba parado, una pequeña luz salía de la punta de la cola de Gid.

-eso estuvo cerca, un poco más y quedaría completamente desnudo, mi cuerpo es resistente pero la ropa la compre en línea

Ollerus apareció al lado de Gid.

-tienes buenos reflejos. Pero ¿puedes esquivar estos?

El cuerpo de Gid brillo y mucha energía destruyo gran parte del campo de batalla, un gran hueco profundo de al menos 3 KM de diámetro apareció.

-no necesitas responder ya que tus acciones respondieron a mi pregunta, ¡en verdad tienes miedo!

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar de que tengo miedo?

-actúas de forma destructiva y compulsiva, quieres eliminar y aplastar a lo que se te es desconocido

\- ¿Qué tratas de decir?

-lo que digo es que te estas apurando demasiado.

Ollerus parado en la orilla del gran hueco señalo una pieza blanca tirado a lo lejos, esa era una parte de lo que quedaba del portal que se iba a abrir

-cuando escuchaste un reporte de que algo pasa en la tierra investigaste y los resultados arrojaron que un planeta de este universo y un planeta de otro universo hicieron contacto.

Ollerus puso sus manos atrás y siguió explicando como un especialista

-sabias que esta reunión iba a traer un problema ya que ambos lados no sabían que estaba del otro lado, una vez que entraran e investigaran sacarían provecho del otro lado para beneficio propio.

cuando termino una ráfaga de ataques feroces de los pequeños puños de Gid trataban de cerrarle la boca, ollerus saltaba y esquivaba demasiado tranquilo.

-quiero decirte que estos grupos son bastantes débiles y miedosos, es igual a lo que estás haciendo tú, si ven una amenaza frente a ellos lo aplastan antes de que haga un movimiento. Aunque ya te lo repetí

La lava salió disparada del suelo debajo de los pies de ambos, el punto donde estaban ellos no resistió el poder de estos monstruos y grito como si estuviera en protesta escupiendo esa columna de lava a más 70 metros de altura.

-solo te pido que te tranquilices, nada le va a pasar a tu hija

Ollerus apareció en la orilla del caldero de lava después de que la columna se calmara y cayera como chocolate espeso,

-¿Qué te hace pensar que mi hija es débil?

-tu hija no es débil.

Ollerus apunto con el dedo de su mano derecha a Gid

-tu eres el débil

Otro gran cráter al triple del anterior se mostró, pronto la lava se empezaría a acumular y llenar el interior de ese gran cráter

-dices que soy débil, Pero el único débil aquí eres tú!

A lo lejos la santa conocida como Silvia miraba la batalla un poco enojada

-tch, el nunca cambiara

En la mitología nórdica ollerus era conocido con as de la arquería y del esquí, pero una cierta historia cuenta de que cuando Odín se había exiliado, se llamó a ollerus para tomar su posición y tomar el nombre de Odín y así gobernar durante 10 años, en ese momento ollerus tenía a su disposición cierto animal

-sleipnir

Silvia murmuro esa palabra, esa palabra era un nombre perteneciente a uno de los muchos animales de Odín, aparte de los 2 cuervos conocidos como Hugin y Munin, sus 2 lobos conocidos como Geri y Freki, también se encontraba cierto caballo de 8 patas de color gris y que cabalgaba incluso pasando el inframundo de Hela.

-nunca creí que armaras un hechizo utilizando el caballo sleipnir para pasar nuestro universo y llegar hasta aquí

Murmuro otra vez, a su lado estaba un caballo realmente seco, su cuerpo parecía tan frágil como las ramas de un árbol seco.

-aunque este idiota se lamentó de hacer esto

Ellos eligieron un caballo muy viejo, con algunos grabados y pegándoles algunos signos en runas bastantes raros el caballo pudo canalizar demasiada magia gracias al poderoso ollerus, pero eso significaba que al utilizar magia su cuerpo no lo aguantaría y lo consumiría al ser utilizado.

-lo siento por ti chico, o ¿debería decirte viejo?

Cierta duda nació si debía decirle "chico" a un caballo viejo, un gran estruendo se oyó de nuevo a lo lejos, aunque Silvia era una santa no tenía una visión para alcanzar a ver a cientos de kilómetros de distancia, pero divisaba grandes explosiones, si esos dos monstruos llegaban hasta su posición, dudaba de que si velocidad supersónica sirviera de algo.

\- ¡maldito deja de moverte!

-mientras atacas te explicare por qué debes de tener fe en ese chico

Ollerus se refería a cierto chico que se había casado con su hija mayor en una situación llena de enredos

-tienes miedo no porque tu hija salga lastimada o por la amenaza que representa el otro mundo,

Ollerus seguía esquivando cada ataque, los grandes estruendos tenían que opacar la voz de ollerus, pero se escuchaba perfectamente claro.

-tienes miedo de que ese chico falle a su palabra de proteger tu hija y que ella se sienta decepcionada por esto

-tch

-eres un padre, y todo padre se preocupa de sus hijas e hijos y quieren darle lo mejor, tu hija lala eligió este chico como su esposo por su valentía, temes que esta amenaza sea demasiado para el como para que la supere y muera en el proceso poniendo triste a tu hija, pero no solamente a ella, tus otras dos hijas se enamoraron de él y temes que se decepcionen.

-¿acaso eres un psicólogo? No creas que yo lo hago por ese humano inferior, una vez lo puse a prueba y lo supero, pero nunca lo hizo solo, supero mi prueba con ayuda de sus amigos y enfrento a sus miedos, aún no he visto todo su verdadero potencial y espero verlo con mis propios ojos, ¡quiero ver a aquel que tome mi lugar!

Si rito escuchaba esas palabras sería un gran alago, Gid acepto a este chico al ver sus acciones, aunque parezca débil, en situaciones peligrosas olvidaría sus miedos y actuaria, una vez escucho que uno de los tantos que quería casarse con su hija capturo a una de sus amigas y trato de amenazar al chico para que entregara a su hija tomando una forma amenazante , aunque para él se veía mucho, se enfrentó a este sujeto sin vacilar ( aunque era débil el alienígena) rito echo al lado su miedos y se enfrentó a algo que era desconocido, si ignoraba los hechos que el hizo para proteger a su hija, el sentía que ignoraba los sentimientos de lala.

-entonces ¿Por qué te apresuras a destruir a su enemigo?

Esa pregunta detuvo a Gid en sus ataques mortales

rito no era un gran estratega, no era un luchador lo bastante fuerte, ni siquiera tenía interés de conquistar y convertirse en el rey del universo. Él no pensaba en llegar alto, llegar a una posición que le proporcionaría poder o estatus

\- (maldito humano)

Él es un chico normal de preparatoria, en su vida tenía el plan de casarse, trabajar, generar ingresos, tener una familia y llevar una vida tranquila. En otras palabras, ser "un simple humano". esa era la razón del por qué tenía miedo, ¿Cómo es que mi hija se casó con un humano promedio?, esa pregunta apareció en su mente, aunque sabía de lo valeroso que era, no aspiraba a llegar tan lejos

-sigues respondiéndome de que tengo razón con tu silencio

-entonces ¿quieres que frene aquí y dejo que ese chico muera por que no actué rápido?

-no es eso

Ollerus aun estando lejos, se veía demasiado cerca y su voz se escuchaba clara, Gid supo que tenía que escucharlo ya que él podía torcer las leyes de su universo

-kamijou touma

Pronuncio ese nombre que hizo que Gid crispara un poco las cejas

-él es igual que yuuki rito, si ambos unen fuerzas dudo que algo frene a estos 2.

-entonces esta tarea es de ellos 2, pero sigo teniendo mis dudas ¿en verdad son confiables?

-sus acciones te mostraran la respuesta, si fallan tienes la libertad de encargarte esto tú mismo, yo no interviniere

-me parece bien

Ollerus y Gid hicieron un trato, con esto ellos 2 no intervinieran en el problema, tan solo miraran y juzgaran,

-dijiste que cuando terminemos de hablar íbamos a luchar en serio, que tal si cumples con esa tarea

-me parece bien

Una pelea verdadera estaba por empezar, Gid sonrió más de lo común y dijo algo

-se supone que esto lo utilizaría para hacerme cargo de cierta molestia hecha de materia negra

Poco a poco la imagen de lo que era el paisaje lleno de lava y más de cientos de cráteres se distorsiono y cambio por completo a un gran extenso desierto

-me saltare la explicación larga, pero te diré que este lugar está hecho para sacar mi 100% de poder, pero esto es tan solo un prototipo por lo que espero sacar ese 100%

El tamaño de Gid dejo de ser la de un niño para convertirse en un adulto demasiado aterrador, su verdadera forma que había azotado miles de mundos y generaba miedo ahora estaba haciendo su aparición después de mucho tiempo

-¡LA VERDADERA FORMA DEL REY!

Grito con gran felicidad, por otro lado, ollerus observaba con mucha atención, su boca se transformó en una pequeña sonrisa y con los ojos cerrados alzo la mano derecha mientras la izquierda estaba en su espalda

-creo que no te has dado cuenta de que yo soy alguien que por poco pisa los cimientos de los dioses, tu eres un simple rey, tu simple título indica que eres menor que yo, esta batalla es para mí victoria

Momento después, ollerus, también conocido en la mitología nórdica como el hijo adoptivo de Thor y gobernante de asgard, aunque fue por un periodo de 10 años, bajo la mano cuando Gid hizo su primer ataque.

\- ¿ya terminaste?

Silvia que se encontraba sentada en una roca saludo casualmente a ollerus

-regresemos, tengo asegurado que nadie se meterá en el camino de esos 2

-ollerus ¿Qué te paso en la mano?

-nada tan solo jugué piedra, papel y tije… ¡bgh¡

Un sentimiento de vomito inundo el estómago de ollerus cual hizo que vomitara una espesa masa color rojo oscuro

-te dije que era muy mala idea

Ollerus una vez había hecho todo lo posible para derrotar a cierta diosa mágica conocida como othinus, en su lucha en el sargazo ollerus recibió el hechizo de hadas por lo que él también se debilito, pero había hecho algo para detener el progreso del hechizo

-trataste de sacar el hechizo de hadas antes de que tuviera efecto, pero aun así perdiste demasiado poder, lo que utilizaste aquí era lo último que tenías ¿verdad?

-regresemos a casa, tenía otro caballo de repuesto y lo escondí por aquí, con eso podemos viajar de nuevo a casa

Dijo con voz demasiada débil

-vámonos

Por otro lado, Gid se encontraba tirado en el suelo, no tenía ni un rasguño y golpe, recuerda que ollerus alzo su mano y en cámara lenta toco su cabeza con gran presión para dejarlo inconsciente, un hecho que ni un ser en su universo había logrado jamás

-jajajajaja !JAJAJAJAJAJA!

Dio una carcajada grande ante lo poderoso que era ollerus

-¡SI HAY MAS SERES FUERTES QUE YO! ¡ENTONCES IRE DIVERTIRME!

Mientras tanto en el tercer planeta del sistema solar cierta chica peli rosa corto miraba desde la cama donde se encontraba acostada, aunque técnicamente no es su cama si no la de cierto chico

-¡aaaaaa!

Dio un pequeño suspiro mientras olía la almohada del dueño de la cama

-rito-san

Dijo con una sonrisa feliz

-ahora que estoy en casa puedo estar en su cuarto cuanto tiempo quiera

Pero se detuvo, su sonrisa dejo de existir y mostro cara de preocupación y seria

-(¡no es momento de hacer esto! Algo malo pasa y necesito saber ¿qué es?)

Ciertamente momo no recuerda nada que paso ayer, pero si recuerda lo que paso el dia anterior que no puede recordar.

-(¿kamijou touma?)

Momo pensó en la cara del chico y de otro que tenía una camisa hawaiana

-(ciertamente la explicación que dieron aquella ocasión si es de gran temor, ¡esto puede arruinar el plan harem!)

Momo se puso alarmada agarrándose la cabeza con amabas manos

-(hay posibilidades de que el plan harem termine en fracaso si es que hay una ruptura, la organización que vino de ese mundo no la puedo subestimar por el simple hecho de ser humanos)

Momo pensó en otro chico pálido con cabello blanco y ojos rojos

-(en su explicación él dijo que era humano, si es así, entonces puedo esperar a que humanos de ese tipo aparezcan, magia, ciencia, portales uniendo ambos mundos son una mala idea en general)

Ella se fue de la habitación de rito y entro a la suya

-(puedo crear rieles para que rito muestre su valentía y enamore más a las chicas, pero, el plan es bastante peligroso por lo que hubiera querido que se quedara y nosotras vamos a luchar)

Ella cambio su vestido a la que siempre usa como princesa, del estilo Loli gótica verde y negro

-(pero el problema es que él no se va a quedar de manos cruzadas, así que de cualquier manera si los que fueron enviados del otro universo fallan, yo tengo que ayudar a rito)

En su cuarto encontró el dial que le había brindado su hermana mayor, aunque el artefacto parecía un teléfono sin valor, con ella podía llamar a cualquier criatura que se ha hecha amiga y tiene en su espacio artificial

-(tendré que tomar medidas preventivas ante cualquier caso, no sé lo que nos espere del otro lado, pero de seguro correremos riesgos y tenemos que estar preparados y informados)

Bajo por las escaleras y se encontró con nana en la entrada de la casa

-¿A dónde vas?

-¡nana!

-creía que no podías pararte de la cama.

-se puede decir que tenía ganas de salir a tomar aire fresco

-entonces te acompaño

Ella ya no podía quitar a su hermana del camino, ambas salieron y el destellante rayo de luz cegó temporalmente a momo

-¿los demás ya están en la escuela?

-sí, rito de seguro estará en clases

Nana miro por un momento el cielo

-¿lo sentiste tu también verdad?

-si

Momo afirmo

-tenía el presentimiento de que nuestro padre estaba peleando, pero ahora ya no está ese tal presentimiento.

Ambas hermanas quedaron mirando el cielo

-no me gusta lo que está pasando, tenemos que hacer algo para apoyar a nuestra hermana y a rito al igual que esos desconocidos

-¡nana!

Momo abrazo a su hermana con mucha alegría

-bien ya que tenemos la meta para ayudar, entonces tenemos que investigar lo antes posible y luchar (aunque no recuerdo nada de ayer)

Se lamentó momo

-bien vamos

Con eso 2 hermanas salieron por la puerta principal y se dirigieron a la zona de batalla


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO 16:**

Este no era una persona que se podría decir normal, este no era parte de lo que la gente llama común, cuando llego a ese territorio recibió críticas y humillaciones tales como "no funcionara", "solo es un estúpido plan", "sí que tienes una gran imaginación", "acaso eres un niño". Incluso solo algunas organizaciones lo apoyaron, pero, él no tenía razón alguna para escuchar esas palabras, aquello que quería hacer podría ser un gran proyecto a gran escala, pero tan solo era parte de un plan mucho mayor, se estaba preparando para su llegada y moldeo todo para que se criara bien, cuando todo termino recibió buenas críticas, los estados unidos lo veían como algo genial y lo querían, pero al no tenerlo se llenaron de celos al igual que otras potencias.

-ahora bien, que está pasando en el exterior

El creo ciudad academia con el fin de que su plan llegara a su sueño más anhelado, el creo varios planes e involucro a gente como piezas de ajedrez en su gran tablero que se extendía incluso detrás de los muros rodeando la ciudad, pero él sabía que él era un humano, los humanos tienen errores como cualquier otro

-interesante

Desde hace mucho sus planes empezaron a derrumbarse, pero tomo aquellos cimientos despedazados y rescato algunos en muy buen estado para seguir con su plan, no le importaba perder o ganar, utilizaría su derrota para seguir adelante y aplastar a su enemigo, pero eso cambiaria considerablemente el plan que tenía pensado desde mucho antes.

-muchas rupturas están saliendo a la luz como grietas, pero algunas están siendo rápidamente tapadas y eliminadas

Él se refiere a las organizaciones que dejo que entraran a ciudad academia intencionalmente con el fin de que se eliminaran

-eso crea muchos caminos que puedo tomar en la montaña

Pero él no tomaría un camino creado por su enemigo si es que él incluso lo aplasto

-sería muy divertido crear el mío con ciertas herramientas

En este momento sus piezas de ajedrez se estaban moviendo para crear ese camino que lo llevaría al éxito y fracaso

-kamijou touma, yuuki rito, yami golden darkness, accelerator y hamazura shiage

Su nombre es aleister Crownel, en ese momento pensaba en un tanque en forma de cilindro en estado boca abajo, se veía como un pecador y un santo, se veía como un niño y un anciano, se veía mujer como hombre, tanto enfermo y sano, tan solo su apariencia mostraba doble sentido de diferentes formas

-quería que todo fuera como marcha el plan pero tengo que hacerme cargo de algunas cosas

Frente a ese ser de doble sentido veía varias pantallas pequeñas que aparecieron en algún momento, cada una mostraba imágenes de lo que ocurría

-ollerus se encargó de un pequeño problema, pero ese tal Gid no era una cuestión tan formidable, incluso si hubiera entrado dentro de este mundo su presencia no cambiaría mi plan

Este simple humano no le importaba a un ser que podría devastar civilizaciones enteras y aplastar mundos enteros con números de lo que es su ejército. Gid, ese rey de universo no tenía significado para ese simple humano

-las unidades sister ya se ha movilizado para su llegada, pero al parecer fueron atacados y tendré que tomar otro desvió

Este humano se encargará de que todos los que aparecen en una de las muchas pequeñas pantallas no mueran, cada pantalla mostraba diferentes ángulos del camión estrellándose en la casa, si es que alguien muere puede que afecte la moral mental de todos los demás y se hagan para atrás

-bien, ¡pero quiero ver que hará!

Mientras tanto, en las escenas del monitor, un chico de cabello de punta salió corriendo siendo jalado por una mano más pequeña.

\- ¡BIRDWAY! ¡TENEMOS QUE VOLVER! ¡QUE TAL SI ES QUE ALGUIEN QUEDO ENTERRADO ENTRE LOS ESCOMBROS ¡

-¡NO TE PREOCUPES, TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ PRIMERO! ¡TE ASEGURO QUE DE LO QUE ME HA CONTADO NEMESIS DE ELLOS ES QUE NO MORIRAN POR ESTO ¡

Ellos 2 habían salido por la parte de atrás, kamijou chasqueo la lengua tan fuerte que pensó que se le podía romper la boca, saltaron la pequeña pared que delimitaba la casa por detrás y salieron en una calle pequeña

-¡¿Cuál punto nos dijo tsuchimikado lo esperáramos?!

-el punto 12

-bien hay que dirigirnos para allá

Kamijou empezó a correr viendo el mapa que estaba en su mano, si bien recuerda, el punto 12 es la escuela donde el había llegado a este mundo, sabia el camino correcto, pero…

-¡¿?!

\- ¡CUIDADO IDIOTA!

Una lluvia de plomo lo hizo saltar a un lado y se ocultó detrás de un poste de luz

-(demonios, están bloqueando el camino, ¿Qué INTENCIONES TIENEN?)

Kamijou pudo divisar a 5 personas a más de 10 metros, cada uno venía con los típicos trajes de matones en películas de acción, sus armas eran una de las más encontradas y populares por todo el globo terráqueo, el conocido como A-K47 de Rusia, con calibre de 7mm que fácilmente podía matarlo a esa tan corta distancia

-(¿porque?)

Kamijou no tenía tiempo para maldecir o pensar, tenía que actuar.

-¡agáchate ahora!

En la delgada mano de birdway apareció una varita, de pronto todos salieron volando en una explosión de fuego

-¡bien vámonos….

Birdway iba decir otra cosa, pero se detuvo, alguien había salido de la pared a su lado, era un mago que destruyo la pared y se preparaba para atacarla

-que molestia

De pronto ese mismo mago se desmorono como si fuera una pieza de arcilla que se secó bastante en el sol y ahora esta tan quebradizo

-¡BIRDWAY!

-te explicare lo que está por pasar

Birdway lanzo un pequeño pedazo de papel al chico, cuando kamijou la abrió se dio cuenta de que era un número de teléfono

-un gran número de organizaciones de nuestro mundo se ha infiltrado en este mundo, además organizaciones de este mundo de alguna manera se enteraron de los hoyos de gusano y vinieron para ver si es que pueden sacar provecho de esto, no hemos tenido noticias acerca de Taured, pero hemos visto movimientos de dichas organizaciones, si es que todas se centran en esta ciudad pueda que siga una guerra desde las profundidades para después llegar a la superficie, tenemos que detenerlos ahora, pero será mejor que tu vallas a un camino separado al mío, yo me encargare con esa tal Némesis de algunas organizaciones, no te preocupes por mí,

-pero birdway tu…

-vine para que tú me ayudaras, la única forma de que me ayudes es que detengas a la organización "Taured" que es la raíz de todo esto y veas una forma de cerrar los hoyos de gusano sin quedarme atrapada en este mundo

-cuento contigo birdway

-…..

Esas palabras se incrustaron en el corazón de birdway, generalmente esperaba que ese chico dijera "no te abandonare aquí" o "yo lo hare contigo cueste lo que cueste", kamijou siempre se lanzaba al peligro sin la ayuda de lo que es su harem, el siempre hacia las cosas solo o con la ayuda de alguien que quería sacar provecho de su mano, era muy extrañamente que kamijou touma le pidiera ayuda de las chicas que había rescatado en el pasado ya que no quería exponerlas al peligro una segunda vez.

-lo hare

Si le decía eso ella no podía fallarle, si le había dicho que contaba con su ayuda ella era capaz de incluso saltar al infierno, el que le hubiera pedido ayuda era uno de los privilegios que ese chico daba en raros casos

-deja que me encargue de estas basuras

-si

Kamijou corrió y paso por donde esos matones habían estado

-(tengo que encontrarme con alguien que siga en pie y que este accesible a ayudarme)

Kamijou corrió tan rápido como pudo, paso por diferentes calles que eran bastantes extrañas por la ausencia de personas

\- (la conmoción fue bastante grande como para que atrajera bastantes espectadores, ¿Por qué no hay nadie?)

Kamijou volteo su cabeza mientras corría, pudo notar una gran columna de humo negro no tan lejos, al ver eso un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo al pensar que alguien estuviera herido.

\- ¡KAMIJOU ¡

Kotegawa apareció corriendo detrás de el, su ropa habia sido totalmente manchada y estba llena de rasguños

\- ¿y las demás?

-aquí

Kamijou miro detrás de kotegawa, haruna y oshizu estaban realmente agotadas

\- ¡¿HAS VISTO A YUKI-KUN?¡

Haruna a pesar de estar agotada pregunto realmente alarmada por el bien del chico que le gustaba.

-lo oi gritar mi nombre, al parecer él está intacto y tal vez este con otras personas.

\- ¡Y ¿LALA-SAN?!

-primero cálmate, quiero que respires poco a poco, está bien

-si

Kamijou tuvo problemas en tranquilizar a haruna que estaba realmente asustada y alarmada, kotegawa tenía el mismo problema, pero no lo mostraba por querer hacerse la fuerte, oshizu era la que mejor mantuvo la calma ya que se había adaptado a pasar por muchas cosas locas

-hay que buscar a los demás, pero quiero que tu kotegawa acompañes a haruna a su casa, quiero que tú también te quedes con ella, esto es demasiado para ustedes 2 así que quiero que se mantengan seguras en todo momento

Kamijou agarro la mano de haruna y la llevo hasta kotegawa

-¿me puedes hacer ese favor?

-no

Haruna negó con mucha gentileza

-estoy preocupada por yuki-kun, el en este momento se está enfrentando a personas peligrosas, no quiero quedarme en mi casa sabiendo que yuki-kun corre mucho peligro, ¡quiero ayudarlos!

Kamijou noto que el agarre de haruna estaba realmente fuerte, además temblaba mucho.

\- ¿Qué dices kotegawa?

-yo también quiero ayudar

Estas chicas temblaban de miedo, pero en sus ojos había una decisión y determinación que parecía irrompible, kamijou sintió que ellas estaban por hacer lo mismo que el cuándo llegaba un nuevo peligro

-nosotras 2 siempre dependemos de lala, yami, mea, momo y hasta de rito en casos como estos, haruna y yo siempre estamos detrás del telón sin poder tan siquiera de ayudar, quiero pagar todas mis deudas con ellos y así poder sonreír a sus lados al saber que hice algo por ellos, ¡quiero ser útil y nadie me quitara del camino que en este momento acabe de trazar!

Haruna asintió con kotegawa, kamijou sabía que decirles que "no" seria como destrozarle el sueño a un niño, miro al cielo y pensó

-(ese rito se enojara mucho conmigo) ¡bien entonces iremos y contratacaremos a cada una de las organizaciones mientras yo..

Kamijou apretó con demasiada fuerza su puño

-¡APLASTARE SUS ESTIPIDAS ILUCIONES!

Yuki rito había gritado el nombre de kamijou entre los escombros, cuando escucho los gritos de sus atacantes él tuvo que huir rápido, pero desde el fondo de su corazón no quería que haruna u otra persona estuviera lesionada entre los escombros, por eso se quedó cerca metido en un contenedor de basura que estaba en un callejón cerca de la casa a esperar que no encontraran a nadie

-¡diablos no hay nadie!

¡busquen por todas partes y encuéntrelos!

Esto había sido una mala decisión, tarde o temprano ellos revisarían el pequeño contenedor de basura donde él está escondido

-(todos se fueron pero quedarme aquí fue una mala idea)

Rito asomo su cabeza poco a poco él estaba inseguro de salir, pero si se quedaba tal vez ya nadie sabría de su paradero

-rito puedes quitar tu mano de ahí

Una voz avergonzada salió detrás de él, la mano de rito estaba tocando por equivocación los pechos grandes de lala.

-¡ ..aa¡

Rito quedo pasmado por un rato, la sensación suave en su mano era difícil de negar y quito su mano tan rápido como pudo, el movimiento fue tan rápido que golpeo la pared del contenedor

\- ¡lala que haces aquí!¡¿?!

Su voz fue un poco severa por lo que pensó que lo escucharon, asomo su cabeza y noto que dos de esos matones se estaban acercando al pequeño callejón

-me metí contigo para esconderme

-esto está mal, 2 de ellos viene para acá, lala, no puedes sacar algo de tu dial y derrotarlos

-mi dial se quedó entre los escombros de la casa

-entonces no puedes derrotarlos tu

-no puedo

Lala tenía la fuerza suficiente para derrotar a varios humanos de un golpe, pero por lo visto también no era muy tonta como para enfrentarse a algo desconocido

-tal ves corra riesgo si es que uno de ellos tenga un poder oculto y lo utiliza contra mí, tal vez sean débiles o fuertes, no lo sé y estoy insegura de pelear contra ellos

Rito vio que lala tenía razón, accelerator era realmente poderoso y había venido del otro mundo al igual que estos sujetos, que tal si es que entre ellos hay alguien igual de poderoso

-tenemos que ser cautelosos, lala, yo seré el cebo y tus los noquearas.

Rito estuvo esperando a que los pasos llegasen muy cerca, estuvo esperando para saltar y ser el cebo, pero eso nunca paso, al notar algo extraño el asomo su cabeza de nuevo y vio algo que lo dejo helado

\- ¡tiene que estar bromeando! ¡LALA SALGAMOS DE AQUÍ!

Lala cambio su ropa por la que siempre utiliza cuando es princesa, alas salieron de su espalda y se elevó al cielo con rito sujetado de la mano

-¡HAAAAAA!

Rito se asustó y dejo salir un grito, momentos después el callejón exploto, uno de los matones apunto un arma extraña parecida a una bazuca a rito y a lala en el aire, después una raya de luz anaranjada se dibujó cortando el aire y paso cerca de lala

-tch, oye trae mas armas, ¡no dejen que escapen!

Lala voló muy alejados de ellos a una velocidad sorprendente

-rito no te preocupes todo esta bien

-¡para ti, no para mí!

De pronto una forma de más de 10 metros apareció saltando entre edificio y edificio, tenía 2 ojos totalmente oscuros, 8 patas, 2 pinzas unidas a los pedipalpos, aunque a decir verdad lo que más atemorizaba era un gran aguijón puntiagudo.

-¡LALA! ¡ESCORPIONES HAN APARECIDO! ¡Y SON GIGANTES!

Y no solamente era 1, 7 de esos monstruos aparecieron saltando a través de otros edificios, rito pudo ver cómo es que uno aplasto fácilmente un contenedor de agua, otro de ellos destruyo una máquina de calefacción de un edificio con tan fuerza que ni añicos quedaron, en medio de todos esos alacranes mortíferos apareció la silueta de una mujer esbelta y con grandes pechos.

-que hermosa

Dijo rito un poco apenado, pero había algo extraño, su piel era de color chocolate y tenía adornos que parecían oro y plata, al igual que plumas de aves hermosas, su cara estaba envuelta en un velo transparente y tenía una gran corona en su cabeza, si pudiera describirla el diría que parece una esposa de faraón del antiguo Egipto

-rito agárrate bien

Aun volando lala saco un artefacto extraño de su gorro

-¡beto beto launcher-kun!

Una bazuca apareció en la mano de lala, aunque tenía la forma de una bazuca disparaba misiles de goma.

-¡! ¡petet, metet, tetet!

Ella dijo unas palabras un poco extrañas las cuales hizo que 3 de los grandes escorpiones se movieran delante de ella y destrozaran el misil

-rito ¿cómo es que los pierdo de vista?, sería muy peligroso seguir volando

Rito pensó y miro hacia abajo, diviso a alguien que tal vez tuviera la oportunidad de salvarlos, pero con más detenimiento vio que accelerator huía despavorido mientras sostenía una pequeña figura entre sus brazos

-(¡demonios! ¡También está en problemas!) ¡LALA, HAY QUE AYUDAR A ACCELERATOR HAAAAAAAAAA!

No pudo terminar su frase ya que empezaron a caer

-¡peque!

-¡LO SIENTO LALA-SAMA! ¡ME ESTOY QUEDANDO Sin ENERGIA!

Rito y lala mientras su descenso iniciaba y sus cuerpos ganaban mayor aceleración, los escorpiones esperaban con sus pinzas para desgárralos

-ami ami net-kun

Una pistola galáctica apareció por arte de magia en sus manos, lala apretó el gatillo y los alacranes quedaron inmovilizados por una red bastante resistente

-con esto no se saldrán con la suya

Momentos después la mujer dijo algo más

-¡tefen! ¡Befen!, ve por ellos.

2 escorpiones rompieron la resistente red haciéndole añicos, pero antes de eso, lala cayó sobre uno clavándole el pie en medio, al principio pensó que saldría algún tipo de cosa viscosa que bien podría ser sangre pero noto que todo estaba hecho de madera, piedra y algún tipo de cosa húmeda bastante maloliente

-entonces tendré que destruirte por completo

-¡mestet! Mestetef! Deténganla

Otros dos escorpiones salieron disparados de 2 direcciones diferentes y con sus grandes pinzas trataron de cortar en 2 a lala, ella dio un gran salto y se puso encima de otro edificio

-¡lala! ¡Ayúdame!

Mientras tanto rito permanecía colgado gracias al cuello de su camisa por un pequeño tuvo que sobresalía de un edificio de más de 25 pisos, síntomas de fobia subían pos su cabeza al ver que tan alto era lo que estaba bajo sus pies y lala lo miraba desde arriba

-rito quédate aquí, es más seguro

-¡¿a esto le llamas seguro?!

Rito lucho por no caerse, pero recordó algo importante, ¿a peque no le quedaba mucha energía?

-¡lala!

Rito se dio cuenta de que la ropa de la chica empezó a desvanecerse dejando nada más y nada menos que piel blanca y curvas de su figura que hacían envidiar a un modelo profesional, además una parte muy importante de la mujer quedo expuesta y rito podía verlo ya que estaba colgado abajo

¡LO SIENTO!

En su intento de no ver, puso sus manos y volteo su cabeza tan rápido como pudo, pero eso fue un error fatal, al voltear su cuello tan rápido el cuello de su camisa se inclinó, después fue atrapado por la fatal fuerza de atracción de gravedad

-HAAAAAAAAA

Rito estaba acostumbrado a ver películas de acción donde personas se aventaban desde una altura inclusive mayor a esta y salían ilesos ya que tenían un para caídas, una cuerda, un dispositivo que se pega en las ventanas, un propulsor usando una mochila a cohete, e inclusive a veces los esperaba un avión o un helicóptero abajo, rito en ese momento sintió el deseo de querer convertirse en espía en ese momento

-¿Estas bien chico?

La voz de un adulto lo hizo despertar de su fantasía de querer ser un espía y se encontró tendido sobre los que parecía ser una plataforma para limpiar ventanas o repararlas a más de 23 pisos de altura, sintió que le dolía mucho la espalda por el fuerte golpe de la caída, se levantó y se revisó, no tenía ningún hueso roto o sangrado por ningún lado

-¿estoy bien?

El adulto que tenía un uniforme parecido a los que limpian la basura en las calles de color azul, vio extrañado al chico por su aparición repentina

-¡ESTOY BIEN!

Grito el chico de alegría alzando sus manos, pero pronto una sombra oscura tapo el sol, uno de los escorpiones de más de 10 metros se abalanzo desde el otro edificio para llegar a donde rito estaba, tan rápido vio eso rito se vio en la necesidad de correr a donde el adulto estaba y empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas al vacío del aire, de nuevo la gravedad atrapo el cuerpo de rito junto con la del adulto y empezaron un descenso muy alocado.

-¡LALAAAAAAA!

La plataforma en la que habían estado hace un momento fue destruida junto con algunas ventanas y paredes por el enorme escorpión, sus ojos rojos destellantes se enfocaron en él y se lanzó al vacío, para ganar más aceleración el escorpión puso sus 2 tenazas juntas con las piernas dobladas en su vientre y su aguijón lo más recto posible para alcanzar a sus presas.

-¡DEMONIOS!

Rito pensó que su vida sería robada de una manera muy extraña, ser devorado u aplastado por un alacrán gigante de más de 10 metros era notoriamente raro, y más si es que fue en caída libre desde un edificio,

-(gracias a todos)

Pensó en palabras idiotas en su mente ya que creyó que iba morir

-¡¿?!

Él se sorprendió demasiado cuando sintió que el escorpión envolvió sus patas en él y la del adulto, a pesar de medir más de 10 metros se envolvió en pose fetal dándole su espalda al duro suelo, y con el duro ruido la calle quedó destruida, los pocos peatones que circulaban por ahí dieron miradas curiosas mientras se acercaban, rito se levantó y pudo notar que había mucho piedra y madera esparcida por todos lados al igual que mucha cosa un poco húmeda como el lodo con un hedor muy enfermizo, lo peor es que estaba dentro de esa cosa enfermizo, el adulto que estaba con el se paró y huyo desapareciendo entre la multitud ya que tenía mucho temor

Mientras tanto

-¿Por qué los salvaste?

Lala pregunto aún desnuda sobre el techo del edificio

-¿Por qué tu no los salvaste?

Pregunto la mujer cuya vestimenta egipcia se ondeaba por el aire

-¿por qué…?

Lala se preguntó igual ese mismo hecho, a lo que la mujer egipcia le respondió

-eres una mujer al igual que yo, generalmente se cree que los hombres tienden a resolver sus problemas solos para demostrar que tan autosuficientes son, no necesitar la ayuda de alguien más suele ser para ellos innecesario, aunque parezcan infantiles algunos de ellos han cumplido a la perfección eso y han demostrado al igual que sus fortalezas son igual que sus debilidades, se ve que has tenido a ese chico desde hace mucho, crees ciegamente en el o has visto varias situaciones en las que el peligra y sale victorioso, por eso has bajado demasiado la guardia al pensar que el de alguna manera solucionaría el problema en el que esta y saldría victorioso, por esa razón no fuiste a salvarlo

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

La mujer cuya vestimenta egipcia alzo las manos y dijo lo siguiente

-¡yo elegí ponerme el nombre de Isis! ¡Esposa de Osiris!

-(eso es mitología egipcia)

-sabes en la mitología egipcia se decía que Isis recupero y embalsamo el cuerpo de su propio esposo, se dice que Isis tiene tantos significados como la Reina de los dioses o madre de estos, la diosa de la maternidad y nacimiento al igual que protectora de los niños y madres pero también es la diosa que se relaciona con la muerte y el matrimonio, por eso puedo entender bien a un hombre, ¡niña!

-¡pero tú no eres esa tal diosa!

Reclamo lala

-ciertamente no soy la misma diosa, pero mi historia es casi igual que la de esa diosa, hice lo mismo que Isis cuando su esposo murió, era la madre de unos buenos hijos que al último se traicionaron y mataron entre sí, llore en el funeral de mi esposo y cuando quise buscar el calor del amor nuevamente me lo restringieron al igual que Isis y estoy condenada a pasarla en soledad por el resto de mi vida

-eso es triste

-sé que una chica como tú que apenas se enamoro pueda ver esto como cruel, pero la realidad es diferente, no importa si fue cruel y quieras olvidarlo, el problema empieza cuando uno empieza a aceptar esa crueldad

-¡¿porque querías matar a rito?!

-yo no lo quise matar

-¿he!

Eso en si fue muy extraño para lala

-entonces ¿Por qué ordénate a tu alacrán atacar?

-porque pensé que nada iba a parar su caída, pero cuando me di cuenta de que estaba bien, fue demasiado tarde para que mi escorpión frenara, salto y se estrelló

Esta mujer quería salvar a ese chico de una muerte segura, quería que una de sus alacranes sirviera de amortiguador para el golpe cuando este llegase al suelo

-¿Por qué los salvaste?

Ella regreso a su pregunta inicial

-porque entiendo el valor de la muerte de una persona, si no hubiera actuado el seguramente se convertiría parte del asfalto

Esa respuesta tampoco lala no la tenía prevista

-desde que empezamos esta alocada carrera yo trataba de frenarlos, ¡no matarlos!, las pinzas de mis escorpiones no son tan poderosas como para partir a un humano en 2, más bien, ni siquiera sus tenazas están afiladas, solo sirven para sujetar gente.

-¿porque querías frenarnos?

-¿no te cansas de hacer preguntas? Yo soy lo que debería preguntarte ya que no conozco este mundo, además mi organización quiere investigar este mundo muy parecido al nuestro no con fines maléficos, si no con fines para sacar recursos para apoyar nuestro país

-ayudan a su gente

-exacto, pensamos que este mundo iba a estar deshabitado pero ¡ho! ¡Sorpresa! Este mundo no cambia mucho respecto al nuestro y necesitábamos a alguien para sacar información, pero de pronto otra organización nos atacó y hubo una pequeña guerra, al final mi grupo salió victorioso pero nos esparcimos, cuando te vi en el aire pensé que eras de alguna organización, por eso te quería agarrar y sacar información, lamento el malentendido.

Lalo miro a los escorpiones raros y gigantes que estaban por al menos en otros edificios, contando con el que se cayo eran 7 en total

-¿te da curiosidad mis escorpiones?

-si

-en la mitología de Egipto hubo una historia donde Isis era acompañada por 7 escorpiones, "metet, petet, tetet, mestet, mestetef, tefen y befen, aunque estos yo los construí a base de madera piedra del desierto y… desechos de cocodrilos

Lala quedo mirando su pie por un breve instante, cuando había peleado con una de ellos sintió que su pie toco algo húmedo

-¡HAAAAAAAAAA! ¡ESO ES ASQUEROSO!

-jajajaja, se ve que sigues siendo una niña un poco delicada, debes saber que el excremento de los cocodrilos tiene grandes nutrientes que ayudan a nuestra piel dejándola suave y joven.

Cuando lala escucho que esta mujer tuvo hijos, no parecía muy vieja

-¡¿Cuántos años tienes?

-tengo 54

-y se ve tan joven

-con ayuda de magia y de acuerdo con algunos objetos espirituales de la diosa Isis puedo mantener mi apariencia como la de cuando tenía 20 o 25 años

-se ve que saber magia es increíble.

-a todo esto ¿Qué es esa cola que tienes detrás?

-yo no soy humana, yo soy de otro planeta llamado deviluke

-así que eres extraterrestre, bien, no es mucho decir que he visto varias cosas raras a lo cual ya estoy acostumbrada a conocer gente extraña

-que vas a hacer

-se decía que Isis tenía un sexto sentido que le decía que persona era hostil y cual traería caos en el futuro, tu no prendes mi sentido, así que me iré y te dejare sola, pero ten cuidado ya que hay organizaciones realmente temibles que incluso podrían vencerte fácilmente si es que los menosprecias

Con esto la mujer se subió en su alacrán y empezó a saltar por otros edificios junto con los demás alacranes

-me hubiera gustado despedirme de ella

Se lamento lala

-¡¿ESTAS BIEN?

El chico abrió la puerta que llevaba a la azotea de una sola patada y vio a lala estar bien, pero se lamentó ver a lala a un desnuda, otra vez se tapó los ojos y dio pasos hacia atrás lo cual lo llevo a una caída segura hacia las escaleras

-(esto es raro)

Pensó el chico

-(desde que kamijou-sempai apareció mis caídas han disminuido demasiado)


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPITULO 17: UN TIEMPO CON LAS CHICAS**

 **Hola, aquí les traigo otro capítulo que se basa en las acciones de kamijou durante la batalla, otros 2 capítulos mas y el escenario se cambiara a ciudad academia con nuevas historias, además igual desde hace mucho quería publicar algo relacionado con toaru con el estreno de su tercera temporada, aunque este en este momento en su 5 episodio pienso hacer otro crossover que espero y salga en el futuro, sigan apoyándome y les traeré más, si es que el colegio no come mi tiempo, hasta el próximo capitulo**

Su respiración errática se escuchaba por doquier, sus manos sudorosas temblaban antinaturalmente, su pelo puntiagudo estaba completamente sucio, su uniforme escolar estaba empapado de sudor, se tropezaba con botes de basura, cajas u artículos abandonados que ya no tenían ningún valor

-demonios

En ese momento dejo de correr y salió fuera del callejón, cuando la gente lo miro extraño el trato de poner su postura firme para no recibir esas miradas, otras chicas estaban corriendo tras de él y se detuvieron con el

-¿Cómo diablos nos encontraron?

Pregunto la chica que era la presidente del consejo estudiantil

-tan solo hablábamos y ellos aparecieron por detrás

Decía haruna mientras trataba de detener su corazón muy acelerado

-como sea, hay que meternos entre la multitud, tuvimos suerte de perderlos en callejón, pero estoy segura de que nos encontraran si seguimos paradas

Oshizu y los demás se internaron entre la multitud, por doquier había diferentes tiendas de ropa y centros comerciales, la temperatura de ese mundo era tan calurosa que kamijou tenía el presentimiento de que tarde o temprano le daría una insolación.

-ahora que recuerdo en mi mundo era la temporada a finales de otoño, este mundo apenas se encuentra a la entrada del verano ¿verdad?

Kotegawa lo miro un poco extraño y le dijo

-quieres decir que tu mundo hay frio.

-si, de que por si llevo el uniforme de invierno

Tal vez era la razón por la cual kamijou tenía tanto calor, el uniforme de invierno era diseñado para atrapar el calor corporal de un estudiante y retenerlo para resistir el frio clima de otoño e invierno, pero la tecnología con la cual se hacían los uniformes de ciudad academia hacían que la temperatura del cuerpo se regule adecuadamente sin importar en qué tipo de clima estés

-(creo que mi uniforme en vedad está descompuesto)

Pensó el chico que siempre terminaba en peleas a niveles mundiales con el mismo uniforme.

-primero tenemos que cambiarnos de ropa, la de haruna tiene rasguños y la oshizu esta manchada

Kotegawa miro a las 2 chicas que estaban de tras de ella

-pero kotegawa-san, ¿Dónde pondré mi uniforme?

Era cierto que oshizu y haruna tenían el uniforme de la escuela ya que tenían planeado ir a la escuela esta mañana, kotegawa quería en ese momento ser de ayuda para cierto chico, pero al no decidirse que ropa elegir escogió ropa como para dar un paseo en la ciudad, ¿quería lucirse con el chico o quería tener más movilidad por la falda?, en fin de cuentas la ropa que tenia era un peligro ya que mostraba el contenido de su falda al correr.

-además el uniforme nos serviría para entrar más fácilmente a la escuela, si es que el director esta fuera persiguiendo chicas

Protesto oshizu

-pero, ¿realmente entraran con uniformes sucios?, eso aumentaría las sospechas del porque llegaron tarde…

El chico con el imagine breaker se puso a pensar cuando dijo uniforme, primero más que nada donde ellos estaban caminando había varias chicas y chicos caminando con un uniforme igual que al de haruna y oshizu, en segundo lugar, sus perseguidores no estaban persiguiéndolos, tal vez al ver mucha multitud los perdieron de vista o…

-no puede ser

Kamijou se le vino otra razón para que sus perseguidores no los hallaran.

-¿nos han confundido con alguien más?

Kamijou paro de caminar al pensar en eso otra respuesta, era cierto que todos llevaban el mismo uniforme y resultaría muy difícilmente saber quién es quién, pero, qué tal si sus perseguidores los confundieran con alguien más por tener el mismo uniforme

-no seas tonto

Replico kotegawa.

-quieren ser cautelosos para no levantar un escándalo, no creo que sean tan tontos como para confundir estas personas con nosotros, para que hagan un buen trabajo tiene que asegurarse de quien es al que quieren.

-tienes razón

-pero ¿aún es temprano como para que estudiantes salgan de la escuela? ¿no?

Haruna también sentía que era muy temprano como para que estudiantes salieran temprano de la escuela, ¿hubo cancelación de clases o algo malo paso con una fuga?, haruna y oshizu pensaban en varias posibilidades, pero los pensamientos de haruna fueron interrumpidos ya que sintió presión por debajo de su falda, más exactamente en su trasero, sus pechos también estaban siendo presionados con movimientos de arriba y abajo

-¡haruna! ¡tus pechos siguen sin crecer, pero en realidad son muy suaves!

Una chica con 2 coletas de pelo negro y unos vistosos lentes apareció de repente con sus 2 palmas moviendo los pechos de haruna, sus palmas y dedos cubrían por completos la zona, la chica al parecer estaba jugando esos 2 cúmulos como si fuese normal y como si lo hubiera hecho antes

-¡MIO!

Otra chica un poco más alta de pelo largo castaño claro y mirada coqueta estaba agachada exponiendo igual contenido debajo de su falda desde el Angulo donde kamijou miraba, las palmas de las manos viajaban por el suave y redondo trasero de la chica y se insertaban dentro de las bragas verdes con encaje dentro del contenido de las bragas, para cuidar la dignidad de haruna se omitirán partes

-tu trasero tan suave como siempre haruna

-¡RISA!

2 chicas hicieron aparición tocando zonas exclusivas de haruna en media calle, aunque era suerte que ninguno de los peatones mostrara atención a esa actividad, kamijou miro esa escena, ver cómo es que unos pechos los movían de arriba hacia abajo eran ralamente tentadores, pero el buen chico de preparatoria que era kamijou touma lo hizo apartar la mirada a otra dirección.

-¡¿OIGAN ¡QUE CREN QUE HACEN?!

Grito una apenada kotegawa señalando su dedo hacia las 2 chicas

-pero si es kotegawa, no me digas que tú también quieres un poco de eso

Unos cuantos sonidos extraños y coquetos además de lindos salieron de la boca de haruna, ella no pudo evadir los ataques de estas 2 chicas por lo que quedó atrapada si hacer un movimiento para salirse

-y…yo… yo creo que iré a ver si es que nos persiguen todavía

Kamijou ante esos ruidos estimulantes trato de salir de la vista de kotegawa ya que ella se estaba poniendo enojada

-(esto es incómodo, será mejor salir de aquí)

-¡hoo! ¿Quién es ese chico detrás de ti

Las 2 chicas dejaron a su presa libre y risa se acercó al chico

-¿eres alguna clase de novio para ella?

-¡¿he!?

-tan solo bromeaba, se ve que eres buena persona como para salir con ella

-no… no estamos saliendo,

Dijo kotegawa un poco apenada

-estamos haciendo un trabajo importante

-¡jojojo! Kotegawa ¿qué tipo de trabajo importante?

Esta vez mio se acercó a kotegawa por detrás y le pregunto eso en el oído

-¡WAAAA!

-Que grito tan lindo

Risa y mío se rieron un poco, después enfocaron su vista al chico

-dime tu nombre

-¡he! Es… es… kamijou touma

Kamijou estaba demasiado rojo, esa vista para él fue demasiado, ¡¿qué tipo de situación es esta?!, kamijou se preguntó eso en su mente, aunque en su mundo había conocido varias pervertidas como lessar, nunca había conocido a chicas llegar a tal extremo, pero kamijou siempre daba un sermón del por qué estaba mal lo que estaban haciendo esta vez dejo pasarlo y disfrutar un poco la escena,

\- (¿qué tipo de chicas son estas? Son peor que lessar)

risa fue y le pregunto

\- ¿eres el chico del accidente con yami y mea?

-s… si

Risa dio una mirada de descontento hacia el chico

-¡estabas tratando de ligártelas?

Dijo señalando a kotegawa, oshizu y haruna

-¡¿Qué?! Yo no… espera… no es eso, solo que yo…

Kamijou aún seguía estando rojo, a pesar de estar en media calle nadie había notado lo que hacían esas 2 por suerte, solo kamijou vio, sentía que si miraba a haruna y a kotegawa seria abofeteado hasta morir.

-¡más importante! ¿Acaso no es muy temprano para salir de la escuela?

Kotegawa pregunto hacia mio que limpiaba sus gafas

-escuchamos que al director le pidieron los padres de familia que cancelaran las clases hasta que se haya capturado a ese asesino

Risa puso otra expresión muy disgustada y luego siguió con la explicación

-hay algunos padres muy preocupados por sus hijos, temen que les pueda pasar algo durante su trayecto, el director acepto su solicitud y hoy nos dieron indicaciones de que saldríamos temprano, la primera que sería informada serias tú, pero hoy no te presentaste a la escuela, por lo que nos lo dijo en una junta

-¿asesino?

Esta vez kamijou pregunto hacia mio

-así es, el de la masacre en frente del centro comercial en ciudad saínan, nadie sabe quién es ya que los policías han perdido todo rastro de ellos, al parecer alguien fue borrando sus huellas

kamijou esta vez miro al cielo y pensó

-(yo pensaba que accelerator era más cuidadoso ante matar personas) por esa razón salieron temprano, y bien, ¿hasta cuándo tendrán clases?

-kotegawa será informada de eso en un mensaje por correo del director, igual se les informará a los padres por mensajes

Kamijou pudo notar entre toda la multitud a cinco personas raras, venían vestidas como los matones en películas de estados unidos, llevaban 2 maletas que bien podrían ser estuches para guitarra, miraban por todos lados, pero no parecían ser sospechosos ya que se les confundía con turistas

-esto es malo

Eran los mismos que lo atacaron cuando estaba con birdway, fueron tirados con gran fuerza gracias a la magia de la chica, pero no fue tan potente como para matarlos, esta vez ellos querían venganza por lo sucedido y serian fríos ante cualquiera

-¡escondamos en esa tienda¡

-¡oye! ¡espera!

Risa casi grita por la sorpresa de ser empujada hacia la tienda, los matones pasaron por donde ellos estaban y siguieron su camino

-eso estuvo cerca

Oshizu asomo un poco la cabeza para mirarlos, pero entre la multitud los perdió de vista.

-será mejor quedarnos aquí por un tiempo

Dijo haruna

-si nos encuentran estamos perdidos

Dijo kotegawa

-muy bien, ¡un hombre no tendría valor suficiente para que lo cataloguen como un pervertido después de entrar a una tienda de lencería ¡

Dijo risa refiriéndose al chico.

-¡¿lencería?!

El primer error que hizo kamijou es elegir un mal escondite, la tienda tenía una frescura agradable al igual que el dulce aroma de chicas, el piso estaba realmente brillante y estaba destinado hacia las chicas, por doquier se veía ropa interior de chicas, al igual que ropa interior muy atrevida de chicas

-¡¿?!

El segundo error es entrar hacia esa tienda dedicada para las chicas empujando a 5 chicas que al parecer fueron sometidas por la forma en que las empujo.

-oiga caballero

Kamijou giro rígidamente su cuello hacia la voz que provino a su lado, al parecer era una de las trabajadoras que le llamo mucho la atención sus acciones

-¿si?

-señoritas ¿este joven les ha hecho algo?

Risa y mio curvaron sus labios en una gran sonrisa y dijeron

-¡no! ¡el es mi novio que estaba tan apresurado ya que esta seria nuestra primera vez! ¡y quiere elegir ropa de su agrado!

Todos se congelaron al escuchar eso, kamijou no entendía cuáles eran las razones para que esta chica dijera algo tan penoso y atrevido,

-tan solo bromeaba, no es así

Risa y la trabajadora empezaron a reírse

-se me olvido decirles que tengo varios amigos en tiendas en esta zona, ella es una de ellas.

-me impresiono un poco la forma en la que dijiste eso, por un momento me asuste,

La trabajadora volvió a su lugar para atender sus tareas y dejo al grupo solo.

-¡¿Qué tal esa broma kamijou-kun?!

\- ¿¡he?¡ ¿Por qué lloras en el suelo?

Kamijou estaba tumbado en el suelo en forma fetal agarrando sus piernas con lágrimas en los ojos, había pasado tantos malentendidos que el chico kamijou touma, un estudiante normal de preparatoria, había sido mordido, electrocutado, golpeado y hasta mandado a volar por que el mundo era demasiado injusto con él, pero esta era la primera vez que lo trataban con amabilidad físicamente, aunque mentalmente había sido destruido por la vergüenza que le había hecho pasar esta dichosa chica

-por un momento pensé que mi mundo estaba acabado, pero aun así me siento mal, hay que buscar otro escondite, me voy de aquí

Una gran vergüenza se llenó en kamijou que incluso al pararse le costaba trabajo,

-ya chico, no te lo tomes tan en serio, fue una sola broma, aunque me recuerdas a cierta persona con la misma costumbre

-¡¿acaso te gusta ver a los chicos avergonzados?!

-es que son muy lindas sus expresiones

Kamijou sabía que si se quedaba cerca de ella grandes malentendidos lo destruirán.

-pero ¿Por qué nos empujaste a esta tienda?

Mio pregunto a kamijou que seguía estando rojo de la vergüenza

-no se los diremos por su falta de moral

Contesto la presidenta del consejo estudiantil

-bueno tarde o temprano lo sabremos, pero ¿qué diablos les paso?, ¡una chica no debe de andar con ropas tan maltratadas ¡

Mio diciendo eso se acercó a haruna y empezó a señalar partes de su uniforme escolar.

-bueno, es que yo…

\- ¡nosotras te ayudaremos a elegir nueva ropa!

Con esto esas 2 chicas arrastraron a haruna, oshizu y a kotegawa a un segundo piso del lugar.

-…. ¡¿he¡?

Kamijou quedo totalmente solo, miradas extrañas se enfocaron en el que casi parecían apuñalar su corazón, chicas empezaron a murmurar y verlo extraño, kamijou no sabía que hacer así que pensó en irse de la tienda, pero corría peligro ya que su imagine breaker atraería a esos matones, tampoco podía a abandonar a esas tres chicas con su resolución casi tan fuerte como una pared, también existía el riesgo de que esas chicas tomen un camino diferente al de él y salgan lastimadas si es que las abandona, tan solo un camino se trazó hacia el

-¡maldición, espero no terminar con marcas rojas en mi mejilla!

El chico subió por las escaleras que se dirigían al segundo piso, casi parecían no tener fin cuando comenzó a subirlas, no tenía idea de lo que le esperaba en el segundo piso, tal vez sería algo más peligroso que la lencería realmente atrevida más abajo, también concluyo eso en base a las acciones de esa chica llamada risa.

-¡ya estoy aquiiiii!

Cuando subió el último escalón no encontró nada peligroso que lo llevaría a un malentendido, todo era muy colorido y de diversas formas, a veces la ropa de la mujer era la más difícil de elegir por sus variados diseños y como es que hacia relucir la figura de una mujer, el siguiente piso iluminado por colores alegres estaba destinado a vender ropa normal.

-¡qué alivio!

El chico dejo salir un suspiro, por lo menos su destino no estaba en el carril de un malentendido que lo llevaría a una vergüenza extrema, pero, ¿Dónde estaban las chicas que estaba por acompañar?

-¡oigan¡ ¿Dónde están?

-¡aquí!

Una voz un poco apagada provino de un lugar un poco alejado de kamijou, cuando el portador del imagine breaker dio el primer paso a este piso, se dio cuenta que era bastante extenso.

-el piso de abajo estaba demasiado pequeño, pero este segundo piso está realmente grande

Kamijou sabía muy poco sobre tiendas de ropa, pero sabía que sus pisos estaban diseñados para llamar la atención del cliente, pero este piso parecía estar demasiado solitario, muy pocas chicas se veían comprando y eligiendo, ¿Por qué harían un piso casi escondido del público?

-tal vez para crear rumores y llamar más la atención

Era la misma técnica que usaban algunos norteamericanos en su afán de atraer más gente con las supuestas apariciones de ovnis volando alrededor de sus casas y así fortalecer sus ventas o atraer a más gente como un recorrido turístico. El objetivo de crear rumores es saber que tan creíble se vuelve y así despertar la curiosidad de los demás

-esto se parece mucho al uniforme mi escuela

Una falda y arriba un suéter para chica de color azul marino le hizo recordar a este chico los días de su escuela con sus compañeros, cuando cierta compañera encargada de la moral de su grupo se enojaba con él y su supuesta maestra lo regañaba por falta de asistencias en el trayecto del año escolar.

-espero y no me expulsen

Inclusive en este momento él estaba acumulando faltas ya que estaba en un lugar fuera de la ciudad donde estudiaba, con lágrimas en los ojos por su deseo de querer regresar y hacer todo lo posible para pasar el año, sus húmedos ojos se centraron en un vestido blanco demasiado normal.

-este parece muy lindo

El conocía a una chica que le quedaría perfecto el vestido por su pequeña silueta, pero temía que si lo compraba como parte de un recuerdo para ella tarde o temprano lo ensuciaría, además ella prefiere utilizar el dinero para abastecer su interminable deseo voraz de comida

-en realidad ¿ella es humana?

Era mejor formular la pregunta de que si ella tenía un fondo en su estómago, a kamijou le parecía bastante anormal que 5 kilos de comida desaparezcan en un cuerpo tan pequeño como el de índex, mientras seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos noto otro vestido que le llamo mucho la atención.

-¡¿esto es considerado normal?!

Era de color negro que en si no dejaría nada de piel expuesta, sus mangas inclusive eran demasiadas largas, si alguien se lo pusiera él podía determinar de que inclusive la larga falda seria arrastrada.

-esto me recuerda a las monjas de la iglesia católica romana dirigidas por agnese

Era un hábito de monja bastante grande, la mujer más alta en el mundo de seguro diría que es demasiado grande inclusive para ella.

-muy bien creo que es hora de dejar de ver ropa de mujer y buscar a esas chicas

Lo más seguro es que esas 5 estarían en los probadores en ese momento eligiendo ropa y probándola.

-es una mala idea

Kamijou sabía que su suerte seria la misma inclusive si quería tratar un malentendido, para asegurarse de no quedar en vergüenza de nuevo decidió alejarse para estar más seguro y no recibir la etiqueta de un pervertido.

-(ahora que lo recuerdo, cuando se estrelló el ¿camión a donde fueron los demás?)

Un ruido bastante fuerte se escuchó en el techo, como patas gigantes caminado ahí, su cuerpo se erizo y mantuvo una posición de combate por si acaso, pero lo que él no sabía es que era unos alacranes persiguiendo a una pareja que volaba por los aires

-kamijou ¡¿Qué fue ese ruido?

Haruna se precipito hacia él, al notar que la chica había salido del vestidor le sorprendió verla con ropa de casi el color de su uniforme.

\- ¿Por qué sigues teniendo los mismos colores de tu uniforme? ¿acaso te gusta mucho ese estilo?

-no es eso, kotegawa dijo que para no levantar sospechas por al menos deberíamos llevar los mismos colores para entrar a la escuela con más facilidad

\- ¿Por qué tratan de entrar a la escuela que ya conocen vestidas de diferente forma? ¿no es más fácil entrar naturalmente?

-ese era el plan principal, pero como nuestros uniformes se ensuciaron no tuvimos más opción que cambiarlos

-pero es menos sospechoso entrar con un uniforme sucio que entrar con ropa del mismo color

-… tienes… razón

Generalmente los chicos en la sociedad tratarían de hacer las cosas de un modo más genial y no les importaría los detalles, las chicas trataban de hacer cosas de la forma más linda y detallada, el chico de pelo de punta sabia eso ya que él vivía en una ciudad donde había mucho más jóvenes que adultos.

-pero momioka-san y mio-san me dieron esta ropa, además kotegawa ya les explicó la situación con oshizu

-….. ¿que?

Esta ves kamijou iba a llorar en verdad

-¡¿PORQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

El chico sabía que tenía mala suerte y que cuidar de varias chicas era un trabajo realmente difícil y más si es que ya son 5, ni siquiera othinus había creado un mundo en la cual él tenía que hacer esa tarea.

-¡¿por qué lloras?!

-es difícil de explicar, tener que cuidar a 5 chicas es muy dócil, sé que tú quieres ayudar a ese chico y a las demás, pero también deben pensar en ti misma, sabes que al agregar a más personas sabes que más carga tendrás tu cuando hay más personas que peligren, además ellas ya que saben de esto te aseguro que no se quedaran con las manos cruzadas.

Haruna sintió que kamijou tenía razón, cuando le explicaron a Mio y a risa la situación ellas dijeron que apoyarían en lo que puedan y las acompañaran.

-eres muy amable kamijou-san, te preocupas por los demás incluyéndome a mí, te pareces mucho a una persona agradable que yo conozco

Haruna tomo las manos de kamijou para agradecerle su preocupación y calmarlo un poco

-no te preocupes, no somos tan débiles como para depender de alguien mas fuerte, aunque queremos seguir sus pasos siempre estaremos muy lejos, pero hacerlo a nuestra manera nos fortaleceremos y seremos de mucha ayuda.

-eso suena bastante egoísta haruna

-¡¿Qué?!

-pero eso está bien, ser egoísta por el bien de los demás a veces no te lleva por un buen camino, pero vale la pena esforzarse a tu manera, aunque recibas varios golpes siempre debes salir sonriendo hasta el final y decir ¡lo logre!, pero también debes tomar en cuenta que hay personas que si metes por equivocación saldrán lastimadas y tu saldrás peor, la próxima ves prométanme no involucrar a nadie más.

Haruna quedo un poco sonrojada a las palabras de touma, en primera estaba avergonzada por sus acciones al meter a esas chicas, aunque la que las invito fue kotegawa, pero ¿Por qué kamijou le dijo estas palabras a ella y no a kotegawa yui? La razón es porque no intervino para detener a kotegawa para que no se involucraran en el asunto, haruna siempre fue una chica amable con cualquiera y dejaba que sus emociones la nublaran dejándola débil como en este caso. La segunda razón es que ella se dio cuenta de su error al no tener la fuerza suficiente para detener a kotegawa, la tercera es que este chico le decía esto con mucha habilidad indicándole sus errores, además este chico vio más fondo en ella, este chico le prestaba mucha atención las intenciones de los demás y deducía que les pasaba para así apoyarlas

-también debes de tener en cuenta mucho de esto yui kotegawa.

La chica que estaba escuchando escondida en otra parte salto de sorpresa cuando el chico se dio cuenta de su presencia

\- se que tus amigas son de gran importancia y te duele esconderles cosas importantes, no abres la boca para ser una chismosa, lo abres para decir la verdad, igual eres una persona bastante egoísta, quieres sentirte bien al hacer lo correcto y quieres tener demasiada felicidad con eso, aunque igual debes de comprender que cualquier acción que hagas tendrá sus consecuencias

¿Qué era esto? Kamijou touma que era un completo extraño vio más allá de lo que estas chicas sabían de sí mismas, ¿Por qué sabe cómo es que nos comportamos? Kotegawa siempre aparentaba ser fuerte, pero lo que realmente quería era un poco de atención de cierto chico, al igual haruna, pero de otro modo diferente.

-si

Respondió kotegawa saliendo de su escondite un poco apenada, si ambas supieran de que kamijou era un genio en ver a través de los sentimientos de personas se sorprenderían cuando este chico entendió los sentimientos de cierta chica dispuesta a morir para detener un experimento inhumano, cuando entendió y vio mucho más allá cuando se enfrentó contra ventó del frente, la princesa carissa, fiamma de la derecha, Marian, e inclusive un dios mágico que pudo destruir el universo y crear capas en el mundo, una de las fortalezas de kamijou touma es ver más allá de lo que una persona comprende de sí misma

-¡hooo! ¡Haruna! Pensé que estabas interesada en alguien mas

Risa se acercó mientras ambos hablaban

\- ¡no es eso! Tan solo vi que estaba demasiado preocupada por la situación y…

-no tienes nada más que decir, estoy viéndolo claramente, aunque siento que este chico tiene cierto parecido con cierta persona

Signos de interrogación aparecieron en la cabeza de kamijou, después de un momento risa, mio, oshizu, kotegawa y haruna ya reunidas con él, pusieron en marcha la creación de un nuevo plan

-muy bien yo dijo que hay que escondernos entre la multitud unidos para pasar desapercibidos por nuestros perseguidores, así tendremos más oportunidades de entrar a la escuela

Kotegawa explicaba su plan con el mapa que les dio tsuchimikado, la ruta trazada daba demasiadas curvas, pero eran los lugares más seguros y donde transitaba más gente, luego oshizu dijo algo mas

-por si acaso usare mis poderes para saber quién nos vigila y persigue

-entonces yo me mantendré un poco alejado de ti

\- ¿Por qué kamijou-san?

-a decir verdad…no nada

Kamijou sintió que no era el momento de decirles sobre su poder, en vez de eso enfoco su mirada a ciertas chicas que apenas se habían integrado

-mio, risa ¿verdad?, tengo una pregunta, ¿Por qué quieren acompañarnos?

Risa y mio se quedaron viendo por un momento, después miraron a oshizu, luego a haruna y a kotegawa, por ultimo vieron un vistazo al chico que les había hecho la pregunta

-a decir verdad, esto suena muy peligroso, no tenía intenciones de meterme en este tipo de situaciones, pero últimamente mi vida tomo un giro de 360° cuando conocí a una chica alienígena y varias aventuras peligrosas llegaron, así que me dije ¡qué más da! Creo que me acostumbre a tomar cada aventura y tener una anécdota increíble que contar tal vez a mi familia o amigos futuros, ¡quiero decir que una oportunidad en la cual puedo ser alguien por un instante en la vida se me ha presentado en frente y no pienso rechazarla! ¡tener una vida normal es sumamente estúpido!

Risa parecía feliz al tomar ese tipo de decisión, ella tal vez en ese momento se sentía más libre, hacer lo mismo todos los días era tedioso tales como: ir a la escuela, hacer tarea, trabajar, quedarse en casa, ir a un lugar repetidas veces era muy molesto, algo que estaba fuera de la rutina era una oportunidad de salir de ese mundo de color gris y más si evaluamos su personalidad introvertida, pero ¿Qué pensaba mio?

-a mi no me gusta este tipo de cosas, estoy segura que saldrán bien sin que yo este, quiero salirme del peligro, ¡nos vemos!

Mio sawada salió del piso usando las escaleras, se despidió con una gran sonrisa, kamijou pensó que esta chica tenía mucha fe en todas ellas.

-bien, ya es hora de partir.

Todas y el salieron de la tienda con naturalidad para no levantar sospechas, mientras caminaban escuchaban a varias personas comentando sobre algunos casos raros que estaban sucediendo, por ejemplo, sobre que una casa fue impactada por un tráiler, un chico robo un autobús escolar, sobre un chico alvino metiéndose en una vieja fábrica de químicos con una niña en brazos tal vez secuestrada, sobre una pareja voladora siendo perseguidos por grandes monstruos en los edificios, también decían sobre varias cosas sobre que extrañas peleas con personas extrañas se estaban enfrentando, aunque las historias salían de las bocas de los niños y adolescentes estudiantiles por lo que los adultos no le tomaban mucha atención, pero poco a poco fueron preocupándolos ya que estas historias se contaban este día con demasiada frecuencia.

-(las peleas de las organizaciones que se supone que deben quedar bajo la oscuridad están subiendo a la luz, ¡debemos darnos prisa y acabar con esto!)

La escuela ya estaba en frente de ellos, lo único que debían hacer es entrar y nada más, pero…

-¡haruna, kotegawa, oshizu, risa! ¡aquí!

2 nuevas chicas aparecieron, ambas tenían pelo rosado y se veían que eran hermanas, una de ellas se podía diferenciar de la otra por su abundante pecho.

-chicas ¿Qué hacen con esa nueva bestia?

-¡he!... yo

Kamijou voltio para todos lados para que al último se señalara así mismo, nana deviluke se acercó con mirada un poco molesta hacia el chico

-se ve que tienes la misma mirada que otra bestia que conozco

-¡¿Por qué todos me comparan con yuki rito? ¿Acaso es mi doble o algo por el estilo?

-yo no se, pero en si tienes cierto parecido

-nana ya deja de molestar al chico

Momo se acercó para calmar a su hermana, kamijou las miro detenidamente y pregunto

-¿son las hermanas menores de la esposa de rito, verdad?

-si, mucho gusto yo soy Momo Satalin Deviluke y ella es mi hermana Nana Satalin Deviluke (con que este chico es kamijou touma, la primera impresión que me dio antes cuando lo vi fue que era un chico casi delincuente por su pelo, pero mirándolo más de cerca parece inofensivo)

-hey momo, no lo mires detenidamente, sabes que a las bestias les agrada eso

-¡OYE! ¡apenas nos conocimos y me faltas el respeto! ¡¿qué tipo de educación te dieron? O es acaso por tu ego de ser princesa niña malcriada

-¡¿Cómo me dijiste!?

-ya, ya los 2, no avanzaremos si seguimos peleando

-…

-¡SALGAN DEL CAMINO!

Un chico delincuente que siempre llevaba una sudadera a pesar del fuerte calor toco el claxon del autobús escolar, ya que iba con demasiada velocidad no pudo frenar a tiempo y se estrelló contra la puerta de la secundaria saínan y su pared que lo detuvo bruscamente e hizo que escombros salieran disparadas por diferentes direcciones

-¡HAAAAAAAAA!

Todas las chicas excepto por haruna y kotegawa se escondieron, varios escombros estaban destinados a dañar a estas chicas, después de un momento un golpe sordo y fuerte se escucho

-adió salir lastimado cuando protejo alguien

El chico normal que se puede encontrar en cualquier lado cayó al suelo boca arriba casi perdiendo la conciencia después de ser el muro de ambas chicas

-KAMIJOU-SAN

\- ¿ESTAS BIEN?

Kotegawa y haruna se agacharon al nivel de kamijou para revisar sus heridas

\- (que buena vista tengo, ¿acaso es mi pago por mi esfuerzo?)

Aunque estas chicas se habían agachado, debieron enfocarse más en el contenido de las faldas que ellas tenían, haruna tenía bragas verdes con encaje y kotegawa bragas azules con encaje

\- (sé que cuando tengo suerte mi mala suerte se va acumulando hasta convertirse en una verdadera mala suerte, pero a veces es bueno ver estas escenas y aprovecharlas)

Dijo el portador del imagine breaker desmayándose, antes de que perdiera la conciencia agua salió salpicado hacia su cara, kamijou despertó levantándose, pero su frente toco algo que hizo que kotegawa le diera una tremenda cachetada desde el suelo

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡PERDON! ¡BUOGFFFF!

-¡¿qué demonios crees que haces?!, acaso incluso en este mundo no puedes controlarte

El número uno de ciudad academia comento con exasperación mientras bajaba del camión rompiendo una de las tantas ventanas con su pie, este esper se le salió ese comentario al recordar cómo es que el portador del imagine breaker llego a su dormitorio con más de 10 chicas de pechos exuberantes detrás de el aun borracho.

-¡accelerator¡

-hola imbécil,

-asi, también me da gusto saludarte accelerator, espera ¿quién es la chica que cargas? ¿Qué estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo?

-ella es una preciada amiga, al igual que hermana menor de yuki rito

Otro comentario salió de una chica de pelo dorado que tenía la habilidad de cambiar su pelo y otras partes de su cuerpo en diferentes armas, detrás de ella salió otra chica pelirroja con la misma habilidad que su hermana mayor, 2 niñas salieron detrás del autobús por una pequeña puerta en caso de emergencia , aunque Last order se apoyaba sobre el pequeño hombro de fremea con ojos que daban indicios de que estaban mareadas y en cualquier momento vomitarían, otro chico salió, pero del lado del conductor hamazura tuvo problemas y salió a vomitar por otro lado donde nadie lo veía, otro chico casi con el mismo problema que el de hamazura salió del lado del conductor, pero se resistió el vomito

-hola, kamijou-sempai

-hola rito, ¿Qué paso?

-se puede decir que tuvimos un poco de paseo extremo, lala este en perfectas condiciones como lo puedes ver

Dijo señalando a lala que estaba detrás de el con una cara alegre mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda como si fuera una madre preocupada por su hijo

-¡yuki-kun!

-¡rito-san!

Momo y haruna salieron disparadas al ver la situación del chico.

-oye espera ¿Por qué risa, momo y nana están aquí? ¿Qué diablos hiciste mientras yo no estaba sempai?

-¡yo también te pregunte lo mismo!

-¡aaaa! Gracias por todo kamijou-san

Después de ese suspiro kotegawa le dio las gracias con una gran sonrisa

-bueno creo que es hora de dar nuestra primera marcha

Dijo el portador del imagine breaker mirando al frente levantándose a pesar de tener un chichón en la frente y estar sucio por todas partes

-¡VAMOS!

Ese grito perdió credibilidad por estado del chico, aunque ruidos extraños se escuchaban a lo lejos, varias cosas amorfas y varios coches se acercaban a gran velocidad hacia su punto.

-¿Qué DEMONIOS HICIERON TODO ESTE TIEMPO!

Grito otra vez kamijou touma


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPITULO 18: EL MENOS DETERMINADO**

 **Lamento la tardanza, pero he aquí otro capítulo más de esta historia, espero y poder terminar la otra a tiempo y publicarla, pero les dejo esto mientras veo que hacer con el otro fanfict, otro capitulo mas y el campo de batalla cambiara a ciudad academia, espérenlo con ansias si es que la escuela no come mi tiempo**

Él no era un héroe que se creía que bajaría volando y salvaría a las personas y diera un giro en los acontecimientos, él no era lo suficiente poderoso para pararse frente al problema y arreglarlo con un solo golpe, tampoco tenía la suficiente inteligencia para ser de ayuda, no era un alienígena del espacio con poderes casi invencibles, no era un arma creada a partir de nanotecnología, no era el número uno de la ciudad que pudiese tomar control de los vectores, mejor dicho. tan solo era un simple nivel 0, pero a pesar de que era un nivel 0, no tenía una mano derecha capas de arreglar situaciones extremas

\- ¡mierda! ¡mierda! ¡mierda!

De hecho, desde el principio no quería ser parte de esto, fue forzado contra su voluntad terminar en esta situación, lo único que sabía era abrir puertas de autos para robarlos y conducir, en sus días de delincuente juvenil supo un poco como moverse en las sombras de la ciudad, cuando el líder de los skill-out fue presa del monstruo más temido de la ciudad, él tuvo que seguir adelante al impulsar a esos jóvenes que de alguna manera perdieron sus rumbos con lo poco que sabía, inclusive él era demasiado tonto que perdió la idea original de komoba ritoku y guio a los chicos por un camino sin salida, no hasta que supuesto chico destruyo sus ilusiones.

\- ¡necesito un buen golpe para despertar de esta porquería!

Hamazura shiage corría por una calle jalando a una niña rubia con tanta fuerza que la niña lloraba, pero ella sabía que, si se hubieran quedado en el lugar de explosión, tal vez un día después nadie sabría de ellos

\- ¡fremea! ¡¿estás bien?!

Después de correr por unos cuantos minutos sin parar se detuvieron cerca de una avenida principal, aunque a fremea le costó un poco de trabajo mantener en control las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos.

-quiero saber cómo está mi amiga

\- (accelerator lo vi volar, por lo que creo que estarán bien) está bien tu amiga, te lo garantizo

Dijo hamazura hincándose un poco para que sus ojos estuvieran al nivel de fremea, luego le dio una gentil sonrisa

-hamazura, ¡apestas!

\- ¡oi! Agradece que hayamos salido con vida

\- ¡¿y los demás?!

-no te preocupes, ellos están bien (eso creo)

No estaba claro que tan seguro era este mundo, sus únicos deseos era alejarse del peligro y volver a la ciudad, pero para volver a la ciudad tendría que encontrar al chico con camisa hawaiana y lentes de sol, eso también incluía meterse en el peligro, algo que él no quiera y más con una niña

-accelerator tal vez podríamos acercarnos a el

Hamazura había hablado muy poco con accelerator en el pasado, por lo que creía que podría llevarse bien por al menos en estos casos, pero tampoco era muy seguro ya que sabía que enemigos poderosos tratarían de eliminarlo por ser la mayor molestia

-mejor no, que tal con el jefe….

Por un momento pensó en kamijou touma, pero también era una mala idea, ya que su mano anula la buena suerte, tal vez podría meterlo en problemas

-que tal con ese chico

Pensó en yuki rito, a pesar de que lo conoció apenas pensaba llevarse bien, además ese chico no tenía poderes hasta donde él sabe, por lo que él y rito podrían entenderse bien y trabajar juntos

-pero el problema es ¿Dónde está?

Después de pensarlo unos segundos miro hacia arriba como si esperara una respuesta, algo que irónicamente se la dio. Un chico muy similar a rito y a otra chica similar a su esposa, saltaban y volaban de edificio a edificio escapando de lo que podrían ser gigantescos alacranes

-…..

Se dio cuenta rápidamente que era igual de peligroso estar con él, la única opción era actuar por su cuenta

-bien, el gran héroe hamazura shiage entrara de nuevo en acción

-esencialmente no se escucha creíble cuando dices eso asustado e inseguro, además no levantes tú puño mientras tiemblas

Replico fremea sintiéndose aún más insegura, lo primero que tenían que hacer era revisar si alguien los perseguía, otra cosa que estaba por suceder

-…. ¡fremea ven aquí!

Mas matones como de las películas salieron de la misma dirección donde hamazura había salido, esos matones claramente observaron a hamazura y luego se acercaron un poco apresurados

-(demonios me han atrapado… qu….qu…¡¿QUE HAGO?!)

¿Qué harían con ellos?, hamazura pensó en diferentes métodos de tortura para él y la niña, pensó en que serían ejecutados ahí en la mera calle por una ráfaga de plomo, tal vez los secuestrarían y serian abandonados en un pequeño baldío o un bosque lejano, donde sus cuerpos se pudrirían, también pensó en que a él lo matarían y harían cosas encontradas en los doujins con fremea, o tal vez ambos serian calcinados y enterrados en fosas clandestinas, todo se le ocurrió a hamazura hasta el punto de querer olvidar lo que paso, por al menos si vendían sus órganos podría serle útil a una persona

-disculpe ¿sabe dónde se encuentra esta calle?

-….

-joven, ¿por qué está llorando?, ¡lo siento! Si es que lo interrumpo en algo

El hombre también vio rastros de que la niña había estado llorando por claras marcas de lágrimas secas en su cara blanca, por lo que pensó que estaba en un mal momento y se fue

\- ¿no sé si llorar por que estamos a salvo, o porque mi aparición no es lo suficiente como para que me cataloguen un peligro?

Hasta ese momento hamazura sintió un poco de suerte por el hecho de no ser alguien importante, si fuera como kamijou touma, accelerator o yuki rito, que son personajes principales, de seguro su vida estaría en peligro por esos matones, pero ya que su participación no fue lo suficiente fuerte en la historia, nadie notaria su presencia, algo igual que lo molestaba

-vamos fremea, no tiene sentido ser un héroe aquí

-si, a veces ser un fracaso tiene sus ventajas

Hamazura y fremea avanzaron un par de calles, como fremea era una niña se desconcentraba parcialmente de su plan original que era regresar a casa, su mirada se concentraba en varios objetos, por ejemplo, un parque, tiendas de comida y de dulces, tiendas de juguetes y demás, claro, hamazura sabía que habían entrado en un lugar donde las calles estaban infestadas con diferentes tiendas.

-bien, creo que podría comprar algo de recuerdo para takitsubo, aunque a magino le comprare algo para evadir la lluvia de preguntas que me hará al llegar

-y ¿para esa tal kinuhata?

-le comprare algo de niñas ya que apenas tiene 13, pero pronto cumplirá 14 años…. Para no hacer decisiones difíciles le comprare algo que tu elijas

-esencialmente ¿Por qué yo?

-bueno, ella es una niña como lo dije antes, así que creo que tu sabrías que regalarle

Fremea hizo un puchero al oír esa respuesta, no le gustaba la idea de escoger un regalo para alguien con quien no hablaba mucho

\- ¿porque no le compras rellenos?

\- ¿a qué te refieres con rellenos?

-no lo sé, esencialmente mientras ella estaba en su cuarto dijo algo sobre comprar eso

-y dime ¿Qué estaba haciendo en ese momento?

-ella se estaba tocando los pechos

-… (¿en serio? ¡¿esta tan desesperada?!)

Las mujeres siempre buscan una forma de como lucirse, por lo que usar cosas como rellenos dentro de los sostenes, usar maquillajes caros o usar ropa bastante peligrosa, ganaban puntos al atraer la atención de ciertas personas que les interesaba, aunque kinuhata usaba sus muslos como un punto fuerte para atraer a los chicos incluyendo hamazura

-así que ella quiere impresionar a un chico

\- ¿sabes dónde se encuentra esos rellenos que ella dice?

-una niña como tú no está lo suficientemente desarrollada como para saber eso

-esencialmente ya no soy una niña

-si mides menos de 1:40 cm, serás una niña a mis ojos

-así que ¿crees que sigo siendo una niña?, ya se me amarrar los cordones de mis zapatos, se cómo cepillarme los dientes, hago mi tarea sin la ayuda de alguien y se cómo hacer huevo en el salten, inclusive he salido muy noche, algo que me dice que soy muy madura

-tu concepto de maduro aún no está maduro, por lo que seguirás siendo una niña, además cuando no aprendas a perderte y seguir ordenes te tomare en serio

Apretando sus puños, fremea salió corriendo en una dirección densa de personas en las cuales inclusive había estudiantes con el mismo uniforme de esa chica llamada haruna y la otro oshizu.

\- ¡veras que soy lo suficiente madura y encontrare esos rellenos que kinuhata quiere!

\- ¡oi! ¡no digas cosas como esas en público!

Varias miradas se enfocaron en hamazura, y susurros se oían a todos lados

\- ¡mierda esa niña se perdió de nuevo!

Esto claramente se convirtió en una rutina, hamazura sale a acompañar a fremea y ella se pierde en un lugar, llegaba con takitsubo y recibía un regaño por parte del grupo de ITEM

-los regalos tienen que esperar, ¡tengo que encontrar a esa niña!

Esta situación donde se concentraba tan solo en buscar a fremea y no ser perseguido por matones, era como algún tipo de alivio, por al menos su vida no estaría en peligro

-disculpe señorita, ¿sabe dónde se encuentra los rellenos?

Dijo fremea a una chica con un aura demasiado adinerada

\- ¡HO HO HO HO! ¿Por qué quieres saber eso? Sabes que los rellenos son estúpidos

-pero tengo entendido que una amiga mía las quiere para conseguir la atención de un chico

-ya me debo de imaginar cómo es tu amiga

Saki tenjou, una hermosa chica un año mayor que rito, estaba acompañada por otras 2 chicas, una que tenía un peinado en forma de cola de caballo y otra que tenía lentes y se veía insegura, ambas chicas llamadas rin y aya miraron a la pequeña niña

-saki-sama, esta niña aún no está en la edad para saber eso

-¡qué dices rin!, cuando uno es aun joven necesita saber todo para un mejor rendimiento en el futuro

-sí, lo se saki-sama, pero todo tiene que saberse ante cierto limite

-tienes razón…. Niña yo te ayudare a encontrar esos rellenos

-pero sakí-sama no dijimos que

-bueno, si no le decimos lo que es entonces no habrá problema, pero podemos igual mostrarle el lugar

-bueno creo que tiene razón sakí-sama

-como se esperaba de sakí-sama, siempre ayudando a la gente

Fremea se cansó de escucharlas por lo que se retiró dejando a las 3 chicas con signos de interrogación en su cabeza

-esencialmente si no quieren decírmelo ¡no lo hagan!

Otra vez la niña corría peligro al no ser acompañada por alguien mayor, paso por la ventana de un restaurante de comidas rápida, que se limitaba a vender hamburguesas, papas fritas y refrescos, pronto su boca se llenó de baba al ver cómo es que a unos adolescentes se les daba un big-mac

-tengo hambre

La pequeña niña busco en sus bolsillos sin encontrar ninguna moneda

-santo cielo, hamazura se pierde y eso que lleva todo el dinero, alguien como él debe tener una correa tan seguido

Fremea se alejó de la ventana y se encontró con alguien un poco familiar

-¡oye momo! Esta niña al parecer está perdida

-yo no estoy perdida

Una chica plana en un vestido un poco fuera de lugar color rojo y negro se encontró con fremea, además su pelo rosa le recordó a alguien de hace unos minutos

-te pareces a alguien, pero no lo se

-¡momo! Te digo que hay una niña perdida

Otra chica, pero con vestido verde y negro se acercó, cabe destacar que la esta tenía más pecho que la primera, además ambas llevaban una cola como la un demonio y pelo rosa

-tienes razón, pero ¿esta niña no la había visto antes?

-¡ho! Tienes razón, estaba con esos chicos, dime… ¿?

-fremea, mi nombre es fremea saivelun

-Bueno fremea-san, ¿Dónde está rito y los demás?

-¿Quién es rito?

Ambas hermanas no sabían cómo decir quién era este chico, por lo que preguntaron algo mas

-bueno, dime ¿Dónde está kamijou touma?

-¿quién es kamijou touma?

-bueno, ¿Dónde está ese chico llamado accelerator?

-¿Quién es accelerator?

Se veía que esta niña no sabía a quienes había acompañado a ese mundo, con los únicos quienes interactuaba era con hamazura y Last order, por lo que personas como kamijou y yuki rito no las conocía

-¡bueno! ¡¿Dónde está ese chico de pelo puntiagudo y ese chico albino junto con otro chico más guapo?!

-momo, ¡¿quién es ese chico más guapo?

Nana pregunto a su hermana con cierta duda

-hablo de rito

-¡¿he!? ¡¿esa bestia!?

-¿hablan de los amigos de hamazura?

esta vez ambas hermanas se preguntaron ¿quién era hamazura? Ante el nuevo nombre que les proporciono la niña

-mm, no los he visto después de la explosión

-¡¿explosión?!

-¡¿explosión?!

-si, pero después tuve que huir con hamazura y quedarme fuera de toda esta partida, esencialmente a veces no tener una participación fuerte en la historia te da ventajas

-¿de qué habla esta niña?

-¿de que habla esta niña?

-pero, no sé dónde está hamazura ya que se perdió, pienso que cuando lo encuentre le pediré dinero para una comprarle una correa, así no se perderá

Las hermanas deviluke no sabían que decirle a fremea, si decirle que su punto de vista de quien se perdió estaba invertido, o que ponerle una correa a un chico mayor se vería extraño y hasta un poco pervertido que llevaría a mal entendidos, incluso si el chico le pondría la correa a la niña para que esta no se perdiese se vería como algún tipo de lolicon realmente peligroso

-muy bien, fremea-san, como decirlo…. ¿Mmm?, ¿sabes dónde fue la última vez que viste a ese hamazura-san?

Fremea volteo hacia atrás. Estaba corriendo por todos lados tratando de encontrar los rellenos para kinuhata, algo que olvido en algún momento, pero se concentró más en buscar a hamazura ya que él tenía dinero para comprar los rellenos que de alguna manera u otra se destinó a comprar la correa pensada. Pero su travesía se convirtió en un punto sin regreso ya que no recordaba el camino por el que iba

\- ¡no lo sé!

\- ¡¿Por qué lo dices con tanta alegría?!

Momo ya no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, ir y ayudar a yuki rito y a esas otras personas, o ayudar a esta niña que no se creía perdida, pero de alguna manera ambas opciones las llevarían con ellos y tratarían el problema

-bien, yo te ayudare a buscar a tu amigo hamazura-san, ¿no es así nana?

-sí, pero…. Momo ¿sabes qué hacer?

\- ¿a qué te refieres?

-bueno, se están originando ciertos disturbios en la ciudad, hace poco escuche acerca de unos monstruos en las azoteas persiguiendo a nuestra hermana y sobre un chico albino correr con yami y mea, ¿Qué crees que está pasando?

\- ¿y eso que tiene que ver con nosotras?

-no correremos la misma suerte si estamos con esta…. Y ¡¿la niña?!

Otra vez fremea se cansó de escuchar a las hermanas deviluke hablar, por lo que opto irse, ahora en este momento se encontraba caminando cerca de un pequeño rio bajo un puente, se sentía cansada, por lo tanto, se sentó en el suave pasto, aunque su falda estaba en una posición bastante peligrosa, unas bragas color rosa eran observables por todos lados

\- ¿Dónde estará hamazura?

Mientras tanto hamazura estaba corriendo por toda la ciudad tratando encontrar a fremea

-demonios ¿qué está pasando aquí?

Cuando estaba corriendo pudo escuchar un estruendo bastante fuerte, cuando fue a revisar encontró algo que le llamo mucho la atención, un gran hueco en medio de la calle junto a restos de lo que parecía ser madera, tela y una cosa cuyo olor se concentraba en dejar salir metano. Hamazura no le prestó atención a eso, su visión se concentró en el chico que había salido de ese montón de estiércol de cocodrilo.

-yuki rito

Hamazura reconoció al chico, también había salido una persona de ese montón de desechos y salió corriendo por el susto, hamazura tampoco le prestó atención y empezó a seguir al chico que entro en un edificio cercano

\- ¡sé que tengo que encontrar a fremea! ¡pero necesito ayuda!

Cuando entro al edificio perdió de vista a rito, pero pudo suponer a donde se dirigía, hace unos momentos había visto a yuki rito y a esa otra chica de pelo rosa volar y saltar por las azoteas de los edificios

\- ¡el elevador!

Entro al elevador más cercano y pulso el botón al último piso que podía, una vez ahí salió del elevador y se dirigió por las escaleras, pero ese chico que había estado persiguiendo en ese momento se encontraba tumbado por las escaleras

\- (esto es raro)

Pensó yuki rito

\- (desde que kamijou-sempai apareció, mis caídas han disminuido demasiado) ¿?

-hola chico ¿Qué tal?

Hamazura saludo a rito que en ese momento se encontraba boca arriba mirando el techo

\- ¡tú eres ese chico llamado hamazura!

-así es, es bueno que recuerdes mi nombre

\- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-bueno… tengo un problema

-¿?

-la niña que tenía a mi lado se perdió otra vez

\- ¡¿otra vez?

Rito se levantó rápido y poniéndose un poco alarmado, además hamazura había dicho eso como si no le preocupara

-de alguna manera u otra estábamos hablando sobre comprar regalos, ya que yo tengo lo último de dinero que me dio tsuchimikado, pero termino en una discusión donde la madurez intelectual de la niña no estaba al nivel de saber ciertas cosas, por lo que salió corriendo tratando de alguna manera verse madura

-si sabes que es una niña, ¡¿para qué diablos la metes en esos temas?!

-fue mi error, por lo que yo mismo se, fue inmaduro de mi parte, todavía aun no estoy preparado para ciertas cosas del mundo adulto, todo lo que tendré que saber me llegara tarde o temprano

-exactamente de ¿qué diablos estaban hablando?

No es que al hablar de los rellenos fuera malo, sino todo lo que lo conecta, ciertamente fremea es una niña y las niñas de su edad tienden a atacar como ametralladoras a los adultos conectando cada respuesta con una nueva pregunta, a los adultos igual se les dificulta darle estructura a su respuesta para que la mente de los niños lo procesen sin ninguna duda, hamazura shiage no sabía cómo respondería si fremea le preguntaba ¿para qué una mujer necesita resaltar los pechos?, si el daba una respuesta equivocada, fremea lo mal entendería e iría por una pregunta más peligrosa, por ejemplo ¡¿Por qué a los hombres les atrae el pecho de la mujer?, a eso hamazura claramente no podría contestarle

-¡rito! ¿estás bien?

-¡NOOOOOO! ¡NO PUEDO!, ¡AUN NO ESTOY LISTO COMO PARA ENTRAR AL MUDO DE LOS ADULTOS¡ME Falta SER MAS RESPONSABLE! ¡TATSIKUBO! ¡DAME FUERZAS!

Grito hamazura después de ver a lala totalmente desnuda, lo único que pudo ver fueron los pezones rosados de la chica, la parte inferior que es la entrepierna fue censurada por el mismo poniendo su mano desde su posición con una mano cubriendo sus ojos, en algún momento u otro sentía que había ganado puntos de experiencia por ver a una chica desnuda, pero creía que su adolescencia se saldría fuera de control si la chica seguía estando desnuda

-¡LALA TAPATE CON ALGO!

-pero rito, peke se quedó sin energía por lo que necesita recargarse, además no tengo nada con que taparme

Respondió lala de la forma más tierna posible

-¡CHICO! ¡LO SIENTO SI ES QUE INTERVINE EN UN MAL MOMENTO! ¡SIGAN EN LO QUE ESTABAN HACIENDO! ¡Y LES DESEO QUE LES SALGA UN BEBE SANO!

-¡ESTAS MAL ENTENDIENDO ESTO!

Hamazura y yuki rito se taparon los ojos para no ver a lala, pero hamazura se dio la vuelta hacia la pared y se destapo los ojos y le dijo a rito

-bueno, en páginas de porno es normal ver videos donde la gente lo hace en cualquier lado

-¡SI LO SIGUES MALENTENDIENDO TE PATEARE!

-bueno, es que por al menos trata de no perder la ropa de la mujer, y además ¡¿lo hicieron correctamente?! O ¡¿no tienen condones?!

-¡HOOOOOOOOO! ¡TE PATEARE!, ¡PREPARATE POR QUE TE PATEARE!

Ambos eran idiotas como para saber que lala tenía frio en ese momento, la chica peli rosa temblaba de frio y se abrazaba sí misma, por lo que la única manera de calentarse fue la siguiente

-¡rito! ¡tengo frio! ¡abrázame!

Antes de que yuki rito diera una patada, lala lo intercepto para abrazarlo, cierta presión sentía yuki rito por los enormes pechos de la chica, una de las piernas del chico se encontraba en medio de la entrepierna de la chica, cuya cola en forma de demonio censuraba una parte vital que hamazura quería ver a toda costa

-¡¿qué pasa con estas censuras convenientes?! Lo único que puedo ver es un trasero bien formado, ¡cuánta envidia!

-¡CALLATE O QUIERES QUE TE GOLPEE!

Unos instantes después, hamazura no tuvo opción más que dar su suéter fuera de moda a la chica para que se tapase

-este suéter se siente apretado, rito mejor dame el tuyo

-¡hamazura tiene una estatura mayor que yo, por lo que si el suéter que te dio no te entra, menos el mio lo va a ser

-¿entonces qué hago?

-por al menos trata de tomarte en serio que estas completamente desnuda y que cualquier persona te viera en esta situación nos metería en problemas

-chico, esos pechos son unas monstruosidades, debemos llevarla a un lugar donde nos vendan ropa

-¡soy yo? o ¿olvidaste por completo a quien se te perdió?

\- ¡cierto!... fremea!

Hamazura quiso salir corriendo para buscar a la problemática niña, pero tampoco quería abandonar a esta pareja cuya chica no le importaba dar un paseo desnuda por la ciudad

-necesitamos llevarla a un lugar donde nos vendan ropa, pero el problema es ¿Dónde?

-olvida eso, lo primero que tenemos que hacer es buscar un medio en la cual se pueda transportar sin que nadie la vea

Hamazura se le ocurrió una buena idea

-¡vengan!

Dijo, bajaron las escaleras mientras lala abrazaba a rito, además la sudadera que le había prestado hamazura a lala se le fue devuelta y lala opto por la sudadera de rito para cubrirse, aunque a decir verdad no mostraba ninguna preocupación por estar en esta situación, solo recordaba lo que la maga egipcia le había dicho y la triste historia que le conto

-(que horrible)

Pensó lala poniéndose un poco triste

-(pero no es como para deprimirme, ¡tan solo tengo que seguir luchando para alcanzar el corazón de rito y el, el mio! ¡nuestro amor es más fuerte! ¡aunque me falte algunas cosas por conocer!, ¡las aceptare para no terminar como ella!)

-¡oye lala! ¡no me abraces tan fuerte! ¡siento que voy a morir!

-perdón rito

Dijo con la más sincera y dulce sonrisa del mundo

-(¿Qué paso con esa maga con la que nos enfrentamos?)

Rito recordó su persecución con esa dichosa maga egipcia con sus grandes escorpiones

-(¿qué le dijo a lala para que se pusiera así?) oye lala…

-ya llegamos

Hamazura interrumpió a rito, en ese momento se encontraban en el estacionamiento del edificio, varios coches se mostraban por todos lados e inclusive varios autobuses escolares

-ahora que recuerdo, hamazura-san ¿tu tenías un coche?

-no, ese coche fue robado

-¡robaste un coche!

-así es, en mis días de delincuente era demasiado valioso en mi grupo por mis habilidades para abrir cajeros automáticos, robar coches, conseguir maquinaria pesada y por conducir en las autopistas

-no sabía que tenías ese tipo de vida

-pero eso fue hace mucho, me di cuenta que tan equivocado estaba cuando me encontré en una pelea con el jefe

-¿jefe?

-es kamijou touma. Aunque de alguna manera u otra tuve varias situaciones extremas en las que mi vida peligraba, eso me dio una oportunidad para encontrar otros caminos, tengo una novia de la cual tengo que cuidar, también necesito atender a una loca muy poderosa y soportar a una chica capaz de resistir a la bala de un francotirador, pero mi vida está bien en varios sentidos, solo no tengo que perder mi objetivo y perderme como la había hecho antes

Aunque fue corta esa respuesta, las palabras de hamazura fueron tan pesadas como una bola de boliche en una cama acolchonada, ¿Qué tipo de situaciones se ha enfrentado hamazura?, yuki rito pensó que hamazura tuvo dificultades al nivel de kamijou, como adentrarse en guerras, salvar chicas y acabar con el malo, pero lo que yuki rito no sabía es que hamazura tenía la determinación más débil entre los 4 personajes principales de la historia

-¡rito! Alguien viene

Varios pasos se escucharon entrando al estacionamiento, creyeron que eran personas bajando a buscar sus coches e irse, pero esa pequeña ilusión fue destruida, yuki rito reconoció una serie da caras, eran los mismos matones que tenían la intención de hacer explotar el callejón junto con el y lala

-¡es la misma organización que nos atacó primero!

-¡mierda!

Maldijo hamazura, no tenían tiempo de elegir un coche que les gustara, tenían que entrar en uno con mucha velocidad, por lo que hamazura opto por el más cerca que era un autobús escolar

-…

Uno de esos matones paso cerca del lugar donde estaban, pero noto algo extraño en el autobús, cuando se acercó vio que había sido prendido para moverse y marcharse, ante lo cual el hombre se movió

-¿Por qué no se dio cuenta de que estábamos aquí?

Le pregunto rito a hamazura

-ya se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba aquí, por lo que si hubiéramos estado escondidos dentro del autobús claramente incrementaría las sospechas, por lo que avanzar con calma como una persona normal disminuiría la sospecha y pensaría que tal vez podría ser un conductor que ya estuvo aquí cuando ellos llegaron

Hamazura tenía razón en ese momento, si hubiera acelerado para perderlos entonces su cabeza estaría rodando sobre el pavimento, en estos casos era mejor no hacer demasiado escándalo, igual tenía la ventaja ya que los matones no reconocen a hamazura, pero si ha rito y a lala, por lo que ellos se escondieron por la parte de atrás sin ser vistos

-¡allá vamos!

Tuvo suerte de pasar el autobús por la parte donde se revisan la entrada y salida de los coches, y pudo salir del estacionamiento

-tengo una pregunta chica, ¿no puedes repeler a esos sujetos?

Rito se levantó y se sentó en uno de los tantos asientos, miro a lala quien fue quien le respondió

-¡sé que son fácil de derrotar! ¡pero no quiero hacer daño ni golpear a nadie!

Dijo lala, para rito le es difícil que lala hiciera ese tipo de cosas, él sabe que esta niña no quiere sedearle mal a nadie y mucho menos hacer daño físico ni emocional, rito en ese momento tenía la mayor suerte por tener a esa chica como una posible prometida

-(no se si sentirme con suerte con esto)

En un momento u otro hamazura estaciono el autobús, estaban cerca de una calle con varias tiendas de diferentes productos, kamijou touma estaba ahí, pero se había ido mucho antes de que hamazura llegara

-lo primero es traer ropa, que tal esa tienda de ropa de lencería

Mientras tanto, fremea saivelun, paseaba cerca del mismo lugar donde hamazura se estaciono, para después entrar a la tienda cuyo primer piso estaba repleto de ropa peligrosa que ella no entendía

-esencialmente, ¡quiero hablar con la encargada!

-primero un chico de pelo de punta que empuja a la fuerza a varias chicas, y luego una niña entrando a un lugar que no debe

-¡¿dónde están los rellenos?!

\- y ahora pide algo innecesario a su edad

La encargada casi grita eso al ver a la pequeña niña, se le acerco y se inca un poco para estar al nivel de sus ojos sin intimidarla, la encargada pudo ver que esta niña era muy bella por sus rasgos extranjeros, piel blanca como porcelana, ojos azules y cabello rubio, sin mencionar su ropa como vestido rosa, la hacían lucir una pequeña princesa

-eres muy tierna

-¡¿Dónde están los rellenos?... ¡no me abraces!

-es que eres demasiado linda…. Espera, ¿para qué quieres unos rellenos?

-es para una la amiga de hamazura

La encargada no sabía que responder, que una niña buscara rellenos en una tienda de lencería para una amiga la hacía ver extraño, y más si es que ella no está acompañada por algún tutor.

-¿no hay alguien mayor que te acompañe?

-hamazura se perdió, sigo teniendo la idea de comprar un collar y ponérselo en el cuello para que no se pierda.

-¡niña! ¡eso es peligroso!

-¿?

Inclino la cabeza sin saber la razón del porque era tan peligroso, un momento después un autobús escolar se estaciono fuera de la tienda, la puerta se abrió y salió a toda velocidad una pareja cuya chica estaba desnuda cubierta por un suéter de escuela

-¡lala! ¡entra rápido!

Rito y lala pasaron a toda velocidad sin hacer caso a la encargada y a fremea, lala se metió dentro de uno de los vestidores y se quedó ahí

-rito, puedes pasarme algo de ropa interior

-si, en un momento

La encargada vio cómo es que el chico de tanto apuro le dio lo primero que encontró sin tomarle atención, momento después lala salió del vestidor

-rito, siento que le falta algo más a esto

-¡HAAAAAAAAAA!

Lala salió con ropa interior tan delgada como un cable color negó y de cuero, además, como los atributos de lala eran demasiado grandes, lo que escogió rito era demasiado pequeño para ella, por lo que ver cómo es que los diferentes cables de cuero hacían presión en los pechos y trasero de la chica era demasiado erótico, sus pechos no aguantaron la presión y rompieron la parte del cuero mostrando los pezones de la chica al chico

-¡LO SIENTO!

-rito, sigo teniendo frio

Miradas penetrantes se dieron contra el chico, miradas de asco y de miedo

-mira, ese chico le está haciendo cosas horribles a esa chica

-¡pobre!

-que miedo

-Alejémonos de el

-¿hasta dónde llegaran los chicos de hoy en día?

-hace unos momentos vi cómo es que un chico metió a la fuerza a un grupo de chicas

-que tal si llamamos a la policía

-¡NO LLAMEN A LA POLICIA!

Rito trato desesperadamente tranquilizar a las demás clientas, no fue hasta que la encargada tuvo que intervenir, mientras los eventos sucedían fremea decidió salir de la tienda y se encontró con un rostro familiar

-¡hamazura! ¡por qué te perdiste tan de repente!

-¡NIÑA! ¡SABES LO PREOCUPADO QUE ESTUVE!

Unos momentos después fremea se encontraba llorando porque hamazura la regaño demasiado.

-¡eres cruel!

-no sabes lo que es crueldad, si todas en ITEM se enteraran que te perdí, me harían cosas crueles

Hamazura pensaba que era estar más seguro con los matones que con mugino, mientras fremea recibía otra ronda de regaños, dentro de la tienda varios mal entendidos terminaron por poner a rito en el mayor problema

-no te dejaremos escapar ¡pervertido!

Le cerraron el paso por la puerta y por donde se encontraba lala, fue rodeado y cacheteado.

-rito ¿qué te parece esto?

Lala había subido a la parte de arriba donde se encontraba más ropa normal, pero lo que ella escogió ni siquiera era normal, un hábito tan grande como el de las monjas de la iglesia católica romana dirigidas por agnese la hacía ver de alguna manera más provocativa ya que sus curvas se mostraban alrededor de su cuerpo, a pesar de que el hábito era demasiado grande incluso para la persona más alta del mundo

-puedo ajustarlo con mi bastón multi herramientas

En un momento u otro lala tenía el hábito a la medida en su cuerpo, lo que la hacía ver más provocativa

-¡maldito! ¡además le haces poner ese tipo de ropas!

-¡muerte al pervertido!

-¡no lo dejen escapar!

Otros momentos después, yuki rito golpeado y con moretones por toda la cara, salió de la tienda de ropa con lala en ese habito extraño negro muy seductor

-soy yo, o esta chica trata de quitarle el papel a alguien

Dijo hamazura recordando a cierta monja con habito blanco que siempre acompañaba a kamijou touma, yuki rito al ver a una niña conocida quiso preguntar ¡¿Cómo la encostraste?!, pero la situación con los matones aun no terminaba

-¡ahí están atrápenlos!

No tuvieron tiempo suficiente para tomar un respiro, hamazura subió al autobús y después de revisar que todos se hayan subido piso el acelerador con toda su alma, tiro alguno puestos y choco con algunos autos, pidió desde lo más profundo de su corazón que nadie hubiera sido lastimado, para advertirle a los peatones que iba a gran velocidad hizo sonar el claxon repetidas veces

-¡como en los viejos tiempos!

Mientras hamazura se emocionaba, lala se encontraba sonriendo sentada abrazando a fremea, la niña no pudo respirar ya que los grandes pechos de la chica hacían presión en su rostro

-¡NO PUEDO REPIRAR!

Fremea grito, pero tampoco se quería separarse de ella ya que temía salir volando como yuki rito,

-¡AYUDENMEEEEEEEE!

Decía yuki mientras chocaba con cualquier asiento, tuvo problemas de saber su ubicación actual ya que tenia su mente en vueltas

-¡HAMAZURAAA!, ¡CONDUCE CON MAS CUIDADOO!

A lala no le importaba en realidad ir a esa velocidad, a pesar de estar siendo perseguidos por autos negros como en una película, ella lo comparaba como un parque de diversiones

-¡más rápido!

\- ¡¿ESTAS DICIENDOME QUE NOS ESTAN ALCANZANDO?! ¡¿O?! ¡¿VISTE ESTO COMO UN JUEGO?!

Era casi imposible tratar con ella, por lo que hamazura trato de dejar caso omiso a lo que ella dijo, se habían adentrado por una autopista por lo que tenía más libertad de acelerar, además si miraba por el retrovisor podía ver cómo es que, en los coches negros, varias personas sacaban su cabeza por alguna ventana y de lo que parecía ser una pequeña botella con una sustancia viscosa y negra, fue derramada sobre el pavimento

-¡qué demonios!

Cosas amorfas y casi sin vida tomo cuerpo la sustancia derramada, parecían perros putrefactos pero cuyos miembros estaban en diferentes proporciones, algunos tenían la cabeza más chica que su propio cuerpo, otros tenían las patas traseras más grandes que las de adelante, otros tenían músculos tan anchos que parecían estar a punto de explotar, unos tenían una altura de un gran monstruo de cinco metros y otros tan pequeños como perros chihuahuas, era algún tipo de galería horrorosa de arte, la razón es que algunos tenían diferentes colores como la de un arcoíris sobre su cuerpo tan brillantes

-¡¿?!

Un fuerte golpe se escuchó por encima del autobús, el nuevo dominio que se unió a su recorrido era uno que tenía pelo blanco con ojos rojos, vestimenta blanca y un bastón moderno, una hermosa chica de cabello dorado, ojos rojos como el rubí, vestimentas negras y su brazo se convirtió en una chuchilla, otra chica peli roja ojos azules y vestimentas negras cuyo brazo se convirtió en un arma de tiro al blanco, un sonido sordo se escuchó cuando uno de ellos quito una parte del techo para entrar y luego aventar la pieza de metal a una de esas tantas cosas amorfas decapitándolo

-¡necesito un aventón para esta mocosas!

Otras 2 chicas casi inconscientes fueron metidas después de que accelerator se metió para cuidarlas, una era mikan yuki y la otra era Last order

-¡MIKAN!

-¡MIKAN!

Gritaron lala y rito al ver a un familiar en estado deplorable, mikan yuki estaba completamente mal, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor desagradable para una chica, mostraba signos de estar cansada y su respiración era muy errática, la misma situación tenía la más pequeña que era last order

-¡hasta que llegas número uno!

Anuncio hamazura mientras conducía

-¡quien dijo que venía aquí a salvarlos! ¡el autostop no servía así que tomé lo primero que vi!


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPITULO 19: ALGO ASI COMO UN NUEVO HERMANO**

 **Hola, como siempre comienzo con un simple saludo y un agradecimiento a todas las personas que leen este fic, aunque a decir verdad empecé a ver fallas en ciertos lugares de la historia donde la esencia de to love ru se perdió en cierto sentido y la esencia de toaru gano mayor prevalencia, como lo son los movimientos separados de cada personaje en donde se entrelazan y al final se unen para hacer algo único, pero espero y en el futuro pueda meter más esencia de to love ru, cuyo fuerte es (*0*) bueno, ustedes ya entienden**

 **ya que el anime de accelerator ayer estreno su primer capítulo, me he dado el trabajo de hacer un buen capítulo para este día, tenía una pequeña parte de este capítulo ya hecho, pero no se dio el tiempo adecuado para terminar y subirlo antes, igual trabajare para actualizar las otras 2 historias que tengo, pido unas disculpas si les hice esperar**

 **me he centrado en una temática simple con ciertos parecidos entre yami y accelerator, ya que ¡¿Quién no ha pensado que parecen hermanos?!**

 **Sin más que decir ¡COMENZEMOS!**

Varios minutos después de que cierto automóvil pesado se estrellara con cierta casa, 4 monstruos surcaron los cielos segundos después del suceso, uno de esos monstruos calculo y utilizo los vectores del aire para crear 4 remolinos en su espalada que sirven como alas, otra utilizo nanomáquinas incorporadas a su cuerpo para crear unas alas bastantes angelicales, otra que tenía la misma habilidad tan solo la uso para saltar de edificio en edificio , vaya manera de desperdiciarla, y la última utilizo materia negra para desplazarse con agilidad en los cielos sin ser notada por el simple ojo humano, hasta el momento ellos podían reclamar su posición como reyes demonios de la ciudad sin que nadie se les oponga, su poder es tan grande que pueden ponerle fin a este absurdo problema, pero aun así ¿Qué ganarían con eso?

-tch, no me importa que tan grande sea este asunto ni que tan grande sea la recompensa, no tengo que arriesgarme a involucrarme a esta mierda

-¡ho! Yo esperaba más de ti número 1, lo que me conto birdway entonces en una gran mentira

-no voy a ceder a tus palabras Némesis

-jijijiji, la razón por la que quieres salir de esta batalla es porque temes que esa niña esté en peligro

-¡¿es cierto eso?! Pregunta misaka mientras misaka se empieza a marear por la gran altura en la que estas volando

-¡oi! Tu pregunta viene acompañada por una queja

No tuvieron más opción que aterrizar en una azotea de uno de los edificios, una gran columna de humo negro se veía a más de 2km de distancia, los bomberos y la policía se habían empezado a movilizar por que varias sirenas se escuchaban a sus alrededores, igual se pudo ver a un cierto director de escuela pervertido persiguiendo a tres colegialas

-¡KYAAAA! ¡RIN! ¡AYA! ¡NEUTRENICENLO!

-¡si! ¡saki-sama!

-¡si! ¡saki-sama!

Es dudoso si la policía y los bomberos se hayan movilizado por el choque del gran tráiler contra el escondite, o porque recibieron la llamada de que un pervertido estaba acechando a las colegialas y ahora este mismo está siendo pateado por ellas

-siento que esta ciudad le falta sentido común

-si te quedas a vivir por un tiempo te acostumbraras

Respondió yami con un tono de voz de que ha sido acechada innumerables veces por ese sujeto

-no quiero escuchar eso de alguien que utiliza extraña ropa para luchar y volar, además de que también puede transformar cualquier parte de su cuerpo en arma, tu eres la más rara

-esta ropa la elegí porque es más fácil de luchar y maniobrar, además ¡no soy rara!

-yami onee-chan, no sé si te diste cuenta, pero él te ha estado mirando el trasero admirando tus bragas blancas mientras volábamos, al parecer con esa actitud de chico malo y frio tiene también una actitud como todos los demás chicos, no es así ¿accelerator?

\- ¡no levantes cargos falsos a las personas!

\- de seguro también estabas tratando de ver lo que hay detrás de mi ropa, lamento que no puedas ver que mis bragas de rayas verdes y blancas, … ¡ho!, ahora lo sabes

-¿porque me brindas información irrelevante de tus miserias?

-para tu suerte master Némesis no tiene nada debajo de su ropa, pero no creas que lo veras fácilmente ¡kyaaaa! ¡no me pegues en la cabeza! ¡duele! ¡duele! ¡duele! ¡auch!

Mientras accelerator le daba una corrección a mea por decir tal mentira, yami se dispuso a mantener cierta distancia de el

\- ¡¿tú también?!

-espero y no lo hayas hecho por tu propio bien

-no tengo interés en mocosas como ustedes

-¡ho! Vaya no esperaba eso también de ti

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? némesis

-birdway me dijo que eres un lolicon, pensé que te gustarían no se…. chicas de primaria o apenas las que ingresaron dentro de la secundaria como yami o mea, o es que tu prefieres aros más pequeños en las que sea más difícil de meter y te la aplasten, pero si quieres ¡vamos! Son chicas demasiadas hermosas como para que las ignores, ve y desata toda tu juventud con ellas, te prometo que me encargare de que yuki rito no se entere

-si tus palabras se basan en las palabras de esa otra chiquilla entonces todo lo que digas no es verdad, además no me metas en más problemas

-si es así, entonces ¿Por qué diablos tienes a esa niña?

-misaka ya no es una niña, dice misaka negando tu punto de perspectiva sobre mi

\- ¿cuántos años tienes?

-tengo apenas unos meses de haber nacido

Némesis al igual que mea y yami miraron a accelerator para que diera una respuesta factible, pero accelerator afirmo que tenía apenas unos meses de nacer

\- ¡eres peor que un lolicon! ¡eres un maldito enfermo!

\- ¡maldita! ¡ese es un cargo aún mucho mayor!

Todas las chicas presentes no dieron un paso hacia atrás, ni siquiera 2 para tomar distancia, se alejaron de él lo máximo posible como estar en otros edificios como si accelerator fuera altamente peligroso

-tal vez debería llamar a la policía

Dijo mea sacando su teléfono

-no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien

-¿porque misaka siente que esto es tan solo un malentendido?

Yami se encontraba consolando a Last order como si fuera una niña que había perdido a sus padres en un día de visita a un parque de diversiones, mientras tanto Némesis se reía con demasiada alegría

-no sabía que tus gustos fueran tan enfermos, pero dime…. ¿Cuántos años de condena recibirás por esto?

-olvídense por completo de Taured como enemigo, ya que yo seré un verdadero peligro si siguen con esa estupidez

-pero ¿Cómo es que con tan solo unos meses de haber nacido hayas crecido tan rápido?

-yami onee-chan, tal vez en su mundo tengan una diferente forma de crecer, y tal vez accelerator tenga tan solo 5 años como máximo

-misaka siente que siguen malinterpretando las cosas

-entonces dime pequeña, ¿Cómo creciste tan rápido?

-misaka es una clon, dice misaka revelando un gran secreto

-entonces eres una forma de vida creada artificialmente como nosotras

-no entendí bien eso, misaka pide que lo repitas

-Al igual que tú, mea, Némesis y yo fuimos creadas artificialmente con propósitos militares

-entonces misaka encontró a unas hermanas, aunque creo no tener las mismas habilidades como ustedes

-tch ¡no vamos a llegar a ningún punto con esta discusión! ¡concentrémonos en el problema real

¡

La discusión había sido desviada casi a un punto de no dar vuelta atrás, pero accelerator ya no tenía intenciones de seguir con esto, por lo que utilizo una rápida ráfaga de aire para llamar así la atención de las 3 chicas alienígenas, eso despertó un poco el interés de yami

-tengo una pregunta para ti accelerator ¿en realidad eres humano?

-si, y ¿Qué con eso?

-tu poder e excesivamente más poderoso que la de un humano ¿exactamente qué tipo de humano eres?

-ese maldito de tsuchimikado ya debió de contarles lo que soy

-sí, pero no escuche muy bien

-tu maldita falta de atención es otro problema, ¡soy un maldito esper!

Esta vez fue mea quien pregunto

-entonces ¿tus poderes son psíquicos? ¿Eres algo muy cercano a oshizu-chan?

-no tengo entendido nada acerca de los fantasmas, pero creo que el poder psíquico de esa chica tal vez sea cercano en mi mundo a los poderes psíquicos que se basan en "la teoría de la realidad personal"

¿La teoría de la realidad personal?, a esas tres chicas se les vino a la mente la "relatividad especial", una teoría por Albert Einstein que se centra en puntos de referencia para determinar el mundo donde se vive, y creada para callar a los investigadores que nunca ha existido tal cosa que transporta la luz conocido como el éter

\- ¿Qué es esa teoría? ¿Se parece un poco a la teoría de relatividad especial?

-algo así, pero se parece más a la teoría cuántica en referencia del gato de Schrödinger que dice que cada persona puede crear una realidad única, "la teoría de realidad personal"

Mea replico

-ahora explícalo con manzanas

-se basa en que si un humano da entrenamiento mental y desarrollo cerebral se puede crear una realidad, dándonos el poder de controlar las leyes de la física dentro de esta, y que nos permite transportarlo al mundo real causando fenómenos sobrenaturales

-entonces ¡tienes una realidad personal capaz de controlar las leyes de la física a tu gusto!

Mea parecía entusiasmada al escuchar eso

-sí, pero para ser exactos, tengo la habilidad de controlar vectores. pero una habilidad no solamente necesita esa realidad personal, sino que más bien tenemos que encontrar una medida de controlar esa realidad mediante cálculos

Pero némesis interrumpió

-me ha interesado tu mundo accelerator, cada vez me da más ganas de saber porque Taured quiso adentrase a este mundo teniendo tal capacidad es su propio mundo, ¿Qué esperan encontrar aquí? Te aseguro que Taured tiene un objetivo aún mucho mayor que destruir esa ciudad tuya y obtener por alto ese grimorio

-ese es el problema aquí

Accelerator señalo a las chicas

-la humanidad ha tenido siempre la fantasía de hablar con formas de vida superiores, si el picatrix les brinda ese servicio exclusivo, tal vez puedan ser los primeros en obtener el privilegio de encontrar y contactar con formas de vida diferentes, al igual que utilizarla para destruir mi ciudad con tecnología que la supere.

Némesis lo miro con más preocupación

-si tu mundo tiene la tecnología necesaria como para crear monstruos como tú, y un lado oculto que puede crear magos cuyas leyes están demasiado alejadas de lo que conocemos, entonces si Taured logra filtrar cada parte de información de ambos lados al alcance del público de ambos mundos, ¿Qué crees que pase?

-cundirá el pánico, y si las personas normales tienen el conocimiento adecuado para entenderlo, todos en el mundo tendrían una habilidad sobrenatural

sería demasiado aterrador vivir en un mundo donde los poderes sobrenaturales prevalezcan, la razón por la que ciudad academia siempre fue tan reservada fue porque sabe que todas las personas siempre son controladas o se controlan poniéndose limites, haciendo que la sociedad fluya, pero si se les da el poder de romper algunos limites el mundo entraría en caos

-lo sabía, estoy entre expertos, esta charla fluye más rápido que estar con esos tontos

-que idioteces dices némesis?

Pregunto accelerator

-no lo sé, nosotros podemos hablar más como si fuéramos expertos ya que nosotros venimos de un mundo bastante oscuro y apartado de lo que conoce yuki rito, la princesa lala, y mis demás amigas

Le respondió yami, pero su cara parecía tener un disgusto cuando hablaba de ese pasado bastante sangriento ya que se ha estabilizado en esta vida pacifica, bueno más o menos. Pero ahora, accelerator se dio cuenta de que Taured de alguna manera perjudicaría en las vidas que accelerator ha estado protegiendo: las sisters

-(suspiro) tendré que colaborar con ustedes, pero quiero saber exactamente que son

Yami fue quien le explico

-nosotras fuimos creadas como armas vivientes, por lo que podemos cambiar cualquier parte de nuestro cuerpo en armas, pero mea y yo utilizamos nanomáquinas para lograr esa tarea, y Némesis fue creada a base de materia negra

-conozco a esper similares como ustedes, pero claramente al ser biológicamente creadas, es posible que ustedes entren en la categoría esper

-no tenemos poderes psíquicos como tu

-pero tu cerebro envía órdenes a millones de nanomáquinas, por lo que tu nivel de cálculo se evalúa como la de un esper de alto rango (no, puede que esta mocosa sea capaz de superar el nivel 4 y alcanzar el nivel 5, ella aun no me ha mostrado su verdadero potencial y esa otra mocosa de allá tampoco me ha mostrado su verdadero poder)

Era cierto que el nivel de cálculo hacia a un esper bastante efectivo, el ejemplo más simple es agarrar un vaso de agua, nuestros cerebros utilizan los cinco sentidos para calcular la distancia en la que se encuentra el vaso, el peso exacto del vaso, su color, su temperatura y que velocidad, eso tan solo en cuestión de segundos, igual cuando se camina el cerebro calcula cada paso y que fuerza hará para mover las piernas. Todo este proceso pasa desapercibido por nosotros, pero un esper que es capaz de doblar las leyes de la física con su realidad personal necesita utilizar cálculos aún más complejos, pero yami que utiliza nanomáquinas para crear armas, su nivel de cálculo tal vez sea igual que la de un esper nivel 5

-ustedes son demasiado poderosas, puedo decir que el nivel de mea es como la de un esper nivel 4, pero la tuya puede ser un nivel cercano al 5 (pero yami tal vez no sea capaz de ganarle a la numero 3)

\- ¿y yo?

Némesis e acerco a accelerator abrazándolo por el brazo, pero ahora la chica se sentía más ligera y más pequeña, además esa chica había acercado su pecho ahora plano en su brazo, , cuando accelerator la volteo a ver se sorprendió ver a Némesis con la forma de una niña pequeña

\- ¿vas a seguir jugando y acusándome de cosas?

-Lo siento por eso, pero hay un problema aún mucho mayor, bueno creo que este solo me afecta a mi

-master Némesis ¿Qué te ocurre?

\- desde hace 2 día he sentido que la materia negra de mi cuerpo ha ido desapareciendo, esa es la razón por la que mi cuerpo se ha estado debilitando, pero trate de ocultarlo con mi habilidad, y eso se debe a los agujeros de gusano abiertos en esta ciudad

\- ¡es cierto!

Yami exclamo en forma de sorpresa

-tengo entendido que para que los agujeros de gusano sigan manteniéndose abiertos, se necesita materia negra como uno de los tantos ingredientes

-así es, los agujeros me han estado chupando sin que se detengan, si me adentrara en uno de esos agujeros me absorberían hasta desaparecer, por eso esta ciudad es un peligro para mí ya que soy la única fuerte de materia negra de alto contenido cerca, pero la razón del porque haya muchos tal vez se deba a que en tu mundo haya otra fuente de materia negra

Accelerator pensó y se acordó de cierta persona

-así conque ese maldito de kakine sigue vivo, no me asombraría ver al número 2 en forma de un niño

-soy uno de los pilares importantes para esto, por eso birdway fue la primera en contactarme y en decirme lo ocurrido, pero dime ¿qué nivel esper podría ser yo?

-de seguro u

\- ¡con esa forma de decirlo pareces un maestro dando una calificación reprobatoria!

-movámonos, no podemos desperdiciar más tiempo aquí

De nuevo, aquellos reyes, surcaron los cielos por segunda ocasión, desde esa posición no podían ser atacados y mucho menos lastimados, a no ser que algo los haga bajar y ese algo se mostró con demasiada incredulidad

-vamos a ver, ¿cuantos teriyakis come yami al día?

En el puesto favorito de teriyaki de yami, se encontraba la hermosa hermana menor de yuki rito haciendo una compra, a simple vista se veía feliz comprando esa comida, parece que había comprado muchas con el propósito de convidarle a su mejor amiga y a otras personas cuando volvieran de la escuela, pero había algo raro en esa escena, varios hombres como el de los matones de películas se encontraban a tan solo veinte metros de la chica, mirándola con demasiado cuidado.

-¡¿?! ¡KYAAAAAAAAAA!

Mikan soltó un fuerte grito de pánico cuando noto que 2 brazos e envolvieron en su cintura y fue jalada hacia atrás, pero no fueron aquellos matones que poco a poco se habían acercado, fue accelerator que bajo a una velocidad tremenda para salvarla, cuando aterrizo utilizo sus alas para mandar a volar a esos sujetos, después de manera casi explosiva de nuevo surco los cielos, pero cargando a mikan en la que podría ser una princesa

-¡¿he?! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué paso?! ¡¿yami?! ¡¿mea-san?! ¡Némesis?! ¡¿accelerator –san?!

La acción fue tan veloz que tan solo pasaron unos cuantos segundos, por eso la chica que accelerator tenía en brazos le costaba entender porque estaba arriba, mikan mira de un lado a otro aun con la compra en sus manos mientras es cargada como princesa

-¡no es justo! ¡dice misaka celosa de que tengas a otra chica que no sea yo en tus brazos!

-¡¿incluso ella está aquí también?!

Recuerden que mikan cuando se encontró con accelerator, ella estaba vestida con una blusa color verde claro y con un short que dejaba mirar sus muslos, ella sentía un poco de pena que un chico tocara (aunque no intencionalmente) sus muslos

-¡aaa! Espera, bajemos, ¡está muy alto!

-espero y no tengas malas intenciones con mi amiga, ¡accelerator!

Yami protesto

-¿todavía piensas incriminarme de lolicon?

-es que a simple vista pareces

Respondió mea

-¡oi!

-no importa, bajemos en una azotea, nuestro objetivo es acercarnos a la escuela cuanto antes, si dejamos a mikan-san en un lugar seguro junto con esta niña podemos actuar libremente

Con la recomendación de némesis bajaron a una azotea, accelerator dio unos cuantos golpes en la cabeza de mea por seguir incriminándolo de lolicon

\- ¡perdón! ¡duele!

-pareces el hermano mayor ¡sabes!

El comentario de Némesis vino con un poco de tono burlón

\- ¿he?

-ya que estamos en el tema de lolicon y hermano mayor, no que los hermanos que siempre tienen una hermana menor bastante linda son lolicon

\- ¡tu! ¡recuerda que estamos tratando de detener a una maldita organización que destruirá ambos mundos! Concéntrate en eso y…

\- ¡¿en serio?!

Esta ves mikan exclamo de sorpresa no dejando terminar a accelerator, pero la interrupción no fue porque accelerator dijo que ambos mundos se destruirán si no acababan con una supuesta organización, si no fue por lo que dijo Némesis

-pero rito no es así, además ¿accelerator es hermano de yami y mea?

Mikan parecía un poco confundida así que pregunto

-¡no te dejes engañar por las palabras de esa chiquilla!

-¡si mikan!, accelerator es nuestro hermano mayor

-maldita mea, aparte de que me acusas de lolicon me acusas de tener a 3 estúpidas hermanas incluyéndote

-… ¡onii-chan!

\- ¡yami! ¡tú tampoco le siguas el juego!

\- misaka siente que se está alejando de la posición más cercana a accelerator, misaka tiene que pelear para defender su lugar, ¡MISAKA ES LA HERMANA NUMERO UNO!

-¡QUE MALDITA MOLESTIA!

-accelerator-san, ¿Por qué Némesis parece una niña?

-porque represento la forma ideal de hermana menor de accelerator

-(´-´)

Después de un poco de risas, a mikan se le olvido por completo de que había sido llevada a la fuerza con ellos sin preguntar porque, tal vez ese fue objetivo de esa platica, hacer que yami la aliviara y no tuviera miedo de que su vida peligraba si estaba con ellos

-es lindo de su parte, pero ya hablando en serio ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Mikan le pregunto a yami

-mikan, una organización trata de destruir 2 mundos, la de él y la nuestra

-eso suena bastante aterrador

\- ciudad saínan de este mundo y ciudad academia del otro mundo se han conectado por medio de agujeros de gusano

-¡wow! ¿algo así como la máquina de tele transportación de lala-san?

-¡hey yami! ¿no crees que le estas dando demasiada información?

-ella es mi amiga, así que no importa, mikan sabe bien guardar un secreto

-hace un momento estaban por atacarla, ¿no te preocupa eso?

-así es, es por eso que quiero que se entere del porque la atacan

-entonces, yami ¿sabes porque querían atacarme?

-lo más seguro es que alguien haya investigado las relaciones de todos nosotros, aquellos que hemos influido bastante en este mundo y hayamos hecho un cambio, por eso tal vez nos ven como una amenaza y estudian nuestros puntos débiles,

-¿pero cómo supieron eso si apenas se abrieron los agujeros?

Pegunto mea

-tal vez eso es porque desde mucho antes se abrieron

Le respondió Némesis y accelerator prosiguió

-tiene razón, esta chiquilla y otras personas importantes para ustedes pueden que estén en peligro, pero hay varias organizaciones que están peleando entre si, y hay otras que se enfocan en destruir lo peligros y obstáculos de este mundo… ahora que recuerdo ¿acaso no estabas con un bebe?

-celine se encuentra con run, una amiga de rito

Cuando accelerator escucho eso sintió un alivio, no quería saber que un bebe murió por que estuvo en medio del fuego cruzado

-y ¿tu hermano?

-pensé que ustedes se encontraban con el

-no te preocupes mikan, yuki rito no es demasiado débil como para salir lastimado en esta situación, recuerda que el, es el único objetivo que no he terminado

-eso me deja más tranquila

-¡oi! Escuche que esta mocosa esta tras la vida de tu hermano, en serio tienes una relación bastante extraña con su asesina

Por un momento accelerator pensó que en este mundo las relaciones entre las personas son más fuertes de lo que aparentan: alienígenas, armas biológicas, fantasmas y hasta plantas no habían tenido sentido aquí si no fuera por cierto factor, si ese chico llamado yuki rito no hubiera existido no le hubiera dado forma a ese extraño mundo

-además creo que él se encuentra en estos momentos con lala o con haruna, a lo mejor está con ese chico

Le dijo yami

-¿cuál chico?

Pregunto mikan

-kamijou touma

-tch

Accelerator chasqueo la lengua con disgusto al escuchar ese nombre, él también le había dado forma a ese extraño mundo que le rodeaba, magos, ángeles por campos de difusión AIM, humanos normales, magos, esper, dioses, etc. No era de extrañar que accelerator sintiera que las anormalidades kamijou touma y yuki rito se parecían tanto, incluso creía que yuki rito seria otro nivel 0 capaz de derrotarlo

- _lo más atemorizante de aquellos sin poder, es su ingenio de cómo superar a los que sí tienen_

Murmuro esas palabras para sí mismo, ahora sabía que el héroe de este mundo se unió al héroe de su mundo, eso aumentaba las posibilidades de victoria, incluyendo a los factores como el y esas armas biológicas y sobre todo el factor cuyas acciones desconocidas como hamazura shiage estaban en el tablero, el sentía que una victoria indudable aparecería, pero no será tan fácil después de todo

-así que, hermano de yami ¿Qué hacemos?

-te estas burlando de mi ¿verdad?, así que optare no hacer caso a tus bromas

-pero es que no sé cómo tomar tus similitudes con ella

-¿he?

-¿he?

¿Qué trataba de decir mikan con eso?, yami opto por escuchar lo que iba a decir y accelerator le gano la tentación

-bueno, es que, viéndolos más cerca, parece que yami y accelerator son como el día y la noche, el oro y la plata, yami viste de color negro mientras accelerator de ropa blanca como ahora, uno es hombre y otro es mujer, uno es mayor y la otra menor

némesis siguió después de mikan

-pero ambos tienen cosas en común, aparte de que comparten un mismo e inconfundible inicio, creados por laboratorios donde jugaron con sus cuerpos y después fueron liberados para cometer asesinatos en masa. Fueron capaces de encontrar tranquilidad y paz entrando en aquello que les parecía inalcanzable e inexplorado, encontraron personas capaces de entenderlos y con ellas crearon aventuras

Mea continuo después de némesis

-pero a pesar de que a simple vista parecen como el día y la noche, sus pasados casi iguales nos dan el sentido de que para ustedes les quedaría bien el papel de hermano mayor y hermana menor, no como pareja, si no como una familia

-muy bien, la presión de estar en un edificio alto les está afectando el jodido cerebro

-hermano no te preocupes, ellas siempre están bien

\- ¡el problema es como aceptas sus malditas palabras!

No se olviden que la transformación más poderosa de accelerator hasta ahora tiene la apariencia de un hermoso Ángel, y la transformación más poderosa de yami tiene la apariencia de un demonio que induce a la lujuria, ( **coincidencia, no lo creo)**

\- ¿entonces cómo debería llamarte? Hermano

Le dijo yami a accelerator con una pequeña sonrisa, al parecer le gustaba esa idea después de todo

\- ¿debería de llamarte por tu nombre como lo hace mikan con yuki rito? o ¿debería de llamarte onii-chan?

-olvídense por ahora de que Taured es su enemigo principal, yo seré su peor pesadilla justo ahora

Accelerator no se daba cuenta de que les estaba siguiendo la corriente, ¿acaso se ha infectado con la temática de comedia de este mundo? ¿acaso su seriedad fue eclipsada por la disparatera de esas chicas? O ¿acaso sin darse cuenta gradualmente se fue incluyendo a ese tipo de eventos?, si accelerator sigue así, el accelerator que conocemos jamás se recuperara

-¡ugh! "tos" "tos"

Justo en el momento en el que accelerator se preparaba para dar una lección (como si de un hermano mayor se tratara) contra yami, la pequeña niña Last order emitió un sonido de disgusto y una tos bastante problemática, su respiración era agitada y sudor emanaba desde su frete

-(oh no) ¡oi! ¡¿Qué te pasa? ¡Last order! ¿qué te pasa?

Accelerator se acercó lo más rápido posible a ella, Last order de pronto cayo sin fuerzas sobre los brazos del chico, todos se alarmaron por tal hecho. Yami se acercó al igual que mea con demasiada preocupación, sabían que algo no estaba bien y que deberán de tratar lo antes posible, pero una voz casi susceptible detrás de mikan apareció

- _que la fe de nuestra alma encuentre una forma de disminuir el pecado, que aquel que reina sobre los cielos reine también sobre la maldad, mientras que no se cumpla la profecía ¡las almas condenadas reciban su castigo ¡_

El mayor escenario posible ocurrió, cuando se escucha la palabra magia otras palabras surgían de esa, la gente común piensa en las siguientes: varita, capa, sombrero, truco, mago, sobrenatural, etc. Pero para un mago genuino especializado en ese campo al escuchar la palabra magia piensa en las siguientes palabras, refinación del alma, líneas de ley, objetos espirituales, runas, pentagramas, distorsión de la realidad, etc. Pero hay una palabra a la que tanto ignorantes y profesionales temen. ¡maldición!, una de las tantas facetas oscuras dentro de la magia

-¡no creas que saldrás ileso después de hacerle eso a mi amiga!

El mago que se había estado ocultando en base a un hechizo, se encontraba aferrándose a las escaleras que conducirían a la azotea, yami utilizo sus cabellos para convertirlos en puños gigantes con los cuales sujeto al hombre que vestía de un matón de películas norteamericanas

-¡¿?!

Pero el hombre ya había terminado de recitar el mismo hechizo que ahora era dirigido a yami, lo que le sorprendió a yami fue que cierta chica echa de materia negra se interpusiera en medio de ella y el mago

-así que estas son las leyes que contradicen las leyes de la física, no está del todo mal, pero en realidad dolió bastante

-¡monstruo!

-claro que soy un monstruo, soy la razón por la que puedes pasar de mundo en mundo, después de todo la materia negra de la que estoy echa no es tan débil como lo son los humanos susceptibles a la magia

Accelerator se acercó, pero ya no pareció como el de antes, una siniestra aura asesina le rodeaba y además yami sacaba un aura con la misma intensidad con su amiga en brazos, al parecer ese ataque había hecho que accelerator recuperara su forma de ser antes de venir a este mundo, pero recupero esa parte de el de la forma más cruel.

-no importa si te niegas a hablar, no me importa si hablas, sé que eres carne de cañón y ese celular que tienes en tu mano grabo un video que enviaste a tus camaradas

-no importa si abres la boca y sacas información porque tu vida corre riesgo y creas que te perdonaremos, no perdonare lo que le hiciste a mi amiga mikan

-no importa si eres de Taured u alguna otra organización, incluso si tienes la forma de suicidarte para asegurar la información, puedo utilizar mi control vectorial para conseguir información de tu cerebro

Fue cuando mea intervino

-incluso yo puedo utilizar mi poder para irrumpir en tu mente y sacar la información ¿no es así master némesis?

-si, yo también puedo hacer eso

Lo cuatro reyes demonios desataron ira contra el mago que ahora temblaba, las cuatro auras asesinas dieron a entender que no bromeaban, tiempo después esos bestias salvajes devoraron a su presa

\- ¡maldito mago! Es de una maldita organización diferente, tuve que utilizar una gran cantidad de mi electrodo para sacarle la información

-bueno, estaba frente a nosotros con varias intenciones asesinas, por lo que un para cardiaco era inevitable

\- ¿Cómo esta mikan y Last order, su respiración se encuentra bastante alta, y mikan se encuentra sufriendo ahora mismo

Yami contesto a la pregunta de mea con mikan en sus brazos, mientras accelerator cargaba a Last order, ahora que sabían dónde estaba la organización tan solo tenían que aplastarla, así que se dirigieron a una fábrica de químicos industriales, varias personas miraron como es que accelerator se había metido a la fábrica con Last order en brazos, de ahí se esparció el rumor de que un chico se adentró a una fábrica con una niña secuestrada que kamijou touma escucho por el camino, momentos después la policía llego y encontraron a varias personas inconscientes y golpeadas, ¿accelerator se contuvo para no repetir el mismo error que puso alerta a toda la ciudad?

-no me queda tiempo, gaste mucha de mi batería tenemos que encontrar un lugar que nos transporte a su escuela, el punto más cercano donde ese maldito nivel cero se encuentra

-hermano mira

En momentos como este a él ya no le importaba que yami le dijera hermano, o ¿es que ella se tomó en serio eso?, como sea, vieron a un camión rodando a máxima velocidad en una autopista siendo perseguido por cosas amorfas como perros gigantes, eso significaba que ese chico tal vez se encuentre dentro del autobús

-bien, no tengo muy poca batería, y a la velocidad a la que va esa cosa tal vez lleguemos a la escuela

Con eso accelerator, yami y mea bajaron, pero y ¿némesis?

-no se preocupen por mí, dejen que me enfrente a esas cosas, por fin encuentro algo divertido después de tanto tiempo

-lo dejamos en tus manos némesis

-si

Aterrizaron en el techo, quitaron una parte de este y accelerator lanzo el pedazo de metal decapitando a una de esas cosas amorfas, metieron a mikan y escucho la voz preocupada de un chico y una chica al verla en tan estado deplorable, y luego se metió junto a Last order

\- ¡hasta que llegas número uno!

Anuncio hamazura mientras conducía

\- ¡quien dijo que venía aquí a salvarlos! ¡el autostop no servía, así que tomé lo primero que vi!

\- ¡¿Qué diablos estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo?

-tu tan solo acelera, ciudad academia nos espera con las puertas abiertas, una vez que encuentre a Taured se lamentaran de haberme metido en este lio y hacerle esto a estas mocosas

La declaración de guerra del número uno se ha dicho, una vez clamado el campo de batalla él no se detendrá


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPITULO 20: LAS PUERTAS ESTAN ABIERTAS, ¡BIENVENIDOS A CIUDAD ACADEMIA!**

 **Hola, saludo otra vez y en esta ocasión les traigo un nuevo capítulo, en realidad trataba de sacarlo desde antes, como por el capítulo 5 de accelerator, que fue demasiado épico, lastimosamente mi computadora le entro un virus y la mayoría de mis avances y capítulos fueron borrados, por lo que he tenido que empezar otra vez, eso incluía trabajos de escuela y fotos de familia, ahora sí puedo gritar maldición tal y como lo hace nuestro querido touma, bueno, en fin, les traigo el capítulo de nuestros héroes entrando a ciudad academia, pido perdón si a alguna palabra le falta una letra, y en especial la "s", mi teclado no sirve ya demasiado**

 **¡sin más que decir! ¡comencemos!**

Ahora todos estaban reunidos en un solo punto: kamijou touma, accelerator y hamazura shiage junto con las niñas last order y fremea seivelun de ciudad academia. Por otro lado, se encuentra yuki rito, yuki mikan, lala satelin deviluke, haruna sairenji, kotegawa yui, oshizu, yami, mea kurosaki, y momioka risa por parte de ciudad saínan

-oigan, creo que alguien trajo demasiadas de sus novias aquí

Dijo hamazura después de haber vomitado cuando estrello el autobús

-¡deja de decir estupideces! ¿No ves el maldito problemas que tenemos?

Respondió accelerator demasiado molesto, un poco lejos de donde estaban se encontraban varias formas que fallaron en parecer a un perro y ahora parecían monstruos, además varios coches donde magos se encontraban con armas de fusil y magia esperando atacar.

-las malditas molestias no dejan de aparecer, creo que es hora de que me ponga un poco más serio ¡malditos imbéciles!

Accelerator cambio su tono a uno burlón, piso el suelo y propago varias ondas a la tierra para que produjera un efecto similar a un terremoto, esto hizo que las camionetas y esas extrañas formas amorfas cayeran y chocaran entre sí, varios de ellos fueron destruidos ya que derraparon a gran velocidad

-¡increíble! (haruna)

-¡que poder! (oshizu)

-¿este chico que diablos es? (momo)

-esto será suficiente, ¡oye tú! ¿tu mano derecha puede curarla?

-el día de hoy he visto varias cosas extrañas, pero ¿accelerator pidiéndome ayuda?, esto está mucho más afuera del límite de comprensión

-fui yo el idiota por preguntar

-kamijou-sempai, mi hermana mikan está en problemas

-¡¿Qué?! Oí accelerator ¿Qué diablos ocurrió?

La siguiente en contestar la pregunta fue yami

-no sabemos qué fue lo que paso, alguien la ataco con magia y ahora está en ese estado

La condición de mikan era como el de una persona teniendo fiebre, la suave piel de su cara se contraía en protesta contra el dolor, al parecer ella estaba luchando arduamente para contener todas las molestias posibles, pero su condición era mala no importa donde mirabas, una condición exactamente igual tenía la más pequeña de las niñas. Last order igual luchaba para contener el dolor mientras se abrazaba a sí misma en el vientre, sus dientes casqueaban y sudor bajaba por su frente

-ella también está en mala condiciones

Rito le aviso a kamijou, después de que él se parara del suelo, noto que los enemigos sobrevivientes también se alzaron y se estaban preparando para un ataque, excepto por los humanos que estaban dentro de los coches, ellos salieron de estos y dieron una rápida retirada, lo malo son esas cosas amorfas que tenían las formas de perros de diferentes tamaños coloridos y malformados

-¡waaaaaaaaaaaa!

Grito haruna al verlos, parecían monstruos de películas que podrían devorarte cuando quisieran, aunque no era mucho peor que algunos alienígenas con los que ella había enfrentado en el pasado

-¡harunaaaaaa!

Grito rito y la sostuvo entre sus brazos antes de que tocara el suelo

-¡oye haruna! No te desmayes en este momento y, además, yuki cómo es que te desplazaste rápido si estabas lejos de nosotras

Dijo kotegawa

-kotegawa, por favor cuida a haruna, ¡nana! ¿sabes lo que dicen esas cosas?

-¡es cierto! nana, ¿puedes entender lo que dicen esas criaturas?

-tan solo te puedo decir que esas cosas no tienen vida

Dijeron las hermanas deviluke

-¡kyaaaaaaaaaa! Me retracto de lo que dije hace un momento, mejor me voy a casa

Risa quiso emprender una rápida huida, pero una niña de 12 años se interpuso en su camino con los brazos extendidos y con una sonrisa que va acorde a su edad

-¿adónde vas? ¿Acaso no comentaste que querías tener una gran aventura?

birdway hizo su aparición sonando increíblemente calmada, les dio una rápida mirada a todos y dijo

-es increíble que hayan sobrevivido hasta el momento, la mayoría de las organizaciones ya se están consumiendo entre sus batallas y muchos ya están quedando afuera, lástima que aún no tenemos información de Taured, ni siquiera se ha mostrado como lo hizo en el centro comercial. ¡así que seguimos en ceros!

-¡NO SUENES TAN ORGULLOSA! (todos los presentes)

Birdway no hizo caso a sus gritos, paso al lado de risa que aún se encontraba parada cuyas ganas de irse se habían esfumado, y se dirigió directamente a mikan

-esta chica tiene una maldición muy molesta, accelerator, si quieres salvarla y mantenerla con vida, no dejes que el imagine breaker la toque

\- ¿Por qué?

Pregunto el portador de tal cosa

-no creas que tu poder te ayudara a salvar personas por siempre, esa mano derecha también podrá perjudicarlas, la maldición que esta chica tiene se cristalizo en su pecho como una pequeña bola, si la tocas, la bola podría romperse y explotar en miles de pequeños pedazos.

\- ¿me estás diciendo que mi hermana no se puede salvar?

-chico, claramente nunca dije que no hay manera de salvarla, solo explique su situación, ahora si tú quieres salvarla deben de encontrar a índex, con suerte sus más de 103,000 grimorios podrían extraerle lo que este dentro de su pecho, pero no es el momento de discutir, estos ghouls son molestos….

Mientras birdway se preparaba para contratacar a los supuestos ghouls que ella menciono, varios de ellos ya se habían acercado, pero fueron repelido con una patada de lala, unos cuantos cortes de yami y fueron arrastrados por un torbellino de viento creado por accelerator

-tch

Kotegawa chaqueo la lengua al ver tal escena, por un lado, estaba fascinada con los diferentes poderes que se mostraban frente a ella, pero por otro lado se sentía impotente por no hacer nada, le había dicho a kamijou que pelearía y apoyaría en lo más posible, esas palabras están siendo eclipsadas

-(maldición)

Una maldijo en el fondo de su corazón, se sentía tan pesada que incluso pensó que sus zapatos se fusionarían con el asfalto

-(¿Por qué diablos soy tan débil?)

\- ¡kotegawa! ¡frente a ti!

Una de los ghouls había pasado sobre los ataques de esos tres, lamentablemente todos estaban tratando de frenarlos o eliminarlos, mea se encontraba con las gemelas deviluke luchando contra un pequeño grupo, birdway se reencontró con Némesis y ambas embistieron a las muchas bestias, mientras oshizu hacia todo lo posible por levantarlos y lanzarlos con sus poderes, las únicas que no se encontraban peleando fueron kotegawa, haruna y risa.

-¡haruna! ¡kotegawa!

-¡chicas!

Kotegawa esquivaran por poco a la cosa amorfa que se estrelló con la pared de la escuela, eso dio tiempo para que kotegawa cargando a haruna corriera hasta rito, pero el ghoul se paró y estaba a punto de atacar otra vez

-¡oye! ¡estúpido perro! ¡ven aquí!

-yuki-kun, no puedes vencerlo sosteniendo un palo

En su intento de llamar la atención de la cosa amorfa, rito cogió un palo de los escombros, pero el comentario de kotegawa le dolió

-¡kotegawa! ¡enserio trato de ayudarte!

-pero esa cosa es mucho más fuerte que tu

-Pero podremos derrotarlo, estoy seguro de ello, aunque todos los demás tengan poderes sorprendentes y acaben con mil de ellos, yo no me iré de aquí hasta que de lucha

-¡pero somos demasiado débiles huyamos de aquí!

-no importa si es más fuerte que él o más débil

Kamijou se acercó por detrás de rito y se puso enfrente

-¡se trata de ayudar!

-¿he?

-pe.. pero qué hacemos? No podemos ganarle

-y ¿quién decidió eso? No lo sabrás hasta que lo intentes, ¡kotegawa! ¡¿acaso tus palabras llegan hasta este punto?

Kamijou continúo caminando

-el punto aquí no es si esa cosa es más fuerte físicamente, el punto aquí no es su tamaño, tampoco su apariencia terrorífica, es punto aquí es que debemos detenerlo

Volteo y miro a haruna en su estado inconsciente

-tampoco el punto aquí es que si tú tienes una habilidad que pueda derrotarlo, talento que pueda ponerlo en el suelo o inclusive tener una inteligencia increíble para poder superar cualquier problema

Paro de caminar y con yuki rito grito

-¡SE TRATA TENER VALOR PARA SUPERAR!

-¡SE TRATA TENER VALOR PARA SUPERAR!

La cosa amorfa se abalanzo a gran velocidad sobre kamijou, sus mandíbulas iban a triturarlo y despedazarlo hasta dejarlo irreconocible, kotegawa contuvo la respiración y trato de mirar a otro lado para no ver tal escena en vez de cerrar los ojos, pero cuando menos se lo esperaba vio a yuki rito abalanzando el palo dicho antes, listo para lanzarlo, momento después el palo golpeo el ojo de la cosa amorfa

-¡GAAAAA!

El ghoul con su visión obstruida perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia adelante manteniendo la velocidad, eso hizo que su cabeza estuviera descubierta para el ataque del chico de pelo de punta

-¡si creen no tener lo necesario para superarse a sí mismas! ¡YO DESTRUIRE ESA ILUSION!

Cuando el puño golpeo la cabeza, un sonido similar al de vidrios rompiéndose provino de todo el cuerpo, más tarde el cuerpo se esfumo como humo negro y dejando a los cuatro a la vista, pero otras de esas 4 bestias se acercaron gradualmente

\- ¡hay más! ¡kamijou-sempai! ¡cuidado!

-¡fokudaaaaaaaaa!

Una de esas bestias tenia las garras tan largas como para partir en 2 a un camión, kamijou tuvo que abalanzarse contra el suelo para evadir el ataque de esas cuchillas, otro de esas cosas tenía un hocico alargado, una vez que diviso a kamijou en el suelo abrió sus fauces y estuvo a punto de devorarlo de un solo bocado, kamijou utilizo su imagine breaker para destruirlo

\- ¡rito! ¡kotegawa! ¡cuidado!

Las ultimas 3 cosas amorfas vieron a kamijou como un enemigo potencial el cual deberían ser cuidadosos, una vez teniendo eso en mente, cambiaron sus enfoques en la presa más débil, más exactamente a rito, kotegawa y haruna inconsciente, pero kotegawa tenía a haruna en sus brazos y era demasiada pesada como para moverse, así que rito se la quito de los brazos

-¡corre kotegawa!

-….. (bostezo) ¿Qué pas…..

Haruna despertó de su estado inconsciente solo para divisar a 3 ghouls.

-¡esto es malo! ¡haruna por favor…. ¡bgh!

La persona que estaba sujetando en ese momento a haruna era rito, por lo que él sabía que era peligroso mantenerse cerca de ella cuando está asustada, un momento después haruna bajo de los brazos del chico, sujeto a rito del brazo lo levanto con fuerza casi sobrehumana y lo estrello en la cabeza de un ghoul, después la asustada haruna dio media vuelta y estrello a rito en el abdomen del segundo ghoul, el ultimo monstruo trato de huir, pero fue derrotado cuando haruna lanzo a rito por los aires

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡HAY MUCHOS MONSTRUOS!

-¡HARUNAAAAA! ¡CALMATEEEEEEE!

-¡RITOOOOOO!

-¡RITOOOOOO!

Unos cuantos minutos más tarde accelerator y yami regresaron

-hemos terminado con los demás ¿Qué hay de ustedes?

Oshizu se acercó después de arreglárselas

-yo ya he acabado con unos 12

Lala se acercó con cara muy satisfecha

-¡he derrotado a unos cuantos, y convertí a uno en mi mascota ¡¿?! ¿Qué paso?

-no nada

Kotegawa bajo la mirada cuando respondió a lala que tenía una correa en su mano llevando a un ghoul, parecía una escena chistosa, pero en estos momentos 7 de esas cosas se encontraban desintegrándose, por lo visto si derrotas a uno, este se desintegrará en unos 30 min, lo que sorprendió a accelerator es que haruna se encontraba en medio de los restos de los monstruos, teniendo en brazos a rito que estaba con el cuerpo lleno de moretones y rasguños

-yuki-kun ¡lo siento! ¡lo siento! ¡lo siento! ¡lo siento!

Ella empezó a pedir disculpas repetidas al chico que fue utilizado como arma, mientras kamijou derroto a unos cuantos vio lo increíble que era haruna

-(eso fue realmente increíble)

-oigan ¿cuánto tiempo van a estar holgazaneando? Hemos limpiado todo

Dijo accelerator irritado

-eso fue increíble

Murmullo momo en voz baja que miraba la escena a escondidas

-haruna, rito, chicos ¿están bien?

Lala bajo a ver si estaban del todo bien ya que todo ha terminado, pero a kotegawa le llamo la atención la forma en la que estaba vestida

-lala-san, ahora que te veo bien, ¿por llevas un habito de monja?

-¡ha! ¡esto! Había perdido mi ropa, así que cogí está, y ¿Dónde está mikan y esa niña en mal estado?

-están con hamazura

Rito señaló a cierto lugar mientras trataba de no perder la conciencia, ahí se encontraba hamazura escondido con las chicas, él estaba armado con una pistola que se encontró por ahí

-¡chicos! ¡es hora de entrar al nuevo campo de batalla!

Grito birdway con entusiasmo

-¡LAS PUERTAS ESTAN ABIERTAS! ¡Y SEAN BIENVENIDOS A CIUDAD ACADEMIA!

Si recuerdan los eventos en el centro comercial, donde styl, el gran mago de fuego, y zastin, capitán de los guardaespaldas de la familia real del planeta deviluke, anteriormente ellos habían hecho un fantástico trabajo en equipo en un centro comercial al pelear contra un FIVE-OVER RAILGUN, mientras protegían a índex, pero ahora las cosas ya eran diferentes, yuki rito y kamijou touma han entrado a ciudad academia y se han encontrado con el caballero y el mago, en estos momentos estaban corriendo por sus vidas ya que los robots en forma de tambores, usados en los bancos para protegerlos, se encontraban en su persecución

-rito-dono, es un hecho de que esto es muy extraño, ¿estarán bien las princesas?

-no lo sé, tan solo sé que después de entrar al portal, todos nos separamos y terminamos tal vez en diferentes puntos de esta ciudad que es desconocida

-¡rito-dono! ¡esta ciudad es bastante peligrosa! ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre dejar a las princesas sin supervisión?

-¡espera zastin! ¡no es momento de que me regañes!

Mientras ellos dos discutían, styl volteo para ver a kamijou touma que iba detrás de él, pero para su sorpresa, kamijou era el que se estaba esforzando más en correr

-¡TOUMAAAAAAAA!

La razón es que cierta monja que estaba esperando su regreso, estaba por asignarle un castigo por que el chico se fue sin decirle nada, por lo que kamijou tenía más por su cuero cabelludo que por las maquinas asesinas que se estaban perdiendo en el horizonte

-¡espera! ¡índex! ¡podemos llegar a un acuerdo sin sufrir daño alguno! ¡qué tal si esta vez te compro 5 pudin para compensar todo tu enojo! ¡además! ¡dame la razón por que estas tan enojada!

-¡te fuiste sin decir ni una sola palabra, estuve esperado toda una noche a tu regreso sin nada que comer! ¡tuve que compartirle algo de verduras a phinix que encontré en el refrigerador! ¡y sabes que no se utilizar la arrocera para cocinar vegetales! ¡touma fuiste muy cruel!

-¡acaso eres estúpida!

Todos se detuvieron jadeando en busca de aire, era una gran sorpresa que hubieran perdido de vista a las maquinas asesinas

-¡indeeeeex! ¡¿Qué le hiciste a la arrocera?

-humano, es un problema que desaparezcas de la nada, tuve que resistir a los ataques de cierto animal, pero ahora después de unos días regresas, pero esta vez sin ninguna chica, algo extraño que no cuadra en ti. Por cierto, si te preguntas que le paso a tú adorada arrocera te recomiendo que compres otra con el dinero de la comida del gato

La gran diosa othinus, que ahora era una pequeña hada del tamaño de 15 centímetros, de algún modo u otro apareció sobre el hombro del chico como si fuese lo más natural del mundo

-¡kamijou-sempai! ¿esa chica es de la que todos hablaban?

Mientras índex abría su gran boca como un león a punto de devorar a su presa, al escuchar eso dirigió su mirada al chico nuevo, desde el punto de vista de yuki rito, índex parecía una niña de por al menos 13 años de edad, bastante hermosa e inclusive más que mikan, era de apariencia extranjera, pero con su habito de monja con bordados dorados, le hacía ver como una chica muy buena.

-tengo varias preguntas para ti, kamijou.

Styl recobro su compostura y se acercó al chico

-¿Qué diablos pasa? ¿acaso tiene que ver con índex?

-no, no es eso, simplemente necesito la ayuda de índex

-tu pidiendo ayuda a una chica que debes proteger, ¿acaso se te olvido que ella no puede utilizar magia?

-escucha, sé que estás enojado conmigo ahora, pero debes de saber que por el momento hay una organización que quiere destruir a ciudad academia

-y también creara un desbalance entre el lado mágico también

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-necessarius sabía de este problema, por eso enviaron a tsuchimikado para prevenir con tu brazo derecho el asunto, pero veo que se te salió de las manos, ¿es mucho para ti? ¿verdad?

Después styl saco un cigarro de su manga y se lo llevo a la boca, creo un poco de magia para encender el cigarro y hablo en un tono desalentador al chico

-bueno, en realidad no esperaba mucho de ti, pero has caído bajo como para pedir ayuda a la chica que debes a toda costa proteger

Yuki y zastin miraron la conversación, el hecho de que styl le recordase a la chica, significaba que él era el que se preocupaba más por ella, aun con su tamaño de casi 2 metros, su fuerza y voz tenebrosa, aun tenia ciertas emociones hacia índex

-¡styl! ¡deja de molestar a touma!

Índex replico con un puchero y viendo con cierto enfado a styl, pero también parecía complacida por el simple hecho de que touma le pidiera ayuda, algo en el que es extraño, por eso styl se sentía celoso

-disculpen, pero no sería mejor encontrar a los demás

Rito levanto la mano dando una sugerencia para cortar la conversación, igual styl aprovecho esta oportunidad para saber quién es el

-¿Quién eres?

-mi nombre es yuki rito, mucho gusto

-mi nombre es styl magnus, es un placer

Mientras tanto, zastin pregunto a los 2 chicos

-quisiera saber ¿Cuántos son lo que los acompañan?

-para empezar, son todas las chicas de rito

Explico kamijou

-¡oye!

-eso significa que las tres princesas están aquí, oscuridad dorada y kurosaki mea. ¿verdad?

-sí, mas kotegawa, oshizu, haruna y risa

-¿hay alguien más de quien deba saber?

\- había otros 2 chicos procedentes de esta ciudad más unas 2 niñas

Fue kamijou quien explico

-el primero es un conocido llamado hamazura shiage y una niña llamada fremea, el otro era accelerator y una mini misaka

-¿quién es la mini misaka? Y ¿de qué hablas?

Una nueva voz apareció tras su espalda, no hace falta describirla ya que su presencia habla por sí misma

-¡biri biri!

-¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?! ¡mi nombre es misaka mikoto!

Kamijou alzo su brazo derecho para bloquear el ataque eléctrico de la numero tres de ciudad academia, misaka mikoto, railgun. En estos momentos ella llevaba sobre su hombro el estuche de un violín que alejo un poco para dar ese poderoso ataque

-¡rito-dono!, ¡tenga cuidado! ¡esta persona se ve que tiene malas intenciones!

Zastin desenvaino un sable de luz para poder atacar, y esperaba el apoyo de su nuevo compañero de batalla, pero styl desapareció cuando se dio cuenta

-¡pelo corto! ¡aléjate de touma!

Índex se paró enfrente del chico e inflo el pecho

-¡oye! ¡espera un momento! ¡mi problema es contra el! ¡no contigo! Hazte a un lado a el próximo ataque se dirigirá hacia ti

-¡toumaa!

-¡si! ¡índex-san!

-espero y me des una explicación

-oye. No pienses mal, ella apenas apareció, no es mi culpa

-oye idiota, escuche algo sobre una mini misaka, ¿a qué te referías?, espero y no esté involucrada una de mis hermanas

Mientras ellos discutían, rito sintió una atmosfera amenazante entre ambas chicas, sabía que, si no sacaba a kamijou de ahí, el pasaría a la historia, tuvo que pensar rápidamente, pero lo único que se le ocurrió era esto.

-ho.. hola mi nombre es yuki rito ¡mucho gusto!

El chico bajo su cabeza como una buena forma de presentare

-mi nombre es zastin

Al entender sus intenciones, zastin bajo la cabeza para desconcentrar a las chicas en la ayuda del chico, pero tan solo dijo su nombre

-¡¿ha?!

-¡¿mn?!

Índex y misaka voltearon a verles, al notar que eran 2 hombres ellas suspiraron de alivio

-oigan ¡¿Qué diablos fue ese suspiro?! ¿es bueno o malo?

Pregunto touma, algo que fue demasiado estúpido ya que ambas chicas se enfocaron otra vez en el

-touma, deberías entender por al menos eso (index)

-es un alivio de que no haiga mas (misaka)

-misaka, ¿más de qué?

-claramente hablo de chicas

-¡he!

-cada vez que desapareces, siempre lo haces por un largo tiempo, no sé qué demonios ocurre, y no me importa que tan fantástica haya sido tu aventura, pero siempre reapareces con una chica, te aseguró que la mayoría son de esas chicas de "no pedí tu ayuda, pero aun así viniste a rescatarme"

-misaka, siento que tu malentiendes todo, pero ahora que lo pienso tal vez si, la mayoría de las personas con las que tengo relaciones tal vez sean chicas, pero cálmate, ¡¿en verdad te enoja tanto?!

-(kamijou-sempai, te entiendo perfectamente)

Rito se compadeció y sintió empatía por él, por fin encontraba a alguien quien entendía perfectamente el hecho del harem, que varias chicas se te atravesaran por el camino llevaría a grandes rasgos a grandes malinterpretaciones

-¡touma! ¡además siempre tiene que aparecer una chica mucho más bonita que la anterior, además siempre tiene que ser las que tienen un gran….

-¡kamijou-san! ¡rito! Por fin los encuentro

-yuki-kun

De pronto 2 chicas aparecieron interrumpiendo a índex. eran kotegawa y haruna que aparecieron en el peor momento

-¿Qué pasa?

Cuando kotegawa noto las miradas de índex y misaka, más exactamente en sus pechos, kotegawa los cubrió rápidamente

-¡TOUMAAAAAAAA!

-¡TU! ¡IDIOTAAAA!

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

En eso, una ráfaga de una electricidad atroz cayó sobre el chico y después una ráfaga de dientes afilados

-¡oigan esperen!

Rito trato de calmarlas, pero cuando corrió para el apoyo de su sempai, el tropezó por una pequeña piedra, que era la misma con la que se había tropezada varias veces

-(¿Cómo diablos llego esa piedra hasta aquí?)

Nadie supo si la piedra era también un viajero intedimensional, y que tal vez era un superhéroe que salvaría la galaxia, pero eso no era lo importante, es estos mismos momentos rito estaba cayendo por la presencia de dicha roca, y la cosa con la que mitigara el dolor de la caída es nada más y nada menos que misaka

-¿q…qu…que?

-auch, ¿qué es esto?...

La mano izquierda de rito se deslizo sobre los muslos de la chica, ¡muslos que al tacto se sentían suaves y brillosos! tal y como deben de ser los muslos de las estudiantes de la prestigiosa escuela tokidawai school, lo bueno es que misaka tenía un short que cubría sus bragas, pero aun así sintió el calor de la respiración del chico, mientras su mano derecha tocaba un pequeño cumulo suave, cuando levanto la vista vio que su mano estaba tocando el pecho plano de misaka, el perfume que entraba por su nariz era demasiado bueno ya que olía a flores, a pesar de que esta chica no tiene muchos atractivos corporales, la sensación que daba era uno en muchos niveles

-¡MUEREEEEE! ¡INFELIZ!

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Rito fue electrocutado con una gran carga, era de la misma intensidad que misaka utiliza contra kuroko

-¡LO SIENTOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-rito-dono, no es el momento de hacer esas cosas

-¡deja de hacer actos indecentes en público!

-¡rito-saaaan!

Las tres voces familiares detrás de él expresaron su inconformidad

-humano, ese otro chico tiene algo que llama mucho la atención

-othinus, claramente él está llamando mucho la atención, aunque la primera vez que lo conocí hizo lo mismo con otras chicas

-estas tratando de decir que se tropezó y por mera casualidad se encontraban los pechos y entrepiernas de chicas en su camino

-si, eso es

-al parecer él tiene una suerte como la tuya, pero él toma la iniciativa de ir tan lejos como le plazca

-¡¿?!

Ciertamente a othinus le inquietaba estar cerca de yuki rito, y no era por las caídas que deberían de encajar en una historia ecchi. algo en él era mucho más extraño, tenía la misma sensación que cuando estaba con kamijou

-dejando las bromas de un lado. humano, claramente este tal rito es alguien como tú, pero es inferior a lo que tú eres

-¿othinus?

-trato de decir que este chico tiene cierto potencial para lograr, tal vez las mismas cosas que tu hiciste para salvar a las personas

-¿eso crees?

Kamijou miro a rito que estaba siendo electrocutado por misaka y regañado por kotegawa al mismo tiempo.

-bueno, no se la razón por la que dices eso, pero tan solo es un chico que se vio envuelto en todo este lio, tal vez cualquier persona que estuviera en sus mismas condiciones, haría lo mismo.

-pero la persona que estuvo ahí era él. De entre todas las personas fue el, al igual que tú, la única persona que estuvo ahí para salvar la sonrisa de cierta persona fuiste tú, algo está aquí que lo hace especial a él, eso mismo sucede contigo y con tu brazo derecho.

Miro por un momento su mano derecha, su imagine breaker lo había llevado hasta sus límites para recatar el pequeño mundo de una sola persona, y eso desencadeno un mundo grande de relaciones confiables, rito tal vez hizo lo mismo, pero de una manera diferente, aunque sea una acción pequeña puede cambiar a una persona

-¡kamijou-sempai!

-¡ha! ¡es cierto! ¡misaka ya déjalo!

-¡voy a freírlo!

Después de calmar la bestia conocida como misaka mikoto ella agarro su estuche de violín y dirigió palabras realmente fuertes

-¡para la siguiente a los 2 les freiré la parte de la entrepierna!

Y salió corriendo con una cara de mucha vergüenza

-a…yu…da, h…elp

-no sé qué decir. Pero índex aléjate 5 metros de el

Kamijou le dio una advertencia a índex para que no fuera la siguiente presa de sus caídas

-no….. seas … tan malo

Cerca del edificio sin ventanas, accelerator se encontraba en una pequeña cafetería junto con mea, yami, last order y mikan, estas últimas 2 en mal estado, pero no estaban en la cafetería por que se detuvieron a comprar algo para tener una charla cómoda, cayeron ahí por la simple razón de que el portal los envió aquí

-¿Qué pasa?

Le pregunto accelerator a yami mientras las personas se mostraban inquietas ante la aparición repentina

-esta ciudad es peligrosa, hay algo que no me gusta aquí, quisiera curar a mi amiga lo más pronto posible y acabar a la organización con un gran movimiento, e irme de esta ciudad lo más rápido que pueda.

-es normal que pienses eso, después de todo estamos frente al edificio sin ventanas

Accelerator encendió su electrodo y se dispuso a volar con mikan y last order una en cada brazo, sin dar una explicación del edificio sin ventanas

-onii-chan, yo debería cargar a mi amiga

-Bien, entonces ten

-yami onee-chan, accelerator onii-chan, ¿no creen que su relación dio pasos agigantados?

-no me importa como ya se dirija hacia mí.

Contesto accelerator en un modo que sugería no le importaba, mea hizo un puchero como una niña ante la respuesta cortante de accelerator

-por cierto ¿adónde iremos?

-si recuerdo bien, esa chica llamada índex vive con ese sujeto, así que nos dirigimos hacia su departamento

-¿Cuánto tiempo nos tardaremos? podemos acelerar el paso

sugirió yami ansiosa para tratar el mal de su amiga.

-no importa ya estamos aquí

El primero en descender fue accelerator que aterrizo suavemente sobre el pasillo de uno de los pisos de departamentos, estaba frente a una puerta que toco con las yemas de sus dedos y este cayo con su poder vectorial, apago su electrodo y se dispuso a entrar junto a yami y mea, revisaron un poco pero no había nadie ahí

-tch, no hay nadie

-¡¿Qué?!

Aunque yami mostrara cara de póker en momentos difíciles, esa respuesta le dolió y sorprendió, pero de pronto...

-¡haaaaa! ¡mi puertaaaaaa!

Kamijou touma grito sorprendido, yuki rito se encontraba tendido sobre el hombro de zastin, miro por dentro de la habitación y observo a yami junto a su hermana mikan

-que bien, ahora mikan y last order se recuperaran

-¡que oportuno es que nos encontráramos con ustedes!

Dijo haruna con cierta emoción feliz, junto con kotegawa se encontraban en la parte de atrás

-¡touma! ¡yo no hice nada! Después de que saliera de aquí, todo estaba en perfecto orden, excepto por la arrocera.

Índex advirtió sintiéndose culpable, pero miro al chico que estaba dentro de la habitación, lo miro por unos momentos y entro felizmente a saludarlo

-¡chico blanco!, ¡holaaa!

-te saludare después, pero antes que nada quiero que me ayudes

-¿esta es la tal índex de la que hablaban?

-si es ella, entonces ¡ayuda por favor a mi amiga!

En algún punto de la ciudad, desde arriba de un contenedor de basura, hamazura junto con fremea cayeron sobre el contenido de dicho contenedor

-esencialmente, ¡hamazura! ¡¿acaso los contenedores de basura y callejones son parte de tu personaje?!

-por al menos dame gracias de que hayas utilizado mi cuerpo como colchón para no tocar la basura

Hamazura cayo acostado boca arriba, mientras fremea cayó sobre el en una posición alarmante, cualquiera diría que la posición en la que se encuentra hamazura es la de pervertido violando a una niña

-¡quítate de mí!

-¡no¡ ¡debes de mantenerte ahí como castigo!

La única que no era consciente del peligro era fremea que se rehusaba a no quitarse, hamazura trato de quitarla y lo logro poniéndola fuera del contenedor, pero un ruido extraño se escuchó por arriba de ellos y salieron 2 chicas

-¡hyaaa!

-¡kyaaa!

Eran oshizu y risa que cayeron sobre hamazura, ahora las posiciones cambiaron a una más peligrosa

-¡oshizu! ¡no toques ahí! ¡espera tú no eres oshizu!

-¿eres hamazura si mal no recuerdo?

Risa cayo sentada sobre la cara de hamazura, mientras oshizu cayo sentada en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba fremea, lastimosamente hamazura no pudo disfrutar de los traseros de las chicas que cayeron sobre él y ahora están rozando sobre su ropa y enviando calor corporal junto a la sensación suave, ya que cuando risa cayo, la cabeza de hamazura fue golpeada por la parte de atrás por una pequeña lata espray de pintura quedando inconsciente… después de unos minutos…

-escuchamos que tu cabeza hizo un sonido bastante fuerte, así que te revisamos la cabeza, pero fue solo una pequeña contusión

Respondió oshizu mientras él estaba sentado en el suelo cuya espalda se recargaba sobre el sucio contenedor, aguantándose las ganas de gritar por el hecho de quedar inconsciente en el mejor momento de su vida.

-(mierda, ¡maldicion!)

-no te preocupes hamazura-san, yo te aliviare el dolor

Oshizu cogió la cabeza de hamazura, lo acostó sobre su regazo y empezó a acariciar

-(¡esto es increíble!, aunque lo primero hubiera estado mejor esto sigue siendo igual de reconfortante)

-¿Qué pasa? ¿te sigue doliendo?

-oshizu, sabes que un hombre cae fácilmente en el atractivo de los muslos de las mujeres por lo que el lo está disfrutando olvidando su dolor

Dijo risa en un tono burlesco, mientras tanto fremea que había viendo el lugar donde estaban ella grito felizmente

-¡este lugar es el callejón de afuera de la habitación!

-ahora que lo mencionas, tienes razón

Hamazura miro por todos lados dándose cuenta que estaban en un callejón familiar

-¡HAMAAAAAAAAAAAZURAAAAAAA!

Un escalofrió recorrió su columna vertebral, esa voz era la de una mujer con severos problemas en actitud, pero que necesitaba de hamazura para controlar su mal temperamento, hamazura sabia hasta qué punto llegaría ella si das un mal paso

-¡MUGINOOOOO!

Grito alarmado, técnicamente él estaba en el callejón donde salía a sacar cada cierto miércoles y fines de semana la basura, al lado de ese callejón se encontraba el departamento donde las chicas de ITEM y el conviven,

-me preguntaba dónde estaba nuestro querido hamazura, sabes, yo tuve que ir repetidas veces a la tienda de convivencia por comida, aunque se cocinar es molesto ir por los ingredientes, siempre te mando y ahora que desapareciste junto a fremea por estos 3 días, te encuentro disfrutando del regazo de una chica mientras otra observa

Su voz contenía demasiada ira, su ojo prostético parecía brillar de un rojo vivo, su cara era demasiada tenebrosa

-me pregunto… ¿Qué dices ante esto tatsikubo?

-¡ha-ma-zu-ra!

El peor de los escenarios ocurrió, su novia que siempre vestía con un chándal rosa tenía la cara más tenebrosa de todas, su cara que siempre mostraba signos de querer dormir por todo el día despareció, encontrar a tu novio siéndote infiel, despierta en las mujeres un poder demasiado abominable, y ese poder despertó dentro de ella, su voz fría penetro a todos

-¡ha-ma-zu-ra! Aléjate de esa zorra

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

no había nadie lo suficiente cerca como para salvar a hamazura de un trágico fin, pero su grito se pudo escuchar desde lo más lejos

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!

-¡tal vez es el grito de cierto rumor!

-saten-san ¿Qué rumor?

-siempre se escucha el grito de un chico diciendo ¡fokoudaaaaa! En la ciudad, muchos creen que se trata de un dios de la mala suerte, ya que cada vez que se escucha ese grito algo malo acontece

-¿me pregunto si deberíamos de llamar al anti-skill?

Kazari Uiharu y Ruiko satén se encontraban caminando de regreso a sus dormitorios, ambas chicas platicaban de rumores, aunque una era más interesada que la otra, la charla fluía eficazmente

-Uiharu, sabes acerca del rumor de la tele

-no he escuchado algo así

-se dice que a veces a varias personas, cuando encienden su pantalla de TV, aparecen canales extraños que no son de este mundo, eso ya me paso a mi

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-es como si las noticias y programas de otro mundo diferente al nuestro llegaran a nuestra tele, por ejemplo, ayer me ocurrió eso, encendí la televisión para ver las noticias, pero me entero de que la fecha, hora y todo lo que son las noticias eran diferentes, inclusive mire un programa de una chica mágica que arreglaba todo quemándolo

-ahora que lo menciones, escuche algo sobre que en una ciudad ocurrió una masacre frente a un centro comercial, creo que el nombre de la ciudad era saínan, pero no hay ninguna ciudad con ese nombre en Japón

-si, muchos creen que ese otro mundo de donde recibimos esos canales, está sufriendo una crisis

-es raro ver eso, pero satén, es tan solo un rumor, tal vez esas noticias sean falsas y son una mala broma

-tal vez, pero el capítulo de la chica mágica que reduce a cenizas todos sus problemas, es genial

-¡no creo que ese programa sea para niños!

Ambas chicas continuaron caminando sobre la banqueta, pero había otras 2 chicas que escuchaban atentamente

-oíste eso momo

-si nana, esa chica llamada satén tiene una voz igual a la tuya, y esa otra chica llamada Uiharu tiene una voz similar a la mía

-no hablo de eso, aunque no niego que tienen veces similares a la de nosotras, hablo sobre el tema del rumor de la tele

-eso escuche, tal vez las ondas de telecomunicaciones de nuestro mundo pasan atreves de los agujeros de gusano y llegan a este mundo, cuyos mismos aparatos captan las señales

-tal vez en nuestro mundo los televisores captan los canales de este mundo

Mientras tanto detrás de ellas, lala se encontraba pensando ante lo que oyó

-es gracias a eso que las organizaciones pudieron actuar rápidamente e invadir el otro mundo, los medios de comunicación les daban la información necesaria para que pudieran actuar

-como se esperaba de onee-sama

-pero hermana, como es que no nos pudimos dar cuenta

Lala siguió pensando

-creo que la razón es que todo el tiempo estaba en un canal donde la chica mágica kanamin pasaba

-espera, te la pasaste viendo un programa de este mundo

-si, era una hermosa chica que siempre traía consigo un bastón mágico con el cual peleaba contra los malos, al igual que kyoko

Nana y momo solo suspiraron ante las acciones despreocupadas de su hermana que en estos momentos vestía un habito de monja

-necesitamos informarnos de esta ciudad para poder encontrar a rito y a los demás

-disculpen ¿tienen problemas?

hablo Uiharu por detrás de momo


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPITULO 21: HEROES**

 **-¡** mira!, aquí el mapa marca como llegar al punto más cercano del séptimo distrito, pero como dije antes, debes de tomar un transporte que llegué hasta ahí (Uiharu)

-si gracias (momo)

Al principio, nadie sabía quién estaba hablando con quien, ya que ambas chicas tenían una voz casi perfectamente igual, sus nombres eran momo y Uiharu del judgment, ambas iban caminando mientras momo escuchaba con detenimiento a Uiharu. Si se prestaba mucha atención, la zona donde ellas estaban caminando se encontraba un edificio en forma de gimnasio bastante grande, y más adelante se encontraban edificios pequeños con antenas grandes y bases para helicópteros, camiones cisterna y camiones de asalto, igual se podían ver a muchos uniformados en el lugar, de igual manera varios chicos de diferentes edades corrían de aquí por allá.

se encontraban en el distrito 2 de ciudad academia cuyas instalaciones eran del tipo militar y ahí se entrenaban el judgment y el anti-skill

-es raro encontrar a una chica que tenga una voz similar a la mía, aunque la sensación que da es un poco extraña (uiharu)

-si, pero es divertido de varias formas, aunque nuestras voces nos sientan bien (momo)

-si, tú tienes un cuerpo bastante increíble … ¡perdón por ser tan mal educada! (Uiharu)

-no, no te preocupes, aunque no tengas un cuerpo un poco más maduro como el mío, ¡eres demasiado tierna! (momo)

-si, aunque creo que esas 2 se llevan muy bien (Uiharu)

-y ¡veras! ¡veras! ¡hay una leyenda urbana que dice que si encuentras a una persona con tu misma voz! ¡significa que eres su mitad! (satén)

-si, ¿en serio?, pero aquí ¿Quién es la mitad de quién? (nana)

Satén y nana entablaron una relación más cercana en muy poco tiempo, tan solo por el hecho de que ambas tenían una voz similar, pero Uiharu tenía la inquietud de que satén le lavara el cerebro a esa pobre chica con sus historias urbanas

-¡qué alegría que hayamos hecho amigas muy rápido!

Lala, quien tan solo observaba felizmente, dentro de ella estaba la preocupación de rito y los demás, aunque lo haya conocido en muy poco tiempo, una sensación asaltaba el pecho de lala cuando pensaba en kamijou, algo así como si sintiera la misma intensidad de rito en el

-(¿Por qué siento algo así?, es como si kamijou-kun fuera igual de importante como lo es rito para mi)

Ahora algo estaba en conflicto en ella, y esto sucedió cuando llego a la ciudad

-ahora que veo a esa chica, ¿ella es su hermana y está en la iglesia? (satén)

-es nuestra hermana, pero la vestimenta de monja no sé de dónde la haya sacado (nana)

-onee-sama ¿te encuentras bien? (momo)

-¡he! A si, si me encuentro bien

Respondió con mucho nerviosismo y con la cara roja. Ahora que estaban en ciudad academia necesitaban encontrar la organización, descubrir al cien por ciento sus propósitos y acabar con los malos, sonaba sencillo, pero había algo más inquietante ahí, y esa sensación solo lo percibió lala y momo, era un sentimiento como si las estuvieran controlando.

-ahora, este es el autobús que los guiara al distrito 7 que está un poco lejos, pero con suerte llegaran, pidan un poco de información ahí. Además ¿Por qué quieren ir a ese distrito? (Uiharu)

-bueno, como veras… ahí hay una persona que dijo nos encontraría, y tenemos un mapa con el punto designado

-ha, ya entiendo, entonces encontrémonos otro día para hablar momo-san (Uiharu)

-sí, Uiharu-san (momo)

Con ello, las tres hermanas se despidieron de ambas chicas para seguir un camino diferente

-es increíble que cayéramos en una zona militar, su tecnología supera con creces a la de nuestra tierra, aunque no esté tan desarrollada como la tecnología deviluke, todavía sigue siendo peligrosa para nosotras

Dijo momo mirando cómo pasan los edificios cuando el autobús estaba en movimiento

-puedo decir que esa chica conoce muchas leyendas urbanas, pero que escucháramos el caso de la televisión y otros aparatos captando ondas de radio de nuestro mundo por los portales es información valiosa

Dijo nana mirando el paisaje a través del vidrio

-¿onee-sama?

-si

-¿te encuentras bien?

-¿Por qué lo dices? Estoy perfectamente bien, no pasa nada, en serio

-pero te hemos visto muy pensativa, acaso te preocupa esta ciudad, recuerda que nosotras somos alienígenas y podemos derrotar a cualquier humano

Dijo nana como si estuviera en una pose de boxeo

-no es eso, solo que me siento muy extraña cuando estuve con kamijou

-¿dices que hay algo sospechoso en él?

-no, no es eso, solo siento algo familiar en él, pero no es que sea malo, sino que el irradia una sensación como cuando estoy con rito

-ahora que lo dices, creo que tienes razón onee-sama

Momo estuvo de acuerdo con lala, apenas había visto a kamijou, la primera vez que lo observo fue cuando yami trajo a un chico inconsciente a la casa de rito, a simple vista parecía un chico normal que tuvo un grave incidente, pero después de que tsuchimikado hablara con todos en esa sala de enfermería con varias personas presentes, para momo quien escuchaba atentamente se dio cuenta de una sensación que la asaltaba cuando veía a kamijou, una sensación como cuando miraba a rito, y luego estuvo observando la batalla de los ghouls en la escuela, había escuchado las palabras de kamijou y daba la sensación de un chico amable

-ese chico realmente es extraño

\- ¿en que es extraño kamijou touma?, dice misaka apareciendo como un nuevo personaje

-¡kyaaaaaaaaaa!

Una nueva voz que vino por detrás del asiento de lala le susurro

-¡¿quién eres? ¿eres enemiga?

-lamento espantarla así, dice misaka apenada por el grito bastante lindo, además misaka siente que esta chica trata de quitarle el protagonismo a cierta monja que acompaña al héroe, dice misaka después de inspeccionar las ropas de la chica

Momo y nana se pararon tan rápido como pudieron, tan solo para divisar a una chica con una cara inexpresiva pero familiar, a lo cual lala le dijo con mucha alegría

-tu, ¡te pareces mucho a last order!

-afirmativo, lasto order es hermana de misaka, dice misaka despejando tus dudas

\- ¿eres la hermana mayor de esa niña?

-sí, misaka afirma por segunda vez, dice misaka un poco molesta por afirmar 2 veces

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-todas las sisters disponibles se han desplegado por toda la ciudad para poder dar la bienvenida a todas las personas del otro mundo y esperara a los que son de nuestro mundo, dice misaka dando sus acciones

-¿las sisters?

-si, déjenme presentar como es debido, mi nombre es misaka, soy un clon de uso militar de la numero tres de ciudad academia, mi número de serie es 10,032, dice misaka observando sus caras pálidas

-¡clones! (las 3 chicas)

-si

Momo, nana y lala tan solo pudieron ver a la chica cuya expresión era demasiada inexpresiva, pensar que este planeta tierra pudiera tener tecnología para crear clones para usos militares, era demasiado enfermo, y lo peor es que deviluke no tenía tal tecnología, pensaron que fueron creadas como lo hicieron con yami y mea, además había dicho que era la numero 10,032, eso quiere decir que este lugar era demasiado peligroso. Tan pronto escucho lo que esta chica dijo, momo recordó de que también había seres llamados esper que podían crear fenómenos sobrenaturales y que accelerator era uno de ellos

-al parecer ustedes tuvieron contacto con kamijou touma, accelerator, last order y sobre un tal hamazura, no se preocupen, las sisters hemos sido desplegadas con el fin de esperar su llegada, pero se nos hizo imposible acercarnos a kamijou touma y a ese chico llamado rito, ya que tuvimos que pelear contra esos robots que los perseguían, dice misaka enojada

-¿sabes dónde está rito?

-si, en este momento se está moviendo para llegar a un determinado punto, misaka las guiara

Misaka imouto se sentó cerca de las hermanas mientras daba su explicación

-también se nos hizo imposible acercarnos a accelerator y esas otras chicas que lo seguían ya que se elevaron por los aires antes de que los contactáramos, al parecer él está teniendo la misma suerte de chicas que el héroe de este mundo

-eres rara lo sabes

Nana que no le dio importancia al asunto dio un rápido comentario

-tal vez suene raro para las personas saber que soy un clon, pero es más raro saber que tú eres un alienígena que viste ropa de lolita gótica y además que el único defecto que te diferencia de los humanos sea esa cola que parece salir de tu trasero dando la idea de que es un juguete sexual

-¡!kyaaaaaaaa! ¡onee-sama! ¡esta chica me está molestando!

-¡vamos! No se peleen

Lala hizo un puchero y lo dirigió a misaka imouto y a nana

-¡vaya nana! ¡deberías de esperar a que ella se defendiera después de que le dijiste rara!

-misaka siente que todas ustedes tres están en el mismo barco

Al saber qué es lo que trato de decir, momo le dijo enojada

-¡asi! ¡entonces tu eres…

-misaka gana este encuentro, al ver que su contrincante no sabe conque…

-¡eres plana!

-el orgullo de misaka fue herido, al igual que el de las demás misakas y a la plana que se encuentra aquí, así que misaka responderá mediante fuerza

Dijo misaka imouto sacando un rifle de un estuche de violín

-con "y a la plana que se encuentra aquí" ¿te estas refiriendo a mi?

Dijo nana molesta

-ustedes son solamente niñas que no entienden el mundo de los adultos

Dijo momo levantando su pecho que a simple vista parecía suave y bullicioso en alto y con orgullo, además movió su falda dejando mostrar sus bragas rosadas

-momo, la que se está comportando como una niña aquí eres tu ¡dejen de pelear!

Lala sonó enojada, pero cuando dijo esa última parte, sus pechos tambalearon y rebotaron robando así la atención de todas, además lala tenía una vestimenta que se apretaba sobre su cuerpo, el habito negro era muy erótico, si ella ponía presión sobre sus pechos con ambos brazos, de seguro la tela se rompería dejando expuesto el gran escote de sus grandes pechos, las bragas rosadas de su suave trasero se marcaban sobre la tela apretada dejando a la imaginación lo que habría dentro.

-increíble, así con que las que tienen mayor pecho son más maduras y respetadas, dice misaka ante tal descubrimiento

Para cambiar el tema lala pregunto

-y ¿qué pasa con ese tal hamazura del que dijiste?

-misaka trato de acercarse a él, pero la odiosa número cuatro lo encontró con otras 2 chicas aparte de la niña que él tiene, y según lo que las misakas están viendo en este momento, la novia de hamazura lo encontró siéndole infiel con esas chicas, misaka sabe que es peligroso acercarse al evento, dice misaka sintiendo pena por las misakas que están dentro del rango de los ataques de la numero cuatro

-así que las únicas con las que pudieron contactar fueron con nosotras

-si, se nos fue imposible acercarnos a ustedes por el hecho de que venían acompañadas por civiles y conocidas de onee-sama

-no entiendo bien, pero gracias por acompañarnos

-si, yo las guiare hasta el punto designado donde los demás están, pero antes necesitamos llegar a otro punto distinto

mientras tanto, en un departamento estudiantil, accelerator miraba con impaciencia como es que índex trataba de curar a mikan y a last order, sus dos pequeñas manos se encontraban en el pecho de mikan con el diminuto escote expuesto como si realizara un ritual, por razones de seguridad touma salió para no afectar el proceso así que estaba arreglando la puerta que accelerator destruyo junto con la ayuda de la haruna y kotegawa.

-esta chica ya se encuentra estable, su maldición fue bastante difícil de quitar, si no tenía cuidado la cristalización de su pecho iba a estallar

Índex alejo sus manos de mikan y cubrió gentilmente la piel de la chica, les dijo a todos con tranquilidad

-esta chica no despertara en algunas horas, lo mejor que podemos hacer es dejarla descansar para que se reponga, el hechizo en si utilizo medidas cabales bastantes problemáticos y difíciles de codificar, pero aparte de ella el problema es que no puedo saber con exactitud que tiene ella

Todos dirigieron su atención a last order que se encontraba acostada sobre la cama

-¡me estás diciendo que no sabes qué diablos le pasa!

-¡s! ¡si!

-oye accelerator cálmate

Yuki se acercó después de que escuchar la protesta de accelerator

-me alegro de que mi hermana mikan ya se encuentre mejor, pero para curar a last order debes de calmarte

-si, debes de mantener la calma, aunque yo me siento igual de desconcertada

Dijo yami

-tch

Accelerator chaqueo la lengua, ahora no sabía que podría hacer, last order ha pasado por varias cosas horribles y él siempre estaba presente, observando cómo es que, a pesar de ese dolor, ella seguía sonriendo, el prometió proteger esa sonrisa, pero cada vez que ella se encuentra en ese estado accelerator siente que sus acciones fueron en vano

-maldición

Dijo en un mormullo casi mordiéndose la lengua, otra vez está pasando, tal vez en esta ocasión la perdería y el perdería, todo lo que ha hecho hasta ahora será nada más que el reflejo de su pasado, matar a esas chicas seria en vano, sus vidas y sus acciones serán desechadas.

-¡maldición!, ¡maldición!

Se sentía tan pesado, y un miedo asalto su pecho, por tercera ocasión él está en aprietos, pero no dejaría que esas alas lo contralaran, así que él se acercó a last order y puso su mano sobre su cabeza, él una vez había hecho una vez magia para curarla, si es posible él lo haría de nuevo, pero primero necesita saber con precisión que es lo que tiene

-¡¿?!

-accelerator

Ahora kamijou y rito que quedaron observando, se sintieron incapaces de hacer algo, e inclusive las leyes de este mundo conocidas como magia, algo que yuki rito, yami, mea, haruna y kotegawa, nunca habían visto en su vida, no surtió efecto para poder calmar a la pequeña niña

-¿no se puede hacer algo más?, yo no creo mucho en eso de los fenómenos naturales de la magia, pero puedes pedirnos que te ayudemos si se da el caso

dijo kotegawa a índex

-a decir verdad, con todos mis conocimientos en la magia y toda la información que poseo en los 103,000 grimorios, puedo decir que esta chica su condición no tiene relación alguna con la magia

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Pregunto haruna que apoyaba a kamijou en reparar la puerta

-no he encontrado maldición alguna dentro de su cuerpo, y no tiene por así decirlo un objeto peligroso mágico, así que todo está bien

-que lamentable

Dijo mea en una esquina de la habitación

-¡oye! ¡se más respetuosa!

-si, onii-chan, pero digo que lamentable pero no de esa forma, digo que lamentable porque la magia no sirvió en ella, oye tu chica, ¿acaso no puedes curarla dibujando círculos o invocando al diablo?

-¡¿Qué crees que soy? ¡no puedo hacer eso, que tal si en uno de esos invoco a belcebú y destruye el mundo, …. Espera ¡eso no es lo que quiero decir! ¡como soy una religiosa no puedo hacer tales cosas que están en contra de dios!

-eso quiere decir que tienes el poder de invocar inclusive al mismísimo demonio

-¡kyaaaaaa!

Haruna palideció al escuchar eso, en su imaginación un ser completamente de rojo con cuernos, cola puntiaguda y con alas negras la picaba con un tridente mientras ella colgaba en una cuerda, en su intento de calmarla, kotegawa se acercó a ella

-no te preocupes haruna, eso es imposible, nunca ha existido tal cosa como demonios y ángeles en este mundo

-(si, claro que existen)

Kamijou dijo en sus pensamientos recordando a Gabriel y kazakiri

-kotegawa, te recuerdo que la organización con la que nos enfrentamos tiene un libro que invoco la energía de las estrellas para abrir estos portales

Yami dio un comentario mucho más trivial

-¡oye!

Kamijou ya tenía las manos ocupadas tratando de reparar la puerta, pero ya le faltaba poco, cuando termino de poner el ultimo tornillo el cerro la puerta y volteo para ver a todos

-bueno, anteriormente ya habíamos tenido una reunión para hablar sobre el problema y la organización, pero ahora creo que ya estamos listos para pensar en una contramedida, se que tenemos que curar a last order y no me gusta dejar las cosas incompletas, así que encontremos un antibiótico y … ¡bugh!

La puerta fue tirada otra vez, y una figura apareció caminado sobre la puerta y kamijou, su rostro no se podía ver ya que la luz entraba por detrás de ella, pero la silueta era la de una chica

-buenos días

La silueta dio un saludo, cuando se pudo ver el rostro claramente, Rito y kamijou gritaron en sorpresa

-¡misaka imoutoooo!

-mi número de serie es 11,567, dice misaka dando a entender que no es la misaka usual con la que tú a veces te encuentras, dice misaka preguntándose qué haces debajo de la puerta

-¡lo siento!

Rito bajo su cabeza al suelo en modo de disculpa al lado de kamijou

-lo siento, no fue mi intención tocar ahí! ¡en serio lo siento!

-misaka no sabe de qué diablos hablas, dice misaka mirándote con frialdad

-rito, es mejor que te pares no es el momento de hacer eso, ella es la hermana menor de la chica que te encontraste ¡bugh!

Misaka piso con más fuerza la puerta sobre kamijou

-uuf, menos mal

Cuando rito levanto su cabeza para poder ver a misaka imouto, rápidamente su visión se encontró con el contenido debajo de la falda, bragas con líneas azules y blancas, ahora que el recordaba misaka tenía un short

-¡¿?!

-misaka siente que debe de castigar al pervertido, dice misaka sacando un rifle de su estuche

-¡perdon! ¡perdon!

-pero primero misaka debe de tratar el mal de estómago que tiene la más menor de las misakas dice mi… sa..ka

Todo el ambiente en la habitación se volvió incomodo, accelerator apenas descubrió lo que en realidad tenia last order, al igual que rito y kamijou, una pena bastante grande invadió sus cuerpos tanto que accelerator quedo congelado, rito decidió no pararse del suelo y agachar su cabeza, como si de un avestruz se tratara aunque no era parte del problema , kamijou se levantó para después desviar la mirada y siguió tratando de arreglar la puerta , la única que sabía porque esas reacciones era kotegawa

-díganme ustedes dos

Al hablar, kotegawa hizo que kamijou y accelerator se pusieran más nerviosos

-en los últimos días ¿Qué es lo que comía la niña?

-¡yo no tengo culpa de nada! ¡dile a el!

Kamijou rápidamente trato de salir de culpa, así que kotegawa dirigió su mirada a accelerator

-le… le di varios dulces

Apenas pudo hablar, ahora él sabía que el culpable era el mismo, claro está que accelerator era del tipo de ir a restaurantes para poder comer, pero en el mundo de rito se relajó y bajo la guardia bastante, al no estar al cuidado de akiho tuvo un poco más de libertad en la comida y lo peor de todo, cedió ante las exigencias de last order en comer cualquier cosa que no fuera comida normal

-¡SON UNOS IDIOTAAAAAAAS!

Grito kotegawa. Un poco lejos de donde ellos estaban, hamazura shiage sobrevivió a los ataques de mugino, a los golpes de kinuhata que apareció tras ir de compras y a las constantes bofetadas de su novia, su condición era apenas como si un joven fuera atropellado por un autobús, aunque eso era mejor que enfrentarse a este trio, mientras ellas se enfocaban en destruir al infiel hamazura, 2 chicas que habían sido el centro del problema miraron con naturalidad la escena

-esto me recuerda al cuando rito-san es perseguido por yami

-si, aunque creo que si miramos esta escena con mucha naturalidad, significa que hay algo mal en nosotras

Oshizu y risa se mantuvieron lejos de los ataques de ese trio tras el contenedor de basura, pero ahora que todo ha cesado oshizu asomo su cabeza tan solo para encontrar a un golpeado y morado hamazura siendo sostenido desde el cuello de su camisa por las 2 manos de su novia cuyos ojos brillaban un rojo siniestro

-ahora

La voz de tatsikubo era demasiada fría y escalofriante

-me puedes explicar que eta pasando y donde te encontrabas

-hkbcbikwjbd

Apenas el lenguaje de hamazura era reconocible, pero la frialdad de tatsikibo lo hizo callar, el movía la cabeza desesperadamente tratando de encontrar a un posible aliado, la primera opción era mugino, en su cabeza rechazo esa opción ya que mugino se encontraba calibrando su brazo para una segunda ronda de disparos, su segunda opción fue desechada ya que kinuhata se encontraba preparando otro ataque con nitrógeno, así que su tercera opción fue oshizu, el volteo para verla y pedir ayuda, pero fue demasiado estúpido de su parte

-¿Por qué volteas a ver a otra chica? Hamazura

-(HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA)

En la parte de atrás del contenedor risa decía dentro de sí misma

-(¡no me pidas ayuda después de presenciar tal monstruosidad! ¡orare por ti y te hare un altar si quieres! ¡pero no me pidas ayuda!) ¡¿?!

Risa noto algo inusual en oshizu, ella manipulo algunos objetos del basurero y los lanzo hacia el trio, su intención era noquearlas con unos cuantos objetos contundentes y cuando las cosas se calmarán ella daría una explicación, pero su ataque fue destruido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

-¿Qué quieres mocosa? No ves que estamos ocupadas

Mugino utilizo su meldowner y perforo una parte del basurero, el ataque paso por encima de la cabeza de risa.

-no es que esté intentando dañarlas, tan solo quiero que se tranquilicen y daré una explicación de las cosas

-mugino, esa chica súper utilizo telequinesis y además lanzo varios objetos pesados, ella deber de ser súper fuerte, tal vez un nivel cuatro

-entonces danos una explicación que contenga todo

-como verán, estoy tratando de encontrar a una organización que trata de poner en peligro ciudad academia, pero no conozco mucho esta ciudad así que necesito de la ayuda de él.

El trio escucho la pequeña explicación de oshizu y después voltearon a ver a hamazura, pero con mucha más furia olvidándose de la acción de antes, la primera en hablar fue mugino

-¡hamazuraaaa! ¿Por qué diablos metes a una maldita civil en algo peligroso?

-no es mi culpa, mira te explico…. Mmm … veras yo…

-¿hay algo que no quieres que sepamos? ¡hamazuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-¡mugino! ¡no te enojes conmigo! ¡inclusive yo aún tengo dudas de cómo tratar este problema! pero te aseguro que hay otras personas tratando de afrontarlo

-eso no me interesa, ¿Por qué diablos desapareces y ahora te enfrentas a una organización de la oscuridad?, te das cuenta del peligro que pones en esta chica

-te aseguro que ella es demasiada fuerte así que…

Mugino se acercó a hamazura y le susurró al oído

- _recuerda que cualquier persona que se relacione con nosotras pronto será un objeto para jugar en esta ciudad podrida_

Tal vez mugino tenía razón, desde que hamazura está en ciudad academia ha encontrado que en la oscuridad perder la vida así como quitarla es tan fácil como quitarle un caramelo a un niño, y aquellos que han salido después de la tercera guerra mundial no son nada más que personas tratando de encajar en la sociedad en el intento de olvidar esos días, pero también siguen siendo objetivo de mayor importancia porque tienen secretos bastantes peligrosos para los que gobiernan la ciudad, así que para no dañar a más gente que a ellos mismos, tratan de reducir sus relaciones al punto de vagar solitariamente

-mugino tiene razón, hamazura

Su novia tatsikubo bajo a hamazura al suelo y le dijo las siguientes palabras para que oshizu no escuchara

-apenas la vi y ella no está adaptada a este tipo de situaciones, lo mejor será que nos digas todo y nosotras aplastaremos cada cosa que trate de hacerte o hacernos daño

-no tiene que ser así

Oshizu que se encontraba a cinco metros de distancia dijo esas palabras con delicadeza y mientras juntaba ambas manos en su pecho

-se lo que es vivir solitariamente, no disfrutar de una cálida charla, una caminata o hasta un abrazo de una persona, es doloroso estar sola ¿Por qué eligen esa opción que dañara sus vidas?

No habían dicho nada para que esta chica se enojara, pero aun así entendió a la perfección las acciones de mugino, tatsikubo y kinuhata, vaya chica impulsiva

-tu no lo súper entenderías, no tienes el derecho de hacerlo, súper piérdete y regresa a tu lugar, no nos interesa que tu o si otra persona sea el eje central, si no quieres morir será mejor que te súper alejes

-pero ustedes no son tan malas, lo sé, con tan solo mirar sus acciones de hacer que me aleje del camino, quieren que no repita alguna equivocación que ustedes cometieron… ¿verdad?

-no lo hacemos por ti, debes de entender eso

Las palabras tatasikubo siguieron frías hasta el momento, tal vez seguía sintiendo celos

-pero, aun así, ustedes se alejarán de la felicidad tan solo para protegerme, ustedes se acercarán más a la…

Un rayo de luz paso al lado de oshizu como una advertencia

-piérdete mocosa

-no

Oshizu se puso en posición de ataque, utilizo su poder para levantar pequeñas cosas y grandes del basurero

-si tratan de frenar este problema para que ustedes se sientan más solitarias, no lo hare

-vaya, el problema hizo peor, ¿estas consiente de tus acciones en este momento?, estas tratando de pelear con la cuarta esper nivel 5 de ciudad academia, ¿Qué lograras en esta pelea?

-tu ya sabes la razón

-entonces, muéstrame que en realidad eres capaz

Y la batalla comenzó, en ese pequeño callejón tres rayos luminosos de mugino arrasaron con todo el pavimento de ese lugar, cuando se dio cuenta de que oshizu no se encontraba ahí miro hacia arriba para encontrarla flotando gracias a su telequinesis, un buen punto para verle las bragas color azules

-nada mal para tu primera batalla, supongo.

-hace no mucho, una amiga sufrió por no ser tan fuerte y yo por ser débil, pero ahora ya no

-bien, entonces as tu mejor esfuerzo

Mas rayos fueron disparados, en ofensiva oshizu utilizo varios objetos para crear un muro, pero rápidamente fue destruido, como estaba en el aire su movilidad era más difícil de utilizar con su cuerpo biónico, y el espacio era tan reducido así que se elevó mucho más para evadir el ataque de mugino

-(un muro de cosas no basta, su ataque pasa sobre cualquier cosa, dudo que lala sea un oponente para esta persona)

-kinuhata, lánzame

-súper entendido

Un momento después oshizu ya estaba volando un metro por encima del edificio, pero mugino la alcanzo y la rebaso por dos metros, mientras estaba suspendida por el aire ella lanzo otros 2 ataques

-¡vamos! ¡hacía tiempo que no tenía una entretenida batalla!

-si es así, no te dejare con la espera

Ella sabía que crear un muro físico no serviría de nada, por otro lado, un muro con sus poderes debería de funcionar

-(¿repelió mi meltdowner). Bien hecho ¡aunque creo que no te servirá por mucho!

-si tu lo crees, entonces debería de contratacar

Oshizu levanto antenas de televisión cercanas y los lanzo a mugino con velocidad, superando los 40 km/h, pero ella los evito destruyéndolo con su meltdowner como si hubiera espantado a una mosca y después ambas aterrizaron sobre el techo

-¡¿acaso intentas jugar estúpidamente conmigo?!, déjate de tonterías y pelea en serio

Un momento después el cuerpo de mugino se congelo, ahora oshizu iba a lanzar un tanque lleno de agua

-¡oye! ¡oye! ¡ese maldito tanque tiene una capacidad de 2 mil litros! ¡y aun así puedes levantarlo fácilmente después de lanzar otras cosas ¿en realidad eres un nivel cuatro?

-ni siquiera se dé que hablas, te agradecería si me explicaras después de esta pelea

Mugino podría destruir fácilmente el tanque, pero la razón por la que iba a representar un problema es por el hecho de que, si destruye el tanque toda la fuerza del agua la impactaría, así que ella corrió hacia adelante después de que oshizu lo lanzara, pero se estrelló con tanta fuerza que el agua salió disparada por todas direcciones

-¡ku! ¡mierdaaaaaaa!

El agua se estrelló con su espalda y salió rodando unos metros más adelante, momento que aprovecho oshizu para utilizar sus poderes para ponerle algún tipo de contramedida, pero mientras rodaba inesperadamente mugino lanzo otros tres ataques

-¡kyaaaa!

Oshizu creo otro muro de telequinesis, anteriormente nunca había estado tan agotada después de utilizar su poder

-en serio que eres una maldita molestia, pero está bien, eres demasiada terca para alejarte del peligro, ¡aplastare esa terquedad!

-¡tú eres demasiada pesimista ante mi terquedad! ¡derrotare ese pesimismo!

Otra vez mugino utilizo su meltdowner pero fue repelido por oshizu y sus poderes, cuando oshizu evadió exitosamente los poderes de mugino ella lanzo un torbellino de viento con sus poderes

-¡eres la maldita telequinetica más fuerte de esta jodida ciudad! ¡aunque no eres tan fuerte como para derrotar al número 1 o al 2! ¡sigues siendo bastante ingeniosa!

-gracias por el cumplido, pero tú ya te ves demasiada cansada

-¡je! ¡no es razón para que pare!

Momentos después, oshizu saltaba de edificio en edificio mientras esquivaba cada ataque que mugino lanzaba, cada vez que ella aterrizaba en un lugar, ella lanzaba cada cosa que se encontraba ahí, pero todo fue destruido con el poderoso poder de mugino, lo que quería hacer era crear una brecha entre los ataques y acercarse para poder utilizar su poder

-te tengo

Y la brecha fue creada cuando oshizu finto a mugino en un salto, ella se suspendió por el aire, voló en forma de arco hacia ella y la abrazo desde la cintura

-ahora no puedes salir de mi poder mental, una vez que te tengo tu y yo nos alzaremos para tu seguridad

-vaya, pero que oponente más considerado

Un rodillazo de mugino vino desde abajo, y un codazo en la espalda golpeo a oshizu, pero ella los detuvo rápidamente con su telequinesis, pero pudo lograr hacer su cometido, utilizo su poder para poder elevar a mugino y después darle varias vueltas para poder marearla

-¿a cuántos aviones crees que he volado?, esto no me detendrá mocosa

Más y más ataques chocaron entre sí, varios rayos luminosos fueron repelidos por un muro hecho de telequinesis y varios objetos fueron lanzados y derretidos por un calor abrazador, al final de 5 minutos 2 chicas se encontraban en una azotea sudorosas por intercambiar ataques

-muy bien

Mugino se encontraba jadiando mientras una sonrisa se hacía presente en su cara, oshizu se encontraba de igual manera, pero ella estaba hincada y con las manos sobre el suelo

-al parecer yo gano, no creas que solo se dar algunos ataques a distancia con mi poder

Mugino se acercó y muy en frente de oshizu que buscaba con dificultad aire, ella levanto su pie sobre la cabeza de oshizu y lo bajo como si un martillo fuera a destruir una roca, su misión es causarle una lesión para que no despertara dentro de unas horas, suficiente tiempo para alejarla

-¡sé muy bien luchar cuerpo a cuerpo! ¡mocosa!

-deberías saber que la mocosa eres tu

Después de que oshizu recibiera el golpe, algo salió del cuerpo de ella, era algo que ni siquiera mugino podría explicar

-estas llena de muchos trucos, en serio tu maldita habilidad es la de un numero 5

-como dije, me halagas demasiado

-dime ¿quién o qué demonios eres?

-soy maramuse oshizu, un fantasma de más de 400 años, encantada de conocerte

-mi nombre es mugino shizuri, encantada de conocerte y ¡fue un gusto en conocerte!

La batalla inicio otra vez, pero con los limitadores del cuerpo físico de oshizu fuera, ella tenía control total de la batalla, y ¿cómo es que hará mugino para derrotar a un ente que está más allá de la vida?, no había manera de derrotar a algo que ya está muerto, momentos después la batalla termino con la victoria de una chica

-¡lo logreeeeee!

Grito oshizu de alegría en su estado fantasma. Ahora que ya termino su batalla, ella tendría que explicar todo y unirse a los demás en la batalla, pero no podía dejar a mugino inconsciente en ese techo, y además su cuerpo físico recibió un daño en la que si ella se mete no despertara por varias horas, y en su estado fantasma no podía hacer mucho.

-esto es un empate ¿verdad?

Alguien pregunto por detrás de ella, oshizu se dio la vuelta para encontrar a una hermosa chica de preparatoria, tenía abundante pecho que era lo que resaltaba más, tenía lentes y se sentía una personalidad demasiada amable, ella era una conjunción de ondas AIM creadas por los esper de ciudad academia, la llave para el distrito imaginario

-Mi nombre es kazakiri hyoka, te ayudare a terminar con esto

El distrito 2, donde anteriormente se encontraban lala y sus hermanas junto a la nueva integrante del grupo, misaka imouto, cambiaron de rumbo para dirigirse a otro distrito cercano, básicamente el distrito 2 se encontraba rodeado por el distrito 13 donde se concentran la mayor parte de infantes, y el distrito 15 mayoritariamente con establecimientos en ventas, ambas al lado izquierdo, por delante se encontraba el distrito 7 y por el lado derecho se encontraban el distrito 11 y el 22, el primero es conocido por transferencias de bienes y el último (el más pequeño en cuanto a territorio) en el desarrollo de armas, lala y compañía se dirigían al distrito 22

-las misakas creen que han encontrado a la organización conocida como Taured en el distrito 22, cuando fuimos a esperar el regreso de kamijou touma en el distrito 16, nos topamos con robots tratando de perseguirlos, pero kamijou y compañía pudieron huir haciendo que las misakas entraran en acción y derrotaran a muchos, gracias a eso conseguimos información de la procedencia de los atacantes, dice misaka dando sus razones para dirigirse a ese distrito

-¿no deberíamos decir a los demás?

-tengo información de que ellos están tratando de arreglar otro asunto importante, aunque el número uno por estupidez puso en riesgo a la menor de las hermanas, dice misaka sintiendo que ha descubierto una nueva faceta de accelerator.

-¿por qué repites demasiadas veces tu nombre?

-misaka siente que esa es una pregunta sin importancia, dice misaka avisando que ya hemos llegado a nuestro destino

-¡oye, respóndeme primero!

Misaka imouto hizo caso omiso a las exigencias de nana, bajaron del autobús y frente a ellas se encontraba un edificio de 3 pisos cuyo exterior estaba lleno de vidrios que reflejaban la luz y no dejaba ver lo que había en su interior

-este edificio fue utilizado para crear nuevos pequeños explosivos para anti-skill , aunque no se ve tan grande detrás suyo tiene un pequeño espacio para las detonaciones de prueba, dice misaka dando a entender lo que es el edificio

La mayor de las hermanas hablo

-¿entonces de aquí salieron esos robots que atacaron a rito y a los demás?, si es así, tendré que utilizar la fuerza por si alguien nos ataca

Dijo lala entusiasmada, de la emoción sus 2 tetas se sacudieron en su atuendo negro, todas tenían la tensión sobre que los pechos de lala saldrían si hace un movimiento equivocado, puesto que la tela se veía tal frágil y se rompería en cualquier momento para mostrar esos 2 cúmulos bastantes suaves y grandes, eso despertó más la envidia de misaka imouto

-como sea, la vaca lechera 1 y la vaca lechera 2 tendrán que entrar primero

En un tono burlesco momo se burló de misaka

-lo siento, claro que iremos primero, ya que las niñas tienden a estar en más peligro

Dijo apretando sus pechos con ambos brazos dejando así la apariencia suave de lo que hay adentro

-misaka toma medidas desesperadas, … ¡TOMA! ¡dice misaka sintiendo la suaves que están!

-kyaaaaaaaaaaa

Fue demasiado rápido, misaka imouto se posiciono detrás de momo y con ambos brazos la abrazo, puso las palmas de sus manos sobre las tetas y las apretó como si fuera una vaca a ordeñar, empezó a jugar con ellas mientras movía de arriba y abajo cada teta, las levantaba para dejarlas caer y estas rebotaban como pelotas, mientras momo hacia ruidos bastantes eróticos

-te gusta eso, dice misaka mientras misaka siente que la envidia la invade por lo suaves que están

-¡no déjame!

-¡jo ,jo, jo! Misaka se siente interesada en cuantos sonidos bastantes eróticos sacaras, aunque claro está que misaka te dejara hasta sentirse satisfecha, dice misaka babeando

-¡alejateeeeeee!

-¿qué tal si aprieto aquí? Aunque tienes ropa encima, puedo saber con exactitud dónde están tus pezones

-¡kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-¡ustedes dos, dejen de jugar!

Lala se mostraba molesta, una vez suelta la presa misaka fue la primera en entrar, tenía su rifle dentro del estuche, la saco y se dispuso a atacar cualquier cosa que se moviera, mientras momo desde sus adentro pensaba en otras cosas

-(el plan harem en el que he estado trabajando siento que se está echando para abajo, de alguna manera u otra siento que rito se ha alejado bastante de las chicas)

Momo iba detrás de la espalada de su hermana lala, esperando las indicaciones de misaka para entrar

-(necesito investigar donde esta rito y acercarme a él para alentar a las chicas, pero… espera, este mundo es nuevo y conociendo la suerte de rito de seguro podrá encontrar más chicas de las que tiene en casa, si es así el será mucho más feliz pero será mucho más trabajo para mi)

Misaka una vez hizo una señal con sus manos para que ellas entrasen

-(el problema ahora es esta organización que destruyo nuestros pacíficos días escolares de comedia romántica, robando tecnología de deviluke para destruir esta ciudad, aunque pienso que quedarme dentro de esta ciudad es mucho más peligroso que esta organización, después de todo esta ciudad creo varios clones idénticos a esta chica)

Momo miro a misaka imouto con demasiada cautela, mientras misaka la miro y sus ojos decían "si vuelves a mirarme así te revisare bajo la falda"

-(mi segundo problema es este tal chico llamado kamijou touma, cuando lo vi otra vez en la escuela y peleamos contra esas cosas, el parece que se relacionó mucho con haruna, risa, kotegawa y oshizu, el será un obstáculo para el plan harem, no es que sea malo que ellas se relacionen con otras personas, y en especial hombres, pero kamijou touma tiene un aura como la de rito cuando esta con las chicas, si sigue asi tal vez kamijou touma termine por reclamar a todas)

Mientras iba pensando se adentró dentro de las instalaciones sin hacer mucho ruido

-¡holaaaaaaa! ¡mucho gusto! ¡mi nombre es lala satalin deviluke! ¡salgan para poder derrotarlos!

-¡onee-sama! ¡¿qué haces?!

-pensé que era de muy mala educación no saludar primero

-deja las cortesías para después hermana, no vez que estamos en…

El interior del edificio estaba hecho añicos, aunque no había ninguna ventana rota afuera, varios vidrios rotos se encontraban por todo el lugar y varios cráteres pequeños y grandes se encontraban distribuidos por todo el suelo, paredes y techo, una imagen bastante extraña a su parecer, momo e inclino para ver uno de los cráteres cercanos y lo inspeccionó

-este cráter es reciente, parece que alguien vino aquí y tuvo pelea

-misaka recibió un informe de otra misaka, una hora antes de que nosotras llegáramos, se escucharon varios estruendos dentro de esta instalación

Lala que se había acercado para poder ver con más detalle los huecos, se pregunto ¿Quién podría hacer eso?, hasta que…

-¡hay alguien arriba!

Dijo y salió corriendo subiendo las escaleras

-¿Qué pasa hermana?

-Escuche ruidos arriba, el causante de todo esto debe de estar peleando aun, o tal vez sea la misma organización de Taured

-si es así, misaka pedirá apoyo a las misakas que estén cerca de área

-si, has eso por favor

Subieron al segundo piso, pero lo ruidos cesaron cuando llegaron, el ruido se escuchaba como si una persona estuviese siendo perseguida por otra, así que lala subió al tercer piso junto con los demás, pero el ruido siguió alejándose más, hasta acabar cerca de la azotea, misaka se detuvo frente a las escaleras que llegaban hasta la puerta que abre hacia la azotea

-esperen aquí, iré a asegurarme si puede ser una posible amenaza

-si, ten cuidado

-si, no dispares y hieras a alguien

-si, danos una señal si es seguro o no

Con eso, misaka imouto subió por las escaleras y diviso que la puerta había sido abierta, a la fuerza, poco a poco fue asomándose y noto que había muchas personas tiradas en el suelo, ´pronto, un estallido sacudió todo el edificio haciendo que esta tambaleara

-¡¿qué pasa?!

-¿un temblor?

-¡cuidadoooo!

El grito de nana llego tarde cuando noto que el peligro se acercaba, toda la azotea se derrumbó y con ella las paredes y escaleras del tercer piso, las hermanas deviluke pusieron a salvo misaka junto a ellas y se encargaron de esquivar todo escombro

-¡HA USTEDES LES FALTA AGALLAS COMO PARA PODER DERROTARME!

La silueta de un chico se podía ver a través del polvo, tenía pelo de puntas y había una cinta en su frente, vestía de un uniforme totalmente blanco a pesar de todo el polvo en el aire, iba dando pasos pesados mientras caminaba sobre los escombros y las personas de la organización Taured inconscientes, pero no muertas.

-¡MI NOMBRE ES SOGIITA GUNHA! ¡ATTACK CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

Ahora el nivel 5 numero 7 de ciudad academia hizo una aparición repentina frente a lala y a los demás

Ciudad academia, con tan solo escuchar ese nombre no habrá más explicaciones de lo que es, pero cabe resaltar que en toda esta ciudad se llevan a cabo varios negocios y el distrito donde más se frecuenta es el distrito 8, la estética de esta ciudad fue construida para facilitar estas acciones y hacer que la ciudad fluya, por eso los edificios tenían varios elementos decorativos innecesarios, por lo que esconder una cámara de seguridad en él era más fácil que ponerlo en un edificio normal, y gracias a eso se pudo grabar la siguiente escena en la esquina de una calle que estaba cerrada. Ahora bien… ¿Dónde se encontraba cierto espía después de la colisión del camión en la guarida?

\- ¡maldito seas tsuchimikado! ¡te matare!

-no necesitas apresurarte, después de lo que hiciste en el proyecto agitate halation, te aseguro que te lo merecías, pero. Claro, yo también soy un mierdecilla como tú, así que estamos en el mismo barco

Si recuerdan aquel momento en el que ollerus había pedido información para llegar a cierto restaurante, fugan ryuuzou simplemente murmuraba que mataría a tsuchimikado, pero las circunstancias actuales estaban en contra de fugan

-si te mueves un centímetro terminare lo que tenía que hacerte aquella tarde

Dijo apuntando con una pistola al hombre

-todo mi oro fue robado por tu culpa, todo lo que había logrado se derrumbó por tu maldita venganza por la muerte de tu hermana y por lo del proyecto Agitate Halation. ( **SI RECUERDAN BIEN, FUE EL VOLUMEN 7 DEL NT)**

-bueno, no negare eso, pero tú más que nadie debería saber que ese oro fue conseguido a través de la sangre de muchas personas inocentes, aunque no hayas matado a alguien directamente, los mataste indirectamente

-tch

-ahora, ¿hablaras o tienes miedo?

-…

Fugan no dijo ni una sola palabra, tan solo desvió la mirada, él sabía algo sobre Taured y sobre su propósito, era demasiado valioso tan solo por saber unas cuantas oraciones y palabras, pero fue capturado por la persona que más odiaba en el mundo

-si quieres, podemos ir a un camión y repetir lo que sucedió ese día

Su voz no tenía ninguna emoción, pero aun así trato de hacer una broma al hombre

-el proyecto hagitate halation

Fugan pronuncio esas 2 palabras, ese proyecto había sido unos de los más ambiciosos llevado a cabo por una presidente de la junta directiva

-estoy seguro que lo conoces, después de todo es la razón por la que tu hermana supuestamente murió

-dices ¿que algo de ese proyecto sigue en pie?, eso es imposible, después de todo el cerebro que controlaba el proyecto, yakumi hisako murió en el proceso

-si, eso es seguro

-¡¿?!

-pero debes de saber la importancia de ese proyecto, ya que fue una colisión total entre los 7500 héroes que se encuentran en ciudad academia

Por si no recuerdan, el primer paso del proyecto hatite halation, fue la creación artificial de un objetivo a proteger, papel que llevaría a cabo fremea, para que más de 7500 héroes la protegieran, pero una cantidad masiva de héroes también sería una cantidad masiva de ideales fuertes, y eso conllevo a una destrucción mutua entre estos autoproclamados héroes

\- ¿sabes cuál es la naturaleza de un héroe?

-claro, mi mejor amigo tiene esa naturaleza

-los héroes son inciertos, son impredecibles, matarlos con medios normales u anormales es imposible, la naturaleza de un héroe es revertir la situación no importa que tan desesperada sea, derrotar al enemigo, salvar a la chica y su historia será recordada tan digna

Tsuchimikado no sabía que pretendía decir las palabras de fugan, pero en el fondo sabía que algo malo sucedería

-pero durante el proyecto hubo tantos héroes cuya naturaleza fue anulada luchando contra otro héroe

Ahora tsuchimikado sabía lo que significaban esas palabras, comprendió la esencia de todo el asunto, pero aun no comprendía lo que la organización Taured ganaría con eso.

-(no, desde el principio Taured se enfocó en su propósito de encontrar otra realidad diferente a la nuestra, pero cuando el presidente de la junta intervino en las acciones de Taured, ellos priorizaron una venganza contra ciudad academia, pero solo contra aleister)

-deberías saber a estas alturas que la organización desapareció y fue destruida

-¡¿que?!

-¿no esperabas eso?, déjame decirte esto, hubo un héroe durante el proyecto que vio más allá de eso, al igual que Taured, él quiere vengarse en contra de ciudad academia

-(esto es malo, si mi suposición es correcta, esos 2 chicos se encuentran en problemas)

-este héroe no se dejó llevar y no fue destruido, pero también había otro héroe que estaba en el centro de todo

Fugan dejo de hablar, miro hacia arriba como si intentara recordar algo

-creo que su nombre era kamijou touma, el eje de todos los planes de ciudad academia

Sus sospechas fueron respondidas, un sudor tan frio recorrió todo su cuerpo, ya había entendido la gravedad del asunto, pero fugan empezó a decir lo que tsuchimikado pensaba

-este héroe se coló en las filas de Taured, se hizo pasar por alguien externo que apoyaría el problema y después apuñalaría a la organización por detrás para eliminarla y que no se involucrara en sus asuntos, pero eliminarla seria después de encontrar aquello que está dentro de este nuevo mundo

-¡maldición! ¡debí darme cuenta de eso!

-te estas sintiendo estúpido, bueno eso es suficiente para mí, después de todo un proyecto casi parecido al agitate halation se está llevando a cabo, y tú, fuiste el responsable de esta colisión

Tsuchimikado se sentía furioso, pero no era en contra de fugan, se sentía tan enojado tan solo por el hecho de que había sido utilizado como el palo en el juego de billar por ese héroe que controlo Taured, tan solo para golpear a dos bolas, una vez metidas en el hoyo no habría garantía de dar vuelta atrás

-¡así es! ¡kamijou touma fue el héroe con más valor en el proyecto! ¡y el héroe con más peso en este mundo!

-así que, para derrotar a este héroe, se necesita un héroe con un peso igual de fuerte para poder derrotarlo

-¡asi es!, con la tecnología de Taured pudimos encontrar mas mundos que este, y varios fueron los candidatos capaces de enfrentar a kamijou touma, por ejemplo: había un chico con un grandioso escudo mágico, había alguien de una raza desparecida conocida como saiyayin, una persona que salvo a varios dentro un juego virtual, una chica cuyo poder era aprender otras habilidades, y hasta un chico con un poder llamado "ALL FICTION" tal vez capaz de darle pelea al imagine breaker, ninjas, fantasmas, demonios, muchos mundos con diferentes héroes capaz de rivalizar con el

-¿entonces porque eligieron a este tal chico llamado yuki rito?

-no lo sé, al parecer el héroe que ocasiono todo esto quería ver chicas desnudas

-….. ha si, ya veo….

-….

-…

-¡espera! ¡este silencio es más incómodo!, ¡por favor sigue preguntando ¡

\- (pero, para que estos héroes muestren su verdadera naturaleza, se necesita de un objetivo a proteger, ¿acaso planean utilizar a fremea para tal propósito? O ¿crearan otro victima artificial para eso?, de todas formas, necesito encontrar el objetivo a proteger, neutralizarlo sería más fácil)

-si crees que el objetivo a proteger fuera tan fácil de neutralizar, crees que este proyecto hubiera hecho tantos preparativos

-¿qué quieres decir?

-pronto lo sabrás

-bueno, ya que no estás dispuesto a sacar todo, entonces llego tu hora

-espera, lo del objetivo a proteger tampoco yo lo se

-si no lo sabes entonces dime otra cosa, ¿Cómo el acabo con la organización de este lado?

-en ciudad saínan el causante de todo hizo que la mitad de la organización Taured se destruyera a sí misma, y sobre las demás organizaciones que fueron llamados se están liquidando uno contra otra

-¿con que fin?

-para que no se entrometieran en esto y echaran a perder las cosas

-eso es raro, si no quería que ninguna organización se entrometiera, entonces debería no haberlos llamado en primer lugar

-¡no es tan fácil como lo crees!

Una nueva voz provino de algún lugar cerca de tsuchimikado

-si fuera así, entonces ¿cómo diablos hubiera puesto a prueba a yuki rito?

-¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿eres el héroe causante de todo esto?!

-así es, si me preguntas, yo estuve involucrado como uno de esos tantos héroes del proyecto agitate halation, pero vi más allá de ese proyecto, mi atención se centró en vengarme en contra de aleister

-¿Por qué? Eres otro de esos que les desgracio la vida

-así es, me uní a Taured tras escuchar lo que habían encontrado, y utilice a la organización para poder cumplir mi objetivo

-dime, ¿cuál es tu objetivo real?

-el objetivo de Taured es destruir ciudad academia para poder destruir todo lo que aleister ha logrado, tal como aleister hizo con ellos, pero fueron tan estúpidos como para no darse cuenta de que si destruyen ciudad academia no le afectara en nada

Tsuchimikado no sabía de dónde provenía la voz, seguía escuchándola y eso lo dejo en un estado de máxima alerta

-por eso, investigue un poco más y encontré que matar a kamijou touma será algo bueno, que es el eje central de sus planes y así acabar de un solo movimiento la mayoría de lo que aleister ha logrado

Y fue cuando el apareció y tsuchimikado pensó en que va a morir


End file.
